Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: La guerre est proche, Voldemort attend son heure... Lorsque son secret se dévoile, c'est l'Europe entière qui frémit. L'heure est venue de se battre.
1. Départ

Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort By DreamAngel7 

_Disclaimer_ : Les pitits sorciers de Poudlard et le château lui-même ne m'appartiennent pas, malheur à moi… Enfin on remercie quand même J. K. Rowling de les avoir inventés pour nous !!

_Note _: Cette histoire se passe pendant la septième et dernière année de Harry à Poudlard, ce qui signifie que nos amis ont 17 ans. Sirius Black n'est toujours pas innocenté et la guerre avec Voldemort est plus ou moins déclarée.

~~*~~ Chapitre I : Départ 

Ce matin-là, Harry ouvrit les yeux avec une impression étrange. Il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé, mais rien autour de lui ne paraissait différent de la veille. Il s'assit et observa plus attentivement chaque objet qui l'entourait. Non, décidément, rien n'avait bougé, rien n'avait été rajouté, rien n'avait été enlev

Il passa presque machinalement ses doigts sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui l'accompagnait depuis maintenant près de 16 ans. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était bizarre, comme plus froide, et légèrement douloureuse. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant parce que c'était très léger, mais maintenant il ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

Voldemort est en colère, pensa-t-il en plissant les yeux d'un air soucieux. Ce changement doit le concerner de près…

Soudain il secoua la tête avec un sourire. Voyons, c'était tellement idiot de penser ça ! Comment pouvait-il affirmer qu'il y avait un rapport entre cette douleur et cette impression, impression qui d'ailleurs n'avait rien de concret ?

Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il pensa qu'il devrait bientôt se préoccuper de l'achat de ses affaires d'école, la rentrée ayant lieu quelques quatre jours plus tard. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour supporter aussi longtemps son oncle et sa tante, et principalement Dudley, son cousin qui ne cessait jamais de l'embêter. Cela tenait presque du miracle.

En réalité, il avait tenu le coup en se disant que l'année d'après, avec sa majorité, il aurait le droit d'habiter où il voudrait. Il n'aurait plus besoin de tuteur. Et puis, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement : ses deux meilleurs amis étaient partis en voyage chacun de leur côté. Bon, ce n'avait tout de même pas été si terrible que ça, il lui restait toujours les menaces concernant son parrain pour calmer son oncle quand ça allait trop mal…

Harry regarda l'heure sur sa montre et décida qu'il était temps d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Non que cela l'enchante vraiment, mais il avait faim. Heureusement pour lui, le régime entrepris par Mrs Dursley trois ans auparavant avait pris fin très rapidement. Il fallait d'ailleurs admettre qu'il n'avait eu aucun résultat…

L'oncle Vernon était déjà assis à table, son journal ouvert devant lui, absorbé par sa lecture. La tante Pétunia, elle, faisait cuire des œufs au bacon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne demandait plus à Harry de le faire. Dudley se gavait de gâteaux qu'il avait dû dénicher dans un placard. Harry se disait que c'était encore pire qu'avant le régime.

Comme si cela était possible, Dudley semblait avoir pris un bon nombre de kilos, et il devait avoir atteint facilement un seuil de poids hors de portée de la plupart des gens. Mais cela ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire ! Il appréciait visiblement cet embonpoint à la limite du surnaturel qui devait être devenu son seul but dans la vie.

Harry s'assit sans dire bonjour et attendit que la tante Pétunia lui serve ses œufs. Le fait d'avoir un parrain soupçonné de meurtre avait eu ses avantages : il avait la paix et au fil du temps, son oncle, sa tante et même son cousin, la peur aidant, lui passaient pratiquement ses quatre volontés. C'était un peu exagéré de dire ça, mais pas tant que ça…

Dès que la tante Pétunia lui eut servi son petit déjeuner, Harry se mit à manger sans prêter attention à son entourage. A vrai dire, il en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation. En deux minutes il avait pris sa décision.

-La rentrée est dans quatre jours, annonça-t-il, faisant sursauter les Dursley qui ne s'attendait pas à entendre quelqu'un parler. Mais j'imagine que ça ne vous dérangerait pas que je parte ce soir.

Il voulait aller s'installer pendant les quelques jours restant au Chaudron Baveur, l'auberge du chemin de Traverse, à Londres.

-Tu avais l'intention de me demander quand de t'emmener ? demanda l'oncle Vernon, l'air sévère.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, répliqua Harry.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ? dit l'oncle Vernon, perplexe.

Harry lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-J'ai mes propres moyens de transports, fit-il mystérieusement.

L'oncle Vernon devint rouge et n'ajouta plus un mot. Il se replongea dans la lecture de son journal et décida d'ignorer son neveu. Celui-ci finit de manger et sortit de la cuisine. Il entendit alors une conversation. Les Dursley reprenaient toujours leurs petites discussions une fois qu'il était hors de la pièce. Une phrase le frappa avant qu'il monte préparer ses affaires pour son départ :

-Encore deux disparus, disait l'oncle Vernon. Depuis quelques années il y en a de plus en plus…

Harry secoua la tête et monta dans sa chambre. Oui, il y avait de plus en plus de disparus. Et de morts surtout. Bien plus que ce qui était rapporté dans les journaux Moldus. Et tout cela était dû à une seule personne…

~~*~~ 

Voilà voil ! Bon, c'est pas fameux, mais c'est que le début. Je vous prépare quelque chose d'imposant pour la suite, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose de bizarre dans le prochain chapitre…

Bon, je ne pense pas que vous ayez grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, mais si c'était le cas, vous pouvez m'écrire ici :

dreamangel7.shinijr@caramail.com

en précisant que c'est pour DreamAngel7. Voil ! A la prochaine !

_DreamAngel7_


	2. Une nouvelle surprenante

Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort

By DreamAngel7 

_Disclaimer_ : Les pitits sorciers de Poudlard et le château lui-même ne m'appartiennent pas, malheur à moi… Enfin on remercie quand même J. K. Rowling de les avoir inventés pour nous !! Et pas touche à mon perso !!

_Note _: Cette histoire se passe pendant la septième et dernière année de Harry à Poudlard, ce qui signifie que nos amis ont 17 ans. Sirius Black n'est toujours pas innocenté et la guerre avec Voldemort est plus ou moins déclarée.

Chapitre II : Une nouvelle surprenante 

Après avoir pris le Magicobus à la tombée de la nuit, au plus grand plaisir de Stan Rocade et Ernie Danlmur qu'il avait déjà croisés quatre ans plus tôt, et fait la grasse matinée dans un lit confortable de l'auberge, Harry sortit en début d'après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après un bon moment de déambulation comme il aimait le faire ici, à admirer toutes les vitrines des boutiques, il reconnut de loin une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

-Hagrid ! cria-t-il, espérant que le géant l'entendrait et s'arrêterait.

Il réussit à le rattraper au milieu de la foule.

-Bonjour, Hagrid, dit-il.

-Bonjour, Harry ! répondit joyeusement Hagrid. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Les plus ennuyeuses de ma vie, soupira Harry. Mais au moins elles sont finies !

-Tu es prêt pour la rentrée ?

-Non, je n'ai encore rien achet

-Eh bien allons-y ensemble, alors ! s'exclama Hagrid, tout content. Comme pour ta première année !

Harry sourit, repensant à la toute première fois où il avait vu le Chemin de Traverse. Même six ans après, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il lui arrivait d'ailleurs de plus en plus, d'années en années, de regarder avec amusement des enfants venant probablement de familles Moldues s'extasier devant les vitrines des boutiques, comme lui à leur âge.

Il acheta rapidement tout ce dont il avait besoin tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec Hagrid, évitant surtout d'aborder le sujet des disparitions à répétitions. Ils n'allaient pas gâcher une belle journée par ce genre de discussion trop sérieuse.

Ils sortaient de la dernière boutique, Fleury et Bott, quand Hagrid s'arrêta et agita la main.

-Professeur ! cria-t-il de sa voix forte, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour de lui. Professeur Dumbledore !

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds mais suivit tout de même le géant à travers la foule. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le directeur, il se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il n'était pas seul : une jeune fille d'environ son âge était avec lui.

Elle n'était pas de l'école, il le sentait. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. En effet comment aurait-il pu oublier son visage s'il en avait été autrement ? Tout en elle empêchait d'être oublié.

Elle n'était pas très grande mais tout en elle était fin, pourtant il se dégageait d'elle une impression de robustesse et de puissance totalement en contraste avec son corps. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur étrange, certainement pas naturelle. Ou plutôt deux couleurs : une longue natte noire et deux mèches d'un rouge vif encadrant son visage pâle. Quant à ses yeux… Ils suscitaient chez Harry un sentiment bizarre. Comme beaucoup trop familier…

-Bonjour, Hagrid, fit Dumbledore. Et bonjour, Harry.

-Euh… Bonjour, professeur…

-Vous n'êtes pas seul ? remarqua Hagrid. Elle ne fait pas partie de l'école ?

-Oh pardon ! J'ai oublié de vous présenter ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Samantha, voici Hagrid, le gardien des Clés de Poudlard, et Harry Potter. Hagrid, Harry, je vous présente Samantha Leroy. C'est une nouvelle élève…

Harry ne put cacher sa stupéfaction :

-Une nouvelle élève ? Mais je croyais qu'on commençait toujours sa scolarité à 11 ans !

Dumbledore parut gêné à Harry. Ou était-ce un effet de son imagination ?

-Problèmes administratifs, marmonna Dumbledore avant de changer de sujet. Au fait, Hagrid…

-Oui, professeur ?

-J'aurais quelques mots à vous dire, une fois que nous aurons acheté la baguette de Samantha.

-Je peux m'en occuper, proposa vivement Harry, sur un coup de tête.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il remarqua surtout l'air surpris de la jeune fille. Il ressentit le besoin de se justifier.

-Je peux l'emmener chez Ollivander, ça vous laisserait le temps de discuter entre vous…

Il attendit la réponse de Dumbledore avec appréhension. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de suggérer ça, peut-être le fait qu'elle soit si étrange, alors que n'importe qui aurait fait le contraire en ressentant ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant en face d'elle. Ou peut-être était-ce justement la curiosité qui l'avait pouss

Après un moment qui parut long à Harry, Dumbledore finit par hocher la tête.

-Très bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit-il. Hagrid et moi serons au Chaudron Baveur. J'en profiterai pour demander une chambre pour toi à Tom, Samantha.

La jeune fille hocha la tête sur le côté.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Elle ne rentre pas chez elle ? s'étonna Harry.

-Etant donné le peu de temps qu'il reste avant la rentrée et la distance qu'elle aurait à parcourir pour arriver à la gare, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable qu'elle reste ici, répondit Dumbledore.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce lui ou Dumbledore avait-il réellement parlé comme s'il récitait un texte plus ou moins travaillé par cœur ? Non, c'était idiot… Mais jamais le directeur n'avait paru aussi ennuyé auparavant…

-J'enverrai quelqu'un pour t'emmener à la gare dimanche, ajouta Dumbledore pour la jeune fille.

-Merci de vous occuper autant de moi, monsieur, dit-elle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pourrai me débrouiller jusque-là.

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Tom si tu as besoin d'aide, reprit Dumbledore.

-Tout ira bien, monsieur, insista Samantha avec un sourire amusé. Vous pouvez partir tranquille, je ne ferai pas de bêtises !

Dumbledore sourit. Hagrid proposa de déposer les affaires de Samantha à l'auberge, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils se séparèrent tous sur un "A bientôt" et chaque groupe partit de son côté. Harry se dirigea vers la boutique de baguettes magiques en silence, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il se demandait qui était cette fille. Tout cela lui semblait étrange. Jamais, dans l'histoire de Poudlard, un élève n'était entré à l'école en fin de parcours, Hermione pourrait sûrement le certifier. De plus, chose encore plus bizarre si cela était possible, Dumbledore lui-même s'était chargé de venir avec elle acheter ses fournitures scolaires, ce qu'il ne devait jamais avoir fait.

Soudain il se sentit observé et il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait le dévisager attentivement, comme fascinée. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Désolée, fit-elle soudain en détournant le regard. Je…

Elle n'ajouta pas un mot. Son air enjoué avait cédé la place à de la tristesse et de la gêne. Harry était indécis. Comment devait-il réagir ? Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise, loin de là. Et pour ne rien arranger, sa ressemblance avec une certaine personne n'avait rien pour plaire à Harry.

Il se demandait d'où elle venait, et surtout, il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas venue à Poudlard plus tôt. Et, au vu de sa réaction, elle ne devait pas être au courant depuis longtemps de ce qu'elle était. De ce fait, elle devait ressembler à tous ces enfants qu'il aimait regarder tous les ans, mais en plus âgé. Elle laissait ses yeux se balader d'une vitrine à l'autre, d'une personne à l'autre, admirant cet étalage de magie nouvelle pour elle. Toujours sans le regarder. Comme si elle avait peur de l'avoir froissé en le regardant. Il se demanda si elle savait qui il était…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la boutique. Harry ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Il vit avec plaisir la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche d'émerveillement, et regarder tout autour d'elle avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors c'est vrai, murmura-t-elle. Je vais vraiment avoir une baguette ! Mince, il y en a beaucoup !

Elle s'arrêta de tourner et fit face à Harry, l'air un peu gêné. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle se décida à parler.

-Vous… Tu… tu crois que je vais en trouver une ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Eh bien, je… je ne pense pas être une vraie sorcière, vois-tu…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je…

-Oh ! Bonjour, Mr Potter, fit une voix douce, la coupant dans son élan.

La jeune fille se retourna d'un bond, surprise. Elle sembla effrayée par le vieux commerçant. Celui-ci ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de lui répondre.

-Mais voilà qui est surprenant, dit-il. Je ne m'attendais certes pas à cela, c'est tout à fait surprenant. Les mêmes yeux, le même nez… La ressemblance est quasiment parfaite !

-------

Et voil ! Un deuxième de fini ! Et un mystère de rajout ! Comment vous avez trouvé mon nouveau perso ? Moi je l'a-do-re ! Mais à qui ressemble-t-elle tant ? Moi je le sais depuis longtemps, ayant l'idée de cette histoire depuis plus d'un an (eh oui !), mais si vous pensez avoir deviné, dites-le moi ! Bon, ok, je ne vous dirais pas si c'est juste, mais je verrais au moins comment vous avez perçu cette pointe de mystère !

Bon, vous aurez sûrement plus de choses à me dire sur ce chapitre que sur le précédent alors écrivez-moi ! (dreamangel7.shinijrcaramail.com, pour Dreamy) Je sens que le prochain chapitre sera tout aussi mystérieux…

_DreamAngel7_


	3. Baguette et Noiraud

Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort 

By DreamAngel7 

_Disclaimer_ : Les pitits sorciers de Poudlard et le château lui-même ne m'appartiennent pas, malheur à moi… Enfin on remercie quand même J. K. Rowling de les avoir inventés pour nous !! Et pas touche à Samantha Leroy, she is my property !!

_Note _: Cette histoire se passe pendant la septième et dernière année de Harry à Poudlard, ce qui signifie que nos amis ont 17 ans. Sirius Black n'est toujours pas innocenté et la guerre avec Voldemort est plus ou moins déclarée.

-------

Réponses aux reviews :

**Broack** : Bon début, peut-être, mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi je ne suis pas trop fière de mes premiers chapitres ? °-°

**Buckwits** : salut à toi ! Je ne dirai rien concernant notre nouvelle amie, comme tu t'en doutes - Laissons planer le mystère… Mais un jour on en saura plus… promis ! lol Quand à la suite, elle ne tardera pas trop-trop tant qu'on aura pas atteint le chapitre 15, actuellement en cours d'écriture… -

Chapitre III : Baguette et Noiraud 

Mr Ollivander avait les yeux brillants. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, le vieillard semblait accorder un intérêt particulier pour cette ressemblance qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le commerçant secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits, puis fit demi-tour au plus grand soulagement de Harry en murmurant :

-C'est surprenant…

Harry soupira imperceptiblement. Il devait bien se l'admettre, cette similitude le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait fini par savoir, ou plutôt non, il savait, mais inconsciemment il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre…

Il remarqua le regard de Samantha fixé sur lui, perdu et cherchant à comprendre. Il haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. Il aurait pu lui dire, mais à quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Samantha détourna le regard d'un air déçu. Elle avait visiblement cru qu'il avait la réponse. Et avait-elle vraiment tort ?

Mr Ollivander revint avec son mètre ruban.

-J'avais oublié… fit-il en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

Il commença à prendre quelques mesures et Harry sourit en repensant à sa propre venue, quelques années plus tôt. C'était assez étrange, la première fois que l'on venait, il s'en souvenait bien. Il imaginait facilement l'étonnement grandissant de la jeune fille.

-De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? demanda Mr Ollivander, répétant mot pour mot la question qu'il avait posée à Harry.

Samantha hésita.

-Euh…

-Droitière ou gauchère ? l'aida Harry.

-Oh, désolée, je ne suis pas bien réveillée, je crois… s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis… gauchère, oui, c'est ça, gauchère, ajouta-t-elle en levant son bras gauche.

-Intéressant, commenta Mr Ollivander.

Il finit ses mesures et alla chercher une boîte.

-Nos baguettes sont fabriquées avec des corps magiques d'une grande puissance, Miss…

-Samantha Leroy, dit-elle.

-Miss Leroy, continua Mr Ollivander en ouvrant sa boîte. Nous utilisons toutes sortes de bois différents, mais le principal ingrédient se trouve à l'intérieur : poil de licorne, ventricules de dragon, plumes de phénix.

Il prit la baguette et la tendit à Samantha.

-C'est à la baguette de choisir son maître, Miss Leroy. Bois d'if et poil de licorne, 25,5 centimètres, très souple.

Samantha prit la baguette avec délicatesse, comme si elle avait peur de l'abîmer. Mais Mr Ollivander la lui retira vivement des mains sous son regard incompréhensif, pour lui en redonner aussitôt une autre.

-Bois d'érable et ventricule de dragon, 22,3 centimètres…

Elle ne l'eut en main qu'une fraction de seconde. Il se passa la même chose pour une autre, puis une autre, puis une autre encore…

-Une cliente difficile, tout comme vous l'étiez, Mr Potter, constata Mr Ollivander avec un léger sourire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Leroy, vous trouverez votre bonheur ici ! dit-il en allant chercher une autre boîte.

-Peut-être pas… murmura Samantha en contemplant le tas de boîtes entassées sur une chaise d'un air triste.

Elle se tourna vers Harry. Il s'aperçut que ses yeux brillaient. De déception ?

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière…

Mr Ollivander revint, empêchant Samantha de poursuivre ou Harry de répondre. Le vieil homme semblait triomphant.

-Je pense avoir trouvé votre perle rare… dit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Il ouvrit la boîte et tendit la baguette à Samantha.

-Je n'en avais jamais vendu de telles, mais c'est peut-être ce qui vous conviendra, justement. Elle est en bois de rose, que nous n'avons jamais utilisé, plume de phénix, 25,6 centimètres, souple et facile à manier, idéale pour les enchantements. Essayez…

Samantha tendit une main hésitante puis saisit doucement la baguette. Son visage sembla alors s'éclairer et elle fit un vif mouvement du poignet, projetant des étincelles violettes devant elle. Harry se sentit soudain joyeux et il applaudit légèrement. Samantha paraissait surprise mais souriante.

-Oui ! s'exclama Mr Ollivander, ravi. C'est magnifique ! J'ai rarement vu d'aussi belles étincelles !

Samantha rougit. Mr Ollivander reprit la baguette et l'emballa dans sa boîte.

-C'est tout de même curieux, marmonnait-il.

Harry sentit son malaise revenir. Qu'y avait-il encore ? Que se passait-il encore de si étrange avec cette fille ? Allait-il se résoudre à poser la question ?

-Qu'y a-t-il de curieux, monsieur ? demanda alors Samantha.

Le commerçant releva la tête.

-Je ne pense pas que cela ait une conséquence quelconque, excepté le fait que vous ferez probablement de grandes choses avec cette baguette, Miss Leroy, dit-il avec gravité.

-De grandes choses ? s'étonna Samantha.

Harry commençait à comprendre et cette vérité ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout !

-Je dois vous avouer que la plume de votre baguette m'a été donnée récemment, continua Mr Ollivander. Mais il y a de cela plusieurs années, il en a fourni deux autres, dont l'une se trouve dans la baguette de Mr Potter ici présent…

Il désigna Harry et Samantha le regarda avec incrédulité, accentuant son malaise. Non, pas ça…

-Et la seconde ? demanda Samantha, avide de savoir.

-La seconde appartient au sorcier le plus redouté de tous les temps, répondit Mr Ollivander avec un regard sombre.

Samantha retint une exclamation de surprise. Harry parvint à rester calme. Quand il pensait que même ses meilleurs amis n'étaient toujours pas au courant ! Et voilà que cet homme révélait la vérité à une parfaite inconnue ! Elle ressemblait peut-être à… mais peu importait ! Il espéra qu'elle garderait ce détail pour elle. Si en plus elle était impliquée…

Il paya la baguette avec l'argent de Samantha que lui avait confié Dumbledore et sortit vivement de la boutique, suivi de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Il remonta la rue sans ralentir mais finit par se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Samantha. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais restait silencieuse.

-Tu peux me parler si tu en as envie, sourit-il.

-C'est que… je ne veux pas t'ennuyer…

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends tout à fait que tu ais besoin de parler. Tu veux qu'on aille discuter devant une bonne glace ?

-Euh, bein… Pourquoi pas ? fit-elle en souriant à son tour.

-Alors allons-y. Et tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Harry.

-Alors appelle-moi Samantha. Ou Sam, si tu veux…

Ils prirent le chemin de la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Mais en cours de route il s'aperçut que Samantha ne suivait plus. Il se retourna et revint quelques pas en arrière. La jeune fille avait une chouette noire sur l'épaule et lisait un petit bout de papier l'air perplexe.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry. C'est quoi, cette chouette ?

-C'est… Tiens, regarde.

Elle lui tendit le papier. Sa surprise augmenta encore d'un cran, si ce n'est deux.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Blacky-Dark », disait la feuille. « Je suis une chouette effraie très rare à cause de la couleur de mon pelage. Je suis rapide et fidèle, toujours prêt à rendre service.

« Adopte-moi ! »

Il releva les yeux vers Samantha. Celle-ci caressait la chouette du bout des doigts, fascinée. Elle le regarda.

-Il veut vraiment que je l'adopte ? demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas y croire.

-Il semblerait, répondit Harry. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Qu'en penses-tu ? J'aimerai bien le garder, il a l'air gentil.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le monde de la magie avait ses propres dangers et jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'animaux ayant eux-même adoptés leurs maîtres, surtout dans ces conditions.

Mais Samantha le câlinait avec une joie évidente et l'animal ne semblait pas hostile, mais plutôt heureux qu'on s'occupe ainsi de lui. Et puis après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'avoir son propre facteur pour communiquer avec sa famille, comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.

Il se promit néanmoins de demander quelques informations à Hermione. Elle devrait pouvoir l'aider…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry dégustait une glace à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme tandis que Samantha gardait la tête baissée, silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas touché à sa glace et ne semblait pas prête à le faire. Blacky-Dark s'était posé sur le dossier de sa chaise et restait aussi immobile que sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Harry ne savait pas comment lancer la conversation. Il savait qu'il devait lui expliquer beaucoup de choses, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. C'était d'autant plus dur qu'une bonne partie des événements du monde magique étaient liés à lui. Dont cette plume…

Elle aussi semblait avoir des choses à dire, mais ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui parlerait en premier, Harry le sentait. Il décida de commencer par le début.

-D'où viens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-D'un petit village perdu dans les Vosges.

-Les Vosges ? fit-il, ne sachant pas où se trouvait ce lieu.

-C'est en France, précisa Samantha.

-En France ?! répéta Harry, stupéfait.

Samantha fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu devrais être à Beauxbâtons, si tu es française.

-Beauxbâtons ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est l'école française de sorcellerie, expliqua Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'y es pas allée…

-Tu penses que les problèmes administratifs dont parlait monsieur Dumbledore viennent de l ?

-Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'un élève avait déjà été oublié de cette façon, répondit Harry. Mais après tout, peut-être, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne cette école. Elle prend peut-être un nombre limité d'élèves…

Harry avait ressenti le besoin de la rassurer, voyant qu'elle s'alarmait à l'idée d'être la seule personne à qui cela arrivait. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes. Puis Samantha se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

-Tu penses vraiment que je suis une sorcière ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa glace.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, étonné.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec une lueur espoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as une baguette, dit-il. Et seul un être possédant des pouvoirs magiques peut obtenir quelque chose avec. Comme tes étincelles…

Samantha sourit.

-J'étais persuadée du contraire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, reprit-elle. Mais… Waouh ! J'ai vraiment des pouvoirs magiques ! souffla-t-elle.

-Tu n'as jamais eu des doutes ?

-Non… Pourquoi ? J'aurais d ?

-Eh bien… Tu n'as jamais vu des choses bizarres se produire quand tu es en colère, par exemple ?

-Non, pas du tout, justement, répondit Samantha. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu le croire, au début.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as jamais rien fait d'un peu inhabituel ? insista-t-il.

-Jamais, j'en suis certaine, assura-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais fait la moindre chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Harry ne dit rien. Encore un détail qui clochait… Mais peut-être n'y avait-elle jamais fait attention…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas être très rassurée, elle devait bien sentir que quelque chose allait de travers. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la rassurer plus.

-J'aime bien tes mèches, dit-il sans y penser. Ça sort de l'ordinaire.

La jeune fille prit une mèche entre ses doigts et l'écarta de son visage pour l'observer d'un œil désabusé.

-Oui, c'est vrai, fit-elle, sceptique. J'aime bien aussi…

-Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air, remarqua Harry.

-Si, si. Bien sûr. J'aime bien, mais…

-Mais ?

Elle lâcha sa mèche qui retomba souplement devant son visage.

-Mais ? insista Harry.

Elle soupira.

-Mais… Je ne sais pas…

-Alors pourquoi tu les as faites ?

-Je ne les ai pas faites, justement. Crois-moi ou non mais je les ai toujours eues de cette couleur…

-------

Voil ! Ai-je bien réussi à mettre la petite dose de mystère promise ? En tout cas, vous avez de quoi réfléchir, maintenant ! Et de quoi me faire quelques commentaires… !!! J'attends vos messages ! Et que ce soit constructif, surtout ! (ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez pas aimé, quoi…)

(dreamangel7.shinijrcaramail.com, pour Dreamy)

Et pis, pour le titre, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris d'où vient le Noiraud, c'est en quelque sorte la traduction du début du nom de la chouette. Voil ! Au prochain chapitre !

_DreamAngel7_


	4. Le monde des sorciers

Harry Potter

et le secret de Voldemort

By DreamAngel7 

_Disclaimer_ : Les pitits sorciers de Poudlard et le château lui-même ne m'appartiennent pas, malheur à moi… Enfin on remercie quand même J. K. Rowling de les avoir inventés pour nous !! Et pas touche à Samantha Leroy, she is my property !!

_Note _: Cette histoire se passe pendant la septième et dernière année de Harry à Poudlard, ce qui signifie que nos amis ont 17 ans. Sirius Black n'est toujours pas innocenté et la guerre avec Voldemort est plus ou moins déclarée.

---

Chapitre IV : Le monde des sorciers 

Harry ne comprenait pas. Comment deux mèches rouges pouvaient être naturelles ?

-Tu te moques de moi, lança-t-il, essayant de se rassurer.

Samantha soupira et baissa les yeux.

-Je savais bien que tu ne me croirais pas, murmura-t-elle, comme déçue. C'est toujours la même chose, jamais personne ne me croit. Je ne leur en veux pas, mais… Je pensais qu'avec toutes ces histoires de magie…

-Je suis désolé, fit Harry, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

Il était conscient de l'avoir blessée, mais comment ? C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une telle chose, et il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait vexer Samantha.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. J'ai… J'ai l'habitude… J'avais juste espéré… C'est idiot.

-Tu avais espéré quoi ? demanda Harry.

-J'avais espéré que dans ce monde… ce ne serait pas plus étrange que… que des balais volants ou… ou faire sortir un lapin d'un chapeau ! J'avais espéré pouvoir parler de ça sans qu'on me prenne pour une folle ou qu'on ait peur de moi !

-Je ne te prends pas pour une folle et je n'ai pas peur de toi, protesta Harry. C'est juste un peu inhabituel, mais personne ne te rejettera pour ça à Poudlard.

Samantha esquissa un léger sourire, mais garda la tête baissée. Harry se sentit mieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de la voir triste ou apeurée. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien.

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu d'elle pendant un bon moment, puis décidèrent de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur, l'occasion pour Harry de fignoler un de ses devoirs de vacances et pour Samantha de jeter un œil sur les livres de magie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hagrid et Dumbledore n'étaient déjà plus là, mais Tom s'approcha d'eux.

-Rebonjour, Mr Potter, dit-il. Je me suis permis d'informer Mr Dumbledore que vous restiez ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances, j'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas…

-Non, bien sûr, répondit Harry.

-Il m'a chargé de vous annoncer qu'une voiture serait à votre disposition pour vous emmener à la gare dans trois jours, reprit Tom. Quant à la chambre de Miss Leroy, elle se trouve juste en face de la vôtre. J'ai pensé que, comme vous restiez tous les deux jusqu'à la rentrée et que Mr Dumbledore vous avait laissés ensemble, que…

Harry sourit.

-Merci, Tom, dit-il. Ça devrait aller.

-Bien, fit Tom, visiblement soulagé que l'idée ait plu à Harry. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Vos affaires sont déjà dans votre chambre, Miss.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Elle suivit Harry jusqu'à l'étage et entra dans la chambre qu'il lui désignait.

-Elle n'est pas très différente des chambres d'hôtel normales, remarqua-t-elle.

-A quoi t'attendais-tu ? demanda Harry.

-Bonne question, répondit-elle. Dis-moi… Les chambres de Poudlard ressemblent à ça ?

-Non, ce sont des chambres de cinq. Du moins en ce qui concerne celles de Gryffondor. Je ne suis jamais allé dans les autres.

Samantha fronça les sourcils.

-Gryffondor est une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, expliqua-t-il alors. Dumbledore ne t'en a pas parl ?

Samantha fit non de la tête.

-Les trois autres maisons sont Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et… Serpentard, continua-t-il. Les élèves sont répartis dans les maisons selon leurs qualités.

-Comment décide-t-on des qualités de quelqu'un sans le connaître ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Grâce au Choixpeau.

-Au Choixpeau ?

-C'est un chapeau magique qui peut en quelque sorte lire dans ta tête. C'est lui qui décide de ta maison. Sa décision est sans appel.

-Et s'il se trompe ?

-Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, tu peux en être sûre, affirma-t-il.

-Si tu le dis…

Harry sourit. Tout ce qui touchait à la magie semblait la dépasser totalement. Un doute le prit : serait-elle capable de s'adapter et de réussir ses études ?

-Sur quoi se base-t-il pour faire son choix ?

-Eh bien… Poudlard a été construit par quatre sorciers il y a plus de mille ans. Chacun d'eux avait une préférence pour telle ou telle qualité. Pour Godric Gryffondor, c'était le courage. Pour Rowena Serdaigle, la curiosité, l'intelligence. Pour Elga Poufsouffle, la passion du travail, mais cette maison est réputée pour regrouper tous les cancres de l'école.

-Et pour le dernier ? demanda Samantha, voyant que Harry se taisait.

-Salazar Serpentard… Pour lui, c'était la ruse, l'ambition. Tous les mauvais sorciers sont sortis de cette maison.

Samantha grimaça. L'idée ne devait pas lui plaire. A vrai dire, elle ne plaisait qu'à ceux qui voulaient ou étaient entrés dans cette maison.

La jeune fille se leva du lit où elle s'était assise avec Harry, et s'approcha du miroir. Elle se regarda droit dans les yeux, puis son regard dériva sur une de ses mèches qu'elle écarta de son visage du bout des doigts.

-Jolies mèches, fit une voix, la faisant faire un grand bond en arrière en criant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ! s'écria-t-elle, la main sur le cœur, réfugiée derrière un Harry mort de rire.

-C'est le miroir ! parvint-il à dire une fois un peu calmé.

-Le miroir ? Il parle ?!

-Enchanté de vous faire la conversation, reprit le miroir.

-Euh… répondit Samantha. Si vous le dites…

---

Harry laissa la jeune fille pendant un moment pour finir son dernier devoir. Il avait hésité à la laisser seule, mais elle l'avait assuré que ça ne lui faisait rien, que ça lui donnerait un peu de temps pour réfléchir. En somme, qu'elle en avait finalement peut-être besoin.

Lorsqu'il revint la chercher pour aller dîner, environ une heure plus tard, il la trouva perdue dans la contemplation de sa nouvelle baguette. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

-Oh ! C'est toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?

Elle sourit.

-Tu sais, avec tout ce qui m'arrive depuis ce matin…

Harry hocha la tête.

-Tu viens manger ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'arrive.

Elle rangea sa baguette avec soin dans son sac et le suivit en bas. Le repas commença en silence. Samantha regardait son assiette sans vouloir lever les yeux. Finalement, Harry se décida.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien… Peut-être, avoua-t-elle. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi tout à l'heure, reprit-elle un moment en le regardant.

-Et ?

-Et je crois que tu as raison. Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention sur le moment, mais… je crois qu'hier j'ai…

Elle baissa la tête en étouffant un début de rire.

-Tu as quoi ?

Samantha ne répondit pas tout de suite, tentant de ne pas rire.

-J'ai coupé le courant du quartier ! fit-elle avec une voix aiguë, se mettant soudain à pouffer.

Harry se mit à rire également et les clients de l'auberge se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents qui faisaient autant de bruit.

-Tu as vraiment fait ça ? demanda-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Je ne sais pas trop mais… ma mère avait mis un vieux disque et… j'aimais pas du tout ce disque ! En plus elle ne voulait pas baisser le son. Je me suis… énervée, et…

Et elle repartit dans son fou rire.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils réussirent à se calmer, elle voulut savoir :

-Dis-moi, je change de sujet mais… ça me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure…

-Quoi donc ?

-C'est à propos de cette baguette… la plume…

Harry devint sombre. Il regarda autour de lui et murmura à la jeune fille :

-Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préfèrerai qu'on en discute une autre fois.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, insista-t-elle, comprenant qu'il ne voudrait jamais lui en parler. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir. C'est peut-être délicat pour toi, je peux le comprendre d'après ce qu'a dit ce vieux, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, de savoir dans quoi je débarque, de savoir ce que j'ai de si exceptionnel pour Dumbledore et aussi pour ce… Ollivander. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi le fait qu'on soit tous les trois, toi, moi et ce mauvais sorcier, reliés par cette plume semble si important…

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un regard implorant.

-S'il te plaît, tu n'as pas le droit de me refuser de comprendre ce monde auquel je suis censée appartenir…

Harry baissa la tête en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des choses. Surtout le fait de devoir tout lui raconter, lui expliquer son nouveau monde… et se raconter lui, lui et ses problèmes avec son ennemi de toujours…

-Harry, je t'en prie, ça a l'air si important…

Bien sûr que ça l'était ! Il ferma les yeux et lui dit :

-Bon, de toutes façons il faudra bien te mettre au courant un jour ou l'autre… Mais avant tout il va falloir que je te raconte ma vie…

Samantha écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Ça commence avec cette plume ? demanda-t-elle pourtant.

-Non, ça commence bien avant… Viens.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent s'asseoir dans la chambre de Harry. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il partageait les détails de sa vie mouvementée avec elle, il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de se raconter à quelqu'un, à elle…

---

Oh j'ai honte !!! J'aime pas ce chapitre ! Il est un tit peu trop court et je fais que répéter tout ce qu'on sait déj !!! C'est nul !!! Pitié help !! J'y arrive pas !!! J'ai le fil conducteur, mais j'ai pas le récit pour arriver aux moments principaux, la haine ! Si quelqu'un peut m'aider, j'suis d'acc pour les idées ! Ecrivez ici pour m'en envoyer : , et précisez que c'est pour Dreamy.

Merci d'avance !!!

Alors comme ça, certains pensent que Samantha est la fille d'un puissant magicien ? Pourquoi pas ? Moi je sais déjà depuis longtemps ! Mais j'adore voir vos suppositions, vos hypothèses. N'hésitez pas à en donner, ça me montre au moins si ce que je fais marche comme je veux !

_DreamAngel7_


	5. Nouvelles connaissances

Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort

By DreamAngel7

_Disclaimer_ : Les pitits sorciers de Poudlard et le château lui-même ne m'appartiennent pas, malheur à moi… Enfin on remercie quand même J. K. Rowling de les avoir inventés pour nous !! Et pas touche à Samantha Leroy, she is my property !!

_Note _: Cette histoire se passe pendant la septième et dernière année de Harry à Poudlard, ce qui signifie que nos amis ont 17 ans. Sirius Black n'est toujours pas innocenté et la guerre avec Voldemort est plus ou moins déclarée.

Chapitre V : Nouvelles connaissances 

Le reste du séjour défila à toute vitesse. Harry et sa nouvelle amie s'entendaient si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer, trop occupés à discuter ou à se promener dans le Chemin de Traverse, Samantha toujours impressionnée par ce qu'elle y découvrait.

La jeune fille savait maintenant tout sur lui, et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, en fin de compte. Elle avait paru très effrayée au début, mais à présent elle donnait l'impression d'avoir toujours su la vérité et il lui était reconnaissant de sa réaction. Elle ne le prenait pas en pitié, et semblait le considérer comme un jeune homme tout à fait normal.

En somme, il avait une véritable amie de plus.

Vint le jour où la voiture promise par Dumbledore arriva. Harry et Samantha se préparèrent en vitesse et la jeune fille parvint même après un effort surhumain à ne pas les mettre en retard…

En l'aidant, Harry réussit même l'exploit de les faire arriver à la gare plutôt en avance. Il trouva Ron qui l'attendait devant la barrière magique.

-Eh, Ron ! Par ici ! appela-t-il.

Le jeune rouquin se retourna, et son air joyeux se transforma brusquement en étonnement alors que Harry et Samantha avançaient vers lui.

-Bonjour, lança timidement la jeune fille.

-Mince… murmura Ron, toujours surpris devant le visage de Samantha qui se sentait devenir rouge.

-Je te présente Samantha Leroy, enchaîna Harry pour l'empêcher de parler. C'est une nouvelle élève.

Ron secoua la tête, semblant revenir à la réalité, puis regarda Harry avec scepticisme.

-Une nouvelle élève ? répéta-t-il.

-Je sais que ça peut vous paraître surprenant, dit Samantha, mais c'est la pure vérité. Et ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi je n'ai pas été envoyée à Beauxbâtons, je n'en connais pas la raison !

-Pourquoi Beauxbâtons ? fit Ron sans comprendre.

-Eh bien… Parce que je viens de France…

Ron resta bouche bée. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et dit :

-Elle est vraiment pas normale, ta nouvelle élève !

Samantha se rembrunit.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer, fit précipitamment Ron. C'est juste assez inhabituel… Dis-moi, Harry, tu as vu…

Harry allait le couper mais une voix derrière eux les fit se retourner.

-Hermione ! lança Ron, tout joyeux. Bonjour.

-Bonjour, les amis ! répondit la jeune fille.

Puis elle remarqua Samantha. Elle l'observa un moment, perplexe, puis lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-elle.

- Moi, c'est Samantha Leroy. Enchantée.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vue avant. Tu as changé d'école ?

-Euh… Pas vraiment, hésita Samantha. En fait je suis nouvelle…

-Nouvelle ? Harry ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Pas le temps, le train va partir, fit-il en passant la barrière en vitesse avec Ron.

-Alors eux ! soupira Hermione, arrachant un sourire à Samantha qui n'avait pas remarqué la disparition des deux garçons. Mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Si on ne se dépêche pas… Tu n'as jamais passé la barrière, j'imagine…

La jeune brune secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué. Suis-moi et n'aie surtout pas peur. Tu ne risques pas de te faire mal. Ça va aller ?

-Il faudra bien, répondit Samantha.

-Alors, allons-y.

Hermione passa la barrière sous le regard incrédule de Samantha. Elle resta dubitative un instant. Puis un coup d'œil à la pendule de la gare la convainquit que si elle attendait encore, elle raterait son train pour la destination magique…

Elle inspira un bon coup, serra ses doigts autour de la poignée de son chariot et se précipita sur la barrière… qu'elle passa sans difficulté. Elle se retrouva alors sans comprendre comment sur le plus beau quai de gare qu'elle ait jamais vu, devant le plus beau train qui soit.

-Viens avec moi, dit Hermione, qui l'avait attendue. On va retrouver les garçons. Ils doivent déjà être dans un wagon, je ne les ai pas vus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre jeunes gens étais assis dans un compartiment du train, en direction du château introuvable de Poudlard.

Harry remarqua rapidement que Ron détaillait Samantha, tout comme il l'avait fait quand il avait appris qu'il était Harry Potter. Ron dût sentir son regard sur lui car il tourna les yeux vers lui avant de les détourner vers le décor qui défilait dehors. Harry regarda Hermione, mais celle-ci faisait preuve de plus de discrétion. A cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour sortir de cette situation.

-Donc tu n'as jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie avant Poudlard ? demanda Hermione comme si elle continuait la conversation commencée sur le quai.

Samantha fit non de la tête.

-Je ne savais même pas que les sorciers existaient réellement, dit-elle.

-Quand l'as-tu appris ?

-Il y a un peu moins d'une semaine.

-Pas trop déboussolée ?

-Je dois admettre que tout est de plus en plus inhabituel. J'ai vu pas mal des choses étranges se passer autour de moi au Chemin de Traverse et au Chaudron Baveur. J'imagine que ça doit être moins difficile de s'habituer pour des enfants de 11 ans…

-Sûrement, à 11 ans, on a encore tous nos rêves d'enfant.

-Avec de la magie et des princes charmants ! ajouta Samantha en riant.

-Et des vilaines sorcières et des dragons…

-Et des fées qui exaucent les vœux…

Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Harry se surprit bientôt à sourire. Au premier abord, les deux filles semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde…

Quelque chose s'agita aux pied de Samantha. Elle se pencha dans le coin du compartiment, où se trouvait ce qui avait bougé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

-C'est Blacky-Dark, mon hibou, répondit-elle, sortant une cage du coin d'ombre. Chut, calme-toi, tout va bien, chuchota-t-elle à son animal. Il ne doit pas vraiment avoir l'habitude de prendre le train…

Harry saisit l'occasion pour demander :

-Hermione, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'animaux qui choisissaient leur maître ?

-Pardon ?

-Je veux dire, pas dans une animalerie, plutôt des animaux… abandonnés, qui chercheraient un nouveau maître…

-Avec un mot de leur ancien propriétaire ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

-Je crois qu'il y a eu quatre ou cinq cas répertoriés, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as le sixième devant toi, répondit Harry.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle à Samantha, stupéfaite.

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci lui tendit le papier, qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac à dos. Hermione le lut avec un air ébahi.

-Blacky-Dark, c'est un drôle de nom… fit-elle.

-Moi, je ne trouve pas, fit Ron. Il est tout noir, moi aussi j'aurai pu l'appeler Blacky si je l'avais eu !

-En tout cas ce n'est pas à toi qu'il a demandé de l'adopter ! lança Hermione.

Ron lui tira la langue et s'enfonça dans son siège les bras croisés, sous le regard amusé de Samantha.

A ce moment-là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Samantha tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils, perdant soudain toute sa bonne humeur devant le jeune homme blond et à l'air arrogant encadré de deux autres assez gros. Elle détourna la tête vers l'extérieur.

-Tiens ! Mais c'est Potter et ses amis ! s'exclama le nouveau venu avec entrain. Vous n'avez toujours pas pensé à déserter ? Par les temps qui courent, c'était sûrement plus sûr pour vous !

-Lui c'est… commença Harry.

-Pas la peine de me le dire, coupa-t-elle. Il correspond tout à fait à ce que tu m'as décrit.

-Tu dois être Samantha Leroy, la nouvelle, lui lança Malefoy avec une voix trop chaleureuse pour être honnête. Je te cherchais justement. J'avais peur de te trouver en mauvaise compagnie et je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard sournois aux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda froidement Samantha sans le regarder.

-Laisse tomber cette petite bande d'imbéciles et viens avec moi, répondit-il. J'ai beaucoup à t'apprendre sur toi, alors qu'eux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit-elle malgré elle.

-Ils ne savent rien de toi, ils n'ont pas la plus petite idée de tout ce que tu es. Je peux t'aider à choisir de meilleurs amis… et t'aider à te connaître mieux… ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle la regarda avec mépris et lança vertement :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Malefoy parut en colère.

-Bien, fit-il. Fais tout de même attention à toi, ton camp a déjà été choisi pour toi depuis longtemps.

Il sortit. Hermione ragea aussitôt :

-Non mais vous avez vu de quoi il est capable ?! Il va jusqu'à inventer des histoires à dormir debout !

-Je ne le savais pas prêt à aller jusque-là, admit Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam, tu es libre de choisir ton camp…

-Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu le faire à ta place ! coupa Hermione.

-Eh ! Calme-toi, Hermione ! Ça ne vaut pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état !

-Désolée, c'est juste qu'il finit par me mettre hors de moi.

-Samantha ?

La jeune fille mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que Harry l'appelait. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Il ne faut pas te laisser battre par ce type, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, dit Ron.

-J'avais remarqué, répondit Samantha. Dites, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aussi trouver des fouines et des gorilles dans les contes de fées !

Tout le monde explosa de rire, et l'atmosphère se détendit. La discussion vint bientôt sur le sujet des quatre maisons.

-Si je dois vraiment mettre ce chapeau sur ma tête, je suis persuadée qu'il m'enverra avec les cancres… disait Samantha.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Neville, qui venait d'arriver avec Ginny.

-Parce que je n'ai pas la moindre parcelle de magie en moi, répondit Samantha. Et tu es ?

-Neville Londubat, et elle c'est Ginny Weasley.

-Ma petite sœur, ajouta Ron.

-Tu n'es pas en première année, remarqua Ginny. Tu viens de changer d'école ?

-J'aurais préféré.

Ils leur racontèrent le peu de choses qu'ils savaient. Ginny et Neville étaient incrédules. Mais Samantha décida de revenir sur le sujet de sa future maison, sujet moins délicat pour elle.

-Vous croyez que je vais devoir commencer ma scolarité comme tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle. Personnellement, j'aimerai pouvoir éviter de me retrouver avec des enfants de 11 ans…

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils fassent ça, répondit Hermione. Mais à vrai dire je n'en sais rien.

-J'ai ma petite idée, dit Harry d'un air mystérieux.

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne dirai rien pour l'instant !

-Tant que je ne vais pas à Serpentard, ça ira, dit Samantha. Je crois que je ne pourrai pas supporter d'avoir ce Malefoy sur mon dos tous les jours… Et j'imagine qu'ils sont tous dans le même genre ?

-Avec quelques variantes, oui, répondit Ron. C'est l'enfer, là-bas !

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard, ils avaient tous revêtu leurs robes de sorciers. Samantha suivit ses nouvelles connaissances sur le quai et regarda tout autour d'elle mais elle ne distinguait pas grand chose dans la nuit.

-Où on est ? demanda-t-elle.

-A Pré-au-lard, répondit Harry. Le seul village du pays qui soit entièrement peuplé de sorciers.

-Bonjour Harry ! s'écria alors une voix tonitruante à côté d'eux. Comment vas-tu ?

Samantha dut lever les yeux pour voir le visage de la personne debout derrière elle.

-Bonjour Hagrid, dit Harry. Ça va très bien.

-Bonjour vous autres, ajouta Hagrid en adressant un sourire à Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville. Et tu dois être Samantha, n'est-ce pas ?

Samantha hocha la tête. Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait intimidée par Hagrid. Mais franchement, comment ne pas l'être ?

-Bien, je suis content que tu sois encore avec Harry, j'avais peur que tu ne te sois retrouvée toute seule. Même si Dumbledore m'a assuré le contraire. Bien, Harry, on m'a chargé de te dire que Samantha ne devait pas suivre les premières années. Est-ce que tu peux l'emmener jusqu'au château avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Pas de problème. A plus tard !

Le géant s'éloigna et Harry se tourna vers Samantha.

-Tu vas rater la balade en barque jusqu'au château, dit Ron. Dommage, ça vaut le coup…

-Suis-nous, dit Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les diligences et grimpèrent. Samantha n'avait pas l'air très rassurée mais elle monta quand même avec eux. Avant de la suivre à l'intérieur, Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage frustré de Malefoy, lequel disparut rapidement dans sa diligence dès qu'il croisa le regard de Harry.

Le voyage se passa sans incident. Samantha s'était rapidement habituée à la diligence et n'avait donc plus l'air effrayée. Tout au plus s'étonna-t-elle en passant les grilles du parc et en voyant le château.

Ils descendirent de la diligence et, après avoir regardé Samantha s'émerveiller devant ce qui s'offrait à elle malgré la nuit presque noire, ils pénétrèrent dans le hall. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer les portes de la Grande Salle, quelqu'un appela.

-Miss Granger ! Miss Granger, attendez !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir courir vers eux le professeur McGonagall. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, essoufflé.

-A-t-on idée… courir de cette façon… à mon âge ! s'exclama-t-elle en soufflant comme un bœuf. Attendez… que je reprenne mon souffle…

Elle passa deux bonnes minutes à haleter avant de pouvoir enfin parler normalement. Elle regarda Hermione, puis Samantha, à qui elle fit un signe de tête pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, puis à nouveau Hermione.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. Miss Leroy, Miss Granger, nous avons beaucoup discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore et nous sommes parvenus à trouver une solution concernant la scolarité de Miss Leroy.

Samantha écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre en quoi cela la concernait de près.

-Plutôt que de vous envoyer coiffer le Choixpeau sur votre tête pour le laisser décider de la maison dans laquelle vous passeriez vos études, reprit le professeur McGonagall, et plutôt que de vous envoyer faire vos sept années avec des enfants qui auront à peu près six ans de moins que vous, nous avons eu l'idée que…

-Bonjour, professeur McGonagall ! lança un élève en passant près d'eux.

-Bonjour, Miss Habbot, répondit le professeur McGonagall avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Hermione et Samantha. Je disais donc, nous avons pensé que le mieux à faire était de vous proposer une sorte de remise à niveau en un an. Oh bien sûr, nous savons parfaitement qu'il vous serait impossible de rattraper sept années en une seule, mais vous bénéficieriez ainsi d'une aide particulière…

-Quelle serait cette aide, professeur ? demanda Hermione, s'interrogeant encore sur le rapport entre elle et Samantha, alors que Harry étirait ses lèvres en un grand sourire.

-Vous n'avez pas encore devin ? dit le professeur McGonagall, un peu surprise. Eh bien… Nous savons que vous êtes plutôt bien organisée, Miss Granger. Vous avez su cumuler vos devoirs et vos responsabilités de préfète en vous arrangeant pour avoir toujours beaucoup de temps libre…

-Vous voulez dire que… commença Hermione, stupéfaite.

-Bien évidemment, vous ne serez pas seule, je pense que vos amis seront à même de vous aider lorsque vous en ressentirez le besoin… Mais nous pensons que vous feriez un très bon professeur particulier, Miss Granger.

Hermione n'ajouta pas un mot, trop abasourdie pour pouvoir articuler un seul son. Le sourire de Harry s'était agrandit et ceux qui l'avaient vu souriaient également. Samantha ne savait pas quoi penser. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers elle.

-En ce qui vous concerne, lui dit-elle, vous assisterez à tous les cours obligatoire, ainsi que ceux qui vous intéresseront. Quand vous serez en classe et que vous aurez à constituer des groupes, ayez une préférence pour l'un des élèves ici présents, cela évitera beaucoup d'ennuis, je pense. Quand aux devoirs…

Le professeur McGonagall se permit un léger sourire avant de continuer.

-Vous ne serez pas obligée de les rendre, bien que nous vous demandions un minimum de travail, ne serait-ce que pour rattraper votre retard. Je pense que ce sera tout. Vous partagerez le dortoir de Miss Granger. Des questions ?

-N… non… répondit Hermione, rayonnante à l'idée de la tâche qui venait de lui être confiée.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller m'occuper des premières années, ils doivent être assez angoissés comme ça…

Le professeur McGonagall s'éloigna rapidement. Hermione et Samantha se tournèrent vers les autres.

-Vous avez entendu ? fit Hermione qui n'osait toujours pas y croire. Vous avez… entendu ?

-Mon idée était la bonne, constata Harry, toujours souriant.

-Tu le savais ?! s'exclama Hermione.

-Disons simplement que j'y avais pensé… En tout cas, je crois que nous pouvons dire que Samantha fait maintenant partie du groupe. Je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi…

Les autres acquiescèrent, c'était au tour de Samantha de rayonner de joie. Elle saisit la main tendue de Harry et ils se serrèrent la main, Samantha se retenant tant bien que mal de pouffer de rire.

Mais la joie fut de courte durée. Une vois traînante et bien plus que désagréable retentit alors derrière elle.

-Je vois que tu t'allies définitivement à ces moins que rien, remarqua Malefoy, le regard mauvais. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques…

-Je m'embarque dans ce que je veux, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua vertement Samantha.

-Laisse-les tomber, ils ne valent rien, la vérité ne viendra pas d'eux.

-S'il y en a une à trouver, je la trouverai sans toi.

-Je t'ai tendu une perche, Samantha, la prochaine fois, essaie de la saisir, cingla-t-il.

-Je sais très bien nager, merci, rétorqua Samantha avec aplomb.

Malefoy fit une grimace de rage et tourna les talons. Samantha le regarda partir avec l'envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

-Eh bien… fit Ron d'un ton admiratif tout en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Ta répartie n'était peut-être pas des plus intelligentes, mais elle a eu le don de lui clouer le bec !

Samantha le fixa avec des yeux ronds, puis lui sourit.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Et Ron éclata de rire tandis qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Youpiii ! Enfin fini ! J'ai eu un peu de mal, il est vrai… Mais je crois que la lecture du 5 tome (que je vous recommande vivement !) m'a remotivée (bien qu'au départ, ça m'a plutôt démotivée, tellement je trouvais ma fic hors-propos ; mais en fait elle l'est pas tant que ça, alors…). Bref, je suis repartie !

Ma proposition pour écrire cette fic à deux tient toujours, mais là je le fais avec moins d'hystérie, le message passera peut-être mieux…

Bref, pour ce chapitre, je sais pas pour vous, mais normalement Malefoy il doit un peu énerver, surtout avec ses conneries… Par contre j'aime beaucoup le coup de McGonagall, il est encore dix fois mieux que mon tout premier jet qui, je le rappelle, remonte à plus d'un an ?

Le sixième chapitre arrive, et un nouveau prof… !

Bref, je vous laisse, mais j'attends des _reviews _!!!

_DreamAngel7_


	6. Professeur de Défense contre les forces ...

** Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

_Note _: Bon, je crois que maintenant tout le monde sait quand ça se passe et tout… Donc je crois que je vais changer un peu de refrain, voire carrément enlever ces commentaires qui ne servent pas vraiment à grand chose…

-------

Chapitre VI : Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal 

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry et ses amis remarquèrent tout de suite une femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, assis à côté de Rogue et visiblement en grande conversation avec lui. Seule Samantha ne s'en aperçut pas, ne connaissant personne dans le château.

Le groupe s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et observèrent un moment leur professeur de Potions discuter. Mais une voix ramena leur attention sur les élèves autour de leur table.

-Tu es nouvelle ? demandait Seamus Finnigan.

Samantha ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention. Une vive couleur rouge s'étalait sur ses joues tandis qu'elle baissait le regard en souriant vaguement.

-Oui, marmonna-t-elle si bas que Seamus et son ami Dean Thomas faillirent ne pas l'entendre.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, alors ! dit Seamus.

A cet instant, le professeur McGonagall entra, suivie par une file d'enfants de 11 ans. Elle s'avança devant la table des professeurs au centre de laquelle siégeait Dumbledore, majestueux. Elle mit un tabouret face à lui, puis y déposa un chapeau pointu, si usé et raccommodé qu'il semblait plus vieux que tout ce qui existait de plus vieux.

Samantha fronça les sourcils. Puis elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'une large déchirure sur le bord du chapeau s'ouvrit et sursauta quand une voix s'éleva en un chant. Harry l'observa en souriant, toujours autant amusé par les réactions de sa nouvelle amie découvrant le monde de la magie. Puis il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille, à la fin de la chanson :

-C'est le Choixpeau magique. La Répartition va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall déroula alors un long parchemin et appela à haute voix :

-Annet, Sylvia !

Samantha regarda une petite fille blonde sortir du groupe d'élèves et s'avancer en tremblotant vers le tabouret, soulever le chapeau et le mettre sur sa tête après s'être assise. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis :

-_Serdaigle !_

La jeune Sylvia Annet reposa le Choixpeau et se précipita vers la table des Serdaigle qui l'acclamaient.

-Je ne regrette pas d'en être dispensée, dit Samantha.

Les élèves défilèrent l'un après l'autre, et bientôt tous furent répartis. Dumbledore se leva, et la salle se fit silencieuse.

-Comme toujours, je vais faire court : bon appétit !

Les plats se remplirent instantanément de toutes sortes de plats sous le regard incrédule de Samantha. Harry, Hermione et Ron en profitèrent pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à Rogue et à son interlocutrice. Ils s'étaient tu pendant toute la Répartition et le mini discours de Dumbledore, mais à présent ils semblaient avoir repris le cours de leur dialogue avec plus de véhémence.

Un bref cri de surprise retentit au milieu du brouhaha de la salle, faisant se retourner Harry et ses amis. Samantha avait la main posée sur le cœur et était devenue toute pâle. Elle regardait fixement une tête souriante d'un gris transparent, sortie tout droit du plat dans lequel elle allait se servir.

-Bonjour ! lança celui-ci aux élèves écroulés de rire sur leur banc.

-Bon… bonjour… hasarda Samantha, encore sous le choc. Vous… Vous êtes…

-Mort, oui, je sais, répondit le fantôme. Vous devez être Samantha Leroy ? Enchanté de vous connaître enfin. Dumbledore nous a parlé de vous. Bienvenue dans ma maison ! Je me nomme Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantôme attitré de la maison des Gryffondor.

-En… enchantée…

Le fantôme finit de traverser la table pour se tenir juste au-dessus.

-Bonjour, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ! lança Dean Thomas.

-Bonjour Dean, répondit Nick.

-Quasi sans tête ? s'étonna Samantha.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne demandes pas pourquoi, conseilla Hermione avant d'avaler une bouchée de viande

-Ah…

-Dites, vous pensez que le femme qui discute avec Rogue sera notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ? demanda Ginny.

-Ça ne fait aucun doute, répondit Hermione en regardant à nouveau à la table des professeurs.

-Rogue et elle ont l'air de bien se connaître, remarqua Harry.

-Oh non, j'espère qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas ! gémit Ron. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir deux Rogue comme professeurs !

Samantha observait chaque professeur à tour de rôle, essayant de les reconnaître d'après les descriptions que Harry lui avait faites. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas très difficile. Elle repéra sans difficulté Rogue, dont le physique correspondait parfaitement à sa description. Elle fixa un moment la femme à ses côtés, sujet de la discussion de ses nouveaux amis.

-J'aimerai bien savoir son nom… murmura-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

-On le saura à la fin du repas, dit Harry. Tu ne manges rien ?

Samantha revint à la réalité. Elle jeta un œil aux différents plats disposés devant elle et fit un légère moue. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Moi et la cuisine… se contenta-t-elle de répondre en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

-Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ce qu'on te propose ! s'exclama Ron qui avait entendu.

-C'est à dire que…

-Allez, goûte-moi ça, dit Hermione en lui servant une bonne tranche de rosbif. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aimerais pas.

Samantha prit un petit bout de sa viande sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione et le mit à sa bouche avec méfiance. Son expression sceptique se changea aussitôt en surprise.

-Hmm ! fit-elle. Je ne me risquerai pas à comparer ce rosbif avec celui de ma mère, c'est un pur délice !

Et d'en avaler illico une nouvelle bouchée plus conséquente.

-Ta mère cuisine mal ? demanda Ron.

-Pas chpéchialement, répondit Samantha. Mais ichi cha n'a rien à voir…

-Tu veux essayer ça aussi ?

Samantha jaugea ce qu'Hermione lui proposait avant d'hocher sensiblement la tête.

-On va bien voir…

Le repas finit bien vite, au rythme des discussion habituelles sur les vacances de chacun et des essais gastronomiques de Samantha qui avaient provoqués un bon nombre d'éclats de rire, notamment lorsqu'elle fut à deux doigts de recracher un plat auquel elle se jura de ne jamais retoucher.

Puis les assiettes se vidèrent et Dumbledore se leva, amenant le silence.

-Bien, à présent que nos estomacs sont bien remplis, je vous demande un peu d'attention. Comme chaque année, la Forêt Interdite reste interdite, ce qui signifie que personne n'a l'autorisation d'y pénétrer. Mr Rusard m'a également demandé de vous signaler qu'il ne tolérera plus d'écart aux interdictions dont les détails sont affichés sur la porte de son bureau.

-Pour ne pas changer, marmonna Ron, s'attirant un sourire de la part de Samantha.

-Nous accueillons cette année un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Zénobie.

Les élèves et les professeurs applaudirent. Le professeur Zénobie, qui avait cessé de discuter avec Rogue et avait écouté avec attention le directeur, se leva sans un bruit et baissa légèrement la tête en guise de bonjour. Elle était assez grande et, malgré ce petit geste qui semblait aimable, on sentait que c'était une femme de caractère, qui ne serait sûrement pas commode.

Elle se rassit tout aussi silencieusement, tandis que Ron poussait un soupir montrant bien qu'il avait deviné à quel genre de personne ils allaient avoir à faire cette année. Les yeux d'ébène du professeur Zénobie croisèrent un court moment ceux de Harry, puis glissèrent vers ceux de Samantha qui les baissa vivement en rougissant. Harry vit le regard de leur nouveau professeur se plisser d'un air sévère, avant de se détourner vers Rogue qui sollicitait à nouveau son attention.

-Je n'aime pas ses yeux, murmura Samantha en lui jetant un coup d'œil sans relever la tête.

Harry resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Il avait vu comme elle l'expression du professeur Zénobie, expression qui ne devait rien avoir de rassurant pour la personne à laquelle elle l'avait adressé…

-Mais il est tard et une longue journée vous attend demain, dit Dumbledore. Je vous conseille donc d'aller vous coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit !

tous les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, sauf Samantha, Harry et Ron qui préféraient attendre qu'il n'y ait plus d'embouteillage à la porte. Hermione était partie accompagner les première année.

Samantha regardait vaguement la foule d'élèves se presser hors de la salle. Elle croisa par hasard le regard sournois de Malefoy qui lui sourit d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se détourna de lui avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Harry ! Samantha !

Les trois amis de retournèrent. Dumbledore s'était rassis à la table des professeurs maintenant vide et leur faisait signe de s'approcher. Ils s'avancèrent. Dumbledore les accueillit d'un immense sourire.

-Bien, je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompé, dit-il. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, tous les quatre.

Samantha hocha la tête.

-Je compte sur vous trois, continua Dumbledore en s'adressant à Harry et à Ron, pour l'aider de votre mieux. Mais je n'ai aucune inquiétude. Je crois que vous lui avez déjà fait un bon accueil. Quant à vous…

Il se tourna vers Samantha avec l'air bienveillant qu'il avait souvent réservé à Harry. Mais ce dernier crut un moment y déceler de la méfiance. Il avait sûrement rêvé…

-Ce château est très grand et il est facile de s'y perdre, quand on ne le connaît pas suffisamment. Moi-même, parfois… Je vous recommande donc une grande prudence.

-Je ferai attention, promit Samantha.

-Eh bien je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter, conclut Dumbledore. Vous allez vivre une année difficile, je ne vous le cache pas, mais avec des amis comme les vôtres, vous devriez tout de même arriver à un bon niveau à la fin de cette année.

-Je l'espère, monsieur, dit Samantha. Je ferai de mon mieux.

-Je n'en doute pas. bon, il est temps pour vous d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, monsieur, dit Samantha.

Tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la tour de Gryffondor, Samantha fit remarquer :

-C'est vrai que ça a l'air très grand ici. Par pitié ne me laissez jamais seule dans ces couloirs !

Hermione les attendait devant le tableau de la grosse dame, les poings sur les hanches et le pied tapotant le sol.

-Que faisiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Tous les autres sont déjà arrivés depuis au moins vingt bonne minutes !

-On a parlé avec Dumbledore, répondit Ron.

-Et on a un peu traîné aussi… admit Harry.

-C'est pour ça que c'était si loin ?! s'exclama Samantha. J'aurais dû me douter que vous me feriez quelque chose comme ça…

-Bon alors, ce mot de passe ? s'impatienta Ron.

-C'est _Franche-Comté_. Je crois qu'il a été choisi pour toi, Samantha, ajouta Hermione d'un air amusé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

-La Franche-Comté est une région française, expliqua Hermione. C'est de là que vient Samantha. Et je trouve cette région très belle.

-Tu y es allée ? s'étonna Samantha tandis qu'ils s'avançait vers le tableau qui se déplaça, révélant le passage secret devant ses yeux surpris.

Elle sursauta quand la grosse dame leur souhaita la bienvenue chez eux.

-Euh… Bonjour… bégaya-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Miss Leroy, je m'impatientais de vous voir, répondit le portrait en lui faisant un signe de tête dans le même genre que celui du professeur Zénobie à la fin du repas. Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison.

-Euh… Merci…

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione et Samantha se mirent à parler de la France, que Hermione connaissait bien pour y avoir passé deux mois pendant des vacances d'été. Harry et Ron parlèrent Quidditch.

Harry remarqua très rapidement que son ami détournait parfois légèrement le regard pour jeter des coups d'œil derrière Harry. Là où se tenait Samantha. Il sentit la colère monter en lui mais il se contint, sachant très bien ce que devait penser son ami. Il lui en voulait mais il comprenait en même temps. Peut-être aurait-il réagi de la même façon à sa place…

Finalement, les filles leur souhaitèrent bonsoir et montèrent se coucher. Harry et Ron décidèrent de les imiter. Neville, Dean et Seamus dormaient déjà. Quelques minutes après s'être glissé dans son lit, Ron ne tint plus :

-Ça ne te fait pas bizarre, Harry ? Je veux dire, pour Sam. C'est incroyable ce qu'elle peut ressembler à…

-Je suis fatigué, Ron, coupa Harry d'une voix sèche. A demain.

A cet instant il fut heureux d'avoir le dos tourné à son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il voie le sentiment que son visage reflétait.

-----

Ils étaient levés depuis un bon moment quand Hermione et Samantha les rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin. Samantha se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Harry en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Aussi bien que le jour où j'ai appris ce que j'étais, répondit Samantha. j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à écrire dans la salle commune, avoua-t-elle. D'ailleurs…

Elle posa son sac à dos sur ses genoux, fouilla un peu dedans et en sortit triomphalement une enveloppe résolument moldue.

-Comment ça marche, ici ? demanda-t-elle en agitant l'enveloppe.

-Attends quelques minutes, ton facteur personnel ne devrait plus tarder, répondit évasivement Hermione.

-Mon facteur personnel ?

A cet instant on entendit un grand bruit d'ailes et Samantha leva vivement la tête. elle resta bouche bée, jusqu'au moment où Blacky-Dark vint se poser devant elle. Elle sourit et lui caressa le dessus de la tête.

-Le voilà, se contenta de dire Hermione tout en mordant dans un toast.

-Le voilà quoi ? demanda Samantha.

-Ton facteur ! répondit Ron. Tiens, donne.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe qu'elle lui tendait et l'accrocha à la patte de l'oiseau qui s'était approché de lui.

-Et voilà !

Blacky-Dark revint devant Samantha et hocha la tête sur le côté. Puis il écarta ses ailes et prit son envol.

-Mais il sait où il doit l'emmener ? s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant sortir de la salle.

-Bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas un bon facteur !

-Ah…

Le professeur McGonagall passa alors et distribua les emplois du temps. En face de Samantha, Ron faisait la grimace.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut-elle savoir tout en jetant un œil sur l'emploi du temps fait spécialement pour elle, sur lequel était notés tous les cours auxquels participait au moins l'un de ses amis.

-Il y a que je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais on commence la première journée de la semaine avec un cours de _Potions _! Et double, en plus !

-Et alors ?

-Et _alors_ ?! failli s'étrangler Ron en recrachant son jus.

-C'est Rogue qui enseigne la Potion, dit Harry.

-Rogue ? Ah oui, celui aux cheveux gras, c'est ça ? Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'en penser du bien, vous deux.

-Et il y a de quoi ! lança Ron.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Harry, il semblerait que oui.

-C'est un Serpentard, dit Ron.

-Oh, ça explique tout, je crois…

-Essaie de ne pas te le mettre à dos.

-J'essaierai.

-Tiens, après c'est encore mieux, lança Ron. Histoire de la magie. De quoi t'endormir si tu as passé une mauvaise nuit… Et cet après-midi…

-Métamorphose et Divination, compléta Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce pot ? demanda Samantha.

-C'est de la confiture de fraise… répondit Hermione.

-Hum ! Trop bon, j'adore ça ! Donne-le-moi, Ron ! C'est quoi, Arithmancie ? demanda Samantha en détaillant toujours son emploi du temps, après avoir avalé un gros bout de toast tartiné de confiture. Tu n'as pas Divination, Hermione ?

Hermione se pencha par dessus son épaule et observa elle aussi le bout de carton. Elle remarqua alors les différentes cases dont certaines étaient doubles et portaient son nom ou ceux d'Harry et Ron, suivant les options qu'ils avaient choisis.

-Non, j'ai abandonné la première année, répondit-elle.

-Elle n'est pas restée plus de dix minutes, pouffa Ron.

-Tu exagères, Ron, répliqua Hermione. Je suis restée un peu plus longtemps…

-Mais c'est quoi, Arithmancie ? insista Samantha.

-Je te propose de venir voir par toi-même, ce sera plus simple que de t'expliquer. De toute façon, se sera toujours plus intéressant que la Divination…

-Je ne te conseille pas d'y aller, rétorqua aussitôt Ron. C'est l'ennui assuré, l'Arithmancie ! Au moins, en Divination, on s'amuse un peu.

-Tout dépend de quel côté on se place… dit sombrement Harry.

Il n'avait pas oublié les nombreuse fois où leur professeur de Divination lui avait prédit une mort atroce avant la fin de chaque année, loin de là…

-De toutes façons, j'ai encore jusqu'à cet après-midi pour me décider, non ? fit Samantha avec espoir.

-----

Les trois amis entraînèrent Samantha dans les sous-sols pour leur premier cours de la journée. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée de se trouver dans un endroit pareil avec la promesse d'y passer un double cours avec un professeur qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance rien qu'à le voir, mais elle pila net lorsqu'elle aperçut Malefoy au milieu d'une bande de Serpentard.

-Ah non, ça ne va pas être possible, dit-elle en reculant.

-Désolé, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, sourirent Harry et Ron en lui attrapant chacun un bras pour la forcer à avancer, sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione.

Malefoy ne tarda pas à les voir. Il s'éloigna du groupe d'élèves jacassant et s'approcha d'un pas suffisant des quatre Gryffondor. Samantha se prépara au pire, sentant déjà la colère monter en elle, sans pouvoir en expliquer le pourquoi. Elle serra les poings et le regarda avec un air rageur. Malefoy ne se laissa pas démonter.

Harry sentit les muscles de Samantha se contracter sous ses doigts toujours accrochés autour de son bras. Il exerça une faible et brève pression pour tenter de la calmer. Ses muscles se relâchèrent très légèrement.

-Des ennuis, ma chère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Allons, lâchez-la, pauvres brutes, dit-il avec un regard sévère à Harry et Ron qui resserrèrent au contraire leur prise sur Samantha en la sentant prête à bondir sur Drago. Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'embêtez ?

-Pour l'instant c'est toi qui empestes mon espace vital, répliqua vertement Samantha qui avait du mal à se contenir, malgré la sensation apaisante des mains de ses amis.

-Tu devrais nous laisser tranquilles, Malefoy, lança Hermione.

-Ah, vraiment ? fit celui-ci. J'aimerai bien voir qu'une pauvre fille comme toi puisse m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit…

-C'est moi qui vais te faire passer l'envie de nous approcher… gronda Samantha les dents serrées, plus crispée que jamais.

Personne ne remarqua la faible lueur surprise et un peu effrayée qui brillait alors au fond des yeux de Malefoy, alors que Samantha faisait un pas vers lui, à peine retenue par Harry et Ron.

-------

_Voili voilà, mon nouveau prof est là, et moi je l'aime trop ! Malefoy énerve de plus en plus (non ?), etc. etc. … Sinon bah… Je crois que plus ça va et… bah plus ça va quoi ! Nan, sérieux, j'ai eu moins de mal pour ce chapitre, disons que j'étais plus inspirée (le bac blanc peut-être ? lol)._

_Sinon, toujours des reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! Je dis notamment un grand merci à Sarima San pour sa si gentille review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !!! Miciiiiii !!!! (c'est vrai que comment que j'écris ça donne envie de lire la suite ?! Paske des fois on me dit que non… OO)_

_Bisoooouuuus !!!!_

**_DreamAngel7_**


	7. Rogue est malade…

** Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

Bijour bijour ! Voici donc mon 7ème chapitre, le plus important si vous voulez mon avis, enfin c'est simplement à cause du chiffre, mais je vais essayer de faire un truc spécial du coup… On verra bien.

×××××

Chapitre VII : Rogue est malade… 

Samantha fit un pas en avant, difficilement retenue par ses deux amis. Hermione étouffa un petit cri de surprise. Mais Samantha vit le professeur de Potions s'approcher d'eux et elle se détendit, provoquant un soupir de soulagement de la part d'Hermione. Samantha détourna les yeux de Malefoy qui se retourna pour voir leur professeur arriver et faire entrer les élèves. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au groupe et s'éloigna.

Ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Samantha secoua la tête sans répondre et pénétra dans la classe, suivie de ses amis plus qu'inquiets. Ils s'installèrent au fond du cachot et sortirent leurs affaires. Samantha posa son sac par terre et n'y toucha plus. Elle observait la salle avec répugnance, assise à côté d'Hermione.

Le professeur Rogue leur donna sans attendre la recette d'une potion apprise l'année précédente, prétextant une petite vérification de leurs connaissances. Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette potion, elle nécessitait tellement d'ingrédients que Harry était sûr d'en oublier au moins un, surtout avec un Rogue venant constamment regarder par dessus son épaule.

Une fois les instructions furent inscrites sur le tableau noir, d'un vague coup de baguette magique, le professeur Rogue se dirigea directement vers la table d'Hermione et Samantha.

-Bonjour, Miss Leroy, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne plut pas à Harry, pas plus que le regard étrange qu'il dardait sur elle. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans mon cours.

Samantha bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles, mal à l'aise. Elle repoussa nerveusement ses mèches rouges derrière ses oreilles et prit rapidement le parti de se taire. Harry faisait semblant de préparer ses ingrédients, mais il ne perdait rien de la conversation.

-Je sais que vous n'avez encore aucune notion se rapportant au monde de la magie, reprit le professeur Rogue. Aussi ne vous demanderai-je aucun devoir…

Harry faillit ébouillanter Ron en faisant sauter leur chaudron. Rogue ne leur prêta qu'une attention distraite.

-Simplement, soyez attentive en cours et essayez de rattraper au mieux votre… regrettable retard. Vous ne devriez pas rencontrer de trop grandes difficultés, je sais que vous possédez certaines… prédispositions…

Harry fronça les sourcils en découpant consciencieusement sa racine en cubes microscopiques.

-Je pense aussi que vous devriez… travailler avec des élèves, disons… plus à même de vous aider, ajouta-t-il en durcissant légèrement la voix. Je ne saurai donc vous conseiller de rester avec Miss Granger, qui ne vous serait d'aucune utilité…

Harry vit clairement l'expression ahurie de Samantha et celle outrée d'Hermione, toujours occupé avec sa racine qui disparaissait en poussière.

-Vous passerez donc chacun de mes cours en compagnie de Mr Malefoy, là-bas, il saura vous donner de bons conseils…

Harry ne cacha même plus sa surprise. Il releva vivement la tête, envoyant sa poudre de racine s'envoler devant lui. il croisa le regard satisfait d'un Malefoy au sourire agaçant.

Samantha ne put malheureusement pas faire autrement que d'obéir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, puis empoigna son sac et, après un soupir, rejoignit Malefoy. Harry rageait, mais il avait au moins la consolation de savoir que ça ne plaisait pas non plus à la jeune fille. Il souhaita intérieurement qu'elle lui mène la vie dure…

Il continua de préparer sa potion avec Ron, tout en épiant le moindre geste de travers de Malefoy. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, ni son amabilité excessive qui transpirait de lui. Samantha semblait excédée.

Il se reconcentra sur sa potion lorsque Rogue passa à côté de lui. Le professeur s'arrêta derrière lui et se pencha par dessus son épaule. Harry se força à ne pas frissonner. Il ajouta son œil de crapaud d'une main tremblante. La potion devint bleu roi.

-Remarquable couleur, Potter, ironisa Rogue. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? Au vu de ces bulles roses, j'en déduis que vous avez coupé vos racines de Bubobulb trop petit.

Ça suffit !

Tout le monde se retourna. Samantha s'était levée et regardait Malefoy d'un air mauvais, les poings serrés. Le chaudron retourné déversait la potion sur le sol.

-Tu as fini de ma parler comme si j'étais ta poupée ! Je ne t'appartiens pas, pauvre type ! hurla-t-elle, le visage rougi par la colère.

Elle attrapa rageusement son sac et sortit de la classe en claquant la porte. Après quelques minutes de flottement, Hermione se leva à son tour et suivit Samantha. Rogue resta un bon moment immobile, fixant la porte des yeux, puis il secoua la tête et se tourna vers ses élèves.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bandes de fainéants ! cracha-t-il. Retournez à vos chaudrons !

Pendant tout le reste du cours, Rogue fut encore plus exécrable que d'ordinaire, si cela était possible. Il s'acharna sur Harry et Neville, mais surtout, preuve s'il en est besoin de cette irritation exceptionnelle, sur Malefoy qui se fit tout petit dans son coin, incrédule.

Lorsque Harry et Ron sortirent du cours, une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient un grand sourire affiché sur les lèvres. Cette fois, Malefoy en avait pris pour son grade. Même s'il ne comprenaient pas vraiment la raison de ce brusque retournement de situation, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en être heureux.

Malefoy leur envoya une grimace énervée avant de s'éloigner avec son éternelle bande d'idiots. Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

Mais alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours d'Histoire de la magie, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Où étaient parties les filles ? Vu l'humeur massacrante de Samantha à son départ, il doutait de la voir les attendre gentiment devant la porte.

Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut au loin une longue queue de cheval noire. Il se précipita vers la fille aux cheveux noirs.

-Samantha ?

La fille se retourna et Harry s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas Samantha mais Cho Chang. Elle rougit légèrement en le reconnaissant mais il ne le remarqua pas, ou l'ignora.

-Désolé, fit-il. Je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se retourna vers Ron et leva les bras en signe d'impuissance. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait chassé Cho Chang de la trop grande place qu'elle prenait dans son cœur. Il avait beaucoup mûri et s'était rendu compte que cet amour d'enfant ne le mènerait à rien. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas pour tout le monde…

Cho s'éloigna en tentant difficilement de cacher sa déception. Mais une fois au bout du couloir, elle s'enfuit en courant sans que personne ne le remarque.

-On les retrouvera sûrement pour manger, hasarda Ron.

-Sûrement…

En arrivant devant la salle, ils furent surpris de voir Samantha et Hermione bavarder gaiement. Dès qu'elles les virent, elles leur adressèrent des signes de la main en souriant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de leur parler avant d'entrer en classe.

Ils s'assirent au fond de la salle. En voyant le professeur Binns traverser le tableau comme s'il entrait par la porte, Samantha sursauta.

-Il n'est… il n'est pas vivant ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Exact, et il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, répondit Hermione.

-Je ne m'y habituerai jamais…

Et le cours le plus ennuyeux ayant jamais existé débuta. Le professeur Binns récita son cours d'une voix monocorde et sans timbre et ne sembla même pas voir qu'il avait une élève supplémentaire. Harry jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Samantha. Elle essayait de prendre un maximum de notes et pour cela écrivait à une vitesse folle. Elle raturait parfois quelques mots et repartait à l'attaque avec une détermination étonnante.

Il remarqua que Ron semblait fasciné par la feuille quadrillée et le stylo plume de la jeune fille, le tout du plus pur style moldu, tandis qu'Hermione avait jeté un regard désespéré à ces objets en début de cours. Harry vit avec amusement que la trousse elle-même moldue semblait bien remplie.

Samantha ratura rageusement un autre mot et finit par jeter son stylo sur la table et se prendre le front entre les mains en soupirant. Elle tenta visiblement d'au moins continuer à suivre le cours, le menton posé sur sa main. Harry essaya de l'imiter.

Soudain un grand bruit fit sursauter l'ensemble de la classe, excepté Binns qui débitait toujours son flot de paroles, imperturbable. Harry se tourna vers Samantha. Elle se redressait sur sa chaise, le visage écarlate. Son bras avait glissé pendant qu'elle s'endormait…

Les élèves repartirent à leur somnolence habituelle et Samantha put reprendre sa couleur normale. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et ils pouffèrent en silence. Hermione leur lança un regard agacé et retourna à son cours. Pendant que Ron se laissait porter par le sommeil, la tête posée sur ses bras, Harry se pencha vers Samantha, assise juste à côté de lui.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes en cours, lui chuchota-t-il. Tu avais l'air tellement furieuse tout à l'heure…

-Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Samantha en perdant son sourire. Cette fouine me met hors de moi…

Elle rangea son stylo dans sa trousse, la ferma, puis glissa sa feuille raturée dans son classeur. Elle s'accouda sur sa table et fixa un point devant elle, l'air songeur.

-Je sais qu'il est énervant, mais peutêtre pas à ce point… fit Harry.

-Oh que si ! Je peux te jurer que si je me retrouve encore une seule fois avec lui, il risque d'y avoir un mort. Il est exécrable, insupportable. Il est hautain, arrogant, sûr de lui… Il aurait besoin que quelqu'un le remette à sa place.

-J'ai déjà essayé, mais tu as oublié quelque chose à ta liste… Il est plus têtu qu'une mule !

Samantha lui jeta un regard étonné, puis sourit.

-J'en ai oublié plein d'autres, si tu veux savoir, dit-elle.

-Que c'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?

Samantha reporta son attention sur son point fixe. Son sourire disparut. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air énervé et dégoûté. Puis elle ferma les yeux et déclara :

-C'est toute son attitude… Je ne supporte même pas de le voir.

Harry repensa à ce qui s'était passé devant le cachot, juste avant que Rogue n'arrive. Il l'avait sentie prête à bondir comme un fauve sur Malefoy. Elle était si crispée qu'il était sûr qu'elle aurait cherché à le tuer. Si Rogue n'était pas arrivé…

-Il a l'air déterminé à faire de moi son amie, continua Samantha. Mais déjà je le déteste, et en plus il s'y prend comme un manche. Tenter de me faire croire qu'on m'a caché des choses toute ma vie et qu'il peut tout me révéler, pfff… Rien qu'un imbécile.

-Il te l'a redit ?

-Il m'a surtout affirmé que Rogue savait "ce qui est bon pour toi", singea-t-elle, qu'il savait prendre les bonnes décisions et autres choses du même goût… Agaçant. Ensuite il s'est mis à me donner toutes sortes de petits surnoms débiles… J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, je te le promets, mais… Il me prenait vraiment pour sa petite poupée personnelle, j'ai éclaté… Le pire, c'est qu'il va s'en tirer.

-Pas cette fois, laissa tomber Harry avec un sourire en repensant à l'étrange réaction de son professeur de Potions.

Samantha tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Après que tu sois partie, Rogue n'a pas arrêté de s'en prendre à lui. Il m'a pratiquement ignoré pendant tout le reste du cours…

-Mais je croyais qu'il ne faisait jamais rien aux Serpentard !

-Je le croyais aussi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

-Bizarre… Enfinça aura quand même eu un avantage…

-Lequel ?

-Je me suis vengée de Malefoy et Rogue t'a laissé tranquille.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Puis Samantha repensa à quelque chose.

-Dis-moi, je me demandais…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire quand il parlait des "prédispositions" ?

Harry haussa les épaules sans la regarder. Il savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler. Il ne pouvait pas nier que lui-même avait tourné et retourné cette question dans sa tête sans y trouver l'ombre d'une réponse…

×××××

Ce midi-là, Harry ne cessa d'observer son professeur de Potions du coin de l'œil. Les événements prenaient une tournure beaucoup trop étrange à son goût. Est-ce que tous les professeurs avaient remarqué cette fichue ressemblance ? Est-ce que tous avaient fait le lien entre Samantha et…

D'après l'attitude de Rogue, il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci n'était pas passé à côté. Harry voyait parfaitement les coups d'œil discrets qu'il jetait à la table des Griffondor… La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'ils tombaient sur leur cible provoquait chez Harry un sentiment désagréable. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de la regarder !

Il le savait. Harry connaissait la raison. Elle n'était pas bien compliquée. Il avait côtoyé cette personne pendant un bon moment. Cette personne dont Samantha possédait les traits…

Pour le cours de Métamorphose, tout se passa bien. Le professeur McGonagall leur fit seulement réviser la transformation assez simple d'un chapeau melon en beau melon bien juteux, et ne leur donna aucun devoir, malgré l'avertissement donné en début de cours concernant leurs examens de fin d'année, les plus importants de toute leur scolarité : les ASPIC.

Samantha se réjouit de ne pas avoir à les passer. Les élèves avaient l'air stressés autour d'elle ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas une situation très enviable non plus. Elle avait même probablement bien plus de travail qu'ils n'en auraient jamais, eux, pauvres septième année en pleine année décisive.

Elle regarda avec ébahissement et admiration ses amis métamorphoser leur chapeau melon sans la moindre difficulté. Elle doutait d'arriver un jour à faire la même chose, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté la magie par elle-même. Encore jusqu'à ce jour, elle s'était contentée d'assister à des actes magiques, et n'avait jamais testé ses dons.

Hermione la rassura du mieux qu'elle put. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné la traditionnelle allumette pour entraîner Samantha. La jeune brune prit sa baguette d'une main un peu tremblante, puis la serra fermement dans sa main et lança le premier sort de sa vie. Harry et Ron avait laissé leurs chapeaux de côté pour l'observer.

Des applaudissements et des cris de joie retentirent soudain dans la classe. Au plus grand étonnement de ses amis et de McGonagall qui observait mine de rien comment elle s'en tirait, Samantha avait changé son allumette en aiguille fine et brillante du premier coup.

-J'ai… j'ai réussi ? bafouilla-t-elle, interdite.

Le professeur McGonagall saisit l'aiguille avec un de ses rares sourires et la montra aux autres élèves tandis que Samantha virait au rouge prononcé.

-Nous voici en présence d'une élève brillante, dit McGonagall. Je me rappelle que nombre d'entre vous ont éprouvé beaucoup de mal avec ce même genre d'allumettes… Toutefois, ajouta-t-elle d'une vois plus douce, je dois admettre que vous avez bien progressé pendant ces six années. Je suis déjà très fière de vous et je le serais encore plus lorsque vous aurez vos ASPIC.

Les élèves se regardèrent avec les yeux ronds. Jamais leur professeur de Métamorphose ne leur avait fait ce genre de discours ! C'était une première ! Cela prouvait bien en tout cas que la fierté dont elle parlait était bien réelle. Elle était fière d'eux ! Il n'en fallait pas plus pour leur faire voir leur septième année d'un œil plus serein.

McGonagall rendit son aiguille à Samantha qui se cachait le visage derrière les mains, rouge comme une tomate.

-Je crois que vous aurez moins de difficultés que prévu, Miss Leroy, déclara McGonagal avec sérieux. Vous avez réellement de grandes capacités. C'est vraiment dommage que vous ayez perdu tant d'années…

Une fois que McGonagall se fut éloignée, Samantha se pencha vers Harry.

-Elle aussi a l'air de croire à des "prédispositions"… chuchota-t-elle. Pourvu que les autres ne fassent pas la même chose.

Harry la regarda sans répondre. Si McGonagall s'y mettait aussi, il n'était pas sorti de l'enfer… Il secoua la tête et retourna à son chapeau pour éviter de lui parler encore.

×××××

Vint le moment tant redouté pour Samantha de choisir entre l'Arithmancie, qui avait l'air somme toute assez ennuyante, et la Divination, qui aux yeux de Harry n'était pas très réjouissante. Et autant dire qu'elle accordait beaucoup de crédit à tout ce que pouvait dire Harry.

-Je peux peutêtre choisir une autre fois… hasarda-t-elle.

-Oh non, Samantha, fit Hermione. Tu ne vas pas sécher des cours le jour de la rentrée quand même !

-Bah j'en serais capable…

-Hors de question ! trancha Hermione. Arithmancie ou Divination, pas école buissonnière ! Alors ?

-Euh…

Elle regarda à tour de rôle Harry et Ron, cherchant une réponse auprès d'eux. Tous deux haussèrent les épaules.

-Bon, j'ai compris, lança Hermione. Samantha, tu viens en cours d'Arithmancie. Tu pourras te faire une idée. Si ça ne te plaît vraiment pas, tu iras en Divination la semaine prochaine. Et si aucun des deux ne te plaît… On aura le temps d'y réfléchir… dit-elle avec un sourire. A tout à l'heure, les garçons !

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé en les voyant toutes deux bavarder joyeusement, puis se rendirent à la tour nord.

Le professeur Trelawney les accueillit de la même façon qu'à son habitude. Ils pénétrèrent dons son antre saturée d'encens et à la lumière éternellement tamisée et allèrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils.

Le cours se passa normalement, c'est à dire de la même manière qu'à l'ordinaire, débutant par une courte présentation de l'année, et ponctué de petits cris de surprise de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil dès qu'elles découvraient des choses étranges dans l'assiette qu'elles étudiaient, suivis par les commentaires habituels de Trelawney.

Il y eut aussi un épisode mémorable au cours duquel Trelawney, venant à se pencher au-dessus de l'assiette de Harryétouffa une exclamation, faisant se retourner tous les élèves vers elle.

Harry soupira. Allons bon, encore un présage de mort… Qu'avait-elle vu, cette fois ? L'ombre du même Sinistros qui l'avait effrayé lors de sa troisième année, ou le sombre corbeau aperçu en cinquième année dans la fumée d'une pauvre chandelle, ou encore la tête de mort si chère à son cœur ressortie plusieurs fois de son jeu de tarot l'année précédente ?

-Mon dieu, mon dieu… répétait-elle, l'air profondément terrifié.

-Qu'avez-vous vu, professeur ? demanda Lavande.

-Je ne peux rien dire… bredouilla Trelawney. Je préfère garder cela pour moi…

Lavande et Parvati s'approchèrent de l'assiette de Harry et l'examinèrent. Elles commencèrent par froncer les sourcils, cherchant ce qui avait pu bouleverser ainsi leur professeur préférée, puis écarquillèrent bientôt les yeux.

-Mon dieu ! s'exclama à son tour Parvati.

-Oui, mes enfants, souffla Trelawney de sa voix mystérieuse. Il s'agit bien de cela… Un Ténébrar… Mon pauvre chéri, dit-elle en lançant un regard désolé à Harry. Cette année sera pleine de souffrances pour vous. Mais ce Ténébrar ne vous est pas destiné, cette fois…

×××××

Chapitre 7 terminé. Ai-je bien tenu ma promesse de faire quelque chose de spécial ? Bon, je ne vais pas me lancer dans un long baratin cette fois, mais juste vous demander des reviews.

ET SERIEUX, SI CA NE VOUS PLAÎT VRAIMENT PAS, DITES-LE, BON SANG ! Je ne vais pas me torturer les méninges trop longtemps si personne ne me lit, non ? Si je n'ai pas de review pour ce chapitre, je vous préviens, je ne ferais pas de suite, vous êtes avertis…

_DreamAngel7_


	8. Niveau magique exceptionnel

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s----------s**

Vous avez ce chapitre, c'est donc que j'ai eu suffisamment d'encouragements pour que je me dise que ça vaut le coup de continuer. Donc merci beaucoup à :

**Astronema :** la suite c'est maintenant !

**Néfer :** tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, en particulier la deuxième, elle fait partie de celles qui redonnent du courage ! La suite est pour toi !

**s----------s **

**Chapitre VIII :** Niveau magique exceptionnel

Après l'épisode marquant de la découverte par le professeur Trelawney d'un Ténébrar dans l'assiette de Harry, les deux amis se rendirent dans leur salle commune où ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Samantha en grande conversation. Ginny était avec elles.

-Salut, les filles ! lança Ron. Alors, Sam, ce cours d'Arithmancie ?

-Elle laisse tomber, répondit Hermione avec une moue déçue. "Profondément ennuyeux", d'après elle.

-Ah, je vois…

-Personne ne vous a demandé de devoir, aujourd'hui ? voulut savoir Ginny. Nous, on en a eu beaucoup trop…

-Non, même Rogue nous a oubliés, dit Harry.

-Ils sont tous trop gentils, ils ont dû subir un lavage de cerveau pendant les vacances ! plaisanta Ron. Ce n'est pas normal !

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous n'avez peut-être rien à faire, espèce de chanceux, dit alors Samantha, mais Hermione insiste pour que je m'entraîne à je ne sais trop quoi.

-Premier cours de Métamorphose privé, expliqua Hermione. J'aimerai voir si elle est capable de faire mieux qu'une allumette.

-En clair, j'ai du boulot !

Les trois filles se levèrent, Ginny voulant accompagner Samantha et Hermione. Au fil des années, elle était devenue une bonne amie de cette dernière, et elle s'entendait tout aussi bien avec Samantha.

-Hermione, fit Harry sur un coup de tête. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Ténébrar ?

-Un Ténébrar ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Oh non, pour rien, j'en ai juste entendu parler, comme ça… se défendit Harry. Je pourrais te parler, tout à l'heure ?

-Bien sûr… répondit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis elle s'éloigna avec ses amies.

-Je crois que tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, mon vieux, lui glissa Ron.

**s---s **

Samantha revint épuisée de son cours particulier. Elle s'effondra sur le banc de la Grande Salle juste à côté de Harry et soupira. Harry sourit.

-Alors ? demanda Ron.

-Je n'en peux plus ! s'exclama Samantha. Moi qui n'ait jamais lancé de sort avant aujourd'hui, après un cours comme ça, je suis vidée.

-Tiens, mange un peu, après tu te sentiras mieux, dit Hermione en lui tendant un plat après s'être assise en face d'elle avec Ginny.

Samantha le regarda d'un air circonspect puis le prit et se servit.

-Alors, comment s'en est-elle sortie ? interrogea avidement Ron.

-Elle est douée ! s'extasia Ginny. Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

-C'est à dire ?

-Elle est arrivée au niveau d'un troisième année… révéla Hermione. Elle a réussi à métamorphoser sa théière en tortue…

-Déjà ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps, ainsi que Dean, Seamus et Neville qui avaient tout entendu.

-Oui, déjà, confirma Ginny.

-Mais c'était aux examens et nous, on avait mis trois ans complets pour y arriver ! s'écria Ron.

-Quand je vais dire ça au professeur McGonagall… susurra Hermione en rêvassant.

-Ouhou ! Poudlard appelle Hermione, Poudlard appelle Hermione, fit Ron en passant plusieurs fois la main devant ses yeux.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et se remit à manger. Samantha, elle, semblait plus intéressée par le contenu de son assiette que par les compliments qui fusaient tout autour d'elle, bien que son visage soit aussi rouge qu'une belle pomme.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, déclara-t-elle subitement en relevant la tête. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai réussi ce qu'on m'a dit de faire…

-Mais le résultat est là, répliqua Dean. Que tu y sois pour quelque chose ou non, ça ne change rien.

-Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua Neville. Si elle n'avait pas fait un minimum d'efforts, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça !

-Vous vous décidez ? demanda Samantha en riant. Je suis douée de nature ou j'ai bien travaillé ?

-Les deux, répondit Hermione. Sans l'un ou l'autre, ton aiguille serait restée une pauvre allumette de bois.

-Mais quand même, pour en arriver à la théière en quelques heures ! reprit Seamus. Elle était belle, au moins, ta tortue ?

-Superbe ! fit Ginny.

-Parfaite, dit en même temps Hermione.

-Alors tu arrives à transformer la théière en tortue terrestre ? lança une voix traînante qui fit disparaître les sourires. Bravo, j'applaudis. Ce qu'on m'a dit était donc vrai…

-Fiche le camp, Malefoy, grogna Harry.

-Mais très certainement, mon cher Potter, répliqua Malefoy en faisant une petite révérence moqueuse. Mais pas avant d'avoir félicité notre élève prodige comme il se doit.

-Ça ne t'as pas suffit, tout à l'heure ? gronda Samantha. Tu veux que je te refasse une petite démonstration ?

Malefoy parut un instant décontenancé. Il recula imperceptiblement. Puis il reprit ses esprits, fit une petite révérence avec son sourire habituel et dit :

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, Samy. Je crois au contraire que la prochaine démonstration sera pour toi…

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, laissant Samantha rouge, mais cette fois de colère. Elle bouillonnait, les poings si serrés qu'ils en étaient blancs.

-Alors il t'appelle Samy, maintenant ? remarqua Ron.

-Il en a d'autres en réserve, répliqua Samantha. Je vais le tuer. Je vous jure qu'un jour je vais le tuer…

**s---s**

Les cours se succédèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse pour Samantha qui voyait chaque fin de journée arriver avec un profond soulagement. Jusque-là, aucun professeur ne lui avait réellement demandé beaucoup d'efforts, juste de suivre le cours et de rattraper au mieux son retard.

Mais il n'y avait pas que les professeurs dans la vie de la jeune fille. Hermione s'évertuait tous les soirs à faire faire de nouvelles choses à sa nouvelle amie. Après les surprenantes métamorphoses du premier jour, elle tenta d'approfondir le sujet en lui donnant des cibles plus compliquées.

Samantha éprouvait des difficultés à partir du niveau des quatrième année. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour tout ce qui précédait la théière, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de toucher à un hérisson…

-Où est la pelote ? avait demandé Hermione d'un air ébahi en voyant une multitude d'épingles se balader toutes seules en groupe dans le vide.

La jeune brune avait fait connaissance avec Hagrid professeur le mercredi matin. Pour son plus grand malheur, les Serpentard, comme chaque année, partageaient ce cours avec les Gryffondor…

Elle adressa un regard meurtrier à Malefoy tandis qu'elle et ses amis se rendaient devant la cabane de Hagrid, espérant que ça le dissuaderait d'approcher. Mais elle le connaissait mal…

Les élèves découvrirent ce jour-là une nouvelle espèce made in Hagrid, particulièrement étrange : les Schmurfs poilus…

Des petites bêtes amusantes recouvertes d'un poil long et très roux, avec des petites taches de bleu ciel. A l'endroit où devait vraisemblablement se situer la tête, deux petites touffes plus longues pendaient jusqu'au sol et traînaient quelques centimètres derrière la créature. En dessous des poils on distinguait vaguement deux points violets brillants, sûrement les yeux. De loin, les Schmurfs ressemblaient à des cochons d'Inde aux poils particulièrement longs…

Hagrid avait l'air tout content de lui en les exhibant aux élèves. Ceux-ci les regardèrent d'abord avec méfiance, habitués aux créatures étranges et souvent agressives que leur professeur affectionnait tellement.

Puis Samantha s'avança vers elles avec un air attendri, sous le regard inquiet des Gryffondor et railleur des Serpentard qui attendaient le résultat qui ne manquerait pas d'être désastreux. Hermione voulut la retenir mais en vain, et Harry put, malgré sa propre crainte, voir que Malefoy fixait la jeune fille des yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle se baissa vers les Schmurfs sans se préoccuper des diverses réactions qu'elle provoquait autour d'elle, et sous les encouragements de Hagrid, tendit la main et saisit l'une des bestioles qu'elle serra affectueusement contre elle. Voyant que l'animal ne faisait rien de spécialement bizarre sous les caresses de Samantha, les autres s'approchèrent un à un et se mirent à cajoler les autres Schmurfs.

Malefoy serra les poings avec une expression coléreuse sur le visage, et s'avança également. Il saisit un Schmurf par les poils du cou (ou était-ce du derrière ?) et le souleva du sol.

-Fais attention ! s'écria Samantha. Tu vas lui faire mal, sale brute !

Elle s'empara de la pauvre bête qui gesticulait grotesquement dans la main du jeune homme et le prit contre elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

-De toute façon tu n'as jamais eu aucun tact, lui lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers ses amis.

Malefoy resta immobile, comme sous le choc. Puis il se reprit et s'écarta du groupe sans rien dire, l'air encore plus coléreux qu'avant. Il se tint loin d'eux et ne quittait pas Samantha du regard. Celle-ci riait avec Harry, Ron et Hermione tout en s'occupant d'un de ses deux Schmurfs.

Malefoy enrageait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Pour lui, la seule raison était qu'il avait une fois de plus échoué, il n'avait pas réussi à obéir à son père. Du moins, pas encore… Il devait y arriver, la ramener du bon côté. Mais il avait au contraire saisi l'occasion de se faire remarquer d'elle, et pas de la bonne façon. Oh ! il haïssait ces Schmurfs poilus ! Dans quelle situation l'avaient-ils mis !

Il se rendit compte alors que le Schmurf qu'elle avait saisi en premier ronronnait de plaisir dans les bras d'Hermione alors que c'était celui qu'il avait si brutalement attrapé qu'elle tenait si serré contre elle… Il ne comprit pas le sentiment qui s'insinua alors en lui. C'était le sien…

A la fin du cours, il fallut remettre ces adorables créatures dans leur petit enclos fabriqué spécialement pour eux par Hagrid. Pour la première fois depuis que Hagrid était professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques, les élèves se séparèrent de leur sujet d'étude avec regrets, et se prirent à souhaiter vivement le prochain cours.

Samantha reposa son Schmurf sur l'herbe de l'enclos, et lui adressa un petit signe de la main en lui disant au revoir. Mais elle fit une petite moue en voyant que le cochon d'Inde magique n'avait aucune intention de se joindre à ses congénères et la regardait avec ses petites yeux violets et brillants à travers le grillage.

-Non, non, petit Schmurf, dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un petit enfant. Tu dois retourner avec tes amis, mais je reviendrai te voir…

La petite bête pencha ses deux touffes de poils indiquant l'emplacement de ses oreilles sur le côté, attendrissant Samantha. Hagrid sourit.

-Bon, bon, fit-il de sa voix bourrue. Je crois qu'il n'y aurait pas de mal à ce que tu le gardes, après tout, je ne pense pas que quiconque aurait quelque chose à y redire.

-Mais si jamais il devient dangereux ? objecta Hermione, tout de même un peu méfiante. On ne connaît pas cet animal, après tout.

-Il a été approuvé par Dumbledore lui-même, dit Hagrid. Il parait qu'un de ses amis en a élevé toute une colonie. C'est une créature très pacifique.

-En fait, ce n'est qu'un cochon d'Inde, déclara Harry.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas un simple cochon d'Inde ! répliqua Hagrid. Mais ce sera le sujet du prochain cours. Aujourd'hui je n'ai fait que vous familiariser.

Samantha s'approcha de son Schmurf – SON Schmurf – qui se mit à sauter de joie, et le reprit. Le Schmurf se lova contre elle comme un chaton. La jeune fille avait l'air d'un enfant devant son cadeau de Noël.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, professeur… bredouilla-t-elle.

-Mais de rien, voyons, répondit-il. Et puis, ça lui fait plaisir à lui aussi. Enfin, à elle…

Malefoy les avait observés de loin et crispa les mâchoires en les voyant repartir vers le château, le Schmurf dans les bras de Samantha. C'était le sien… Il les entendit discuter alors qu'ils passaient devant l'endroit où il s'était caché.

-Ça te fait deux animaux, constata Hermione.

Samantha hocha la tête sans répondre.

-Alors, comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas… Je vais y réfléchir… En tout cas, je ne m'en sépare plus !

-Elle ne voudrait pas… fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire.

**s---s**

Sa première rencontre avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick se passa vers la fin de semaine. Elle faillit pouffer de rire en le voyant se percher sur sa pile de livre pour présenter rapidement en quoi consisterait les ASPIC dans sa matière et ce qu'il attendait de chacun.

Elle eut du mal à retenir son fou rire lorsqu'il redescendit de son tas pour venir se mettre devant sa table, à peine plus haut que celle-ci. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'écouter.

Tandis que les autres élèves s'entraînaient à lancer le sort de Mobilicorpus, le professeur Flitwick procura une jolie plume à Samantha avec pour consigne de s'exercer sur le sortilège de base Wingardium Leviosa.

Tous les Gryffondor tournèrent la tête pour voir passer la plume qui avait fait sans attendre le tour de la classe, dirigé par une Samantha souriante et amusée, sous le regard fier d'Hermione. Flitwick proposa aussitôt plusieurs sortilèges les uns après les autres, tous exécutés avec succès par Samantha.

-Bravo ! Bravo ! s'écria Flitwick, au comble de la joie. Nous avons une autre brillante élève dans cette classe ! Un si beau sort d'attraction en si peu de temps, c'est incroyable !

Et Samantha se remit à rougir comme devant McGonagall. Elle posa le coussin et sa baguette sur la table et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

-Pourquoi ils sont tous heureux comme ça ? se plaignit-elle à Harry. Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose sans qu'ils m'applaudissent ?

Puis elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota :

-Tu penses qu'ils croient aussi à ces histoires de prédispositions ? En tout cas, moi je vais finir par y croire, si ça continue…

Ce soir-là, Hermione tenta de lui faire dépasser le niveau quatrième année qu'elle avait atteint en cours, en présence de Ginny qui l'aidait à chaque fois, Harry et Ron. Samantha stupéfia littéralement ses amis en lançant sans difficultés le sortilège compliqué qui avait été proposé aux examens de fin de sixième année…

-Je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin de cours de rattrapage dans cette matière, sauf peut-être pour la théorie, et encore… avait conclu intelligemment Hermione.

**s---s**

En ce qui concernait les cours de Botanique, il était certain qu'elle aurait beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Et ce ne serait pas ses capacités qui pourrait l'y aider, cette fois. Cela n'empêcha pas le professeur Chourave de se montrer extrêmement compréhensive et de lui conseiller d'avancer à son rythme. Et si elle faisait attention et suivait bien les instructions, elle pouvait même suivre les cours normalement.

Le cours le plus pénible pour elle fut sans aucun doute celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. De sa vie, jamais elle n'avait autant souhaité la fin d'un cours. Elle failli piquer une crise de nerf comme en Potion, mais à chaque fois la simple pensée du professeur l'arrêtait.

Dès qu'elle s'était mise face à eux, son regard l'avait immédiatement mise mal à l'aise. TRES mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait fixée un moment dans les yeux sans rien dire, avec l'air sévère qui semblait l'accompagner à chaque seconde de sa vie. Puis elle avait déclaré :

-Je tiens à vous signaler que j'attends de vous le plus grand sérieux et une parfaite discipline. Il est hors de question qu'un devoir soit rendu en retard, voire, et c'est encore pire, ne soit pas rendu du tout, et ce, pour chacun d'entre vous.

Elle souligna ces derniers mots d'un regard appuyé à Samantha, laquelle baissa aussitôt les yeux, incapable de soutenir ceux de son professeur. Elle ressentit en même temps son estomac se crisper. Insinuait-elle qu'elle allait devoir agir dans ce cours comme un élève normal de septième année.

-Je sais aussi que certains d'entre vous possèdent certains dons innés, certaines prédispositions, reprit le professeur Zénobie. Ceux-ci moins que quiconque n'auront droit à une quelconque indulgence de ma part.

-Je n'y crois pas, elle aussi croit à ces bêtises ? murmura Samantha à Harry.

-Ceci est valable également pour vous, Miss Leroy, dit Zénobie d'un ton qui ressemblait assez à celui que prenait Rogue pour parler à Harry. A moins que vous ne vous croyiez au-dessus de tout ceci…

Samantha ne montra sa mauvaise humeur qu'à son éternelle feuille quadrillée posée devant elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout Zénobie. Cela n'atteignait pas le niveau de sa haine envers Malefoy, mais elle était persuadée que ça ne tarderait pas longtemps…

A vrai dire, personne n'appréciait beaucoup leur nouveau professeur. Trop stricte, trop sévère à leur goût. Hermione espérait qu'une telle personne pouvait leur offrir une bien meilleure éducation que celle qu'ils avaient reçu l'année précédente. Elle était bien la seule à garder son enthousiasme.

Harry, de son côté, était partagé. D'un côté, il savait que la Défense contre les forces du Mal était de loin la matière dans laquelle il était le plus doué. Il n'appréhendait donc pas trop les cours en lui-même, mais plutôt le professeur. Si elle était réellement comme Rogue, il allait vraisemblablement au-devant d'ennuis…

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était l'attitude qu'elle avait envers Samantha. Elle semblait l'avoir dans son collimateur. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle guettait le moindre de ses faux pas, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à la détruire si l'occasion se présentait.

Et puis, ces histoires de prédispositions… Elle revenaient trop souvent au goût de Harry. Il savait parfaitement au fond de lui que son discours était destiné, entièrement, à Samantha. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il le sentait.

Zénobie ne fit essayer aucun sort à Samantha. Elle se contenta de faire l'habituelle présentation de début de septième année – ASPIC et autres bontés du même genre, avec sa gentillesse qui deviendrait sûrement légendaire… – et de commencer son premier cours par de la théorie.

Et en effet, elle devint très vite célèbre pour ses qualités. Sévère, stricte, quelque peu hargneuse, mais peut-être que ce dernier qualificatif ne lui était attribué que par de mauvais élèves plutôt agités…

Toujours est-il que sa réputation était faite en moins d'une semaine. Le professeur le plus détestable du lycée. De fait, personne dans le collège ne s'étonnait de la voir passer la plupart de son temps en compagnie du professeur Rogue qui, curieusement, était descendu à la deuxième place des professeurs les moins appréciés…

Ce qui étonnait le plus, en revanche, était le fait que la majorité du temps, ils paraissaient se disputer assez violemment…

**s----------s **

Voili voilà, chapitre 8 ! Pour ceux qui l'ont attendu. A vrai dire, j'ai de plus en plus de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous avez de votre côté de plus en plus de plaisir à me lire… Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques, des idées, des hypothèses, etc. etc., n'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt !

Au fait, mon Schmurf, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Veux savoooooiiiiiiiiir !

_DreamAngel7_


	9. Ténébrar, Ténébrar, qui veux tu ?

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

Finalement je suis à fond dans mon histoire, et comme j'ai encore plein de choses à écrire… On est loin de la fin, croyez-moi ! (je sais, j'en suis encore au début de leur année alors c'est normal °)

**Astronema :** la voilà la suite ! lol Et celle-là elle est pour toi, et pour ton impatience ! re-lol

**s-------s**

**Chapitre IX :** Ténébrar, Ténébrar, qui veux-tu ?

Après une première semaine de cours éreintante, nos amis virent enfin arriver le week-end avec un soulagement évident. Sauf peut-être Hermione qui insista lourdement pour que Samantha continue à s'entraîner.

-Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à rattraper, disait-elle. Tu as peut-être des prédispositions (Samantha grimaça et Harry fronça les sourcils de mécontentement), ou peut-être que cela est dû à ton âge, je ne sais pas, mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses aller.

-Mais laisse-la un peu se reposer ! s'était finalement écrié Ron, au comble de l'exaspération. Tu vas l'étouffer sous le travail !

Ce à quoi Hermione avait longuement réfléchi avant d'accorder à Samantha, de bonne grâce, en définitive, quelques moments de repos bien mérités. Déclaration aussitôt accueillie par des hourras de Samantha et des sourires des garçons.

Donc, en ce samedi après-midi, puisqu'elle n'avait pas daigné mettre le pied par terre avant midi passé, elle se trouvait devant un jeu d'échec en face de Ron, lequel se trouvait étonnamment en mauvaise posture.

-Tu as vraiment des dons pour tout, toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Oh non, je t'assure que non ! répliqua-t-elle. Cette fois c'est un simple coup de chance, je n'ai jamais été doué aux échecs…

-Arrête, je ne te crois pas !

-Si, regarde bien, tu me fais échec et mat, là, lança-t-elle en lui montrant la manœuvre du doigt.

Ron pencha la tête et regarda le plateau sous toutes les coutures, l'air sceptique, puis…

-C'est vrai, tu as raison… Echec et mat !

Soudain une boule de poils roux et bleus sauta sur la plateau et sema la panique parmi les pièces qui se relevèrent et s'enfuirent à toute vitesse.

-Cabriole ! s'écria Samantha en attrapant la boule avant d'agiter l'index devant elle. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas effrayer ces pauvres pions ! la gronda-t-elle.

Le Schmurf poilu, car c'était lui, ou elle, donc la Schmurfette (ça se dit !) se contenta de donner un coup de langue dans le vide. Sa maîtresse le caressa et se tourna vers Ron.

-Une autre partie ? sourit-elle.

-Non, j'aurais trop peur de perdre, cette fois-ci…

**s---s**

Samantha plus que n'importe qui redoutait le début de la semaine. Non pas qu'elle ait spécialement peur de ses professeurs, mais elle redoutait une nouvelle semaine de travail intensif comme la première. Elle savait qu'Hermione ne manquerait pas de lui faire un maximum de cours particuliers.

Ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus dans le lundi, qui après le vendredi avec Zénobie était le jour qu'elle aimait le moins, c'était le cours de Potions. Pendant le petit déjeuner, ses amis l'observèrent avec inquiétude.

-Mage quelque chose, Sam, dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas bon d'aller en cours sans rien dans le ventre.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser démonter par ces Serpentard à la gomme, quand même ! s'exclama Ron, recevant de fait un regard noir d'Hermione et Harry. On sait déjà que Rogue ne t'embêtera pas, et tu nous as déjà prouver que tu pouvais faire taire cette face de rat de Malefoy, continua-t-il en les ignorant.

-J'étais sérieuse quand je disais que je serais capable de le tuer… affirma sombrement Samantha.

Personne ne répondit. Ils se jetaient des regards soucieux alors que Samantha gardait les yeux rivés sur son assiette, remuant distraitement sa cuillère dans le pot de marmelade.

Elle releva soudain les yeux devant elle et regarda Malefoy passer d'un air noir. Seul Drago le vit. Il vacilla un instant, puis se reprit et lui envoya un sourire radieux accompagné d'un signe de la main. Elle renifla de mépris et reporta son attention sur sa cuillère.

-Je rêve ou il t'a fait un signe ? fit Ron.

-Tu ne rêves pas, marmonna Samantha. Par contre c'est lui qui rêve s'il croit que je l'apprécierai un jour…

Les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et distribuèrent leur courier. Blacky-Dark se posa sur l'épaule de Samantha qui comme chaque matin prit un morceau de toast et lui donna. Puis elle détacha la lettre qu'il portait pendant que Harry faisait de même avec Hedwidge.

-Super, fit-elle. Une lettre d'Elodie. Je la lirais en Histoire de la Magie, ça me remontera le moral après celui de Potions… Et toi, Harry ? Qui t'a écrit ?

-Oh euh… Mon parrain, répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Hermione et Ron savaient que Samantha était au courant en ce qui concernait Sirius. Aussi ne s'étonnaient-ils pas qu'il ouvre sa lettre devant elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Samantha.

-Il dit que… Il te souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

-C'est gentil.

-Il dit aussi de faire attention avec Rogue et surtout de bien l'énerver en te débrouillant pour ne pas te faire prendre…

-C'est bien lui, ça ! s'esclaffa Ron. Le jour où il appréciera Rogue, il pleuvra des Patacitrouilles !

-Et puis… Oh non !

-Quoi ? firent ensemble Samantha, Hermione et Ron.

-Pré-au-Lard va avoir la visite de Sniffle, je crois, répondit Harry en relevant la tête vers ses amis. La nomination de Zénobie en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal a l'air de l'inquiéter…

-C'est normal, quand on voit comment elle est… lança Ron.

-Il dit pourquoi ? voulut savoir Hermione.

-Non. Il nous conseille simplement de faire attention et de ne pas lui faire confiance. Et aussi d'éviter de nous la mettre à dos.

-C'est mal parti… remarqua Samantha. Tu crois qu'il la connaît ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

**s---s**

Ils attendirent de voir le professeur Rogue ouvrir la porte de son cachot avant d'apparaître dans le couloir, évitant ainsi une nouvelle confrontation avec Malefoy. Celui-ci adressa un sourire entendu à Samantha. Mais il déchanta vite car elle ne le regarda pas et s'assit directement entre Hermione et Harry, Ron à côté de lui. Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire.

Rogue se mit devant le tableau et agita sa baguette. Une recette apparut au tableau noir. La potion d'amincissement. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil discret aux deux tables du fond et sembla les fixer avec insistance, puis se tourna vers le reste de la classe.

-Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui la potion d'amincissement, dit-il. Je ne vous conseille pas de l'essayer une fois terminée, du moins pour le cas où elle serait réussie…

Il fit une pause et parcourut la salle d'un regard narquois.

-… même si certains en auraient besoin…

Il fit une autre pause, pendant laquelle les Serpentard pouffèrent. Hermione pensa alors à Milicent Bulstrode, une Serpentard de septième année qui ferait mieux de se regarder dans un miroir avant de se moquer de gens plus beaux qu'elle. A moins que tous les miroirs n'aient cassé devant elle…

-Cette potion est extrêmement puissante, reprit Rogue. Une simple goutte peut en effet vous faire mincir au point que votre corps ne pourrait plus se distinguer d'une baguette magique que par sa taille.

Il faudrait faire essayer cette potion à Milicent, pensa encore Hermione, décidément bien odieuse aujourd'hui.

-Faites TRES attention à sa préparation, ou vous risquez d'avoir des surprises…

Tous se mirent au travail. Samantha se pencha vers Harry.

-Il n'a rien dit, chuchota-t-elle. Tu crois qu'il n'a rien vu ?

-Je suis pourtant sûr du contraire, répondit Harry. Il n'a pas pu passer à côté…

-Mr Potter, cessez de bavarder, lança Rogue.

-Je suis désolée, monsieur, c'est de ma faute, intervint aussitôt Samantha, sincère.

-N'essayez pas de le défendre, Miss Leroy. Je vous enlève 5 points, Potter.

-Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! s'écria Samantha, révoltée par l'injustice du professeur Rogue.

Hermione saisit le bras de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de se lever mais la brune fulminait. Elle avait horreur de l'injustice, et elle détestait vraiment Rogue. Celui-ci eut un éclat étrange dans le regard, puis fit demi-tour en ignorant superbement Samantha qui menaçait d'aller lui dire ses quatre vérités. Tous les élèves suivaient attentivement la scène.

-Calme-toi, Sam, murmura Harry en lui posant une main apaisante sur le bras. Il n'en vaut pas plus la peine que Malefoy…

Samantha se dégagea vivement de la poigne d'Hermione et continua à regarder son professeur d'un air mauvais.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a pas retiré de points ou carrément exclue du cours ? demanda-t-elle à Harry, en essayant de contenir sa rage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec moi, à la fin !

Elle vit que Rogue l'observait, mais il ne dit rien, la laissant bavarder à son aise. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ceux de Samantha brillaient de fureur, alors que ceux de Rogue gardaient leur lueur inhabituelle. Il finit par détourner le regard.

-Il est gêné ou quoi ? s'énerva Samantha. Pourquoi il me laisse faire ? Je croyais qu'il détestait qu'on lui tienne tête.

Elle croisa alors le regard stupéfait de Malefoy et lui tira ostensiblement la langue, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Harry et Ron. Elle finit par sourire aussi, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry put discuter en toute tranquillité pendant un cours de Potions.

**s---s**

Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, le professeur McGonagall fut stupéfaite d'apprendre le niveau de Samantha. Elle insista pour voir de ses propres yeux de quoi elle était capable, aussi lui présenta-t-elle un hérisson. Samantha hésita.

-Elle a encore un peu de mal avec le hérisson, professeur, la secourut Hermione.

Alors que Samantha allait métamorphoser sa théière en tortue, toute la classe l'observa. La jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils l'ignorent. Elle leva sa baguette d'une main tremblante et transforma sa théière…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Seamus, derrière elle.

-Une tortue en cristal, répondit McGonagall en élevant l'objet. Très ressemblant, Miss Leroy. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de résultat chez un de mes élèves.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme dans ses paroles, c'était juste une constatation. Samantha s'était cachée derrière ses mains, comme chaque fois. Harry était presque sûr que si elle devait un jour être un Animagus, elle serait une autruche…

-A vrai dire… reprit McGonagall. Transformer de l'argent en cristal est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît…

Elle regarda Samantha.

-Je m'étonne que vous ne puissiez pas obtenir de pelote d'épingles avec un hérisson, dit-elle. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir retenter ?

-Oh non, madame ! s'exclama Samantha, épouvantée. Je serais capable d'en faire du bois !

-Si vous faisiez cela, vous seriez plus douée qu'on ne le pense, rétorqua McGonagall, intéressée.

Samantha baissa la tête et se tut. Elle n'avait pus qu'une envie, que le cours finisse enfin.

-Je crois qu'à votre niveau, votre principale difficulté se bornera à la théorie, ajouta McGonagall. D'après les dires d'Hermione, et d'après ce que nous venons de voir, il semble évident que la pratique ne vous gênera en rien. Entraînez-vous souvent, toutefois. Et vous autres, lança-t-elle plus fort en s'adressant aux autres élèves, retournez à vos chapeaux !

McGonagall s'éloigna pour donner des conseils à tel ou tel élève. Samantha garda le front posé sur ses mains, le regard fixé sur la table. Hermione s'accroupit près d'elle.

-Si tu ne veux pas le faire aujourd'hui, personne ne t'oblige, murmura-t-elle. Va à ton rythme, tu progresseras plus facilement.

Samantha tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et sourit un peu.

-Merci…

**s---s**

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas revenir en Arithmancie, Sam ? demanda Hermione pour la millième fois.

-Pitié non, Hermy ! s'écria Samantha. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais cette matière est vraiment pire que l'Histoire de la Magie, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

-D'accord, j'ai compris, soupira Hermione. Tu es sûre ?

-Oui ! Allez, va en cours sinon tu vas être en retard !

Harry et Ron conduisirent leur amie jusqu'à la tour nord. Arrivés en dessous de la trappe, Harry se mit face à la jeune fille.

-Je te préviens, commença-t-il, cette folle de Trelawney a tendance à toujours prédire la mort de quelqu'un, alors ne te laisse pas démonter, d'accord ? Tu es une nouvelle cible pour elle, puisqu'elle semble en avoir assez de prédire la mienne tous les ans, ça doit l'énerver que je sois toujours en vie, termina-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

-Ah… OK… bredouilla Samantha, interdite.

L'échelle descendit à cet instant, et Harry tendit la main vers elle.

-A toi l'honneur, fit-il.

Samantha se sentit étourdie dès qu'elle passa la tête dans la salle. La pièce était étouffante et le parfum diffusé par la bouilloire était entêtant. Samantha crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle vacilla un instant mais une main maigre apparut devant elle et sait la sienne.

-Allons, ma chérie, dit Trelawney de sa voix voilée en la tirant doucement à l'intérieur de la salle. Ne vous laissez pas étourdir par les fortes ondes divinatoires de cette pièce.

Samantha la regarda sans comprendre. Puis son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Rideaux tirés, lampes recouvertes de foulards rouges, répandant une pâle lumière de même couleur, fauteuils et poufs autour de tables basses… Ce n'était pas une salle de classe, loin de là.

-Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin, ma chérie, reprit Trelawney. Je savais bien que je vous verrais sous peu, et à vrai dire, j'espérais ardemment votre venue…

Harry se mit aussitôt à redouter que leur professeur de Divination ne succombe au mal qui semblait toucher tous les professeurs de cette école : la certitude de capacités spéciales associées à Samantha. D'ici à ce qu'elle annonce clairement qu'elle avait le Troisième Œil…

Ils s'installèrent tous trois autour d'une table et attendirent que tous soient assis. Trelawney alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil à côté de l'âtre, entourée de ses deux plus fidèles élèves, Lavande et Parvati.

-Ça va, Sam ? demanda tout bas Harry.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. C'est juste l'atmosphère de ce grenier qui est un peu trop lourde. Mais ça ira.

-Venez ici, ma chérie, dit soudain Trelawney à Samantha. J'aimerai avoir un petit entretien avec vous concernant vos études.

La jeune fille jeta un regard hésitant à ses amis qui haussèrent les épaules, ne sachant quoi dire. elle prit son sac et alla se mettre à la droite du professeur qui avait fait déplacer Lavande, laquelle ne semblait pas ravie du tout.

Puis, pendant que les élèves se préparaient à reprendre leur études d'assiettes, Trelawney se pencha vers Samantha et débuta la discussion.

Harry était anxieux. Si jamais cette maudite face d'insecte de Trelawney osait dire un mot de travers à son amie, il se sentait capable de lui sauter à la gorge. Toutes ces histoires commençaient à l'échauffer et il avait déjà les nerfs à vif, après à peine plus d'une semaine. Prédispositions, capacités, dons… Il en avait plus qu'assez.

Il se força à se calmer et à imaginer ce que devait ressentir Samantha. Après tout, c'était elle la principale concernée. Mais cela ne l'aida pas le moins du monde.

"Reste zen, se répétait-il. Reste zen…"

Lavande et Parvati, quand à elles, paraissaient jalouses de l'attention que leur professeur préférée portait à la jeune brune. Elles discutaient entre elles d'un air rageur tout en lui lançant des regards appuyés et noirs.

Soudain, Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron.

-Quoi ? grogna celui-ci.

-Regarde Trelawney, répondit frébilement Harry. On dirait qu'elle est en adoration devant Sam ! Tu as vu !

-Pas possible… souffla Ron. Tu crois qu'elle va lui sortir la même chose que les autres ? demanda-t-il avec gravité.

-Quoi ? Lui dire qu'elle a des dons en Divination ? C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Bon sang, elle n'a rien de spécial, ma Sam. Si elle a ce niveau, c'est parce qu'elle est plus âgée que les débutants, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est plus douée que les autres.

-Ta Sam ? se moqua Ron. Eh bien dis-moi… C'est intéressant… Est-ce parce qu'elle ressemble à…

-Laisse tomber, tu veux ? coupa vertement Harry, avant de replonger dans son assiette.

**s---s**

-Ma chérie, commença Trelawney. J'ai senti, lorsque vous êtes entrée et avez saisi ma main, que vous possédiez d'immenses talents. Mais vous le savez déjà, bien entendu…

Il n'y avait rien à redire à ça. Elle le savait très bien, en effet, pour l'avoir souvent, trop souvent même, entendu.

-Mais ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à présent n'est qu'une infime partie de vos pouvoirs… Je peux néanmoins vous révéler dès à présent que votre aura est très forte. La réceptivité de votre Troisième Œil, car vous en possédez un, est très grande.

Lavande et Parvati jetèrent un nouveau regard haineux à Samantha qui ne les vit pas. Trelawney sembla soudain s'intéresser à ses éternelles mèches rouges. Elle en prit une dans ses doigts et joua distraitement avec.

-Madame ? fit Samantha. Tout va bien ?

Trelawney sembla revenir à la réalité.

-Oui, tout va bien, dit-elle. Tout va bien… Voyez-vous, reprit-elle en fixant Samantha de ses gros yeux, récemment, ayant regardé ma boule de cristal, je me suis vue vous enseignant certains des principes les plus complexes de mon… de notre art. Vous avez d'immenses qualités, ma chérie. Et votre Troisième Œil est si puissant que je me dois que de vous faire partager mes connaissances.

Samantha fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure des choses. Elle était simplement venue dans cette école pour apprendre à maîtriser sa magie, pas pour devenir une cible pour des professeurs avides d'élèves brillants ! Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue une bête de foire à ses dépends. Tout cela parce qu'elle avait développé ses dons trop tard…

De là où il était, Harry n'avait rien entendu. Mais il voyait l'expression de Samantha, et aussi celles de Lavande et Parvati, et cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Les deux filles lui donnaient une impression de haine à l'égard de Samantha. A première vue, Trelawney devait vraiment favoriser Samantha pour qu'elles réagissent comme ça.

Samantha revint s'asseoir à leur table, l'air sombre. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Vers le milieu du cours, Trelawney se leva, et observa les assiettes de ses élèves. Soudain elle se mit à courir de l'une à l'autre avec une expression terrorisée.

-Le Ténébrar, le Ténébrar… soufflait-elle. Partout, dans toutes les assiettes ! Mon dieu !

Elle s'arrêta devant Samantha qui était plongée dans l'étude de sa propre assiette et ne s'occupait pas du professeur. Elle fixa son élève avec des yeux agrandis par la peur.

-Mon dieu, non… murmura-t-elle.

**s-------s**

Voyez-vous, je commence à me demander si ma best n'a pas raison. Ne serais-je pas une usine à fic, par hasard ? J'en ai un bon paquet en cours, sur des mangas, et je les avance à une vitesse que j'aurais cru impossible. Donc, usine à fic… pourquoi pas ?

J'espère que j'arrive bien à vous faire passer les sentiments des personnages, parce que moi, j'ai l'impression que non. Je dis bien que Harry et Sam sont énervés, mais est-ce que j'arrive à le faire ressentir ? Je ne crois pas, il faudrait que je m'améliore de ce côté-là…

Et mon Schmurf, alors ? Vous m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous en pensiez !

Bon, à bientôt !

_DreamAngel7_


	10. Les effets de l’infusion d’armoise

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

Chapter ten, ça fait beaucoup ça… J'en suis déjà là ? C'est dingue, j'en était au chapitre 4 il y a à peine plus d'un mois… Quand je vous dis que je suis une usine à fic… Qui viendra dire le contraire ? Je devrais peut-être me calmer quand même… J'ai un peu des cours… TT Bouh…

**elodange :** Merci... Avec un énorme retard, j'ai décidé de publier cette fic en entier sur ce site (même si je n'ai pas de review depuis des millénaires... lol)

**s-------s**

**Chapitre X :** Les effets de l'infusion d'armoise

-Un Ténébrar ? répéta Hermione, stupéfaite. Dans toutes les assiettes ? Trelawney nous a fait une crise de paranoïa ou quoi ?

-J'aimerai bien, fit Ron d'un air déconfit. Je les ai vus, _tout le monde_ les a vus. Effrayant.

-C'est quoi, un Ténébrar ? demanda Samantha. Personne ne veut me le dire, et encore moins cette folle…

-C'est un très mauvais présage, pour les sorciers, répondit Hermione. Du moins pour ceux qui sont superstitieux.

-On les a vus, Hermione ! éclata Ron. Ne viens pas me dire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ou je ne sais trop quoi ! Tout le monde avait ce dessin !

-Sauf moi, répliqua Samantha qui commençait à perdre patience. Et je n'ai même pas pu voir à quoi ça ressemblait, ils l'ont tous caché dès que j'ai voulu voir.

-C'est une sorte de dragon, dit Hermione. La seule différence avec les vrais…

-Parce qu'il en existe ? s'étonna Samantha.

-Bien sûr. Donc la seule différence avec les vrais, c'est qu'au lieu des ailes normales, ils ont des bras griffus.

-Ça ne doit pas être très joli à voir, commenta Samantha.

-Effectivement, acquiesça Ron. C'est une horreur. Et encore, dis comme ça, on ne se représente pas bien…

-Je crois que Trelawney vient à la troisième place après Zénobie et Rogue… marmonna Samantha avec mauvaise humeur. Elle est aussi folle qu'eux, sinon plus…

-Elle est surtout paranoïaque, corrigea Hermione. J'imagine que tu vas aussi arrêter ce cours ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton défaitiste.

-Je n'en sais trop rien… fit Samantha pensivement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre…

-Tu as le Troisième Œil, c'est ça ? lança Harry.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je m'en doutais, c'est tout.

-J'en ai assez de ces professeurs qui s'imaginent que je suis une déesse réincarnée, se plaignit Samantha. Pourvu qu'ils se calment un peu…

-Déesse ? nota Ron.

-Oui enfin… Tu as compris…

-Alors il paraît qu'un Ténébrar t'a prise pour cible, Samy ? fit Malefoy, soudain apparu derrière elle.

Elle se retint de se retourner pour lui balancer un bon coup de poing afin de lui abîmer son visage. Elle se contenta de crisper les mâchoires et de serrer les poings pour tenter d'endiguer la colère qui venait de l'envahir au simple son de sa voix.

-Tu sais donc ce qui t'attend si tu ne choisis pas le bon camp… ajouta Drago d'un air goguenard.

-Je sais surtout ce qui t'attend _toi_ si tu ne te décides pas à me foutre la paix… siffla Samantha.

-Oh ! Mais elle devient grossière ! s'exclama Malefoy. Je te croyais plus civilisée…

-Je ne suis pas civilisée avec des individus dans ton genre, répliqua Samantha. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai des personnes fréquentables à aller voir.

Et elle s'éloigna en entraînant ses ais avec elle.

**s---s**

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incident important. Les professeurs continuaient de se comporter bizarrement avec Samantha, mais elle et Harry, d'un commun accord, avaient décidé de les ignorer. C'était dur, mais ils préféraient ça.

De tous, une seule personne sortait pourtant du lot. Le professeur Sinistra, qui enseignait l'Astronomie tous les jeudi soir, n'évoquait jamais rien pouvant mettre Samantha mal à l'aise. Elle était peut-être plus disponible pour elle, mais cela restait dans le domaine du normal. De fait, Samantha passa beaucoup de temps avec elle pendant le cours et elles s'étaient facilement liées d'amitié.

Hermione décida d'arrêter l'entraînement, partageant l'avis des professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. Il n'était pas vraiment urgent d'apprendre à Samantha de nouveaux sorts, elle se débrouillait déjà très bien et ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle rattraperait les septième année avec simplement une séance d'entraînement par semaine.

Elle se mit donc à la théorie, bien plus importante en quantité et plus difficile. Samantha doutait de réussir à tout mémoriser. Elle avait déjà du mal à retenir les dix premiers noms de sorciers qu'elle avait appris en Histoire de la Magie… Plus le nom de potions toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres et les noms de toutes sortes difficilement prononçables avec une orthographe à défriser un Mulot Raboufriz…

Seuls incidents notables, chaque fois qu'il arrivait à Blacky-Dark, qui restait le plus souvent possible près de sa maîtresse, de croiser le chemin de Cabriole, il semblait s'énerver et cherchait à s'en prendre au pauvre petit Schmurf. Samantha, à force de réprimandes, parvint à le calmer juste assez pour qu'il se contente de regarder Cabriole d'un air mauvais.

Ce matin-là, Blacky vint de poser face à Samantha avec une lettre. Il mordilla le bout de toast qu'elle lui tendait et s'envola jusqu'au sac de la jeune fille. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre il s'attaquait férocement à la fermeture éclair.

-Blacky ! s'écria-t-elle. Lâche ce sac tout de suite !

Elle le chassa de la main et serra le sac contre elle en jetant un regard mécontent à sa chouette.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, sinon tu entendras parler du pays ! le gronda-t-elle encore.

Blacky-Dark repartit de la salle d'un air dépité. Samantha ouvrit alors vivement le sac et farfouilla dedans. Elle en sortit… Cabriole, qu'elle caressa doucement pour le rassurer.

-Tout va bien, Cabri, il est parti, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Hemrione, qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse comme les autres, lança :

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'emmènes en cours avec toi !

-Toujours, répondit Samantha en continuant de cajoler son Schmurf. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul dans le dortoir, elle n'aime pas quand je suis trop loin d'elle…

Hermione se contenta de soupirer, sachant pertinemment que son amie était tout ce qu'il y a de plus têtue.

-Tant que tu ne te fais pas prendre…

La lettre venait de la meilleure amie de Samantha, Valériane, restée au pays des Moldus car ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Elles s'écrivaient constamment. Samantha regrettait souvent que les téléphones ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard mais, comme le faisait justement remarquer Harry, Dumbledore aurait eu des soucis avec la note de téléphone…

Ainsi Samantha recevaient régulièrement des nouvelles de ses amis et de sa famille, ainsi que quelques fournitures moldues dont elle n'arrivait pas à se passer.

-C'est facile pour vous, répliquait-elle à chaque objection d'Hermione. Vous avez grandi avec tout ce charabia, mais moi je suis attachée à tous ces trucs moldus, je suis désolée ! C'est plus facile de s'adapter à 11 ans, tu sais ?

Harry songeait souvent qu'elle aurait fait le bonheur de Mr Weasley avec toutes ses affaires, lui qui était passionné par le monde moldu. Ils se seraient sûrement très bien entendus… Une question vint alors à l'esprit de Harry. Mr Weasley serait-il capable de remarquer la ressemblance ?

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'expression changeante d'une Samantha en pleine séance de potins épistolaires.

-Elle est bien gentille, ma Valériane, mais combien de fois je vais devoir lui dire que je ne peux pas lire les disques ici ! se plaignit Samantha. Regardez…

Elle exhiba un boîtier à CD, l'air résigné. On pouvait voir comme photo un groupe de rock en plein concert.

-Bon sang, ce que ça me manque… soupira-t-elle alors. Du bon rock plein les oreilles… On ne peut pas écouter de musique ici, c'est l'horreur. Vous savez ce que j'endure depuis que je suis ici ? Vivre sans musique, je ne connais pas pire… Et ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

Elle commença à compter sur ses doigts le nombre de cours passés avec le professeur Zénobie. C'était ceux dont elle se souvenait le mieux… Non pas à cause de ce qu'ils apprenaient, mais plutôt à cause de la prof en elle-même…

-Quatre semaines… QUATRE ? Mon dieu, quatre semaines sans musique ! Mais je vais mourir !

Sur ce, Ron ne parvint plus à retenir son fou rire.

**s---s**

Le lundi suivant, au cours de Potions, Samantha se retrouva assise entre Neville et Hermione. Rogue leur donna une recette peu compliquée, ce qui surpris beaucoup au départ. Mais au vu de l'humeur qu'il arborait, l'explication s'imposa d'elle-même. Il devait s'être réconcilié avec Zénobie…

Harry s'appliqua avec Ron à sa préparation, mais tout en jetant des regards en coin à Malefoy. Il ne se passait plus un cours avec les Serpentard sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se jaugent à un moment ou à un autre du regard. Et cela pouvait durer longtemps…

Jusqu'à présent, ce petit manège était resté ignoré de leurs amis respectifs, mais il faut dire qu'ils faisaient tout pour que cela passe inaperçu. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que signifiaient cette joute visuelle, et ils savaient également parfaitement que personne ne les aurait compris. Mieux valaient qu'ils soient les seuls dans la bataille.

Eux seuls connaissaient les raisons de cette guerre non déclarée, et pour Harry, le fait de savoir que Malefoy était aussi conscient que lui de la situation le rendait nerveux. Ils se battaient d'un regard, à la barbe de tout le monde, et il n'y aurait aucun gagnant à cette bataille. Si elle devait aboutir, ce ne serait pas par eux. Donc elle continuait.

Pour Harry, cela avait ou moins le mérite de détourner l'attention de Malefoy sur autre chose qu'une jeune brune aux mèches rouges…

Harry releva les yeux après que Rogue soit passé dans son champ de vision et il rencontra ceux de Malefoy. Ils restèrent immobile de longues minutes, un air mauvais ouvertement affiché sur leur visage.

-Que s'est-il encore passé, Londubat, railla Rogue.

Les deux garçons rompirent le contact visuel pour regarder leur professeur.

-Il me semble que votre potion soit en train de changer de couleur intempestivement, ajouta Rogue d'un air moqueur. Ne devrait-elle pas avoir une et une seule couleur ?

-C'est de ma faute, monsieur, intervint soudain Samantha. J'ai… J'ai renversé la bouteille d'infusion d'armoise…

Rogue lui adressa un regard sceptique mais ne dit rien. Il jeta un dernier regard noir à Neville avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'éloigner. Harry et Drago renouèrent aussitôt le contact visuel d'un air satisfait avant de se préoccuper chacun de sa potion.

Neville se pencha vers Samantha.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça, tu aurais pu récolter une retenue.

-Ça ne me fait pas peur, répondit Samantha. Et puis, tu sais comme moi que Rogue ne me dit jamais rien, à moi…

Neville sourit et retourna à sa potion. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas cessé de changer de couleur. Il la regarda d'un air désolé.

-Attends, je vais t'arranger ça… chuchota Samantha.

Elle prit deux graines de potiron, du pus de Bubobulb et une fiole vide. Elle mélangea les deux ingrédients dans la fiole et versa la mixture dans le chaudron de Neville. Instantanément la potion se stabilisa au vert.

-Et voilà ! fit Samantha, ravie.

-Mais… Comment tu as fait ça ? s'étonna Hermione qui avait tout vu.

-Les graines de potiron ajoutées à du pus de Bubobulb annulent l'effet de l'infusion d'armoise, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

-Mais comment tu sais ça ?

-Euh… Je n'en ai aucune idée… avoua-t-elle, soudain confondue.

Hermione leva lentement la main sans quitter son amie des yeux. Rogue mit un moment avant de se décider à approcher, à contre-cœur.

-Oui, Miss Granger ?

-Les graines de potiron avec du pus de Bubobulb neutralisent les effets de…

-De l'infusion d'armoise, oui, pourquoi cette question ? demanda Rogue, intrigué.

-Je ne le savais pas, je te promets, je ne le savais pas ! s'exclama Samantha, perdue.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Que me chantez-vous là ?

-Elle a appliqué ce principe sans le connaître, professeur, expliqua Hermione. Elle l'a fait comme si elle était habituée…

Aussitôt après avoir parlé, Hermione regretta de l'avoir fait. Elle venait de donner une raison de plus à un professeur de considérer Samantha comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Rogue, en plus. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Harry n'allait pas être content… Et Samantha…

-Tiens donc… marmonna Rogue. Voilà qui confirme ce que je vous disais, Miss Leroy. Vous avez le don pour nous surprendre.

Harry et Malefoy reprirent leur bras de fer. Harry était en colère, Drago plutôt content. Ils n'en avaient pas fini…

**s---s**

Ce midi-là, alors que nos amis déjeunaient plus ou moins tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien, et que Cabriole gambadait entre les couverts devant eux, de légers éclats de voix leur firent lever la tête.

Rogue et Zénobie venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, visiblement en grande conversation ou… dispute. Leur trêve n'avait pas duré longtemps… Alors que les deux professeurs passaient près d'eux, ils purent saisir des bribes de phrases à travers le brouhaha ambiant.

-Je n'approuve pas votre attitude ! marmonnait Zénobie. C'est du fav(…) !

-Je ne fais que ce que nous devrions tous faire, (…), répliqua doucement Rogue. (…) mérite un certain (…), ne dites pas le (…).

-Ce n'est (…) raison pour (…) comme vous (…) faites !

-Vous croyez qu'(…) aussi désag(…) que vous est une (…) réac(…) ?

-Je crois que nous ne devrions pas lui accorder de faveur sous prétexte que…

Rogue coupa soudain Zénobie d'un geste de la main alors qu'ils passaient tout près d'eux, se rendant compte qu'ils écoutaient. Il s'approcha de la table et dit de sa voix doucereuse habituelle :

-A voir vos têtes, on pourrait penser que nos petites querelles ont une importance capitale pour la poursuite de vos études…

-Je suis désolée si on vous donne cette impression, monsieur, s'empressa de rétorquer Samantha.

Elle soutint le regard perçant de Rogue avant que celui-ci ne se décide à hausser les épaules puis s'éloigner. Samantha ferma les yeux et soupira alors qu'une dernière phrase de Zénobie leur parvenait :

-Regardez-vous ! Vous rampez à ses pieds !

-Elle n'a pas tort, sourit Ron.

**s---s**

Depuis que Samantha était venue pour la première fois à son cours, et surtout depuis la découverte du Ténébrar censé être destiné à la jeune fille, le professeur Trelawney délaissait ses élèves pour se consacrer presque uniquement à l'éducation divinatoire de sa nouvelle disciple.

Samantha recevait sans broncher l'enseignement personnalisé qu'elle lui soumettait, ne se sentant pas capable de refuser quelque chose à un professeur quel qu'il soit, bien qu'Hermione ait tenté de la convaincre de rejeter la proposition de Trelawney.

Samantha ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce que cela apportait comme conséquence. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué les regards pleins de haine que lui lançaient de plus en plus souvent Parvati et Lavande qui se sentaient plus qu'oubliées, trahies.

Après avoir appris à Samantha pendant deux semaines à se servir convenablement d'une boule de cristal, Trelawney finit par lui demander de lui faire une petite prédiction.

Samantha se pencha dessus sans grande conviction, simplement pour faire plaisir à son professeur. Les deux Gryffondor observaient la scène du coin de l'œil, persuadée de pouvoir assister à la déception de Trelawney quand il apparaîtrait que Samantha n'était capable de rien.

La jeune fille plongea son regard au fond de la boule, se perdit dans la contemplation du reflet de ses mèches écarlates, qui ondoyaient étrangement dans le cristal pur.

-Chhh… Observez… murmura Trelawney pour faire taire les chuchotements.

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers Samantha qui ne remarqua pas le moins du monde qu'elle était à nouveau le centre de l'attention. Le silence atteint son comble, apportant une tension presque palpable. Harry lui-même, et surtout lui, s'inquiétait. Et si elle y arrivait…

-Je vois, je vois… une montagne d'or ! lança Ron en parodiant une vieille voyante aveugle.

-Je vois… des cheveux… une masse de cheveux couleur de rouille… souffla une voix à peine perceptible malgré le silence angoissant.

Ron perdit son sourire. Il fallut un moment pour que chacun se rende compte de qui venait de parler. C'était Samantha. Ses yeux immobiles étaient comme vides. Elle semblait voir au-delà du cristal.

-Elle parle de toi, Ron, murmura Seamus.

-Il y a plusieurs personnes…

Les élèves fut soufflés. C'était la voix de Samantha, tout en n'était pas sa voix. Ce changement étrange rappela un souvenir à Harry. Il avait vécu un moment pareil une fois dans sa vie. Pendant sa troisième année, à la fin de son examen de Divination. Lorsque Trelawney avait fait sa prédiction.

Samantha était en transe !

_Fin du chapitre 10..._

**s-------s**

Bah… Voilà quoi. Ce chapitre a eu un peu de mal à venir, contrairement aux autres. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaît toujours (pour ceux à qui ça plaît ! ) En tout cas j'ai mis ici des trucs qui me tenaient à cœur depuis un moment. Bref, je suis contente de moi !

Sur ce, je vous dis à plus et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser de reviews ! Je ne dis pas ça que pour moi, même si… Je sais qu'il y a un bon nombre d'auteurs qui sont, comme moi, en quête d'un peu d'encouragements. N'oubliez pas, une review, c'est simple, ça fait toujours plaisir à celui qui reçoit et ça permet d'avoir la suite ! Et des fois ça nous permet aussi de nous améliorer… -

Alors à bientôt !

_DreamAngel7_


	11. Voyance et crise de nerfs

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre, mais des fois l'inspi ne vient pas… éè J'espère que la qualité sera là pour me faire pardonner…

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XI :** Voyance et crise de nerfs

Trelawney se pencha tout près du visage étrangement sans expression de Samantha. La tension était à son comble. Les souffles étaient retenus sans même que les élèves ne s'en rendent compte, les mains crispées, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur la jeune fille.

-Un homme… murmura à nouveau la voix anormalement voilée et lointaine de la jeune sorcière. Grand… Une ombre de peur l'enveloppe… Une silhouette sombre… Je ne sais pas où ils sont… L'image est floue…

Ses yeux vides semblèrent se plisser pour mieux voir. Soudain elle les écarquilla et s'écarta vivement de la boule, la vie sembla revenir un peu à ses yeux. Elle murmura un vague "Mon dieu !" avant de s'évanouir.

Harry réagit au quart de tour. Alors même que tous étaient encore plongés dans la stupeur la plus totale, il se précipita et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et tenta de la réveiller. Voyant que personne ne paraissait vouloir l'aider, il se releva, la prit dans ses bras et voulut s'en aller, oubliant l'obstacle de l'échelle dans sa hâte de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

-Non, mon chéri, murmura faiblement Trelawney, visiblement sous le choc. Allez donc l'installer là-bas… dit-elle en désignant un coin sombre de la salle.

Harry s'y engouffra sans demander son reste. Il se retrouva devant un petit escalier en colimaçon qu'il monta sans réfléchir, et déboucha dans ce qui à première vue ne pouvait être que l'appartement de Trelawney. Il se refusa à réfléchir et déposa doucement Samantha sur un canapé recouvert de soie rose pâle.

Puis il s'assit par terre juste à côté et croisa les jambes. Il ne quitterait pas Samantha du regard, pas un seul instant. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui risquait d'arriver si elle se retrouvait seule dans cette pièce. Il redoutait quelque chose qui n'apparaissait pas clairement dans son esprit.

Son inquiétude pour Samantha prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

-Elle est encore là-haut, termina Ron. Harry est resté avec elle, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que Trelawney nous a éjectés de la tour.

Il était assis avec Hermione et Ginny dans un coin de la Grande Salle, loin d'une quelconque oreille indiscrète. Il venait de leur raconter l'épisode de la boule de cristal. Les deux filles l'avaient écouté sans rien dire, la mine inquiète.

Ron frissonna.

-Brrr… Elle était effrayante, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, elle était… Maintenant je sais ce que c'est une vraie voyante, si tu me répètes que ça n'existe pas, Hermione, je t'étrangle de mes mains !

-Elle est encore plus étrange que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer… fit Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'elle n'a rien d'ordinaire, si tu veux mon avis, répondit Hermione d'un air grave. Depuis le début elle ne fait que nous surprendre. Et je ne te parle pas de la ressemblance.

-La ressemblance ? Mais quelle ressemblance ? demanda Ginny, perdue.

-Harry n'aime pas qu'on en parle, dit Ron. D'ailleurs ça m'inquiète, il aurait vraiment besoin d'en parler, il ne devrait pas garder ça pour lui.

-Tu deviens psychologue ? lança Hermione, taquine.

-Oh ! Ça va ! bougonna Ron. Je trouve que Sam a une mauvaise influence sur toi, si tu veux tout savoir !

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? insista Ginny. Quelle ressemblance ?

Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard grave.

-Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? fit Ron.

-Non…

-Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on sait… commença Hermione.

**s---s**

Dans la tour nord, Harry n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Même lorsque le professeur était entrée à son tour, quelques minutes après lui, il n'avait pas bronché. Elle s'était approchée de la jeune fille, lui avait posé doucement la main sur le front pour la retirer aussitôt sous le regard rageur de Harry.

Puis elle s'était éloignée et il s'était retourné vers Samantha. A présent, la nuit tombait. Le sac, que Trelawney avait rapporté de sa salle de classe, se mit à frémir. Harry tourna la tête vers lui et se permit un sourire. Il se pencha pour l'attraper et le ramena à lui.

-Eh bien, toi, fit-il en en sortant le petit Schmurf tout agité. Tu te demandais pourquoi elle ne t'avais pas sorti de là, hein ? Je suis désolé pour toi, mais pour l'instant elle ne peut rien pour toi…

Il avisa une boîte de fer entrouverte sur une petite table dans un coin. Elle contenait des gâteaux. Il en donna un à Cabriole qu'il laissa sur la table, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé.

-Il est temps que tu te réveilles, Sam, murmura-t-il en dégageant quelques mèches de son visage recouvert de sueur.

Il la regarda avec tendresse et nostalgie.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement…

Un bruit sec le fit sursauter. Il se leva d'un bond pour faire face à une personne qu'il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir là.

-Malefoy… gronda-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Etrangement, le jeune Serpentard ne releva pas la colère contenue dans la voix de son ennemi. Il se contenta d'un visage affecté qu'il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à changer.

-J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé, répondit-il sincèrement. Je voulais savoir comment elle allait…

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? siffla Harry. A d'autres ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses d'elle ! Ta seule idée est de l'amener dans ton camp ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est perdu d'avance ?

Malefoy prit la mouche. Son expression devint hargneuse.

-Parce que tu crois tout savoir, peut-être ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu crois tout connaître d'elle sous prétexte qu'elle est ton amie ? Il ne faut pas que tu oublies les mystères qui l'entourent, mon vieux, crois-moi, tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'il faut savoir sur elle, et je suis sûr que ça ne te plairait pas de l'apprendre. Tu ne la connais pas assez pour la comprendre. Moi, si.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires, à la fin ? Arrête de te moquer de nous !

-Elle risque gros à rester avec toi, il faut que tu le saches ! Seulement tu es trop égoïste pour le comprendre ! De toute façon tu as toujours été égoïste…

-Tu ne l'es pas, toi, peut-être ? répliqua Harry. Tu me dégoûtes. Toi et tes combines idiotes…

-Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis venu faire ici, de toutes façons… fit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas mes affaires, après tout. Mais toi, tu ferais mieux d'être moins aveuglé par son apparence. Tu risques d'avoir des surprises…

Drago fit demi-tour et se prépara à sortir de la pièce, quand il remarqua Cabriole qui gambadait gaiement autour de la boîte à gâteaux déjà presque vide. Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis il haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Harry soupira, les muscles détendus. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis lança un regard sur le canapé.

Samantha était toujours inconsciente, mais elle était agitée de légers soubresauts, comme en proie à un cauchemar.

Il retourna s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui caressa la joue. A cet instant elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et agrippa sa main, le faisant sursauter. Elle haletait.

-Calme-toi, Sam, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, lui dit-il. C'est fini, maintenant, tu ne risques rien.

-Arthur… murmura-t-elle, les yeux révulsés. Arthur…

Harry fronça les sourcils. De qui parlait-elle ? Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Arthur, et c'était le père de Ron. Mais elle, comment pouvait-elle savoir son prénom ? Elle devait parler d'un autre Arthur, un ami à elle, probablement. Pourtant Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. Elle avait parlé d'un roux pendant sa transe. Un homme, grand. Comme Arthur Weasley.

Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ?

**s---s**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor. Ils mangeaient en silence, n'ayant toujours pas eu de nouvelles de leurs amis. Malefoy les observait du coin de l'œil. Lui savait un peu mieux à quoi s'en tenir. Et puis, Harry était avec elle…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça ? Qu'il soit avec elle ne changeait rien, si ce n'est que ce serait encore avec lui qu'elle passerait la majorité de son temps. Il était toujours là pour elle, ce maudit Potter. Il devait changer ça…

Les trois Gryffondor levèrent la tête vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Harry et Samantha venaient de faire leur entrée. ils s'approchèrent de leur table et s'assirent à côté de leurs amis qui les harcelèrent de questions sous l'œil agacé de Malefoy, jusqu'à ce que l'expression Samantha ne les calme.

Elle avait les traits creusés, les yeux rouges, les cheveux ternes, et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir ou de s'endormir. Hermione lui tendit un pot de confiture de fraise sans rien dire et l'observa avaler son petit déjeuner avec lenteur.

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher, finit-elle par dire, très inquiète. Tu ne pourras pas suivre les cours dans cet état.

Samantha releva vers elle un regarda presque éteint, ce qui effraya encore plus la pauvre Hermione. Elle posa sa main sur le front de son amie et la retira vivement. Puis elle se tourna vers les deux garçons et Ginny qui la fixaient en silence et leur dit :

-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, ne m'attendez pas pour aller en cours.

Elle se leva, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Samantha qui se leva et la suivit sans un mot, la tête basse. Harry les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Il aperçut alors à la table des Serpentard Malefoy qui semblait en colère. Il croisa son regard et la joute commença.

-Harry ? Harry ?

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité. Il se tourna vers Ron, étonné.

-Oui ?

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, toi non plus.

Samantha resta à l'infirmerie le reste de la semaine. Madame Pomfresh préféra la garder avec elle, inquiétée par son manque de vitalité.

-Cette petite a besoin de repos, déclara-t-elle à Hermione. Elle doit reprendre des forces, et surtout rester à l'écart de l'agitation et du stress du collège.

Hermione ne trouva rien à redire. Elle laissa son amie après un dernier regard. Durant la semaine, aucun professeur ne fit de commentaire. Hagrid et le professeur Sinistra se contentèrent de demander de ses nouvelles aux trois Gryffondor quand il leur arrivait de les croiser. Les autres n'y firent même pas une allusion.

Seul incident notable, Zénobie piqua une colère au début de son heure avec eux, prétextant que Samantha n'avait aucune raison de rater son cours, et l'accusant officiellement de jouer la comédie pour échapper à ses obligations scolaires.

Elle sortit de sa salle en furie et se rendit vivement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivie par ses élèves complètement dépassés, Harry, Hermione et Ron en tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la porte et regardèrent leur professeur tambouriner contre la porte de l'infirmerie, rouge de rage.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et Madame Pomfresh s'avança vers Zénobie avec l'air d'une femme grondant un enfant, l'index levé. Elle était elle aussi en colère. Les élèves sursautèrent lorsqu'elle se mit à crier :

-N'avez-vous donc pas honte de vous comporter ainsi ? Et devant des élèves, en plus ! (lesdits élèves se tassèrent dans leur coin) C'est une infirmerie ici, pas un champ de foire !

Zénobie, un moment déstabilisée, se reprit bien vite et enchaîna.

-Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de voir Samantha ! J'ai parfaitement le droit d'aller la voir !

-Vous n'entrerez certainement pas dans cet état ! rétorqua Madame Pomfresh.

-Allons, allons, calmez-vous, mesdames, intervint une voix posée.

Dumbledore se tenait dans le couloir, tout près des deux femmes qui ne l'avaient pas vu arriver, pas plus que les élèves trop stupéfaits pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il semblait aussi imperturbable qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux femmes se lancèrent dans une explication rageuse avec un tel ensemble que Dumbledore fut obligé de réclamer le silence. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elles dans ces conditions, il se tourna vers les élèves.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait éclairer ma lanterne ?

Les jeunes gens échangèrent des regards hésitants. Aucun ne voulait prendre le risque de s'attirer les foudres de l'une ou de l'autre. Finalement Harry s'avança et expliqua le plus objectivement possible :

-Samantha ne vient pas en cours depuis mardi parce que Madame Pomfresh la trouve trop mal en point pour les suivre. Le professeur Zénobie pense…

-Je suis sûre que c'est vrai ! coupa-t-elle, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Dumbledore.

-… que Sam joue la comédie, continua Harry sans se laisser démonter. C'est pour ça qu'elle est là. Et Madame Pomfresh refuse de la laisser entrer parce qu'elle est énervée.

-Bien, je vois, fit Dumbledore. Mesdames ?

Elles se mirent à parler en même temps. Dumbledore leva la main.

-Une seule à la fois, je vous en prie, dit-il. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants tout de même, alors conduisons-nous en personnes civilisées. Madame Pomfresh ?

-Je ne laisserai pas entrer une furie pareille dans mon infirmerie pour tout l'or de Gringotts !

-Regardez-vous, vieille folle ! riposta Zénobie. Vous vous croyez mieux, peut-être ?

-Je suis en tout cas moins ahurie que vous !

-PARDON ?

-Je vous en prie, mesdames, je vous en prie ! fit Dumbledore en levant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement qui n'apaisa strictement rien. Professeur, expliquez-vous ! ordonna-t-il finalement, ramenant le calme entre les deux furies qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

-Samantha n'est pas venue à mon cours…

-Mais vous avez bien entendu qu'elle est indisposée ! contra Dubledore.

-Elle simule ! s'écria Zénobie en détachant son regard de celui de Madame Pomfresh. Samantha n'a rien du tout, elle est en pleine forme !

-Voyons, Phyllis, Madame Pomfresh est bien mieux placée pour savoir si votre élève est capable de suivre un cours… tempéra Dumbledore.

-Elle est de mèche avec Samantha ! riposta Zénobie, furieuse qu'il prenne la défense de Madame Pomfresh et Samantha.

-Je vous interdis !

-Madame Pomfresh, retournez donc à vos occupations. La querelle est terminée, annonça Dumbledore, le regard sévère. Je passerai voir Miss Leroy un peu plus tard. Quand à vous, Phyllis, reprit-il dune voix dure et sèche, je vous prierai de ne pas renouveler ce genre de scandale, en particulier en présence d'élèves. Vous avez d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, me semble-t-il.

Zénobie, grogna et s'éloigna sous l'œil devenu bienveillant et compréhensif de Dumbledore, tandis que Madame Pomfresh allait s'enfermer dans son infirmerie.

-Le cours est terminé, grommela Zénobie lorsqu'elle passa à côté de ses élèves stupéfiés.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner d'un air mécontent. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pas du tout. D'autant plus maintenant. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu de l'échange, c'était qu'elle en avait réellement après Samantha. Et qu'elle l'avait chaque fois appelée par son prénom…

**s---s**

Lorsque la jeune fille revint, le lendemain matin, à la tour de Gryffondor, elle fut accueillie par une explosion de cris. Elle dut se boucher les oreilles et recula hors de la salle en grimaçant.

-Je déteste être dérangée pour rien ! bougonna la grosse dame du tableau.

-Je suis désolée, marmonna Samantha avant de s'en aller.

Ses amis la suivirent jusqu'à l'extérieur, où elle s'était réfugiée, près du stade de Quidditch. Elle semblait aller mieux qu'après le cours de Trelawney, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et lui passa un bras sur l'épaule pour la réconforter.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien, enfin pas trop mal. Je suis encore un peu vasouillarde, admit Samantha. En plus avec tous ces cris… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?

-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier, commença Harry.

-Je vois. Je les ai entendues, hier. Elles gueulaient suffisamment fort…

Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage contre ses genoux. Hermione lui frotta doucement le dos en jetant un regard désolé aux deux garçons.

-Je la hais, marmonna soudain la brune. Elle va finir par me rendre folle. Elle n'arrive pas encore au niveau de l'autre fouine, mais ça ne va pas tarder.

Elle releva la tête et fixa Harry dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec moi ? Je voudrais qu'on me fiche la paix, je voudrais juste être une élève normale ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, moi ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur moi ?

Les Gryffondor hésitèrent.

-Je n'ai pas de réponse pour toi, avoua Harry. Mais on est avec toi. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu peux compter sur nous pour t'aider, crois-moi.

Samantha lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et se mit à pleurer contre l'épaule d'Hermione qui n'hésita pas une seconde à la serrer contre elle.

**s---s**

Au loin, une silhouette, elle, hésitait. Samantha était fragile en ce moment. C'était le bon moment. Mais ne serait-ce pas profiter d'une faiblesse ? Depuis quand un Malefoy hésitait-il devant ce genre de choses ? Ce n'était pas digne de son nom.

Il prit un regard dur et déterminé et fit un pas en avant. Mais il stoppa, indécis. Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Rien. Ou alors… La voir pleurer ? Le regard noir de Harry planté dans le sien ?

Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

Harry soupira. Malefoy le mettait mal à l'aise cette année. Il savait. Il savait beaucoup de choses. Mais il n'était pas prêt à les partager avec lui. Et ça ne changerait jamais. Malefoy saurait, Malefoy se tairait.

_Fin du chapitre 11..._

**s-------s**

Bon, je ne sais pas si c'est un bon chapitre, et il aura mis le temps avant de se faire… En plus la fin est nulle. Y'a pas de suspens. Me rattraperai la prochaine fois. Si en fait j'adore ce chapitre ! J'avais oublié le coup de Harry et Malefoy chez Trelawney… Ça, c'est cool, comme passage…

Sinon j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, surtout qu'y a beaucoup de monde qui se fiche totalement de mes petites notes débiles ! Donc bye et à bientôt j'espère !

_DreamAngel7_


	12. Malaise

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XII : **Malaise 

-Le premier entraînement de Quidditch a lieu ce soir, annonça Harry alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle. On a réussi à avoir le terrain juste avant les Serdaigle, on peut dire qu'ils faisaient une drôle de tête !

-Ça n'a pas dû leur plaire, c'est sûr, concéda Ron en hochant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Quidditch ? demanda Samantha. J'en ai entendu parler souvent mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est…

Ron sembla s'offusquer mais Harry lui sourit gentiment.

-Si ça te tente, tu pourras assister à l'entraînement, on en profitera pour t'expliquer les règles, dit-il.

-C'est un sport ?

-Le plus populaire chez les sorciers.

-Je veux bien le croire, chez nous on le connaît pas ! répliqua Samantha, amusée.

Après avoir grignoté son repas, Samantha alla directement s'enfermer dans la chambre des filles dont elle avait tiré les rideaux et s'était couchée sur son lit, baldaquin fermé, Cabriole lovée contre elle. Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant même que la jeune fille prenne encore un peu de repos.

Une demi-heure avant de se rendre au stade, Hermione vint doucement la réveiller. Elle savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux y aller en douceur, Samantha n'était pas du genre à beaucoup apprécier qu'on la tire du sommeil une fois qu'elle y était plongée. Parfois Hermione en était même venue à se demander si elle ne finirait pas par rester dans un de ses rêves sans aucune envie d'en sortir…

Elle eut le plaisir de la voir ouvrir des yeux pétillants de bonne santé et se lever presque (il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus…) d'un bond, plus en forme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle était même prête en dix minutes…

-Bah ça alors ! s'exclama Ron, ébahi. Sam debout en moins d'une heure, quelle prouesse ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour pouvoir faire ça ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui tira la langue d'un air faussement vexé qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Ce à quoi elle répondit en se jetant sur lui toute griffes dehors, le faisant rouler de son fauteuil sous les rires des quelques Gryffondor présents.

-Ça c'est digne d'une Gryffondor ! s'écria l'un d'eux, les larmes aux yeux.

**s---s**

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue du terrain, déjà survolé par deux ou trois élèves habillés de rouge corail. Harry vit avec plaisir la jeune sorcière s'émerveiller devant le simple fait de les voir voler sur des balais. Elle les suivait du regard et ouvrait de grands yeux si jamais il leur prenait la fantaisie de faire une figure dans les airs.

Hermione se pencha vers lui et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et les laissa se diriger vers les gradins tandis qu'il se rendait aux vestiaires.

Samantha s'assit distraitement sur le banc, fascinée par la facilité avec laquelle les joueurs évoluaient sur leur manches de bois. Elle avait souvent imaginé, enfant, de vieilles sorcières ridées avec un bouton sur le menton ou le nez chevauchant des balais dans la nuit. Mais jamais elle n'avait réellement cru qu'elle pourrait assister un jour à un jeu sur des balais…

Un point rouge attira son attention vers le sol. Harry sortait des vestiaires, arborant fièrement les couleurs de son équipe. Elle le trouvait soudain noble et imposant dans cette tenue, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il tenait un balai dans chaque main. En quoi avait-il besoin de deux balais ? Il lui avait dit qu'il existait plusieurs postes à ce jeu. Est-ce que le sien requérait deux balais ? Elle s'interrogea encore plus lorsqu'il en posa un à terre, au pied des gradins, et qu'il s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

-Je crois que le moment est bien choisi pour te donner un premier cours de vol, non ? fit-elle, enthousiaste.

Mais Samantha agita les mains devant elle en un signe de refus.

-Ah non ! Ah non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Hors de question ! Je ne monterai pas là-dessus, je suis désolée !

-Mais Sam…

-Hors de question, je te dis !

Elle tourna un air sévère vers son amie qui faisait une sorte de moue déçue, puis regarda tour à tour les deux garçons. Elle jeta un œil aux joueurs toujours perchés sur leurs balais.

-Harry sera avec toi, argumenta Hermione qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Tu n'auras rien à craindre, si jamais quelque chose t'arrive, ce qui m'étonnerait, il pourra t'aider, il est très doué, tu sais ?

Samantha l'avait écoutée parler sans l'interrompre, les yeux fixés sur les Gryffondor évoluant au-dessus d'eux.

-J'ai le vertige, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

Ron faillit se mettre à rire mais se retint devant le regard noir que lui lança Harry. Celui-ci fit alors un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant à Samantha et lui tendit la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant un instant. La confiance qui émanait d'Harry la rassura un peu, et ses traits se détendirent. Mais elle hésitait toujours. Depuis toujours elle concevait une terreur panique du vide, même si cela n'était pas plus que deux pauvres mètres de profondeur. Rien n'avait jamais pu la décider à prendre un avion et encore moins monter un escabeau et à plus forte raison une échelle.

Harry sentit son trouble. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait à se point l'avoir terrifiée pour lui donner cette phobie, mais il se promettait d'y remédier. Il prit doucement la main de Samantha et l'attira lentement vers lui, sans serrer sa main, lui laissant ainsi tout le loisir de refuser.

Samantha se laissa faire sans rien dire, les yeux rivés à ceux de Harry, y cherchant le courage nécessaire. Elle essayait de ne pas réfléchir, redoutant de décevoir son ami si elle se défilait. Elle voulait avant tout lui faire plaisir, et c'était probablement la seule opportunité qui se présenterait de pouvoir l'aider à aller au-delà de sa peur.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils sentaient quelque chose, comme un changement dans l'air ambiant. Il ne s'était pas alourdi, ni même allégé, ce n'était pas ça… Juste une impression, qu'on pouvait comparer à une douce odeur ou une faible brise, mais évidemment ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais quelque chose se passait, et ça émanait d'eux. Harry et Samantha, qui se dirigeaient lentement, Harry en reculant, vers le bas des gradins. Comme si le temps autour d'eux s'était légèrement, _très_ légèrement, modifié.

Pour les deux concernés, cela se traduisait uniquement par une sorte de lien invisible constitué de confiance l'un en l'autre et de calme total et profond. Samantha avait très bien compris les dernières paroles d'Harry, elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Et elle n'avait plus peur. Etrangement, le simple fait qu'il lui ait indirectement proposé cette solution l'apaisait.

Il posa son Eclair de Feu sur le sol et la plaça à gauche du balai et se mit derrière elle, gardant son poignet dans sa main, qu'il éleva au-dessus du manche de bois.

-Dis-lui simplement "debout", chuchota-t-il.

Après un moment de silence pendant lequel la jeune fille fixa des yeux l'objet tant redouté, Harry attendant patiemment derrière elle, elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, l'air déterminé. Là-haut, les Gryffondor s'étaient immobilisés et observaient la scène, curieux.

-Debout, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Le balai vint se loger dans sa main tendue et elle referma sa prise d'un geste sec, un peu surprise mais contente d'elle. Elle sentit le sourire d'Harry dans son dos.

-Bien, très bien, murmura-t-il. C'est très bon signe, tu sais ? On passe à l'étape suivante ?

Elle hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Puis, instinctivement, ils enfourchèrent l'Eclair de Feu dans un parfait ensemble, les mains d'Harry par dessus celles de Samantha.

-Prête ?

-Oui…

Il donna un coup de pied sur le sol et ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, provoquant un petit cri chez Samantha et un éclat de rire généralisé.

-Tout va bien, fit Harry. Tu ne tomberas pas.

Sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, les paroles d'Harry la réconfortèrent et elle se surprit à prendre plaisir à ce qu'elle vivait. La sensation était infiniment grisante et lui procurait un sentiment de liberté incroyable.

-Ça va ? demanda Harry, ayant senti un changement chez elle. Tu veux redescendre ?

-Non, non, pas encore…

Harry sourit. Ils firent quelques tours de stade sans échanger une parole. Samantha ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Le vent sur sa peau, les bruits un peu affaiblis qui lui parvenaient à travers le souffle de la vitesse, l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un oiseau…

Puis il décida qu'il était temps de reposer pied à terre. Il se rappelait soudain qu'il avait un entraînement… Tout à son vol en duo, il avait oublié tout le reste, même le Quidditch. Voler avec elle…

Au sol, elle se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un magnifique sourire. Son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre Hermione et Ron en courant. Harry mit un moment à sortir de sa contemplation.

-Eh ! Potter ! s'écria une voix au-dessus de lui. On n'attend plus que toi !

-J'arrive ! cria-t-il en retour.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Samantha qui lui fit un signe de la main et s'envola. Seul sur son balai, il se mit à faire des tours du terrain à une vitesse hallucinante et s'adonna à quelques figures complexes, heureux de retrouver la sensation enivrante du vol.

Au sol, Samantha était émerveillée. Elle suivait les évolutions d'Harry sans y croire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce qu'il faisait était possible. Elle crispait inconsciemment ses doigts sur ses genoux, craignant à chaque fois qu'il ne tombe. Il enchaînait looping, virage en épingle à cheveux à toute vitesse, et ce qu'il préférait, descentes en piqué puis remontées en chandelle.

La première fois qu'il fonça vers le sol, elle s'était même levée, croyant qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son balai voire même qu'il ait eu un malaise. Lorsqu'il avait redressé l'Eclair de Feu, elle l'avait invectivé en brandissant le poing dans sa direction, faisant rire tout le monde sauf lui qui n'avait rien entendu, trop concentré.

Puis l'entraînement proprement dit avait débuté. Tout se passa bien pendant un bon moment. Il faisait beau et tout le monde était joyeux ; rien ne laissait présager un quelconque événement.

Pourtant, tous les spectateurs se levèrent d'un même bond, les yeux fixés au même endroit, au-dessus d'eux. Avant que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Samantha s'était précipitée sur le terrain et s'envolait dans les airs. Elle était même au-dessus du sol avant que quiconque ait esquissé le mouvement de se mettre debout.

Elle fut de retour à terre tout aussi vite. Mais pas seule.

Elle lâcha son balai et étendit doucement un corps sur l'herbe, inquiète. La situation avait quelque chose d'irréel. Personne n'avait fait un geste, trop surpris par la rapidité de la scène. Cela s'était passé bien trop vite pour qu'ils puissent assimiler.

-Allez chercher de l'aide ! hurla Samantha.

Ce cri de désespoir les ramena à la réalité. L'agitation s'empara de tous. Les joueurs se dirigèrent vers le château, alors que Ron et Hermione descendaient enfin des gradins. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas, indécis. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux leur semblait avoir quelque chose d'insolite.

Madame Pomfresh arriva presque immédiatement. Elle aussi resta un moment hésitante. La vision de Samantha penchée sur le corps inanimé d'Harry paraissait confusément étrange. Personne n'aurait su dire à quoi cela tenait. Samantha tapotait légèrement les joues de son ami en l'appelant, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés et ses deux mèches rouges donnaient une impression de surnaturel.

Mais l'infirmière se reprit bien vite et s'agenouilla près de son patient. Samantha releva des yeux un peu perdus vers elle et se fixèrent sur son visage, suppliant. Madame Pomfresh choisit de l'ignorer et chercha la source du problème.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en examinant Harry, toujours inconscient.

-Il est tombé, répondit Samantha d'une voix absente, serrant la main d'Harry contre son cœur et ne quittant pas le visage de l'infirmière des yeux.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

-Quelle hauteur ?

-Je l'ai rattrapé…

-Un malaise ?

-Je crois… Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, se contenta de dire Madame Pomfresh.

Et sous l'air accablé de Samantha, elle se leva et s'en alla, suivie de plusieurs Gryffondor portant Harry. La jeune fille n'eut droit qu'à quelques regards compatissants de la part d'élèves, auxquels elle ne fit pas attention. Une fois le groupe hors de vue, elle se redressa d'un bond et partit en courant.

Hermione la retrouva terrée derrière les baldaquins de son lit, les bras autour des genoux et le regard lointain. Hermione s'assit sur le bord du matelas et posa une main sur l'épaule de Samantha. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, à moins qu'il nous l'ait caché. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais qu'il va s'en sortir, ce n'est sûrement rien de grave.

-Sûrement… grogna Samantha, sceptique en regardant à nouveau devant elle. Je ne vais pas me contenter de sûrements. Je sais ce qu'il a vécu, je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, qu'il n'ira _jamais_ bien. Je suis peut-être novice dans ce monde mais il y a des choses que je sais. Entre autres que quand ça le concerne, on ne peut pas se satisfaire d'approximations. Il faut des certitudes.

Hermione fit un léger sourire attendri.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, un peu de malice dans la voix.

L'expression de Samantha devint moins dure, plus lointaine.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, lui et moi, admit-elle, comme à contre-cœur. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Même en amitié, les coups de foudre existent.

Hermione détailla ses traits en silence. Etait-ce à cause de cette ressemblance qu'il s'était autant rapproché d'elle ? Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient influencé ? Au premier abord, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

-Tu crois que c'est pareil pour lui ? demanda soudain Samantha en tournant son visage vers elle. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit, il m'a acceptée mais… est-ce que ça veut dire que je compte pour lui ?

-Il ne dit jamais ce genre de choses, Sam. mais je peux t'assurer que tu as de l'importance pour lui, tu peux me croire.

"Ne serait-ce que par cette ressemblance…" songea-t-elle. N'y avait-il que cela, au final ? Reflet d'un passé douloureux, voilà ce qu'elle représentait, et pourtant…

-Je ne voudrais pas changer de conversation mais… commença Hermione.

-Oui ?

-Dumbledore est venu te voir, hier soir ?

-Oui…

-De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-Oh…

Samantha se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées. Hermione crut un instant que son attention s'était envolée et qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

-La vision, dit alors la brune d'une voix très lente. Il m'a demandé de lui raconter en détails… Comment l'homme roux s'était fait attaquer, où il était… Je ne suis pas sûre de lui avoir vraiment été utile…

-Tu sais qui était cet homme, dans ta vision ?

-Un dénommé Arthur… Je ne le connais pas.

-Arthur Weasley ? proposa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est le nom qu'a dit Dumbledore, mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien lui. C'est le père de Ron et Ginny, non ? fit-elle soudain, semblant réaliser. Weasley… C'est ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Dumbledore est reparti sans rien me dire, je crois qu'il avait l'air soucieux… Mais pourquoi j'ai vu ça ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne ! Le sort s'acharne contre moi ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit hors de la chambre, laissant une Hermione dépassée. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant, manquant renverser quelques Gryffondor, et dépassa le tableau de la grosse dame. Dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta. Elle s'était promis en arrivant ici de ne jamais s'aventurer seule dans les couloirs du château. Mais après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait, le matin même. Il lui suffisait de faire le chemin en sens inverse…

Elle s'élança dans les couloirs, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était interdit de courir à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte de l'infirmerie, essoufflée, et attendit. La réponse ne fut pas longue. La porte s'ouvrit et le visage sévère de Madame Pomfresh apparut.

-Je voudrais voir Harry… s'il vous plaît… fit Samantha.

-Il a besoin de repos, répondit Madame Pomfresh.

Samantha savait après avoir passé près d'une semaine avec elle que son expression stricte n'était qu'une apparence. Tout le monde savait à Poudlard qu'en réalité, elle était attentive à tous et était prête à tout pour aider.

-Je ne le fatiguerai pas, assura-t-elle. Je tiens tout autant que vous à sa santé, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Madame Pomfresh fit une grimace amusée. Son petit masque ne tenait jamais longtemps devant elle, c'était peut-être le résultat de ces quatre jours…

-Il est réveillé ? demanda Samantha.

-Oui, depuis dix minutes.

-Merci.

Samantha entra et se dirigea vers la salle où étaient alignés vingt-quatre lits précisément. Elle stoppa sur le pas de la porte et jeta un regard intimidé au lit sur lequel était allongé Harry. Il lui adressa un signe encourageant dès qu'il la vit. Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant.

-Salut, fit-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

-Salut, répondit-il. Il paraît que c'est à toi que je dois d'être encore en un seul morceau.

Samantha baissa les yeux. Qu'il prenne ce qui lui était arrivé d'une manière aussi décontractée lui semblait bizarre. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire ça, à sa place.

-Oui… N'importe qui en aurait fait autant…

-Peut-être, mais en attendant, c'est une fille qui a le vertige qui m'a sauvé la vie, aujourd'hui, en montant sur un balai.

Samantha se sentit rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce le contre-coup de sa fatigue ? Elle se sentait soudain insignifiante devant lui, un peu comme lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ce qu'il était pour tous les sorciers. Mais tout en étant différent. Pourquoi cette salle était-elle aussi surchauffée ?

-Merci, ajouta-t-il.

Mais pourquoi diable la température augmentait-elle de cette façon !

-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, articula-t-elle difficilement. Tu m'as appris à voler et mieux… tu m'as aidée à vaincre mon vertige… Mais…

Elle releva la tête et le regarda, inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es tombé ? Tu avais l'air d'aller si bien !

Harry évita son regard. Il semblait gêné. Samantha était sûre qu'il ne voulait pas répondre. S'il pensait pouvoir éluder la question, il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne, et il le savait ! Elle s'agenouilla près du lit et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle.

-Ça a un rapport avec ta cicatrice, c'est ça ? fit-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-le moi…

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas, j'allais bien, et puis soudain… Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est un point noir dans le ciel, pas loin du Vif d'or, un oiseau, sûrement. Et puis l'infirmerie. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Samantha. L'important c'est que tu ailles bien, maintenant. Je suis sûre que c'était trois fois rien. Un peu de fatigue ou quelque chose comme ça…

Harry lui sourit. Ce simple geste lui réchauffa le cœur et elle se sentit à nouveau rougir. Madame Pomfresh entra à cet instant et exigea que Samantha laisse Harry dormir. Elle s'en alla sans rechigner et adressa un sourire et un signe de la main à Harry en sortant.

**s---s**

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas trop mal. Il a juste besoin de sommeil.

Samantha se laissa tomber à côté d'Hermione sur le canapé. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle donnait l'impression de dormir. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, en cet instant. Dormir, dormir, et dormir encore. N'avait-elle donc pas récupéré de sa dernière rencontre avec Trelawney ?

-Sam ?

-Hm ?

-Il t'a dit ce qui c'est passé ?

-Il n'en sait pas vraiment plus que nous. Mais je m'inquiète pour lui, même si je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le lui dire.

-Moi aussi je suis inquiète, admit Hermione. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit sa santé qui soit mise en cause, ni même sa cicatrice, bien que ce serait une bonne explication…

Samantha tourna les yeux vers elle, surprise. Hermione avait également posé sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et fixait le plafond, comme dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? voulut savoir Samantha.

Hermione croisa son regard.

-Je veux dire que quelqu'un a probablement essayé de le tuer…

Samantha ne manifesta aucune surprise.

-Je croyais être le seule à le penser, dit-elle simplement en portant son attention sur le plafond décidément bien joli, ce soir…

_Fin du chapitre 12..._

**s-------s**

Enfin un peu d'action ! Non ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête encore, je vous assure que tout ça n'était absolument pas prévu ! Il fallait juste que je lance les entraînements de Quidditch, et il s'est avéré que c'était le meilleur moment pour un premier cours de vol, comme le disait si bien Hermione. Le reste n'était pas du tout au programme ! Pas taper ! éè

_DreamAngel7_


	13. Photos, dispute… Les choses se corsent

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XIII :** Photos, dispute… Les choses se corsent

Harry revint dans la salle commune des Gryffondor dans la matinée du dimanche. Il trouva, chose suffisamment rare pour être notée, Samantha déjà réveillée. Elle était confortablement installée au fond d'un fauteuil, plongée dans un livre qui devait être passionnant. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle. Ceux qui avaient eu le courage de se lever devaient profiter du beau temps, dehors.

Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un joli pull bleu. Hermione avait longtemps essayé de la convaincre de ne pas s'habiller en Moldu au château, mais tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu était que Samantha ne mette sa robe de sorcier qu'en cours. Elle semblait considérer cet habit comme un uniforme et refusait de le porter en dehors des horaires de cours. Aussi la voyait-on souvent se précipiter dans sa chambre en sortant de la dernière heure de la journée pour se "mettre à l'aise" et passait-elle le week-end en Moldue.

Elle releva la tête dès qu'il approcha. Elle ferma aussitôt son livre d'un coup sec, sans marquer la page, et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, Harry. Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien mieux, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, devant la cheminée vide. Tu sais, ce n'était pas grand chose hier, juste un peu de fatigue, peut-être…

Samantha ne répondit pas. Il jugea préférable de changer de sujet.

-Tu sais qu'Halloween est dans deux semaines ?

-Halloween ? Oui, c'est vrai, fit-elle pensive. Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude de le fêter chez nous, même si j'ai plusieurs fois essayé de le faire. Mais… il faudra se déguiser ?

-Euh… Je ne pense pas, ça n'a jamais été fait, mais c'est une idée… On peut toujours espérer qu'ils nous préparerons quelque chose. Mais ça tombe un jeudi et il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le samedi suivant. Tu viendras avec nous ?

-J'aimerai beaucoup, répondit Samantha en souriant. Ça me changerait un peu les idées.

-En plus Sniffle sera là, tu pourras faire sa connaissance, tu sais qu'il a hâte de te rencontrer.

-Sniffle ? fit Samantha sans trop comprendre. Ah oui, c'est vrai… Oui, bien sûr, je serais heureuse de le voir, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui… ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu as donné ton autorisation à Dumbledore ? demanda Harry sans trop y penser.

-Mon… autorisation ?

-Oui, l'autorisation de sortie signée par tes parents, répondit-il, puis comprenant : Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas !

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que si, ils l'ont peut-être signée pendant que je préparais mes affaires, je n'en sais rien… Et si je ne l'ai pas ?

-Si tu n'as pas quoi ? fit une voix.

Neville venait d'entrer dans la salle par le passage de la grosse dame et s'approchaient d'eux. Il avait tout un attirail de travail dans les bras.

-Son autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard, répondit Harry.

-Elle ne pourra pas venir, alors ! s'exclama Neville, l'air déçu. C'est dommage pour toi, tu vas rater quelque chose.

Samantha se renfrogna. Harry préféra à nouveau changer de sujet. Décidément, les conversations qui fâchent se succédaient aujourd'hui…

-Tu fais quoi avec tout ça ? demanda-t-il à Neville.

-Oh, ça… C'est pour mon devoir de Potions.

-Encore ? Je croyais que tu l'avais fini hier !

-Non, j'en suis encore loin. Je n'y arrive vraiment pas.

-C'est le devoir sur la Potion de Frigor ? demanda Samantha.

-Oui…

-Alors viens avec moi…

Harry la regarda se lever et partir avec Neville pour l'aider à faire son devoir. Depuis l'incident de l'infusion d'armoise, il était connu qu'elle avait un bon nombre de connaissances en matière de potions. Rogue avait même tenu à faire une petite évaluation pour connaître l'étendue de son savoir mais jusque-là, aucun rendez-vous n'avait été pris. Pourtant Harry se doutait bien qu'il finirait par arriver à ses fins.

Le seul résultat positif était qu'à présent, Samantha prenait beaucoup de temps pour aider Neville, avec lequel elle s'entendait plutôt bien. En échange, il s'occupait de combler ses lacunes en Botanique, matière dans laquelle Hermione avouait avoir un peu de difficultés, et puisqu'il était le meilleur dans cette discipline, personne n'avait contesté.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant, puis se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte, se dirigea vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un album photo. Il referma l'armoire et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit dont il rabattit les rideaux, pour une obscure raison inconnue même de lui.

Assis là, il posa l'album sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, les visages souriant des photos s'animèrent et lui adressèrent divers signes de la main. Ses parents, son parrain, la famille de son père, des amis… lui bébé aussi. Il les regarda longuement avec nostalgie, puis finit par arriver à la dernière page, où il avait glissé une photo de Tom Jedusor qu'il avait dénichée par hasard. Sur le carré de papier glacé, il devait à peine avoir 17 ans.

S'il gardait cette photographie, c'était uniquement pour se rappeler le visage que son pire ennemi arborait quand son corps avait encore quelque chose d'humain. Aujourd'hui, il n'étais plus qu'un simulacre sordide de serpent raté. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait. Un simulacre de serpent raté. Il ne restait plus rien d'humain en lui. Jusqu'à ses yeux, il était un monstre.

Mais…

… tellement ressemblant…

Il avait raison, Tom Jedusor ne s'était pas trompé, en disant qu'ils se ressemblaient. Même cheveux noirs, même… Et s'ils avaient eu de la famille en commun ? Quelle idée absurde ! Si tel était le cas, il l'aurait su depuis longtemps. Et puis franchement, qui irait imaginer une telle chose ? C'était tellement ridicule ! Beaucoup de gens se ressemblaient sans être de la même famille, il n'y avait qu'à voir… Samantha ? Elle était fille de Moldus, jusqu'au bout des ongles. Aucun lien de parenté entre elle et…

Il referma l'album d'un coup sec et alla le remettre dans son armoire, sous une pile de vêtements. Oui, la ressemblance était très forte, il le savait d'autant plus après avoir observé attentivement le visage de cette personne dans l'album. C'en était même troublant, il comprenait bien mieux la réaction du pauvre Ollivander qui ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre à une telle chose. Pareil pour toutes les personnes les ayant approchées…

Excepté un unique détail, tout était identique. Elle ne devait jamais savoir. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle sache. C'est du moins ce qu'il se répétait. Il voulait garder ça pour lui, mais d'un autre côté c'était presque impossible, ça ne dépendait pas entièrement de lui. Elle finirait par savoir, il en était conscient. Il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction. Comment prendrait-elle ça ?

Il avait hâte de voir Sirius. Peut-être lui dirait-il, il n'en savait rien. Avec Ron et Hermione présents, il serait compliqué d'aborder le sujet. Il ne voulait pas en parler avec eux. Quant à Sirius, il ignorait la réaction que celui-ci pourrait avoir face à une telle révélation. Voulait-il vraiment tenter le coup ? A vrai dire, il ne savait plus trop où il en était, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie tout s'était compliqué. Finalement, il était peut-être préférable qu'elle n'ait pas son autorisation.

Mais de quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'elle s'éloigne ? Qu'elle ne prenne une trop grande place dans sa vie ? Et pour les autres ? Qu'ils lui posent toutes sortes de questions stupides ? Qu'il la considèrent autrement ? Pour cela, il était déjà trop tard. Personne n'agissait avec elle comme avec une élève normale. Sauf peut-être le professeur Sinistra. Elle n'avait probablement pas connu cette personne, ou alors elle le cachait bien.

Coupant court à ses réflexions habituelles et peu fertiles, Harry sortit de sa chambre et décida de prendre l'air. Il trouva Samantha et Neville en pleine discussion dans la Salle Commune. Ils parlaient apparemment de l'interdiction d'une plante considérée comme mortelle, utilisée à une époque comme médicament et qui s'était révélée être hallucinogène, du moins au peu qu'il entendit. Il passa en silence pour ne pas les déranger et se retrouva dans le couloir, devant le tableau.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il ferma les yeux et inspira l'air frais du dehors. Cela lui fit du bien et le libéra de ses idées sombres. Il pensa soudain à son balai et ressentit un violent désir de voler. Mais après sa chute de la veille, il savait que ce ne serait pas raisonnable, aussi chassa-t-il cette pensée. Mais une autre vint la remplacer, moins joyeuse encore. Il avait failli mourir. Un moment de faiblesse et tout aurait été terminé. Tout.

Il devait faire attention. Même s'il n'aimait pas cette idée, il savait que nombre de sorciers comptaient sur lui pour les sauver. Il savait aussi que Dumbledore comptait sur lui plus que n'importe qui, et que, même si pour le moment il était le seul à pouvoir tenir tête à Voldemort, il se faisait vieux. Quelqu'un devrait prendre la relève. Mais qui, à part lui, Harry Potter le Survivant ? Seulement, s'en sentait-il capable ? Il serait encore temps d'y penser, quand le moment se présenterait. Pour l'instant, il préférait se cacher derrière cette sécurité que représentait encore le directeur.

Au loin il aperçut un groupe d'élèves. Avançant sans but précis, il remarqua que c'était des Serpentard. La tignasse blonde de Malefoy était visible au milieu de l'attroupement. Harry fit une grimace dégoûtée. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté Malefoy que cette année. Il avait tout fait pour se rendre encore plus insupportable et exécrable à ses yeux. Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que les maisons se serrent les coudes, avec la menace qui planait, mais avec des Serpentard, la chose était impossible.

Ses pensées noires revinrent. Malefoy savait tout. Il savait pour la ressemblance, et il savait plus encore. Et il profitait de cette position de supériorité, rabaissant Harry chaque fois qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Pendant toute la semaine qui avait suivi la transe de Samantha, il n'avait cessé de faire comprendre à Harry qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité avec lui, qu'elle ne le serait qu'avec les Serpentard. Pourquoi insistait-il ? Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il perdait son temps ? Ses paroles n'atteignaient personne.

C'est du moins ce que Harry se plaisait à croire. Pour se rassurer. Au fond de lui, il devait bien s'avouer que cette insistance lui faisait peur. Et s'il avait raison ? Si jamais Malefoy cherchait réellement à la protéger ? De quoi ? Quelle menace plainait au-dessus d'elle ? Probablement aucune de plus que celle qui pesait déjà sur la communauté magique, bien qu'elle se refuse à admettre le retour du sorcier noir. Dans ce cas… Drago serait-il amoureux ?

Harry retint un rire plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Malefoy, amoureux ? Et puis pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui empêchait les Serpentard d'aimer quelqu'un ? Il avait bien vu des couples se former dans leurs rangs. Même si cette idée avait tendance à faire rire, elle n'en était pas moins réelle. Alors… Drago, amoureux de Sam ? Harry ressentit soudain un sentiment de compassion envers son adversaire, devant cette étonnant fait. Oui, les Malefoy avaient leur faiblesse, comme chacun, et la sienne était une jeune brune aux mèches rouges.

Une lueur d'espoir ? Si même les Malefoy avaient une faiblesse, se pouvait-il que _tous_ les Serpentard en aient une ? Et Voldemort ? Harry repoussa bien vite cette idée. Absurde. Complètement. Voldemort n'avait aucune faiblesse, sinon elle se serait révélée depuis bien longtemps. Non, Voldemort avait banni toute faiblesse de sa vie, de toutes les manières possibles. Il s'était débarrassé de tout ce qui pouvait lui faire du tort, Harry en était persuadé. Non, Voldemort ne pourrait être vaincu par le plan sentimental.

Alors comment le vaincre ? En étant plus fort que lui. Voilà pourquoi, depuis l'année précédente, il avait commencé à s'entraîner en secret, la nuit, dans des salles vides. Personne ne savait à quel point il avait progressé. Ses professeurs se contentaient de remarquer que, dans la pratique, il se révélait bien meilleur que le meilleur élève de l'année. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il devait être _le_ meilleur, il voulait dépasser tout le monde, puisque Voldemort était le plus grand sorcier du monde, il lui fallait devenir plus fort que les plus forts.

Harry décida de s'éloigner de tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher d'un Serpentard et rentra dans le château. Il déambula au hasard dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Se changer les idées, ne penser à rien, voilà ce à quoi il aspirait. Mais le visage de Samantha revint le hanter. Ne se passait-il donc plus un instant sans qu'il ne pense à elle !

Il se prit à se demander quelle avait été la réaction de Rogue en apprenant la conduite de Zénobie le vendredi précédent. Lui qui vénérait littéralement son élève prodige, comme il aimait l'appeler, ne devait pas vraiment avoir apprécié cet excès de la part de son amie/ennemie.

Il se remémora alors la discussion qu'ils avaient plus ou moins entendue quelques semaines auparavant, dans la Grande Salle. Avait-elle un rapport avec Samantha ? Sur le moment ils n'avaient pas bien compris de qui il était question, mais se pouvait-il que ce soit… ? Ils avaient toujours été opposés quant à leur attitude envers elle, était-ce là la raisons de leurs fréquentes disputes ?

_« Je ne fais que ce que nous devrions tous faire »_

Qu'avait voulu dire Rogue par là ? Toujours dans l'hypothèse où cela concernait Samantha, devait-on y voir un rapport avec ses prétendues "prédispositions" ?

Harry aurait tout de même été très curieux de voir par lui-même la réaction de Rogue. Il était sûr que celui-ci n'aurait pas manqué de s'énerver. S'en serait suivie une longue bouderie qu'il n'avait en fait pas cherché à déceler, même si c'était toujours facile à voir. Il n'avait pas fait attention, trop habitué à leurs sautes d'humeur. Ah ! Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour assister à ce spectacle !

Comme si une entité quelconque avait entendu sa demande indiscrète, il entendit au détour d'un couloir un éclat de voix. Il reconnut aussitôt le ton agressif de Zénobie. Il s'approcha sans bruit et regarda prudemment dans le couloir qui faisait l'angle.

-Je n'admets pas ce genre de comportement, Severus ! criait Zénobie, au comble de la rage.

Rogue lui-même semblait loin de son flegme habituel, son visage ordinairement cireux était rouge, ses poings étaient serrés.

-Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait parfaitement être hors d'état de suivre un cours ! hurla-t-il en retour. Principalement le vôtre, vous êtes incapable de la moindre gentillesse !

-Croyez-vous qu'elle le mérite ! Que…

-Elle mérite au moins un peu de respect, surtout de votre part ! coupa Rogue. Il ne vous ferait pas de mal de témoigner un peu de sympathie à son égard ! Il faudrait peut-être que vous preniez conscience de certaines choses !

-Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, vous ne comprenez rien, vous ne savez pas la moitié de ce que j'ai enduré ! s'écria Zénobie.

Elle était toujours furieuse mais Harry crut sentir qu'elle était prête à fondre en sanglots. Zénobie, proche des larmes ? Harry fronça les sourcils. La voix de Rogue s'adoucit un peu lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Je ne prétends pas tout connaître de tes souffrances, Phyllis, mais admets que tu n'arrangeras rien en agissant ainsi, combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ?

Harry saisit immédiatement la différence dans le ton de son professeur de Potions. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la tendresse qu'il décelait dans ses paroles. De plus il avait laissé le vouvoiement et le nom de famille de côté pour se montrer plus familier. Harry comprit obscurément qu'il n'usait que lors de leurs disputes, et il devait en être de même pour Zénobie. Ils étaient étranges, tous les deux…

Mais qu'avait pu vivre cette femme pour agir de cette manière ? Sa vie avait dû être particulièrement dure et éprouvante. Harry ressentit soudain une pointe de compassion pour son professeur de Défense.

-Ce n'est pas en agissant comme tu le fais avec elle que tu résoudras tes problèmes, ajouta Rogue.

-Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Severus, gronda Zénobie. Crois-moi, elle ne mérite pas la considération que tu as pour elle. Un jour ça se retournera contre toi, et ce jour-là, tu viendras t'excuser de ne pas m'avoir crue. Cette fille est le diable réincarné, ce n'est pas en se montrant indulgent avec elle que les choses s'arrangeront.

Rectification : Zénobie n'inspirait aucune compassion à Harry. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, à la fin ? Traiter Samantha de diable réincarné ! Puisqu'elle parlait de Samantha, le doute n'était pas possible sur ce point.

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire par elle, continua Zénobie. Elle ne me bernera pas, pas comme elle l'a si aisément fait avec vous, Mr Rogue. Vous êtes d'une naïveté étonnante, mon cher, laissez-moi vous le dire. Je vous croyais plus avisé.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Elle ne s'en alla pas en marchant d'un pas digne, non, elle s'enfuit. Rogue resta immobile, comme pétrifié par cette réaction plutôt inattendue, la main à moitié tendue devant lui. Puis il baissa le bras et la tête, qu'il secoua avant de s'en aller.

Non, Harry ne comprendrait jamais ces deux-là. Ils étaient bien trop compliqués, et leur relation elle-même semblait trop complexe. De même que leur comportement face à Samantha. Opposés en tout et sur tout. Comment pouvaient-ils être à ce point amis alors que tout s'évertuait à les déchirer ? Pourquoi les gens aimaient-ils souffrir ?

Non, Harry ne comprendrait jamais.

Quelques paroles de Rogue revinrent à l'esprit de Harry. Que sous-entendait-il quand il disait que Zénobie devait prendre conscience de certaines choses et qu'elle devait se montrer plus conciliante à l'égard de Samantha ? Ce n'était jamais qu'un mystère de plus à ajouter au profit de son amie. Mais il en avait marre. Il voulait des réponses. Mais où les chercher ?

**s---s**

-Harry ! Harry !

A son arrivée dans le hall de château, il vit Samantha descendre les escaliers en courant, apparemment indifférente à l'idée de rater une marche et de se rompre le coup en tombant. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry devant sa pâleur et son air choqué.

-Une attaque… lâcha-t-elle, la main sur le cœur et l'autre sur le genou, essoufflée. On vient… de l'apprendre… Mon dieu…

Elle s'effondra et garda les yeux fixés droit devant elle, dans le vide. Ils étaient brillants, des larmes menaçaient de tomber à tout instant. Cruelle, comme entrée dans le monde de la magie. A peine deux mois et voilà qu'elle découvrait aussi les horreurs de ce monde…

Comme sous le choc de la nouvelle, le visage d'Harry ne refléta aucune émotion. Il s'avança vers Samantha, s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, en silence. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron les trouvèrent, quand ils arrivèrent à la suite de Samantha, en haut de l'escalier.

**s---s**

En très peu de temps, toute l'école avait été au courant. Tous s'étaient instinctivement réunis dans la Grande Salle, attendant des précisions de la part de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, ayant des informations. Ils attendirent là un bon moment, dans l'angoisse. Seuls les Serpentard, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ne paraissaient pas spécialement affectés. Certains d'entre eux avaient même négligé de venir.

Tout ce que les élèves savaient jusque-là se bornait à l'attaque en elle-même. Ni le lieu ni l'heure ni aucun autre détail n'avait encore été divulgué. La connaissance même de cette attaque avait une origine plutôt floue. Pourtant tous savaient que ce n'était pas une rumeur.

Les muscles étaient crispés, les yeux fixes, les mâchoires serrées. Certains essayaient de rester optimistes et s'occupaient de rassurer les autres, tout en se rassurant eux-même. Dans cette atmosphère d'incertitude, les pires scénarios se formaient dans les esprits les plus effrayés.

Les Gryffondor se serraient les coudes, sans un mot, juste par la présence. Harry avait un bras posé sur les épaules de Samantha, qui était blottie contre lui, les traits rongés par l'angoisse. Que craignait-elle au juste ? Nul ne le savait. Harry aurait parié qu'elle-même n'en savait rien.

Après quelques minutes, les professeurs Sinistra, Trelawney et Vector, ainsi que Rusard, vinrent s'ajouter à l'assemblée mais restèrent chacun d'un côté de la grande porte, comme des gardes. Cela ne fit qu'ajouter à l'angoisse de certains. Ils eurent une petite concertation, s'apercevant sans doute de l'absence de la majorité des Serpentard, et Vector ressortit avec le concierge. Ils revinrent un peu plus tard avec les fuyards mais refusèrent toujours d'ouvrir la bouche.

Finalement, après ce qui leur parut de longues heures, mais en réalité ne représentait que deux ridicules heures, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, suivi par tous les autres professeurs. Ils paraissaient tous exténués et abattus. Ils allèrent s'asseoir, ou plutôt s'avachir sur leurs chaises, certains se prirent la tête dans les mains.

Le directeur resta debout. Il posa ses poings sur la table et parcourut l'assistance d'un regard désolé et fatigué. Tous les élèves étaient silencieux et observaient Dumbledore avec appréhension.

-Je ne sais d'où cette information vous est parvenue, commença-t-il d'une voix lasse, mais il y a bel et bien eu une attaque cet après-midi…

Aussitôt un brouhaha emplit la salle. Dumbledore dut lever les deux mains pour rétablir le silence.

-Tous les professeurs, exceptés ceux ici présents, poursuivit-il en désignant ceux toujours près de la grande porte, resté pour assurer votre sécurité, ont dû s'absenter de l'école pendant un moment pour aider le Ministère.

-L'attaque a eu lieu au Ministère ? demanda un élève.

-Non, répondit Dumbledore.

-Alors où ? s'écria un autre élève.

-Et par qui ? ajouta une troisième.

-Cette attaque à été menée contre la prison d'Azkaban, révéla Dumbledore. Les Détraqueurs se sont associés aux Mangemorts, tout comme je le craignais. Une bonne partie des prisonniers a malheureusement pu s'évader…

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. La salle se remplit de voix paniquées et de cris de colère contre ces incapables du Ministère.

-Mes amis, mes amis, je vous en prie ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Un peu de calme, par pitié ! Je n'ai pas fini !

Le silence revint aussitôt.

-Dans cette dure bataille…

Harry remarqua alors que nombre des professeurs étaient blessés. Certains n'avaient que des égratignures, d'autres portaient de sanglantes coupures. Etrange qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant… Il nota également que Rusard n'était plus dans la pièce.

-… quelques uns de nos collègues ont été blessés. Pour une bonne partie, ce n'est rien de grave. Pour d'autres… Je suis navré de vous annoncer que certains d'entre eux nous ont quittés aujourd'hui. Les noms ne peuvent encore être communiqués aujourd'hui, des agents du Ministère se chargent en ce moment même d'établir une liste des victimes et des disparus. Des deux côtés, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard aux Serpentard qui perdirent leur sourire.

Rusard revint, accompagné de Madame Pomfresh, portant tous deux un attirail de soins. Ils déposèrent le tout sur la table des professeurs et Rusard seconda l'infirmière qui s'était immédiatement attelée à la tâche.

-Je pense que cette liste pourra nous être communiquée ce soir, au plus tard demain, reprit Dumbledore. Demain sera journée banalisée, pour respecter le deuil que certains d'entre vous auront à porter. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus, croyez bien que si je le pouvais, j'abrégerai vos angoisses, peut-être pensez-vous que j'aurais dû me taire. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous cacher ceci, et je ne puis vous rassurer comme je le devrais.

Il se tut un instant, son regard fit à nouveau le tour de la salle. Son visage se fit plus las et fatigué. Harry crut qu'il allait se sentir mal.

-Excusez-moi, dit simplement le directeur.

Et il sortit de la salle, laissant tout le monde sous le choc. Pour la première fois, il n'était plus un soutien pour eux.

_Fin du chapitre 13..._

**s-------s**

Le plus sombre chapitre de toute ma série. Bah… Fallait bien que ça arrive. Mais comme quoi des fois c'est pas moi qui décide mais les persos, la dispute, qui au départ ne devait pas avoir lieu, s'est déroulée de façon assez… pas exactement comme je la voulais au départ.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai la désagréable impression de ne pas réussir à trouver mon style, pour cette histoire. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent et là ça m'embête un peu… Je n'ai pas arrêté d'en changer et je me demande si ça ne gêne pas la lecture. C'est la première fois que mon style n'est pas stable, et j'ai peur que ça se répercute sur l'histoire et sur l'attention de vous, lecteurs. J'ai raison d'avoir peur ? éè

**Wufei : **De toute façon pour te lire faut un sacré courage.

**DA7 :** Retourne dans ta série, toi, au lieu de polluer l'univers HP… èé Ah… le jour où il me dira des choses gentilles, celui-là ! Et moi je repars dans mes délires comme je faisais à une époque, dans d'autres fics…

**Wufei :** J'en sais quelque chose…

**DA7 :** Je t'ai dis de retourner dans Gundam Wing, ok ? èé

**Ron :** Et après tu t'étonnes qu'il ne t'aime pas…

**DA7 :** Sans commentaire… --

_DreamAngel7_


	14. Lendemain d’attaque

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

Me voici partie pour un nouveau chapitre qui va être assez compliqué vu ce qui s'est passé dans le précédent. Comment je vais bien pouvoir continuer là-dessus, moi ? Bah, on verra bien.

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XIV :** Lendemain d'attaque

La liste ne parvint ni le soir-même, ni le jour suivant. Cela ne pouvait présager que du pire. Soit les quelques corps étaient à ce point mutilés qu'il était presque impossible de les identifier, soit… il y en avait trop… Les deux perspectives avaient de quoi angoisser tous les élèves, même, et c'était probablement le plus étrange, les Serpentard.

Ils semblaient partager les inquiétudes de tous, depuis que Dumbledore avait annoncé que les pertes ne se limitaient pas à ces bons samaritains d'Auror et de professeurs.

Ce soir-là, le repas fut des plus silencieux. Les tables étaient quasiment vides, et le peu de jeunes gens présents gardaient obstinément leurs yeux fixés sur leurs assiettes qui ne se vidaient pas. Ginny et Ron n'avaient plus ouvert la bouche depuis l'annonce, ils se doutaient bien que leur père devait être allé sur le champ de bataille…

Les autres Gryffondor qui ne comptaient pas ou plus, dans le cas de Neville, de parents Auror susceptibles d'avoir été envoyé sur place, réconfortaient comme ils le pouvaient tous ceux qui pouvaient craindre la perte d'un être cher. Bien souvent leurs chuchotements restaient vains et ils en arrivaient à de longues étreintes entrecoupées de sanglots.

Samantha jetait de temps à autres un œil à Harry, lequel n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Elle-même avait été obligée par Madame Pomfresh à absorber une potion calmante pour stopper les tremblements qui l'avaient prise, potion qui avait pour effet secondaire, même si elle avait récupéré sa totale lucidité, de la faire somnoler.

Son regard tomba sur une petite blonde, à la table des Serdaigle. Sylvia Annet, si elle se souvenait bien. "Elle devait avoir un parent dans la bataille" songea Samantha en voyant ses yeux rouges baissés sur son gobelet vide. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à cette jeune fille ? Elle ne la connaissait pas… Tant de monde semblait concerné par cette agression, comme si tous les sorciers du pays avaient été mêlés à l'attaque ou à la défense…

La prison des sorciers. Harry avait seulement consenti à lui dire ces trois mots. La prison des sorciers. Voilà ce qu'était Azkaban pour toutes les personnes réunies ici. Et des prisonniers s'étaient échappés… Avec eux, le mage noir qui souhaitait tant la mort d'Harry était plus fort, il avait plus de partisans.

Bon dieu, tant de gens complètement accablés à cause…

Elle sentit sa tête dodeliner et la redressa vivement. Harry lui jeta un regard, puis se leva en l'entraînant avec lui.

-Viens, dit-il. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Elle le suivit sans protester. Elle ne s'en sentait ni la force ni le courage. Hermione les accompagna, c'est elle qui la mit au lit. Samantha ne tarda pas à s'endormir, l'esprit torturé par nombre de cauchemars. Le lendemain ne fut pas meilleur. Les visages offraient tous les mêmes dégradés de peine et d'anxiété. Après avoir tenté un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, entourée par quelques élèves courageux ou attachés aux habitudes, elle avait finalement renoncé et restait cloîtrée derrière ses baldaquins.

Mais que craignait-elle donc, elle, pauvre fille de Moldus fraîchement débarquée dans cet enfer ? Tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir peur était une éventuelle attaque de l'école, mais ne lui avait-on pas assuré que Poudlard était l'endroit le mieux protégé de toute l'Angleterre ? Elle n'avait, à sa connaissance, aucun sorciers dans sa famille, personne pour qui s'inquiéter.

Elle secoua la tête et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le dôme de tissu rouge. Elle était en sécurité, ici. Et personne n'en avait après elle. Pas comme Harry… Bon sang, mais comment réagissait-il ? Trop occupée à ses propres craintes, elle en avait totalement oublié son ami. Qui devait souffrir bien plus qu'elle.

Elle se redressa vivement, écarta les rideaux du baldaquin et sortit de la chambre, toujours vêtue de son chemisier et de sa jupe moldus, les cheveux détachés et légèrement décoiffés. Elle oublia de mettre des chaussures à ses pieds. Elle ne sentit pas la fraîcheur l'assaillir aussitôt.

Elle trouva Harry assis dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée. Elle s'agenouilla aux pieds du fauteuil et posa sa main sur le genou de son ami, qui baissa les yeux vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Ça va ? fut tout ce qu'elle trouva.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre, et posa sa main sur celle de Samantha. Elle la trouva très chaude. Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter, aussi, après un moment de flottement, elle mit sa joue sur les genoux d'Harry et ferma les yeux. Elle espérait ainsi lui apporter son réconfort, et lui faire comprendre qu'elle le soutenait.

-Je vais bien, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ginny et Ron ont bien plus besoin de soutien que moi. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Calme, répondit-elle simplement, le regard dans le vague, tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-il alors en se rendant compte qu'elle était pieds nus et habillée comme au printemps.

-Non, ça va.

Ils se turent un moment. Puis Samantha pensa à quelque chose. Ginny et Ron… Sa vision lui revint en mémoire. Sa vision ? Arthur, probablement Arthur Weasley… Elle porta sa main à sa bouche dans un geste d'horreur et se releva d'un bond, puis sortit précipitamment de la tour sans prêter attention aux appels déroutés d'Harry.

Le martèlement de ses pieds nus sur le sol produisait un son étrange mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, pas plus que du froid qui se dégageait du carrelage et des pierres du sol. Elle devait voir le directeur, elle devait savoir si ce qu'elle avait vu s'était réellement produit. Elle courait à travers les couloirs, quand il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement de son bureau. Et aussi qu'elle pouvait très facilement se perdre dans ce château.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un détail, n'importe quoi pouvait la renseigner sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle remarqua alors que ses pas l'avaient instinctivement conduite sur le chemin du hall. Elle finit de descendre jusqu'à l'entrée, en marchant plus calmement. Elle ne rencontra personne, même les fantômes se faisaient discrets. Les professeurs ne faisaient donc aucune ronde ? Etaient-ils donc tous isolés dans leurs appartements, complètement démoralisés et attendant… quoi au juste ?

Elle commençait à désespérer de rencontrer âme qui vive dans ces couloirs déserts. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la Grande Salle qui lui parut curieusement grande et vide, et y entra. Elle referma le battant derrière elle et alla s'asseoir sur le banc des Gryffondor, la tête nichée dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

Elle retint difficilement les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'agiter hystériquement. Elle devait garder son calme, avant tout, rester calme. Non pas qu'elle craignait que quelqu'un ne surprenne une crise de larmes, puisqu'il n'y avait apparemment aucun risque à ce qu'une personne ne décide de se montrer par ici, mais elle voulait garder la capacité de réfléchir sereinement.

Alors que le découragement commençait à s'imposer, elle entendit un grincement qui la fit sursauter. Elle se mit debout face à la grande porte, ne songeant pas une seule seconde à sortir sa baguette pour se défendre. Geste qui aurait été de toute manière inutile puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas sur elle. Elle vit alors entrer Malefoy.

Elle recula d'un pas, soudain haineuse. Que venait-il faire ici ? Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil, visiblement aussi surpris qu'elle. Le premier moment de stupéfaction passé, il ferma doucement la porte et s'avança vers sa table comme elle quelques minutes – ou était-ce des heures ? – plus tôt, sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire. Il s'installa sur un banc et s'adossa au mur, le regard rivé sur le plafond magique qui dévoilait un ciel d'automne bien avancé.

Elle l'observa faire sans rien dire. La rage qu'elle éprouvait envers lui lui avait fait inconsciemment crisper les poings. Au bout d'un moment il daigna lui parler, sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

Sa voix n'avait rien de menaçante ou de hautaine, pourtant Samantha répondit avec froideur.

-J'aimerai bien voir que tu t'inquiètes réellement pour ma santé !

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Pense ce que tu veux, dit-il d'un air indifférent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, ne supportant pas le silence qui s'était instauré dans cette salle habituellement bruyante.

-Je m'échappe de ma maison, répondit-il avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre et puis, ne cherches même pas, puisque tu n'en as rien à faire.

-Tu peux m'emmener au bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle, prise d'une impulsion soudaine.

-Pourquoi ferai-je ça ?

Sa manière de répondre à une question par une autre agaça Samantha pour qui la simple vision de cet homme était déjà à la limite du tolérable. Elle sentit son envie de meurtre remonter. Etait-elle vraiment une meurtrière ? Elle avait peur de ce sentiment incontrôlable qui la prenait lorsqu'elle se trouvait trop longtemps face à lui ou qu'il l'énervait trop.

-J'essayerai peut-être de résister à mes pulsions, grogna-t-elle, pas assez fort cependant pour qu'il comprît ses paroles.

-Tu as dit quoi ? fit-il en daignant enfin la regarder.

Elle détourna le regard, sentant une nouvelle vague de sanglots la submerger. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer devant lui, non, sûrement pas, surtout pas devant lui. Et lui donner une arme, une prise supplémentaire sur elle…

-C'est d'accord, je t'emmène, dit-il brusquement, comme à regrets.

Elle tourna un regard interdit vers lui. Il s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la grande porte, comme s'il avait l'intention d'en finir au plus vite avec sa besogne.

-Dépêche-toi, avant que je change d'avis.

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et le suivit rapidement. Il ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit qu'il pût profiter de l'occasion pour servir ses propres desseins. Il marcha d'un pas décidé tout le long du chemin, sans jamais se retourner pour voir si elle suivait. Elle en ressentit de l'agacement mais ne dit rien. Ils ne croisèrent toujours personne.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une gargouille en pierre qui n'avait rien de beau. Malefoy s'arrêta devant elle et se tourna vers Samantha avec un air railleur, qui s'accentua lorsqu'il vit son expression déconcertée.

-Te voilà à destination, dit-il. Maintenant débrouille-toi pour trouver le mot de passe, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Et il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, laissant Samantha complètement déboussolée. Elle regarda à nouveau la gargouille et soupira. "Allons bon" pensa-t-elle. Elle l'observa de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, cherchant elle ne savait trop quoi. Puis elle alla lui donner un léger coup sur la tête, puis un autre, puis un troisième, mais n'obtint rien. Elle la fixa avec colère, les poings sur les hanches.

-Si tu caches vraiment la porte du bureau du directeur, déclara-t-elle, tu vas devoir me laisser passer, il faut absolument que je voie Dumbledore. Mais tu m'as entendue ! s'écria-t-elle devant le manque de réaction de l'horrible statue. Il faut que je passe !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le mur pour extérioriser la colère qui l'envahissait. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi, mais depuis qu'elle était ici, cette émotion avait tendance à surgir très facilement et de façon très forte. Comme si elle n'arrivait plus à la canaliser, à la brider. Sa colère semblait échapper à son propre contrôle et parfois, cela lui faisait peur. Principalement lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité de cette pourriture de Serpentard…

-_Sézame, ouvre-toi !_ s'exclama-t-elle en français. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait des mots de passe à tous les coins de portes ! On ne peut pas accéder au bureau du directeur comme dans ces foutus lycées, non ? Il a peur qu'on vienne le tuer dans son sommeil ou quoi ? _Merde !_

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et finit par se laisser glisser le long du mur, à côté de la gargouille, puis cacha son visage dans ses bras, les genoux repliés vers elle. L'envie de pleurer se manifesta encore une fois. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait se passer simplement, ici ? Il fallait toujours qu'un incident magique complique tout…

Pourtant…Elle devait parler à Dumbledore, elle devait savoir… Elle ne voulait pas attendre la lecture du nom sur une liste qui tardait à s'annoncer. Elle devait savoir avant. Avait-elle réellement vu ce qui allait se produire ? Avait-elle ce pouvoir, celui de voir dans le futur, comme le lui avait affirmé Trelawney ? Aurait-elle pu changer les choses, en…

En faisant quoi, au juste ? En allant au bout de sa vision, pour chercher des réponses ? Elle aurait refusé si on le lui avait demandé, et de cela, Dumbledore devait en être conscient. Mais peut-être qu'elle aurait pu aider…

Et puis il ne servait à rien de rester là, alors que le passage ne s'ouvrirait sûrement pas avant un moment. Devait-elle repartir, et rejoindre Harry ? Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider… Mais elle se souvint à cet instant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chemin. Trop abasourdie que Malefoy l'ait conduite jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux couloirs qu'ils avaient empruntés.

-Que faites-vous ici, jeune Gryffondor ?

Samantha releva vivement la tête. Elle soupira en reconnaissant Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il lui parut inquiet et désolé.

-Bonjour, Nick. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, plus par politesse que par réelle curiosité.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, mon enfant, répliqua-t-il. Je ne vois guère de monde, depuis hier. Cette attaque… Tout le monde est déprimé, et ça me rend malheureux, voyez-vous ?

Samantha hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Vous vouliez voir le professeur Dumbledore ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Attendez-moi là, je vais le prévenir de votre visite. Il pourra certainement vous aider mieux qu'un pauvre spectre comme moi…

Il disparut au travers de la gargouille. Après quelques minutes, celle-ci se décala sur le côté, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Sans réfléchir Samantha s'y engouffra et grimpa rapidement les marches, trop pressée pour attendre que l'escalier ne la mène directement devant la porte. Elle donna trois coups à la porte et attendit impatiemment.

-Entrez ! fit une voix étouffée par le bois.

-Bonjour, monsieur, dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle observa la salle dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer. C'était une grande pièce circulaire qui avait tout pour paraître étrange aux yeux d'une ancienne Moldue telle que Samantha. Les murs étaient tapissés de tableaux représentant probablement tous les directeurs et directrices s'étant succédés à Poudlard, et des tables supportaient divers objets dont l'utilité échappait à la jeune fille.

-Que me voulais-tu, Samantha ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers lui. Sir Nicholas avait l'air passablement inquiet pour toi, me semble-t-il.

Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il l'avait tutoyée et appelée par son prénom. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un directeur d'école, quel qu'il soit, l'ait un jour traitée avec un tel paternalisme.

-Mais assieds-toi d'abord, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa baguette devant lui.

Aussitôt, une chaise apparut face à lui. Après une courte hésitation, Samantha s'y assit et vrilla son regard dans celui du directeur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Oui, monsieur. L'attaque. Et ma vision, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, cherchant à provoquer une quelconque réaction chez lui.

-Je vois, dit-il en se laissant aller pensivement contre le dossier de son grand fauteuil. Tu penses que les deux sont liés ? dit-il plus qu'il ne demanda, après un moment de silence.

-Je vous pose la question.

-Probablement, convint-il. Je n'en sais encore rien moi-même. Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Arthur…

-Il est en vie ! le coupa Samantha, pleine d'espoir.

-Oui oui, certes un peu abîmé, mais rien de grave, heureusement. Il s'en sortira sans aucune séquelle. Tu pourras l'annoncer à tes amis lorsque tu les reverras, c'est malheureusement ce que je peux faire de mieux… Je n'ai pas plus de noms à te fournir, j'en suis navré.

-Quand arrivera la liste ?

-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Ils mettent un temps fou à me la faire parvenir. Mais revenons à ce qui t'amène ici.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Je voulais savoir si ce que j'ai vu s'est réellement produit, mais si vous n'en savez rien…

-N'y a-t-il rien d'autre dont tu voudrais me parler, dans ce cas ?

Samantha ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle pensa aux paroles de Malefoy : _« J'ai beaucoup à t'apprendre sur toi » _et à l'attitude étrange qu'il avait eu depuis le début avec elle. Elle pensa à ces réactions qu'elle suscitait chez la plupart des sorciers et la rougeur et la gêne qui s'emparait d'Harry à chaque fois. Elle pensa aussi à cette peur éveillée par Voldemort et sa crainte d'être liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à lui, à cause de leurs baguettes… Alors, Samantha répondit :

-Non, monsieur, il n'y a rien.

**s---s**

-Mon père est en vie ! s'écria Ginny, soulagée.

Elle sauta au cou de Samantha et se mit à pleurer de joie. Sur le canapé, Ron fixait le sol droit devant lui, n'en revenant pas. Hermione s'était assise à côté de lui et lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules, ne sachant pas quelle réaction il finirait par avoir.

Le premier moment de stupeur passée, et l'après-midi reprenant son cours, Harry entraîna Samantha à part.

-Pourquoi tu es partie en coup de vent comme ça ? J'imagine que ce n'était pas pour aller chercher des nouvelles de Mr Weasley…

-Non, approuva Samantha en évitant son regard.

-Alors pourquoi ? Tu peux me parler, tu sais, je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire ! fit-il d'un air vexé devant son silence.

Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'il lui cachait, et qui la concernait de près. Il se sentit vraiment très hypocrite…

-C'est à cause… commença-t-elle, de la vision…

-La vision ? Tu veux dire, celle que tu as eue il y a une semaine ?

Elle acquiesça. Harry n'ajouta rien, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait redouter. Ce que lui-même avait redouté au moment où il en avait pris connaissance. Mais puisque Mr Weasley était en vie, il était inutile de s'inquiéter. Il le lui dit. Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas au regard sombre qu'elle lui renvoya. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit son erreur.

-Si ce que j'ai vu s'est réellement passé, alors ça veut dire que je peux voir le futur, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? lui jeta-t-elle à la figure, énervée. Je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir !

Et elle s'enfuit jusqu'à sa chambre puis se laissa tomber sur son lit avant d'en tirer les rideaux. Elle ne se montra pas avant le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, torturée à l'idée d'avoir le Troisième Œil. Lorsqu'il arrivait que le sommeil la surprenne, cela ne durait pas plus de quelques secondes, quelques minutes, et elle se réveillait en sursaut, assaillie par des images sombres et effrayantes.

Elle finit par se lever un peu avant le lever du jour, se répétant que ce n'était que des cauchemars. Elle alla se pelotonner dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, mais se rendit vite compte que l'inactivité l'irritait. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, mille et une pensées tournoyant dans son esprit. Elle n'arrivait plus à les calmer.

Un léger rayon de soleil illumina la pièce. Samantha l'observa un moment, immobile. Concentrée sur le lever de la grande étoile, elle ne pensait plus à rien et retrouvait son calme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce moment de la journée.

Lorsque le soleil se fut élevé au dessus de la forêt qu'on voyait au loin, elle détourna le regard et sortit de la Salle Commune. Elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin du hall, c'était peut-être même le seul chemin qu'elle connaissait, avec celui de l'infirmerie. Elle se rendit donc le plus lentement possible dans la Grande Salle, espérant qu'elle aurait le temps de se remplir.

Elle eut la surprise de trouver un certain nombre d'élèves déjà attablés devant leur petit déjeuner, la tête basse, ainsi que quelques professeurs. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table et commença à manger, sans grand appétit. Mais comme "la faim vient en mangeant", elle ne tarda pas à dévorer son repas. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la vieille au matin et se découvrait affamée.

Alors qu'elle mordait dans une grosse tartine, elle vit Malefoy entrer. Ils échangèrent un regard inexpressif et elle continua à manger sa tartine, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à sa propre table, face à elle. Elle l'ignora et but une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Elle était encore en train de manger lorsque ses amis firent leur apparition dans la salle, qu'ils trouvèrent étonnamment remplie comparée à la veille. Ils s'installèrent à côté d'elle et remarquèrent aussitôt quelque chose :

-Tu as faim ? demanda Ron avec un sourire amusé.

-J'en chuis à ma digième tartine, chans compter les croichants et les brioches, et j'ai encore faim, répondit Samantha, la bouche pleine.

-Je vois, fit le roux en se retenant de rire.

-Tout va bien, Sam ? s'inquiéta Hermione, en lui posant la main sur le front. Ce n'est pas normal que tu ais faim comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas mangé depuis un jour, je te rappelle, ma chérie, expliqua Samantha en souriant, après avoir avalé son bout de tartine. Tu peux me passer un autre croissant, s'il te plaît, Harry ?

Le jeune homme le lui tendit sans rien dire, abasourdi par tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ingurgité et la vitesse avec laquelle elle engloutissait son petit déjeuner.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? insista Hermione, pas du tout convaincue. En plus tu as l'air fatiguée…

-Ça vous dirait de parler d'autre chose que de ma santé, dites ? répliqua Samantha, soudain énervée.

C'est le moment que choisit Dumbledore pour se lever, arrêtant le bruit de la salle qui n'était déjà pas bien important. Samantha nota que tous les élèves étaient présents, comme si on le leur avait tous de demandé ou… qu'ils avaient senti que quelque chose allait se passer…

-Nous venons de passer un peu plus d'une journée dans un climat d'incertitude et je comprends que cela puisse vous être infiniment pénible, commença le directeur. Le Ministère a pris beaucoup de temps pour établir la liste définitive, cela pour la simple raison qu'il voulait éviter la moindre erreur. Ne leur en veuillez pas ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte pour faire taire les chuchotements mécontents. Ils ont énormément de travail depuis cet… incident, aussi tout peut prendre du temps.

Il posa le bout de ses longs doigts sur la table et reprit :

-Nous venons de recevoir la liste définitive de tous les sorciers ayant perdu la vie en ce jour funeste. Je vous demanderai le plus grand silence et le plus grand respect pour tous ceux qui sont tombés pour notre protection à tous.

Il prit un parchemin et l'éleva devant lui, puis rajusta ses lunette en demi-lune.

-Pourquoi personne n'a reçu de lettre ? lança soudain une voix forte, venant visiblement de la table des Poufsouffle.

Dumbledore leva le regard vers lui et resta un court instant silencieux, à le fixer, avant de répondre.

-Tous les systèmes du monde magique ont été bloqués durant le laps de temps qui nous sépare de l'attaque, Mr Macmillan. Entre autres choses, aucun courrier n'a pu partir. Cependant il se pourrait que tout soit rétabli aujourd'hui même. Vous pourrez vous empresser de répondre à vos familles qui vous ont sûrement écrit.

Il regarda à nouveau son parchemin et s'apprêta à lire les noms inscrits dessus. Inconsciemment, Samantha serra très fort la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Elle ne vit pas le regard mi-compatissant mi-rassuré qu'il lui jeta. Leur petite querelle de la veille était oubliée. Il posa son autre main sur celle de Samantha dans un geste amical.

A la table des Serpentard, l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure qu'aux autres. Les élèves gardaient une mine sombre, même s'ils tentaient de ne pas montrer qu'ils partageaient la même anxiété que les autres.

La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva…

_Fin du chapitre 14..._

**s-------s**

Eh non, vous n'aurez rien de plus ! Les noms ce sera la prochaine fois ! Sadique, moi ? Meuh non !

**Malefoy :** Si.

**DA7 :** Non.

**Malefoy :** Si.

**DA7 :** Zut, tu m'embêtes. Et si tu continues, tu vas souffrir… regard sadique, ah non c'est vrai, je suis pas sadique…

**Malefoy :** Et pourquoi j'emmène Samy chez Dumby, en fait ?

**DA7 :** Pourquoi, ça te plaît pas ?

**Malefoy :** Euh… J'en sais rien.

**DA7 :** Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi bosser. J'ai une autre fic à écrire, moi, et ce coup-ci, ô bonheur, tu n'es pas dedans ! v Youpi ! Allons, Legolas, à nous deux !

_DreamAngel7_


	15. Sam pas sagace…

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

Voici enfin le chapitre 15 et les noms tant attendus ! Après la fin du 14 et les nombreuses (menaces de mort) appellations du genre "sadique", je me suis demandé si mon obsession du suspens était vraiment appréciée par tous... Visiblement non…

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XV :** Sam pas sagace…

Dumbledore leva le parchemin devant lui. Il sembla que de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne parle enfin.

-Les sorciers mortellement touchés lors de ce combat sont les suivants :

_Brandstone, Sean_

Aussitôt quelques élèves s'agitèrent à la table des Poufsouffle. Hermione vit une jeune fille d'environ 14 ans se couvrit le visage de ses mains, les yeux exorbités. Ses amies l'entourèrent pour la réconforter. Hermione reporta son attention sur le directeur qui énonça un autre nom :

_Dobbs, Amelia_

Un petit cri attira l'attention de tout le monde. C'était à la table des Serdaigle d'être ébranlée. Une petite sorcière du même âge que la Poufsouffle était effondrée contre un jeune homme, en larmes.

D'autres noms suivirent, d'autres cris, d'autres pleurs. Hermione s'était refusée à compter les victimes. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et frémissait à chaque nouveau nom. Elle trouvait déjà rien qu'à les entendre qu'il y en avait trop. Beaucoup trop. Tout ça à cause d'un malade. "Je hais Voldemort."

Elle risqua un coup d'œil à ses amis. Ron gardait obstinément ses yeux rivés sur la table, Ginny lançait des regards désolés à tous ceux qui avaient perdus un être cher. Harry et Samantha fixaient Dumbledore sans vraiment le voir. Ils semblaient totalement ailleurs, comme s'ils tentaient de se soustraire au moment présent. Elle remarqua qu'Harry tenait la main de Samantha dans les siennes. Elle sourit, bien que cette affection la mette mal à l'aise.

Toujours cette ressemblance qui venait tout gâcher…

-Je passe maintenant aux noms des Mangemorts qui ont pu être définitivement stoppés, dit alors Dumbledore avec un regard appuyé en direction des Serpentard qui avaient depuis longtemps perdu toute envie de rire.

Hermione les regarda d'un air noir. Ils l'avaient mérité. Qu'ils souffrent comme les autres. Tous les Serpentard avaient les yeux levés vers Dumbledore et attendaient. Plus aucun d'eux ne faisait semblant de rien, ça ne rimait plus à rien d'agir comme cela, de toute manière.

Et la liste reprit. Moins longue, certes, mais tout aussi porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. En tout, une petite demi-douzaine de Mangemorts. Trois fois rien. Parmi eux il y avait le père de Vincent Crabbe. Fallait-il seulement s'étonner ? Hermione était plutôt surprise que le père de Gregory Goyle ne soit pas dans le lot.

Dumbledore se tut et parcourut la salle d'un regard triste. Tous les élèves gardaient la tête baissée, même ceux n'ayant subi aucune perte, bien qu'une légère lueur brillait dans leurs yeux que les autres n'avaient plus. Il annonça que ce jour-là était également banalisé, pour permettre aux élèves concernés de faire leur deuil. Ils seraient également autorisés à quitter le château une journée pour assister à un éventuel enterrement, bien que ce ne soit pas la pratique la plus répandue chez les sorciers.

Après ces paroles, les élèves se levèrent par petits groupes et sortirent de la salle. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Samantha, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron, ainsi que les professeurs qui se forçaient à avaler au moins un petit quelque chose pour tenir la journée. Seul Rogue avait quitté la salle dans un grand mouvement de cape, presque aussitôt suivi de Zénobie. Hermione se retourna vers ses amis et vit que Samantha s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Harry lui caressait le dos en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

**s---s**

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans l'accablement le plus total. Même Rogue et Zénobie se faisaient discrets. Devant l'atmosphère abattue qui régnait au château, Dumbledore décida de tenter de changer les idées à tous. C'est ainsi qu'il annonça plusieurs choses pour le jeudi d'Halloween qui n'était plus qu'à une semaine.

Tout d'abord, la toute première sortie à Pré-au-lard de l'année, sur-encadrée afin d'éviter tout problème relatif à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Tout était déjà organisé pour que la sortie se passe le mieux possible. Les commerçants eux-même acceptèrent d'aider à égayer les élèves. Deuxièmement, un bal se déroulerait le soir même, avec pour seule consigne de se déguiser, que ce soit effrayant ou non, et de s'amuser. Et enfin le week-end de la semaine suivante verrait ensuite le premier match de Quidditch, opposant Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, ceci afin d'éviter une éventuelle guérilla entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Bref, de quoi distraire les élèves et occuper les esprits.

Tout le monde attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée la fête, même les professeurs. Ce serait enfin l'occasion de se changer les idées. Déjà le fait d'y penser les détournait de leurs pensées noires. L'ambiance était un peu plus légère, et quelques sourires réapparaissaient de temps à autres. Hermione elle-même ne pensait plus trop aux cours, partageant la peine de ses camarades.

La veille d'Halloween, elle redescendit de son dortoir où elle venait de déposer son sac de cours pour aller chercher Samantha. Elle la trouva dans la Salle Commune, installée tout contre Harry dans le canapé près du feu, comme chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione s'étonnait de plus en plus de voir la jeune fille si touchée par la tragédie d'Azkaban. Elle n'osait jamais demander qu'on la soutienne, mais Harry avait depuis le début compris son besoin de présence et restait avec elle le plus possible, déployant des trésors d'attentions à son égard.

Hermione n'aurait su dire si la ressemblance y était pour quelque chose, mais Samantha était vite devenue un élément indispensable de leur groupe, et avait acquis leur amitié à tous en très peu de temps. Et sa très forte aversion pour Malefoy les avait indéniablement séduits… mais aussi profondément inquiétés… Quant à ses capacités magiques… A force de travailler avec elle, Hermione savait que son talent n'avait plus rien à voir avec son âge. Elle était très forte.

Samantha leva les yeux vers elle à son arrivée près d'eux. Elle était blottie contre l'épaule d'Harry, le bras du jeune homme autour de ses épaules. Elle semblait ensommeillée. Hermione sourit.

-Harry, je vais t'enlever ton ours en peluche quelques minutes, ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mon ours en peluche ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Samantha esquissait une ébauche de sourire amusé.

-C'est de moi qu'elle parle, Harry… Et pourquoi cet enlèvement, chère demoiselle ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

-J'ai quelques projets pour demain, Sam, expliqua-t-elle à son amie. J'aimerais t'en parler. Ça ne te dérange pas si on en discute plutôt dans le dortoir ? Je préférerais que les garçons n'entendent pas, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour Harry et Ron, qui était avachi dans un fauteuil. Un petit planning pour la journée…

A ces mots, la mine de Samantha se renfrogna.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-lard, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu n'en sais rien du tout, répliqua Hermione. Tu n'as pas demandé à Dumbledore s'il l'avait. Et puis, tous les professeurs ou presque seront présents pour nous protéger. Et si jamais il ne l'a pas, je suis sûre que si on lui demande de te laisser aller à Pré-au-lard, même juste pour demain, il acceptera.

-Tu ne lâches jamais, toi…

-Non, surtout quand la bonne humeur de mes amis est en jeu, répondit Hermione d'un air satisfait. Allez, ne te laisse pas démonter, tout se passera bien, tu verras…

Samantha regarda Harry qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Ron acquiesça également. Vaincue, elle soupira et se leva, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer enthousiaste si elle voulait vraiment pouvoir aider son amie.

-Mais où tu m'emmènes ? fit Samantha, étonnée du chemin qu'elles prenaient.

-Je tiens à te rassurer : on va chercher l'accord de Dumbledore… répondit Hermione tout en continuant à courir d'un air surexcité.

Elle traversèrent les couloirs en coup de vent, éclatant de rire à chaque dérapage et à chaque bousculade, comme deux gamines déchaînées, provoquant diverses réactions sur leur passage. Mais même si des protestations choquées retentissaient, c'était tout de même un peu de vie qui traversait le château de part en part, semant un peu plus de joie dans le cœur de chacun.

Elles s'arrêtèrent, essoufflées, devant la gargouille qui gardait impassiblement la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Ça me fait penser… que je ne sais… toujours pas… ce foutu… mot de passe… haleta Samantha.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la gargouille décida de bouger. Samantha crut un moment avoir trouvé le mot de passe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le professeur Dumbledore debout devant elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quelle surprise ! s'exclama-t-il. Si je m'attendais à vous trouver là ! Je vous cherchais justement, Samantha. Voyez-vous, je me suis aperçu il y a à peine deux minutes que je n'ai pas votre autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-lard.

Samantha s'assombrit. Hermione le vit et tenta son approche.

-Mais il y a moyen de l'autoriser à venir, non ? demanda-t-elle. Les élèves seront tellement surveillés qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème à ce qu'elle puisse venir ?

-Il est trop tard pour penser envoyer un hibou à ses parents, répondit Dumbledore. Et je me vois mal accorder une faveur de ce genre à une seule élève…

-Mais elle sera avec Harry, Ron et moi, tout ira bien, et puis personne n'est obligé de le savoir, je suis sûre que ses parents accepteront de signer l'autorisation quand ils l'auront…

-Je n'en doute pas, Miss Granger, sourit Dumbledore. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais savoir ce que Samantha peut en penser…

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle.

-Euh… hésita-t-elle.

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de coude pour l'encourager. Elles échangèrent un regard, puis Samantha se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-J'aimerais vraiment y aller, dit-elle. Mes amis m'en ont dit beaucoup de bien, ils m'ont raconté tellement de choses sur ce qu'il y a là-bas que j'ai envie de tout voir par moi-même. Et puis… c'est Halloween et il paraît qu'il va y avoir des animations un peu partout dans le village… Et je crois que mes amis seraient heureux de me faire la visite…

Hermione fut touchée, sans vraiment bien savoir pourquoi, que Samantha utilise le terme "amis" pour parler d'eux. Elle surprit néanmoins un sourire satisfait et, disons-le, soulagé de Dumbledore à ces mots.

-Je vois, je vois, dit-il, l'air amusé. Je m'en voudrais de vous priver de cette sortie, dans ce cas. C'est donc entendu, vous pourrez aller à Pré-au-lard demain après-midi, avec vos amis. Nous verrons ensuite avec vos parents…

Les deux filles sautèrent de joie, et Dumbledore se mit à rire. Elles débutèrent une petite ronde en chantonnant gaiement une vieille comptine puis refirent le chemin en sens inverse, plus folles encore qu'à l'aller. Elles passèrent devant les garçons, dans la Salle Commune, telles un ouragan, et s'enfermèrent dans leur dortoir avant de s'écrouler sur leur lit, les bras en croix, manquant s'étouffer de rire.

-Tu as vu leurs têtes ? s'exclama Samantha, le souffle court.

-Non, on est passées trop vite…

-Tu aurais dû les voir… souffla Samantha avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

Elles ne réussirent à se calmer que de longues minutes plus tard. Elles fixèrent rêveusement le plafond de toile rouge de leur lit. Chacune avait ses propres pensées, mais curieusement, elles avaient tendance à se rejoindre sur le même terrain… Hermione hésita un instant, puis finit par se décider :

-Sam… Je me demandais…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Harry ? Je veux dire, vraiment ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Samantha. Celle-ci regardait fixement au-dessus d'elle, mais Hermione sourit en voyant une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

-J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se redressant d'un bond sur son lit, accentuant sensiblement la rougeur de Samantha. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ? Allez, réponds !

Samantha sourit et tourna la tête vers son amie.

-Allez… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? insista Hermione.

-Eh ! Mais je n'ai encore rien dit, moi ! se défendit Samantha. D'où tu sors qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre lui et moi ?

-Ça se voit, répliqua Hermione. Tu cherches toujours à ce qu'il soit près de toi…

-Je me sens en sécurité avec lui, se justifia Samantha.

-Et de quoi as-tu l'impression qu'il te protège ?

-Je ne sais pas… hésita Samantha. Depuis l'attaque… Je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'ai terriblement peur depuis. Je ne risque rien, ici, je le sais, et je sais aussi que personne de ma famille ne sera touché… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, c'est comme ça. Et il n'y a que Harry qui me rassure vraiment.

-Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Non, mais il doit le sentir. Il est loin d'être bête…

-Je me demande lequel de vous deux est le plus bête, dit malicieusement Hermione.

-Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! s'écria Samantha. Il faut que je te le dise en combien de langues ? C'est mon ami, c'est tout !

-On dit toujours ça…

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! soupira Samantha en levant les bras au ciel.

-Tu veux que je te fasse une liste imparables d'indices ? Premièrement, tu es toujours avec lui, et pas uniquement parce que tu as peur, commença Hermione en comptant sur ses doigts. Deuxièmement, tu me parles toujours de lui et de ce qu'il fait, et patati et patata… Troisièmement, il faudrait que tu te vois quand tu le regardes… Même tes coups d'œil discrets se voient comme le nez au milieu de la figure, c'est pitoyable…

-Merci bien, et ça se prétend mon amie ! fit Samantha, faussement vexée.

-… quatrièmement, continua Hermione sans se laisser démonter, eh bien quatrièmement, tu l'aimes, un point c'est tout !

-Hermione, ça devient ridicule ! s'exclama Samantha, amusée mais aussi rouge tomate, ce qu'appréciait beaucoup Hermione qui affichait un large sourire.

-Tu te mens à toi-même, ma chère. Sers-toi de ton Troisième Œil !

Samantha se rembrunit à ces paroles.

-Désolée… s'excusa Hermione. Mais Sam, admets que j'ai raison, ça crève les yeux, voyons !

-Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse aussi rapidement, tenta Samantha.

-Tu connais le coup de foudre ? contra Hermione, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout.

-Pas de lui, je ne peux pas l'aimer lui, ce ne serait pas…

-Ce ne serait pas quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sam ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est Harry… répondit Samantha, le regard lointain. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, tu le sais bien. C'est un peu comme… aimer une star du cinéma ou… ou un chanteur de rock, ce genre de personnes est inaccessible… Je m'étonne déjà d'être son amie… Et toute l'attention qu'il me porte… c'est déjà trop pour une fille dans mon genre…

Hermione fut sincèrement touchée par les paroles pleines de désespoir qu'elle entendait. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Samantha.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Sam, dit-elle. Harry est comme tout le monde, ou du moins il essaye de l'être. Il ne faut pas le voir comme une superstar inaccessible parce qu'il n'est pas du tout comme ça, au contraire. Il est prêt à aller vers les gens, encore plus s'ils ont besoin d'aide. Il a un peu tendance à jouer les super héros, peut-être…

Elles sourirent.

-… mais ça ne le rend pas si différent, reprit Hermione. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses, qu'il est très difficile pour nous d'imaginer, mais il a des amis, comme tout le monde, et il peut être amoureux exactement comme tout le monde. Et il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu fais partie du cercle des amis intimes de la grande vedette du monde magique ! termina Hermione en plaisantant.

Samantha commença à rire, mais soudain les larmes prirent le dessus et elle se mit à pleurer. Hermione la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler. Elle s'était douté de ce que son amie ressentait pour Harry, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ça puisse être si dur à vivre pour elle. Ils s'entendaient pourtant si bien… Etait-ce simplement parce qu'elle considérait Harry comme l'idole des sorciers, comme elle venait de lui avouer, ou bien cela cachait-il autre chose ?

Samantha avait toujours été très sensible, à ce qu'Hermione pouvait se rappeler. Ou en tout cas très expressive. On pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, il était si facile de connaître ses sentiments, son humeur… Elle ne savait contenir ni sa joie, ni sa tristesse, ni sa colère, et tout était porté à l'extrême, chez elle. Un petit rien pouvait la retourner complètement. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été si ébranlée par cette attaque, finalement…

Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Harry. Même si Samantha lui faisait promettre de garder le silence, elle sentait qu'elle devait mettre Harry au courant, au moins au sujet de ses peurs, sans aborder le thème de l'amour… Pour ça, elle ne pourrait pas trahir la confiance de Samantha. Simplement lui faire part de ses propres craintes la concernant, pas jouer les entremetteuses.

Enfin, si… Un petit peu… Mais pas en révélant tout à Harry. Ces choses-là, il faut les faire en douceur…

Elles discutèrent encore longtemps, sans penser un seul instant aux devoirs qui les attendaient, jusqu'au moment de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Hermione arrangea les traces rouges que Samantha avait autour des yeux en utilisant un sort de maquillage, appelé communément le sortilège du camouflage de suçon par les filles… Puis elles rejoignirent leurs amis à la table des Gryffondor.

Samantha s'assit aussitôt juste à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard inquiet, le même depuis deux semaines. Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais Hermione savait qu'il était encore emprunt de tristesse. Samantha semblait fatiguée. Elle la forcerait à se coucher tôt, ce soir. Peu importe si elle se rebellait comme à chaque fois, elle avait besoin de sommeil, et la journée du lendemain serait éreintante.

-Alors ? C'est quoi ces petits secrets ? fit Ron, faussement vexé. Vous nous cachez des choses, maintenant ?

-Ce sont des trucs de filles, Ron, tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua Hermione en souriant.

-C'est normal, les "trucs de filles", c'est tellement idiot !

-Parce que tu crois que ce que tu dis avec Harry est plus intelligent, peut-être ? Je ne crois pas que les "trucs de garçons" soient bien plus intelligents que les "trucs de filles", si tu veux mon avis.

Les petites piques fusèrent durant pratiquement tout le repas. Elles faillirent plusieurs fois dégénérer, mais grâce à quelques interventions complètement dénuées de sens de Samantha, qui visiblement développait un don pour ce genre d'âneries, elles n'allèrent guère plus loin qu'une légère dispute tout ce qu'il y a de moins grave.

Au moment du dessert, répit accordé par la sacro-sainte gourmandise de Ron, Hermione observa Samantha à la dérobée. Ses répliques, au départ relativement enjouée malgré son état causé par ses aveux, s'étaient faites de plus en plus ternes. Elle doutait que l'un des deux garçons s'en soient aperçu, elle connaissait Samantha bien mieux qu'eux. Après tout, elles n'étaient pas confidentes pour rien…

Samantha avait la tête baissée sur sa part de tarte, elle jouait distraitement avec sa fourchette. Elle avait l'air ailleurs. Un coup d'œil à Harry l'assura que, bien qu'il mène une discussion animée avec Ron, il était également conscient de l'état de sa voisine de table. Il lui jetait des coups d'œil fréquents. Il releva les yeux et croisa brièvement le regard d'Hermione. Elle y lut la même inquiétude. Sans qu'ils n'aient échangé un mot, elle devina ce qu'il attendait.

-Dis-moi, Ron, ce devoir de Potions, il avance ? fit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné.

-Pardon ! s'étrangla-t-il en recrachant un morceau de gâteau. Ça va pas de me demander ça comme ça ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi !

-J'en conclus que tu ne l'as pas fait ? rit-elle.

-J'ai encore le temps, répondit Ron avec une certaine froideur.

Hermione tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la table, tout en discutant cours avec Ron, preuve que les filles peuvent faire deux choses à la fois.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? demandait Harry à Samantha. Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

-Ça va, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Samantha en secouant la tête sans le regarder.

"Mais dis-lui, Sam ! s'exaspéra Hermione. Sois un peu franche avec lui ! Ne le remballe pas sous prétexte qu'il a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de toi !"

-Tu es sûre ? insista Harry, peu enclin à laisser tomber l'affaire.

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est rien…

-Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…

-Tu en fais déjà beaucoup trop…

Hermione n'entendit pas la suite, accaparée par Ron qui râlait cette fois à propos du devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Soudain Samantha se leva vivement.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et elle sortit de la salle, sans avoir touché à sa tarte. Tous trois la regardèrent s'en aller. Elle était d'humeur étrange, en ce moment. Impossible de la cerner, encore plus maintenant qu'avant l'attaque… Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard, avant que Ron ne se lève à son tour.

-Bon, c'est à mon tour de la consoler, je crois, déclara-t-il, tentant de plaisanter. Vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. A tout à l'heure…

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent à nouveau, puis se levèrent d'un accord tacite, avant de sortir à leur tour. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du château et sortirent dans le parc. Le froid les surprit un peu mais il n'était pas encore très vif et restait supportable. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, puis Harry prit la parole.

-Je m'inquiète pour elle, dit-il. Depuis… deux semaines, elle est différente. Elle parle moins, elle rit moins… Non, en fait… elle ne rit plus du tout. Hermione, toi qui la connais bien… dis-moi ce qu'elle a, s'il te plaît… C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ? C'est vraiment à cause de… de l'attaque ?

-En partie… répondit Hermione.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Hermione gardait les yeux fixés sur le lac, alors que lui guettait la moindre de ses réactions pouvant le guider. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire les sentiments de la jeune fille, mais elle pouvait toujours le mettre plus ou moins sur la voie… Que devait-elle faire au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui était bon pour Samantha ? Elle ne savait plus…

-Est-ce que je lui fais peur ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers lui, surprise. Il regardait le lac sans vraiment le voir, les yeux brillants. Elle sourit, attendrie. Quel couple d'imbéciles…

-Non, Harry, ce n'est pas ça du tout, le rassura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas de la peur, c'est autre chose…

-Quoi ? voulut savoir Harry, la regardant à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui la rend si distante ? On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas… Comment dire ?

-Elle n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi, Harry, répondit Hermione en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Pour elle, tu es une idole, un super héros ou je ne sais trop quoi, quelqu'un d'inaccessible, par définition…

-C'est stupide…

-Je le sais, j'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre, mais c'est à toi de lui dire.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut rien me dire ? Elle persiste à me faire croire que tout va bien mais je vois parfaitement qu'elle va mal… Hermione, c'est pour ça qu'elle me ment ? C'est pour ça qu'elle refuse de me dire ce qu'elle a ? Parce que je suis le Survivant ?

Hermione détourna le regard devant la colère et la déception qu'elle voyait en lui.

-Ne lui en veut p… tenta-t-elle.

-Ça va me pourrir la vie encore longtemps, cette histoire ! coupa-t-il. Je croyais qu'elle était au-delà de ça ! Pourquoi d'un seul coup ça la bloque !

-Certaines choses ont changé, Harry…

-L'attaque ?

-Pas seulement, je te l'ai dit… Elle a pris conscience de beaucoup de choses depuis, entre autres… de ce que tu représentes réellement pour le monde sorcier, même si depuis l'année dernière avec cette cafardeuse de Rita Skeeter ta popularité a un peu souffert… Et sa fragilité depuis l'attaque n'a rien arrangé… Je ne sais pas si tu as vu à quel point elle peut être sensible…

-J'en ai eu un aperçu… marmonna Harry.

-Et moi je le vois jour après jour, dit Hermione. Elle peut passer d'un extrême à l'autre et les ressentir tout aussi fortement. Parfois elle a du mal à se contenir. On la croit forte mais… elle pleure souvent…

-Quoi !

-Enfin… pas tant que ça… tempéra-t-elle. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps… Au début elle essayait de me le cacher, mais ça n'a pas duré. Un petit rien peut la faire pleurer… Ça peut aller de la simple remarque un peu vexante à l'allusion concernant ses grands pouvoirs… Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, Harry, c'est qu'elle dit avoir besoin de toi…

-Ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi agirait-elle comme elle le fait, dans ce cas ? objecta Harry.

-Justement, c'est toujours pour la même raison… soupira Hermione. Elle ne veut pas s'imposer à toi. Si tu veux l'aider, tu vas devoir faire le premier pas, ce n'est pas elle qui le fera, elle a bien trop peur… Il faut que tu lui montres à quel point tu tiens à elle, et pour ça je ne vois qu'une chose…

-Laquelle ? demanda Harry impatiemment.

-Lui dire ce que tu ressens…

"Et moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas jouer les entremetteuses… Pour ma défense, c'est le seul moyen de les sortir de la situation idiote et plutôt ambiguë dans laquelle ils se sont fourrés sans même s'en rendre compte… Quels adorables imbéciles, quand même…" sourit-elle intérieurement.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Harry, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Dis-lui la vérité, elle sera bien obligée de l'accepter. Et ne dis pas que c'est faux, je sais parfaitement que tu l'aimes ! ajouta-t-elle, l'empêchant de répliquer. Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec cette fichue ressemblance et je n'en ai rien à faire. Le fait est que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer l'un de l'autre mais que vous n'arrivez même plus à vous parler. Je me demande encore comment vous avez pu en arriver là…

-L'attaque…

-Elle a bon dos ! rétorqua Hermione. Elle n'est pas responsable de tout, si vous aviez fait un peu plus d'efforts…

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! s'écria Harry. J'ai été là pour elle dès le moment où Dumbledore l'a annoncée ! Tu l'as bien vu, j'ai toujours été là ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse de plus !

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, n'importe quoi ! Tu aurais pu empêcher qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même !

-Et comment !

Hermione soupira.

-Je suis désolée, Harry, dit-elle plus calmement. Je m'énerve parce que je n'ai pas été plus capable que toi de l'aider, et quand je la vois maintenant… Elle accepte ton attitude parce qu'elle croit qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'occupes autant d'elle…

-Elle préférerait peut-être que je l'ignore ? ironisa-t-il.

-Elle trouverait ça plus logique… mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait vraiment que tu en arrives là… Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, Harry, c'est le seul moyen. Ou au moins fais-lui comprendre que tu tiens vraiment à elle. Parle avec elle de la même façon que tu le faisais avant, peut-être que ça marchera, je ne sais pas, mais fais quelque chose… Moi je ne peux plus rien faire, c'est à ton tour. Même Ron n'y pourra rien. C'est à toi d'agir, Harry, et à personne d'autre. Et aussi…

Harry releva la tête vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

-Par pitié, ne laisse en aucun cas sa ressemblance t'influencer…

-Elle ne m'influence pas, lança Harry, le regard noir. Et je pourrais peut-être éviter d'y penser si on arrêtait de m'en parler.

-Je crois que tout est dit, répondit simplement Hermione. Il est temps de rentrer, maintenant…

Sans une parole supplémentaire, ils se rendirent dans leur Salle Commune. Dès leur arrivée, ils virent Samantha et Ron assis devant le feu, en pleine discussion… Ron discourant passionnément sur un match légendaire de Quidditch d'une façon qui semblait beaucoup amuser la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle les vit, son sourire diminua légèrement, et Ron se retourna vers eux.

Après un hochement de tête, lui et Hermione déclarèrent être fatigués et montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif. A mi-chemin dans l'escalier, Hermione s'arrêta et regarda en bas, ses deux amis.

Harry était figé sur place, n'osant visiblement pas parler ou faire un pas. Samantha finit par se lever, prétextant également la fatigue. Mais alors qu'elle passait furtivement devant Harry, pressée de s'éloigner de lui et de la gêne qui s'était installée, il la retint par le bras.

-Attends, s'il te plaît, parvint à entendre Hermione.

Samantha s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Hermione vit l'expression de son visage. Un stupéfiant mélange de peur, d'espoir, de joie… Tout cela à la fois.

-Reste, Sam… continua Harry d'un ton hésitant.

Hermione songea un instant que si Samantha obéissait, ce serait sûrement uniquement pour faire plaisir à Harry… Mais le reste ne la concernait pas et elle décida de les laisser seuls.

_Fin du chapitre 15..._

**s-------s**

Voilà, j'espère que je ne vous aurai pas déçus avec la liste… En tout cas je n'ai pas mis de suspens à la fin de ce chapitre, vous me direz ce que vous préférez !

_Malefoy :_ Pourquoi j'apparais pas ici ?

_DA7 :_ Paske t'avais pas ta place dans ce chapitre. Et pas de commentaire, je te prie.

_Malefoy :_ Maieuh…

Et encore mille fois désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre un (tout petit) peu plus long… J'espère que je ne vous ai pas ennuyés avec ma psychologie de Sam, mais c'est ma période psychologue, alors…

_Malefoy :_ Elles m'énervent tes périodes psy…

_DA7 :_ Oh ça va ! Je te signale que grâce à ça j'ai pu aider plusieurs personnes hier (enfin avant-hier puisqu'il est déjà près de 2h du mat'…), alors un peu de respect, je te prie.

_Malefoy :_ Et j'imagine que tu vas te proposer pour jouer les psy auprès des lecteurs qui le voudront ?

_DA7 :_ Eh bah pourquoi pas ? Tant que je peux aider des gens… Que veux-tu, j'ai trop bon cœur, ça me perdra…

_Malefoy :_ Bah tiens…

_DA7 :_ Tais-toi sinon tu seras pas non plus dans le prochain chapitre, pourtant ça devrait te plaire : Pré-au-lard…

_Malefoy :_ OK je me tais.

_DA7 :_ Cool ! Pour le titre, j'espère que vous avez saisi l'allusion… Petit cadeau (je sais pas encore quoi) au premier qui trouve ! Allez, c'est pas dur !

Au prochain chapitre !

_DreamAngel7_


	16. Comment passer une bonne journée…

Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort 

By DreamAngel7 

Bon, voici donc la tant attendue sortie à Pré-au-lard, avec aussi, j'imagine, l'également espérée conclusion de la discussion entre Harry et Samy… Non ? Bah j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, surtout que je sens que je vais traverser une sale période pour mon imagination… Ça arrive, de temps en temps… En plus avec l'approche de ce foutu bac, et ces fichues révisions…

Et au fait ! J'ai passé mon bac théâtre aujourd'hui ! Ça c'est trop bien passé ! J'espère avoir une bonne note ! Ça peut toujours aider pour la suite… --

---

_réponses aux reviews :_

**astronema** : Mais pourquoi donc vous z'aimez jamais mes fins ? TT Je fais du suspens, et comme que maintenant que je le maîtrise bien, que je vais m'arrêter en si bon ch'min ! (belle rime, au passage ) Pour Malefoy, bah… on verra bien - Je sais pas encore, en fait…

**zeze** : Bah écoute merci pour ta review (en double c'était pas nécessaire ) Et ptèt que j'irai faire un tour mais comme j'ai plus trop de temps, entre mes (fumeuses / inexistantes / sans intérêt ') révisions du bac, mes fics et j'en passe, bah… J'me demande encore comment je fais…

**nanaud93** : Je fais vite comme je peux avec tout le temps dont je dispose et tout ce que je devrais faire à la fois… Mais comment je me débrouille pour continuer mes fics, moi ?

**siruis** : Merci de me soutenir, c'est très sympa. Et je trouvais aussi que cette analyse de Sam s'imposait, paske sinon on s'en sortait plus… Et puis bien sûr, ça sert pour la suite. Je suis contente de voir que c'était pas trop mal fait… Voilà la suite !

Chapitre XVI : Comment passer une bonne journée… 

Lorsque Ron se réveilla ce matin-là, il ne comprit tout d'abord pas d'où lui venait le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres…

Puis il se rappela la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Ouvrant les yeux joyeusement, il s'inquiéta ensuite de l'absence de Harry de son lit non défait aux baldaquins résolument ouverts…

Lui revint en mémoire le comportement énigmatique de Samantha la veille.

Ils avaient dû discuter longtemps pour ensuite s'endormir dans la Salle Commune. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, et tellement adorable…

Deuxième raison pour expliquer ce sourire.

Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement, n'ayant aucune envie de paresser dans son lit. Sa curiosité l'emportait de loin sur sa flemmardise. L'attitude étrange de Samantha l'avait beaucoup inquiété, et la discussion qu'il avait eue avec elle ne l'avait éclairé en rien, les deux jeunes gens s'étant contentés d'aborder des banalités. Mis à part qu'il n'avait rien appris, il avait au moins pu lui changer les idées, à défaut de vraiment lui remonter le moral.

Mais Hermione avait parlé à Harry. Etant donné qu'elles se connaissaient comme des sœurs, Ron était persuadé qu'elle avait pu éclairer Harry sur le véritable problème. Il avait sûrement parlé à Samantha la veille. Du moins, il espérait qu'il l'ait fait, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'Hermione et lui les avaient laissés seuls, non ?

Tout devait être arrangé, maintenant. Il demanderait quelques explications à Hermione dès qu'il le pourrait, même s'il avait plus ou moins deviné le problème de fond. Histoires de cœur, bien évidemment. Qui n'avait pas remarqué les regards qui se voulaient discrets qu'ils s'envoyaient l'un à l'autre ? Uniquement eux deux… Mais ce matin serait différent, Ron en était sûr.

Il sortit du dortoir en chantonnant tout bas, persuadé que tout allait pour le mieux, à présent. Il repéra rapidement la chevelure noire de son meilleur ami qui dépassait du dossier du canapé. Il s'approcha en douceur, juste pour observer une scène qui ne manquerait pas d'être tout à fait mignonne.

Il retint un cri de déception lorsque, venant par derrière, il se rendit compte que son ami était seul. Ce devait être une erreur, Sam devait être avec lui… Pourtant, Harry était bel et bien seul, profondément endormi sur le canapé devant un feu plus que mourant. Ron contourna le divan et vint se placer devant Harry. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se mettre à l'invectiver pour le réveiller, il remarqua les plis soucieux qui barraient son visage.

-Bon sang, Harry… murmura-t-il finalement, les bras ballants.

Il jeta un regard ennuyé à l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, avant d'observer Harry toujours endormi. "Parfait pour commencer la journée…" Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et les mains jointes. Ainsi… rien n'était réglé. Si encore Harry avait paru serein dans son sommeil… Mais le doute n'était pas permis.

Bon, ce n'était pas encore la fin du monde, les choses pouvaient encore changer. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. Il espérait seulement qu'ils trouveraient tous deux la force et le courage de s'avouer ce que tout le monde savait depuis déjà quelques temps.

Au lieu de continuer dans cette atmosphère étrange et un peu malsaine dont ils s'étaient entourés. Une sorte de "je t'aime, moi non plus" qui tournait plus au ridicule inquiétant qu'autre chose. Ils n'allaient pas continuer éternellement à se tourner autour de cette façon, Harry toujours près d'elle et elle… trop distante pour le bonheur d'Harry… Et le sien…

Comment pouvaient-ils être heureux en se comportant ainsi ? Ils ne l'étaient pas, voilà tout. Et cela commençait à se voir, même s'ils faisaient tout pour le cacher. Cela restait encore visible à leurs amis.

Un léger bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Hermione se tenait immobile dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir, la main toujours posée sur le mur et le regard étonnamment attristé. Ron secoua la tête, jeta un dernier regard à son ami avant de rejoindre Hermione au bas des marches.

-Echec total, murmura-t-elle.

Ron hocha la tête. Hermione soupira.

-Moi qui croyais les avoir aidés… Quelle idiote…

-Non, quels idiots, contredit Ron. Ils refusent, c'est tout.

-Depuis quand tu deviens psychologue, toi ? tenta de plaisanter la jeune fille, mais la blague tomba à plat et elle reprit. Ce n'est pas lui qui refuse, il l'accepte très bien, au contraire. Même bien mieux que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Mais elle… J'étais tellement sûre qu'ils allaient se parler ! Ils étaient là, tous les deux… Elle l'a encore repoussé, visiblement…

-Mais pourquoi ? interrogea Ron. Ils s'entendaient si bien ! Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble !

-La star et la groupie, Ron…

-Rien que ça ! siffla-t-il. Eh bien on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Pour le moment rien, la balle est dans leur camp…

¤¤¤

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Harry et Samantha se comportaient comme tous les jours, assis l'un à côté de l'autre à manger en silence. Hermione et Ron, eux, gardaient la tête baissée sur leur repas, déçus et peinés. Lorsque Ginny les rejoignit, elle s'inquiéta de leurs mines abattues.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien de grave, répondit Ron en désignant le plus discrètement possible Harry et Samantha du menton.

-Ah…

Elle s'assit et commença à manger. Ron la vit jeter de temps à autres des regards en coin à son amie. C'était étonnant comment tout le monde était au courant… Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Merci, Ginny…

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers lui, mais il feignit de les ignorer. S'ils voulaient aider ces deux idiots, il fallait œuvrer dans le secret… Il entama une discussion laborieuse avec Harry, tentant de l'intéresser au sujet, mais il semblait plus intéressé par le contenu de son assiette. Tâche plus difficile que prévue…

Un mouvement attira son attention. Samantha se massait le front avec une légère grimace. "Allons bon, songea-t-il, ironique. Si nous avons une deuxième migraineuse sur les bras…" Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître son léger sourire et retourna à sa discussion… monologue.

-Tout va bien, Sam ? demanda Hermione, ayant également noté le changement.

Samantha ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part de tous ses amis, avant de sortir de la salle sans un mot. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard, puis s'élancèrent à sa suite. Harry voulut les imiter mais Ron le retint en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Non non, Harry, dit-il. Faut qu'on parle…

-Pitié, Ron… adjura Harry.

-Tu restes ici. Pas de mais. Tu ne lui as pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es aussi au courant ? demanda Harry, à peine étonné.

-Bien sûr.

Harry soupira.

-Non, je n'ai rien pu lui dire… avoua-t-il. Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise… Je l'ai retenue un peu mais… Ça ne sert à rien, elle ne voudra jamais m'écouter !

-Ne dis pas ça, tu n'en sais rien ! répliqua Ron. Prends ton courage à deux mains et fonce, tu n'as absolument rien à perdre, et au contraire tout à gagner, tu peux me croire.

Harry regarda Ron d'un air sceptique, comme pour juger de sa sincérité, puis détourna le regard et soupira.

-OK, j'essayerai…

-Je ne veux pas que tu essayes, je veux que tu le fasses ! s'exclama Ron. Peu importe si elle n'est pas à l'aise, il faut la brusquer un peu, maintenant !

-Hermione me semblait plutôt pour y aller en douceur… sourit Harry.

-Au diable la douceur ! C'est bien les filles ça ! s'écria Ron, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part d'Harry et s'attirant divers regards noirs de quelques filles alentours, auxquelles il tira consciencieusement la langue, faisait redoubler le fou rire de son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis se préparer pour sortir. Le temps n'était pas mauvais, mais la température était assez basse, et le vent soufflait plutôt fort. Ron prit sa cape et son écharpe et se prépara à rejoindre ses amis devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il croisa Hermione dans la Salle Commune, descendant elle aussi de son dortoir. Samantha n'était pas avec elle.

Il n'eut pas à se demander longtemps où la jeune fille pouvait bien se trouver : ils l'entendirent avant même de la voir, et lorsque le tableau révéla le couloir, ils la trouvèrent face à Harry. Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent, les yeux ronds, devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Harry et Samantha se tenaient face à face, le visage rouge et les poings crispés. Ils criaient tellement fort que jamais Ron ne les aurait imaginés posséder une telle voix.

Finalement Harry s'était décidé…

Il est certain que si leurs yeux pouvaient lancer des sorts, chacun d'eux serait déjà étalé au sol depuis un bon moment. D'ailleurs Ron entendit soudain un bruit de verre cassé, sûrement quelqu'un qui avait fait tomber un vase, surpris par une réplique véhémente de Samantha.

-_NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI !_ hurla-t-elle. ÇA NE TE VA PAS DE JOUER LES BONS SAMARITAINS !

-TU CROIS QUE JE NE M'INTERESSE A TOI QUE PARCE QUE J'AI BON CŒUR ? C'EST ÇA ? répliqua Harry. JE SUIS UNE STAR QUI S'OCCUPE DE SES PAUVRES FANS MALHEUREUX ?

-NE FAIS PAS COMME SI JE COMPTAIS POUR TOI ! TU AS AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE QUE PASSER TON TEMPS AVEC MOI !

-J'AIMERAIS BIEN SAVOIR POURQUOI TU RESTES AVEC MOI, DANS CE CAS ! LE SURVIVANT DEMANDE, LE PEUPLE OBEIT, C'EST ÇA ? JE SUIS LE TOUT PUISSANT POTTER, MAINTENANT ? JE COMPRENDS MIEUX POURQUOI TU NE DIS JAMAIS RIEN ! IL NE FAUT PAS CONTRARIER MONSIEUR, SINON MONSIEUR SERAIT BIEN CAPABLE DE NOUS VIRER DU GROUPE ! ÇA VA, TU PROFITES BIEN DE MA CELEBRITE !

-VAS-Y ! PRENDS TES GRANDS AIRS, ÇA TE VA SI BIEN ! APRES TOUT TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE TOUTES CES STARLETTES ! IL FAUT SOIGNER SON APPARENCE, ET POUR ÇA QUOI DE MIEUX QU'UNE PAUVRE PETITE FRANÇAISE PAUMEE ? NE TE SERS PAS DE MOI, HARRY !

-ET C'EST TOI QUI VIENT ME DIRE ÇA ! TU NE MANQUES PAS DE CULOT !

-JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC TOI !

-PARFAIT ! MOI NON PLUS ! FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX, JE M'EN CONTREFICHE !

-Je te hais, Harry… dit Samantha, la voix tremblante, c'est à cet instant-là que Ron se rendit compte qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. _JE TE HAIS !_ hurla-t-elle, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir dans la Salle Commune alors que le tableau s'écartait devant elle sans que personne n'ait prononcé le mot de passe.

Harry s'en alla aussitôt de son côté sans un regard pour personne, furieux. Ron et Hermione mirent quelques minutes à reprendre leurs esprits. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Harry s'énerver, surtout pas de cette façon… Il avait tout de même de quoi effrayer… Samantha n'était pas en reste non plus. En fait, leur colère avait été identique, jusqu'à l'intonation de la voix. Aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, aussi sonores, mais surtout… aussi enragés… Oui, ils étaient effrayants…

-Quel couple d'imbéciles, vraiment… souffla finalement Hermione.

-Non, quels cons… balbutia Ron.

Qu'avait-il dit à Harry le matin même, à propos de Samantha ? Il avait dit "brusquer", il avait bien dit "brusquer"… Vive le résultat. Enfin… les choses avaient évolué, non ?

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que nombre d'élèves avaient assisté à l'échange et étaient encore pétrifiés dans le couloir, bouche bée. Il se mit en devoir de les disperser d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique tandis qu'Hermione se chargeait d'aller voir Samantha. Elle ressortit bien vite en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

-Elle ne viendra pas avec nous, finalement… se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Ron hocha simplement la tête. Il s'en était douté.

-Allons retrouver Harry…

¤¤¤

L'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Hermione et Ron marchaient en silence à travers Pré-au-lard, l'air maussade. Harry ne décolérait pas… Rien ne semblait réellement l'intéresser. Ron essaya à plusieurs reprises de parler Quidditch, sujet cher au cœur de Harry, mais celui-ci ne pipait mot et paraissait toujours ailleurs, une étincelle de colère toujours présente au fond de ses prunelles.

Ils allèrent d'abord faire un tour à la librairie, pour permettre à Hermione de prendre quelques livres dont elle disait avoir absolument besoin ("Des vieux gros grimoires sans intérêt" ronchonna Ron), et passer commande pour quelques autres. Elle s'attarda aussi à un rayon que Ron ne voulut approcher sous aucun prétexte, restant debout à l'entrée du magasin et refusant d'y entrer plus avant ("très peu pour moi, je dois déjà supporter la bibliothèque…"), puis elle prit deux ou trois volumes du rayonnage et les paya. Elle ne répondit à aucune des questions de Ron sur le contenu de ces livres.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Honeydukes. Ron farfouilla un peu partout, cherchant les nouvelles sucreries s'il y en avait, et dégotant toujours ses confiseries préférées dont il ramenait à chaque visite de quoi tenir un mois au moins… Harry déambula sans but entre les étalages, regardant sans les voir les bonbons qui les emplissaient. Hermione fit ses achats tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en aille sans les attendre.

-Eh ! Tu ne prends jamais autant de choses d'habitudes ! s'exclama Ron qui avait passé la tête dans le sac d'Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle avait acheté.

Elle sursauta.

-Non mais ça va pas, non ! s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête et écartant son sac. Tu ne touches pas à ça ! Et ce que j'achète ne regarde que moi ! Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais des trois tonnes de sucreries que tu prends ici ? J'espère que tu ne manges pas tout et que tu partages avec d'autres, parce que sinon j'ai peur pour ta ligne, mon vieux !

Ron fit une moue contrite, parvenant à la faire sourire.

-Idiot, dit-elle en lui redonnant une tape sur la tête. Et pour info, ajouta-t-elle tout bas, je vais manger ça avec Sam. Je n'allais pas revenir sans rien pour elle.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… fit Ron, les yeux grands ouverts. Pas bête…

-Mon dieu, mais tu ne penses jamais à rien ! s'exclama Hermione. Est-ce que tu lui ramèneras quelque chose, toi ?

-Eh bien… euh… Un livre sur le Quidditch ?

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, mon vieux, soupira Hermione en passant devant lui, avant de sortir de la boutique, suivie par un Harry toujours aussi sombre.

-On va chez Zonko ? tenta Ron, tout derrière.

-Qui sait, tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant, railla-t-elle sans se retourner.

-Eh ! Attendez-moi !

Ils croisèrent plusieurs professeurs, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin de farces et attrapes. Certains étaient en groupes et discutaient avec animation, d'autres patrouillaient en solitaire. Ils virent notamment McGonagall en grande conversation avec le minuscule Flitwick. Ils leur adressèrent de petits signes de la main lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'eux, puis s'éloignèrent.

Les rues de Pré-au-lard étaient encore calme, les animations ne débutant qu'en cours d'après-midi. Les élèves se baladaient tranquillement, par petits groupes, devisant plus ou moins joyeusement. Ron se prit à regretter que Samantha ne soit pas avec eux. Aucun doute qu'elle aurait apprécié le charme de ce petit village sorcier. Il l'imaginait assez facilement s'extasiant devant toutes les vitrines ou presque.

Il aperçut soudain au loin une longue crinière sombre. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit finalement sortie, toute seule ? il allait s'élancer vers elle, quand la jeune fille se retourna. Cho. Ron songea avec une déception non dissimulée que de dos, les deux filles se ressemblaient beaucoup trop à son goût. Il était facile de les confondre…

Mais leur visage… Totalement différent. Personne ne pouvait ressembler à Samantha, à part…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? demanda Hermione.

-Rien, j'ai pris Cho pour Samantha… Elle devrait penser à se couper les cheveux, ça ne lui va pas du tout.

-Tu rigoles ? Déjà elle ne voudrait pas les raccourcir, ensuite ça lui va très bien, au contraire.

-Je ne parlais pas de Sam…

-C'est la même chose, assura Hermione.

-Si tu le dis…

Ils entrèrent chez Zonko et Ron se mit aussitôt à fureter de-ci de-là dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de rigolo qui pourrait amuser Samantha. Il vit Hermione examiner divers objets d'un air sceptique et méfiant, et Harry errer entre les étalages de la même façon que depuis le début de la journée. Il soupira et retourna à sa quête de la farce parfaite.

Il trouva son bonheur tout à fait par hasard et, ayant mis la main dessus sans qu'Hermione ou Harry ne l'ai vu, il se dépêcha d'aller le payer en cachette. Il voulait garder la surprise pour lui et c'était d'autant mieux si ses amis ignoraient ce que c'était, surtout si Samantha avait l'idée de s'en servir sur eux…

Ils ressortirent et Hermione ne put savoir ce que Ron avait bien pu dégoter, à peine aidée par un Harry à l'expression lointaine. "Sam…" marmonnèrent-ils en échangeant un regard entendu. Ça voulait tout dire…

Midi approchait et ils décidèrent d'aller manger un petit quelque chose aux Trois Balais. La petite auberge était encore presque vide, malgré l'heure. Ils remarquèrent sans peine, dès leur entrée, Drago Malefoy assis à l'une des tables. Il semblait en charmante compagnie. En effet une jeune femme brune, plutôt jolie, était assise face à lui et semblait l'écouter avec un certain intérêt. Ce qui surprit le plus le groupe, c'était l'âge qu'elle devait probablement avoir. Aucun doute qu'elle était bien trop âgée pour sortir avec Malefoy, à moins qu'il n'aime les femmes d'une trentaine d'années et qu'elle-même apprécie la compagnie de jeunes hommes à peine majeurs…

Dès qu'il les vit s'installer à une table, la plus éloignée de lui, il se leva avec un air goguenard et s'approcha d'eux de sa démarche de conquérant. Il se planta devant leur table et les toisa, les main sur les haches, l'air supérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? cracha Ron.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais disputé avec Samy, Potter ? lança Malefoy d'une voix forte sans prêter attention à Ron, trop occupé à fusiller Harry du regard, avec un étrange sourire en coin.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Harry se leva d'un bond et fit face au Serpentard, les poings crispés. Autour d'eux, toute l'auberge suivait maintenant la scène avec attention. Du coin de l'œil, Ron aperçut la jeune femme qui accompagnait Malefoy les regarder avec un sourire ravi sur le visage. Jolie brune très intéressée par les disputes, visiblement…

-Je t'avais bien dit que ça ne pouvait pas marcher longtemps, entre vous, enchaîna Malefoy. Vous êtes trop différents, votre amitié était compromise depuis le début…

-Tu ne sais rien du tout sur notre amitié ! répliqua Harry, rouge de colère. Ne t'avise pas de t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

-Oh mais c'est là où tu te trompes, mon cher ! sourit Malefoy, apparemment heureux. Ça me regarde, au contraire ! Je te rappelle aimablement que Sam est également mon amie…

-Sûrement pas ! coupa Harry. Je te signale aimablement qu'elle ne te supporte pas !

-En tout cas, il semblerait qu'elle me supporte plus que toi, remarqua Malefoy, toujours aussi calme face à un Harry qui se retenait de le frapper.

-Harry… tenta Hermione, mais le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à elle, et elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle, gronda Harry, le regard noir. Tu ne peux rien lui apporter, à part de la souffrance.

Malefoy changea radicalement d'expression. De railleur et sournois, il était devenu sombre et mauvais. Ron fronça les sourcils. Ça commençait à dégénérer…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu lui fais, toi, à part la faire souffrir ? siffla-t-il. Tu n'es même pas capable d'essayer de la comprendre, et après tu viens t'étonner qu'elle te haïsse ? Tu es pitoyable, mon vieux.

-JE T'INTERDITS DE TE MELER DE CETTE HISTOIRE, TU M'ENTENDS ? s'écria Harry, à bout de nerfs.

-_ÇA SUFFIT !_ hurla alors Madame Rosmerta. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! ajouta-t-elle une fois le calme obtenu.

Malefoy et Harry se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis chacun se rassit à sa table. Ron regarda la brune parler avec animation avec le Serpentard, qui gardait un sourire victorieux en lui répondant. Mais Madame Rosmerta n'avait pas fini…

-Le spectacle est fini ! cria-t-elle à l'assemblée qui retourna à ses affaires. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ! demanda-t-elle aux trois adolescents.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Madame, dit Hermione d'une petite voix ou transperçait tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude. Juste une petite dispute entre élèves, rien de grave, je vous assure…

Madame Rosmerta soupira, apparemment très peu convaincue, mais passa à autre chose et prit leur commande. Malefoy et son amie trentenaire sortirent peu de temps après et se séparèrent devant l'auberge.

Au cours temps qu'ils passèrent aux Trois Balais, plusieurs professeurs virent prendre leur repas. Ils revirent ainsi McGonagall et Flitwick, qui leur sourirent avant de s'installer un peu plus loin, Hagrid, qui vint donner une grande bourrade dans le dos d'Harry qui faillit envoyer son assiette au sol, accompagné de Sinistra.

Les deux professeurs s'inquiétèrent de l'absence de Samantha, ayant appris qu'elle avait reçu l'autorisation de Dumbledore de participer à la sortie. Harry se renfrogna dès qu'il entendit le nom. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

-Problème de dernière minute, dit-elle.

-Rien de grave, j'espère ? demanda le professeur Sinistra avec inquiétude.

-Non non, assura Hermione, juste une migraine, ça devrait être arrangé d'ici à ce soir, je pense.

-Je suis rassurée, sourit le professeur Sinistra. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle ces derniers temps, avoua-t-elle. Depuis l'attaque, elle ne semble plus du tout pareil… Mais j'imagine que vous l'aviez remarqué.

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête.

-Je pense que le stress des derniers jours a pu provoquer ce mal de tête, dit Hagrid. Ça arrive à quelques élèves, de temps en temps. J'espère qu'elle sera remise pour la fête de ce soir, mais ça m'étonnerait…

-Oui, c'est vrai, fit Hermione. Je n'y avais pas pensé…

-Hermione et moi lui rapportons quelques trucs, lança Ron. Ça ne rattrapera pas sa journée mais ça peut lui faire plaisir.

-Bonne idée, approuva le professeur Sinistra. Nous allons vous laisser, nous prenons de quoi manger et nous ressortons aussitôt.

-Vous mangez dehors ? demanda Hermione.

-Si tous les professeurs prenaient leur repas à l'intérieur, qui surveillerait les rues ? répondit Hagrid avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est quoi, cette histoire de migraine, chuchota Ron à Hermione une fois les professeurs éloignés, se penchant par dessus la table, pour éviter que Harry ne l'entende. C'est vrai ou c'est pour leur cacher sa dispute avec Harry ?

-Non, c'est la vérité, affirma-t-elle. De toutes façons ça ne servirait à rien que je les couvre, ils finiront bien tous par en entendre parler, déjà que Malefoy est au courant… Le reste suivra rapidement…

Après avoir passé de longues minutes à discuter à table, enfin surtout pour Hermione et Ron, l'après-midi fut consacré à une petite balade digestive avant de se rendre à la clôture pour retrouver le gros chien noir qui ne manquerait pas de les y attendre, comme il l'avait promis dans sa dernière lettre. Ils passèrent près d'un groupe de Serdaigle dans lequel se trouvait Cho. La jeune fille sembla hésiter à aller les rejoindre, pour finalement renoncer. Ron s'en amusa. En voilà une qui avait quelques années de retard sur Harry…

Sirius les attendait effectivement à la clôture. Il jappa joyeusement dès qu'il les vit et partit sur le chemin menant à son habituelle cachette aussitôt les jeunes gens de l'autre côté de la clôture. Ils atteignirent la caverne après une rude grimpée de la montagne, et Sirius reprit son apparence humaine.

-Je suis content de te revoir enfin, Harry, dit-il en l'étreignant.

Il ressemblait au même cadavre ambulant qu'il était lorsqu'il était sorti d'Azkaban, quelques quatre ans plus tôt, c'est à dire décharné et les cheveux en bataille et sales, une vieille robe abîmée sur le tout. Effrayant pour qui ne le connaissait pas…

Harry lui donna le sac de nourriture qu'il lui avait préparé et Sirius alla s'asseoir pour commencer à déguster – dévorer serait le mot juste – son repas improvisé. Il donna les quelques os de son poulet à Buck, l'Hippogriffe, qui s'était couché sur le sol après que Harry, Ron et Hermione se soit inclinés face à lui et qu'il eût fait de même.

-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il. Samantha ne devrait pas être avec vous ? ajouta-t-il, se rendant compte de l'absence de la jeune fille, qu'il n'avait, soit dit en passant, encore jamais vue.

-Mal de tête, répondit Hermione, en même temps que Ron disait : Dispute.

Sirius sourit.

-Bon alors… Mal de tête ou dispute ?

Les deux jeunes répondirent le contraire de leur précédente réponse, accentuant le sourire de Sirius et l'expression renfrognée d'Harry qui semblait bien plus intéressé à cet instant par Buck.

-Elle et Harry ont eu un petit différent, ce matin, dit Hermione. Ensuite elle a prétexté un mal de tête et est partie se coucher.

-Donc ce n'était pas une vraie migraine ! lança Ron.

-Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Hermione. Tu l'as vue comme moi ce matin, elle avait vraiment mal…

-Bon, vous avez fini de parler d'elle ? s'énerva Harry. Sirius a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un truc pareil !

-Ça m'a l'air d'être sérieux, chuchota Sirius à Ron et Hermione, qui sourirent. Vous m'expliquerez ?

-Quand Harry acceptera d'entendre à nouveau parler d'elle ! répondit Ron.

-Syndromes combinés du super héros et de sa plus grande fan, ajouta Hermione.

-Je vois… fut le seul commentaire de Sirius, avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

-De toutes façons elle ne veut plus me voir, maintenant, dit-il d'un air sombre. Elle me hait…

-Oh Harry ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air découragé. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pensait un seul mot de tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Harry préféra ne pas répondre et Hermione soupira en levant les yeux et les bras au ciel. Sirius semblait véritablement très amusé de voir son filleul patauger lamentablement dans ses histoires d'adolescents. Ça devait le changer de sa routine habituelle, et surtout de ses inquiétudes…

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, dit soudain Harry en se tournant vers lui. Il ne se passe rien en ce moment dans le coin, et tu risques ta peau plus qu'autre chose en venant ici.

-C'est justement parce qu'il ne se passe rien que je m'inquiète, répondit Sirius avec sérieux. J'ai dans l'idée que l'attaque contre Azkaban ne va pas rester le seul coup de Voldemort, et qu'il va peut-être bientôt essayer de s'en prendre soit au Ministère, soit directement à l'école…

-L'école ? Mais c'est l'endroit le mieux protégé du pays !

-Pendant que le Ministère refuse d'admettre son retour, Voldemort n'est pas resté inactif, Harry. Il est peut-être resté discret depuis deux ans, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché d'agir. Il a grossi ses rangs, Harry, à tel point qu'il serait probablement difficile de compter avec certitude le nombre de ses partisans. Son pouvoir s'est considérablement agrandi, et son influence également.

-Et avec la fuite des prisonniers… ajouta Harry.

-Exactement. En l'espace de quelques heures, il venait d'ajouter des dizaines de membres à ses troupes déjà bien garnies.

-A ce point-là ? fit Hermione, paniquée.

-Azkaban est une très grande prison, qui abritait un grand nombre de criminels en tous genres. Même avec seulement dix pour cent de ses effectifs, Voldemort a de quoi être heureux. Imagine les prisons moldues de la moitié de l'Europe et tu auras une idée de ce que représente Azkaban.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle regroupe les criminels sorciers de toute l'Europe ? s'écria Ron, abasourdi.

-Seulement la moitié, Ron, seulement la moitié. Pour les sorciers, l'Europe continentale telle que la voient les Moldus est divisée en deux : l'Europe de l'Ouest et celle de l'Est, séparée par une ligne imaginaire appelée la Frontiopa, allant de la Mer Baltique à l'Adriatique. Azkaban est la prison occidentale. Pour la partie orientale…

-C'est la prison d'Eskopa, située en Moldavie, coupa Hermione. Mais je croyais que c'était une légende…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est située dans le territoire que les Moldus ont attribué aux vampires qu'elle n'existe pas, rétorqua Sirius. D'ailleurs il n'y a que ce fou de Dracula qui ait vécu dans ce coin-là, même les vampires n'aiment pas ces pays. Eskopa existe bel et bien et retient les plus dangereux sorciers du continent.

-Tu penses que Voldemort pourrait s'y attaquer ? demanda Harry.

-Je le crains, mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. De toutes façons, pour le moment, son armée est suffisamment remplie pour ce qu'il fera dans les prochains mois.

-Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il projette de faire ? voulut savoir Hermione.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr… répondit Sirius, hésitant. Je vous l'ai dit : soit le Ministère, soit Poudlard. Mais peut-être qu'il a prévu autre chose… Je ne peux pas être certain de ses intentions. Mais il semble décidé à enfin sortir de l'ombre, et même si le Ministère refuse toujours d'y croire, il va y avoir du grabuge, soyez-en sûrs…

Il remit les déchets de son repas fini dans le sac et le posa dans un coin.

-Tenez-moi au courant de la moindre chose inhabituelle, dit-il. Il n'est pas très facile d'obtenir la moindre information coincé ici, et même la Gazette est surveillée par le Ministère. J'imagine facilement la débandade lorsqu'on se rendra compte que tu ne mentais pas… ajouta-t-il pensivement.

-Et pour Zénobie ? demanda soudain Hermione.

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Ron. Vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier…

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance… marmonna Sirius. Elle traînait souvent avec les Serpentard, et en particulier Rogue, même s'ils ne semblaient pas spécialement s'apprécier…

-Ils nous font sans arrêt des scènes, dit Harry. Et pourtant ils sont encore et toujours ensemble. Je crois même les avoir aperçus tout à l'heure…

-Ils sont toujours ensemble ! s'exclama Sirius, stupéfait. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'ils auraient fini par s'étriper, ces deux-là ! Et quel est leur sujet de dispute, en ce moment ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

-Samantha, lâcha Harry, à contre-cœur.

Devant l'air complètement perdu de Sirius, Hermione s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Ils ne sont pas d'accord sur l'attitude à adopter envers elle. Rogue la traite comme la huitième merveille du monde et Zénobie ne pense qu'à la faire plier sous le travail et lui mettre le plus possible de zéros. En fait, elle agit envers elle comme Rogue envers Harry…

-Non, elle est plus mauvaise que lui, contredit Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu un professeur prendre autant plaisir à persécuter un élève, pas même Rogue.

-Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle y prenne vraiment plaisir… fit Ron, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il rougit légèrement devant le regard noir que lui lança Harry. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Ron ? demanda Sirius.

-Bah, ce que je veux dire… commença-t-il en essayant d'ignorer le regard pesant de son ami, c'est qu'elle la persécute, ça oui, mais elle ne semble pas particulièrement y prendre du plaisir, non… Je dirais plutôt qu'elle se défoule… Mais elle n'y prend pas plaisir, ça j'en suis persuadé, termina-t-il d'un ton plus assuré, croisant le regard approbateur d'Hermione.

-J'irais même jusqu'à dire que l'effet est totalement contraire, ajouta la jeune fille.

-Alors là je n'y comprends plus rien, souffla Sirius alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils en détaillant ses amis. Bon, il faut dire aussi que je ne l'ai jamais comprise…

-Tu la connaissais bien ? demanda Harry.

-Bien… non, mais je la connaissais. Elle a dû subir quelques unes de nos… blagues, quand nous étions jeunes. Préfète-en-chef et tout le tintouin, tout ce qu'on détestait, en somme. On en avait autant après elle qu'après Rogue, et je dois dire que nos prises de bec étaient tout aussi mémorables. Tout comme celles qu'elle avait avec Rogue…

-Mais pourquoi restent-ils amis alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas se supporter ? s'étonna Ron.

-Voyons, Ron ! s'écria Hermione, désespérée. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on reste amis, toi et moi, alors qu'on est tout le temps en train de se chamailler ?

-Pas bête… reconnut-il finalement. Mais ça n'explique pas pour eux, ils sont pires que nous…

-Elle dit que Sam ne mérite pas d'être appréciée, révéla Harry d'un ton lointain.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait le front plissé et le regard fixé au sol, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir de quelque chose qui lui échappait.

-Elle l'a même traitée de "diable réincarné" (Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche) et elle a l'air de croire qu'il faut se méfier d'elle comme de Voldemort lui-même.

Il releva le visage vers eux.

-Par contre Rogue serait plutôt d'avis que Samantha est une perle et que Zénobie ferait bien de… comment a-t-il dit ? De "prendre conscience de certaines choses". Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il associait tout le temps Sam avec les problèmes de Zénobie. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris ce jour-là.

-Ce jour-là ? répéta Hermione.

-Le jour de l'attaque. Je les ai surpris en train de se crier dessus, comme d'habitude. Mais je n'ai pas bien saisi en quoi Sam pouvait avoir un lien avec la vie de Zénobie. Elles n'ont pas pu se connaître avant, ça se saurait… Et puis Sam vient d'une famille moldue…

-Je n'y comprends pas plus que toi, finit par déclarer Sirius, visiblement soucieux. Tu ferais bien de les surveiller, en tout cas, et récolte tout ce que tu peux sur cette histoire, quitte à les espionner… tant que tu ne te fais pas prendre, ajouta-t-il devant l'air sévère qu'Hermione lui jeta. Tout ce qui concerne Zénobie peut être soumis à enquête, si tu veux mon avis. D'autant plus lorsque ça concerne une élève qui n'a aucun lien avec elle et qu'elle tente d'en inventer un… Au fait, Hermione, comment se passe sa remise à niveau ?

-Pas trop mal, répondit-elle. Question pratique, elle se maintient, mais elle ne fait plus aucun progrès, comme si elle était bloquée, ou je ne sais pas. C'est d'autant plus visible depuis l'attaque… Pour la théorie, c'est déjà un peu plus compliquée, reprit-elle avec une moue. Je crois qu'elle n'aime vraiment pas ça, elle fait ce qu'elle peut mais ça n'avance pas beaucoup.

-Point mort, donc, résuma Sirius.

-A peu près, admit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Mais Neville l'aide beaucoup pour la Botanique et elle dépasse tout le monde en Potions, peut-être même Rogue, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire fier.

-Voilà qui est bien ! lança Sirius. Ça lui fera un peu les chevilles !

Ils se quittèrent donc sur un grand éclat de rire qui fit du bien à tout le monde et redonna un semblant de sourire à la mine sombre d'Harry. Il était près de quatre heures et demi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du village sorcier. Ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers l'auberge des Trois Balais pour y prendre une Bièraubeurre. Hermione en profita pour s'exclamer qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier d'en rapporter une bouteille, ce que Ron approuva et Harry ignora superbement.

Ils devisaient avec animation sur les différentes prisons de sorciers du monde, faisant des suppositions quant à celles des autres continents. Ils ne firent attention à rien dans le village, trop occupés à imaginer par exemple à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Azkaban, ne l'ayant jamais vue, mais aussi Eskopa, l'orientale.

Au bar de l'auberge, ils furent accueillis par une vieille sorcière horriblement repoussante. Hermione sursauta en poussant un cri, surprise de ne pas tomber sur la jeune Madame Rosmerta qui les avait servis un peu plus tôt. Harry et Ron reculèrent d'un pas, la main dans la poche, prêts à saisir leur baguette au moindre geste suspect de la femme.

-Madame Rosmerta ? balbutia Hermione, la main sur le cœur. C'est bien vous ?

La sorcière leur offrit un large sourire en hochant la tête. Les deux garçons restèrent déconcertés, et examinèrent attentivement la vieille femme pour tenter de lui trouver quelque ressemblance avec la jolie Madame Rosmerta. Finalement, un peu rassurés et surtout se rappelant l'organisation d'animations à Pré-au-lard, ils soupirèrent et sortirent leur main de leur poche.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, jeunes gens ? demanda Madame Rosmerta, amusée.

-Trois chopes de Bièraubeurre et une bouteille, répondit Hermione.

-La bouteille, c'est pour un de vos amis resté au château ? demanda Madame Rosmerta, curieuse.

-Oui, elle n'a pas pu venir, elle ne se sentait pas bien, expliqua Hermione en prenant la flasque que l'aubergiste venait de poser sur la table et la mettant dans son sac avec livres et bonbons, tandis que les deux garçons s'emparaient des chopes.

-C'est dommage, remarqua Madame Rosmerta. L'après-midi promet d'être intéressante…

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit la jeune fille. J'espère que vous referez d'autres journées de ce genre, je suis sûre que c'est bénéfique, même pour les commerçants.

-Oui, c'est vrai, il faudrait en refaire, à l'avenir, vous avez raison. Ce genre d'événements attire la clientèle… acquiesça Madame Rosmerta en encaissant l'argent d'Hermione. Eh bien bonne journée, et souhaitez un bon rétablissement de ma part à votre amie.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, promit Hermione avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron devant leurs chopes de Bièraubeurre.

Elle se plongea dans la lecture d'un de ses nouveaux livres au titre passionnant de "Différents types de métamorphoses de part le monde", laissant Ron face à lui-même, Harry ne semblant toujours pas décidé à profiter de la journée. Il posa sa main sur son menton et observa l'extérieur de l'auberge, avalant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre de temps à autres, au son régulier des pages du bouquin d'Hermione et du frottement du verre d'Harry sur la table.

Contrairement au matin et au début d'après-midi, les élèves semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Tous les commerçants s'étaient déguisés et s'amusaient à faire peur aux passants, ce qui se révélait assez ardu lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient confrontés par exemple à une véritable Harpie, laquelle ne semblait guère apprécier d'être singée de la sorte… C'était amusant à voir, mais d'un autre côté, Ron trouvait étrange de voir ces sorciers dits adultes se laisser aller à de telles gamineries.

Les adolescents de Poudlard se mettaient souvent à éclater de rire, ce qui fit sourire Ron, qui les regardait rêveusement. Tout n'était pas perdu, la bonne humeur reprenait ses droits et les gens recommençaient à s'amuser… Oh, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, les choses allaient changer et devenir plus difficiles, mais Ron avait confiance en l'optimisme et l'espoir de l'être humain, et des créatures pacifiques ou opposées au Mal.

Une jeune fille blonde poussa un cri et s'écarta du chemin du propriétaire de la boutique située face aux Trois Balais en riant. A côté d'elle, une brune était pliée en deux devant la réaction de son amie. Celle-ci pointa son doigt vers elle d'un air faussement vexé et lui cria quelque chose que Ron ne put entendre. La brune éclata à nouveau de rire. Le propriétaire, affublé d'un costume de Loup-garou, se retenait à la devanture de son magasin pour ne pas tomber.

Ron se mit à penser à Remus Lupin, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lors de leur troisième année, ancien Maraudeur au même titre que James Potter et Sirius Black, et Loup-garou de son état. Que devenait-il ? Ils avaient eu quelques nouvelles, par Sirius et même parfois, bien que plus rarement encore, par Dumbledore lui-même, mais rien de bien consistant. Il avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation.

Soudain une voix sortie tout droit de ses pires cauchemars le fit sursauter.

-Eh bien, eh bien ! fit celle-ci, la plus fielleusement doucereuse possible. Que vois-je ? Nos trois amis de Gryffondor. Où est donc passé notre élève prodige ?

Rogue se tenait devant leur table, son air habituellement suspicieux plaqué au visage. Ron jeta un léger regard en coin à Harry pour voir que le jeune homme fixait sa chope, l'air déterminé à ignorer son professeur de Potions. Le tressaillement de ses traits à la mention de Samantha n'avait pourtant pas échappé à Ron, et sûrement pas à Rogue, de fait.

-Mais peut-être ne savez-vous tout simplement pas où elle se trouve, reprit Rogue, le ton plein de sous-entendus qui firent à nouveau frémir Harry de rage contenue.

-Elle est restée au château, elle n'avait pas envie de venir, répliqua Hermione.

-… Je vois, fit Rogue en fixant Hermione de ses yeux mauvais et froidement calculateurs. Que je n'apprenne pas que vous l'avez misérablement abandonnée toute seule au château, sans quoi il vous en coûterait…

-Cessez un peu de vous faire du souci pour cette pimbêche, Severus, grommela Zénobie, subitement apparue derrière lui.

"Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils ont subi un sort de forfix ces deux-là, ou quoi ? s'exaspéra Ron. Ou peut-être de fixéternel, quand on y pense…"

-Nous nous reverrons dans les cachots… murmura Rogue avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'engageant. Allons-y, Phyllis….

-Génial, il ne me manquait plus que ça, grogna Harry une fois les professeurs suffisamment éloignés. En plus d'être en froid avec Sam, je vais avoir Rogue sur le dos pour me rappeler constamment ce qui s'est passé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, ça aurait pu être pire, dit Ron.

-Pire ? s'étrangla Harry. Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que d'avoir la menace de mourir par empoisonnement avec la promesse d'atroces souffrances ? Désolé, moi je ne vois pas.

-Oh Harry, s'il te plaît ! s'exclama Hermione, agacée. Ça ne changera pas tes cours de Potions de beaucoup ! Il a toujours rêvé de t'empoisonner, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui !

-Merci, c'est gentil de me rassurer…

-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, s'impatienta-t-elle en refermant son livre d'un coup sec. Vous ne vous êtes jamais entendus, ce n'est pas ça qui va envenimer les choses.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va les arranger non plus.

-Ce n'est pas arrangeable, Harry.

-Oui mais il a raison, ça peut empirer, renchérit Ron.

-Ah non ! Si tu t'y mets aussi, moi j'abandonne ! Vous êtes vraiment impossibles, tous les deux ! Et puis de toutes façons, il n'a rien à te reprocher, Harry.

-Si, j'ai énervé sa perle rare.

Hermione soupira, les yeux au ciel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Godric Gryffondor pour me récolter des amis pareils ?

¤¤¤

Avant de rentrer au château, Ron insista pour faire un tour à Derviche et Bang, dans l'idée inavouée de trouver un dernier petit quelque chose à Samantha. Hermione l'attendit à l'entrée de la boutique, les bras croisés et les yeux aux ciel, tapant du pied. Harry fureta sans but, n'accordant toujours que très d'attention à ce qu'il voyait. "Impossible de lui retirer Sam de la tête" pensa Ron avec un léger amusement résigné.

Puis, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à enfin renter, Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue en poussant un petit cri. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, surpris, et l'interrogèrent du regard.

-Les costumes ! dit-elle simplement.

L'effet fut immédiat. Ils se précipitèrent comme un seul homme jusque chez Gaichiffon, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard, alors que tout serait déjà vendu. La vendeuse les accueillit avec un immense sourire qui dissimulait très mal son envie d'éclater de rire devant les mines déconfites de ses nouveaux clients.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeunes gens, dit-elle. Il y a encore de quoi vous contenter, soyez-en sûrs !

Et un rire cristallin s'éleva alors que retentissaient les soupirs de soulagement des trois amis Gryffondor. Elle confia ensuite les garçons aux bons soins d'une collègue et entraîna Hermione à sa suite, du côté des femmes.

-Parfait, ce gorille, railla Ron un peu plus tard, près de Harry qui se mirait avec scepticisme devant un miroir.

-Effectivement… fit la vendeuse avec une moue peu convaincue. Essayons encore autre chose…

-Tu crois qu'elle va finir par te trouver ce qu'il faut ou il va falloir qu'on se déguise en canard ? chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son ami qui retint difficilement son rire que la vendeuse, qui venait de dégoter un _magnifique_ costume de clown bariolé, aurait sûrement très mal pris.

Une fois que Harry eut trouvé son bonheur, un très simple habit de vampire qui lui allait superbement, Ron dut à son tour passer l'épreuve affligeante de l'essayage. Affligeante, car il dut mettre tour à tour des vêtements que personne ne se risquerait à décrire et qui pourraient faire hurler de rire n'importe qui tentant ne serait-ce que d'en dire un mot. Il lança plusieurs grimaces mécontentes à Harry qui, depuis son entrée dans le magasin, semblait très enclin soudain à s'esclaffer pour un rien.

Ils finirent par ressortir du côté garçons, chacun un paquet sous le bras, pour trouver une Hermione rayonnante qui les attendait depuis visiblement un long moment.

-Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, acquiesça Hermione, ravie. Et même plus, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

-J'ai peur… marmonna Ron, l'air faussement paniqué.

-C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, tu riras moins quand tu me verras… dit Hermione sans se départir de son sourire. Et vous ? Vous avez trouvé ?

-On a eu beaucoup de mal – Harry, arrête de rire ! – mais on a ce qu'il nous faut, répondit Ron en indiquant son paquet du doigt.

Ils payèrent leurs achats et purent enfin regagner le château. Etonnamment, il n'était pas si tard que ça, compte tenu du temps qu'ils avaient perdu depuis qu'ils étaient redescendus de la cachette de Sirius. Ils auraient largement le temps de se préparer, même Hermione qui planifiait déjà les quelques heures qui lui seraient nécessaires.

Harry marchait devant, en silence, la tête un peu ailleurs. Hermione en profita pour rester un peu en arrière et se pencher vers Ron pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

-J'ai pris un costume pour Sam, lui dit-elle.

Ron faillit s'arrêter, interdit.

-J'ai pensé qu'elle aimerait en avoir un si elle se sentait suffisamment bien pour assister à la fête… se justifia-t-elle.

-Tu te prends pour sa grande sœur, ou quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Remarque, je dis ça… Tu es sûre que ça lui ira ?

-Oh ça oui ! fit Hermione, lumineuse. Je connais toutes ses mesures, on a presque les mêmes, et puis je sais quelles couleurs lui vont et lesquelles il faut éviter… Je suis sûre qu'elle sera merveilleuse avec ça !

-Et si elle ne vient pas ?

Hermione perdit son sourire.

-Ça m'embêterait, c'est sûr… Mais elle pourra toujours porter ça une autre fois, ça peut aller pour toutes sortes d'occasions…

¤¤¤

Ils trouvèrent Ginny confortablement installée devant le feu, plongée dans un de ses nombreux romans. Elle leva la tête à leur entrée. Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers elle tandis que Harry montait dans son dortoir.

-Bonne journée ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui, si on oublie l'humeur massacrante d'Harry à certains moments, répondit Ron. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas allée au village ?

-Si si, ce matin. Juste le temps de prendre mon costume pour ce soir et je suis rentrée. J'aurais presque tout aussi bien fait de rester à Pré-au-lard, ça aurait été bien plus intéressant…

-Pourquoi ? Ça n'a rien donné ?

-Désolée, les amis, fit Ginny en glissant un marque-page entre les pages avant de refermer son livre et de le poser à côté d'elle. Je n'ai pas pu faire ce que vous m'aviez demandé, il a été impossible de lui parler de ça.

-Elle ne s'est pas calmée ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas si elle est encore fâchée ou non.

-Crache le morceau, Ginny, lança Ron.

La jeune fille jeta un regard noir à son frère avant de répondre :

-Je l'ai laissée fulminer toute seule ce matin, mais quand je suis revenue ce midi frapper à sa porte, elle n'a pas répondu. J'ai fini par entrer et je l'ai trouvée fiévreuse sur son lit. Elle doit encore être en train de dormir à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas l'air très rassurée en l'examinant…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Elle a marmonné qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une migraine comme celle-là et elle m'a expulsée de l'infirmerie, expliqua Ginny. Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer…

-Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Harry, suggéra Hermione.

-Je ne crois pas, non, fit Ron, sceptique. Vu comment il râle dès qu'il entend son nom, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Mais peut-être que… Ron, s'il te plaît…

-Hermione a peut-être raison, Ron a peut-être raison… dit Ginny. Faites ce que vous voulez, je ne suis pas là…

Elle rouvrit son livre et se cacha à moitié derrière.

-Merci pour l'aide, Ginny, ronchonna Ron. Bon… je veux bien essayer, mais c'est uniquement pour voir sa réaction, Hermione, rien d'autre.

-Mais oui, c'est ça…

-Je t'ai entendue, Hermione !

¤¤¤

Arrivé devant la pote du dortoir, Ron grimaça. Il doutait que Harry ne l'écoute même une seconde parler de Samantha. Excepté ce moment dans la caverne où il avait laissé son découragement se montrer au grand jour, il avait obstinément refusé de parler d'elle et semblait retenir sa colère à chaque mention de la jeune fille. Ron n'était pas convaincu qu'Harry renonce à sa bouderie simplement parce qu'elle avait une migraine un peu spéciale. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il avait réagi en quatrième année… Harry pouvait se montrer très têtu, parfois.

Néanmoins il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la pièce. Harry était en train de déplier son costume, plus pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour autre chose. Il releva la tête dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Euh… Harry ? hésita Ron.

-Oui ?

-Euh… Hermione et moi allons… voir Sam, elle est à l'infirmerie… Tu veux venir ?

Harry le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur son joli costume tout neuf.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette fois ? grogna-t-il. Encore une vision ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a le "Troisième Œil", que je sache.

-Harry, arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! s'écria Ron, agacé par le stupide esprit borné que pouvait avoir son ami. Viens au moins voir comment elle va !

-Je devrais m'inquiéter de sa santé après ce qu'elle m'a dit ? N'importe quoi, mon vieux Ron. Je n'irai pas la voir même si tu m'offrais Voldemort sur un plateau.

Ron soupira d'agacement et sortit en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

-Et ne t'étonne pas si elle ne veut plus te parler, dans ce cas, Harry ! lui cria-t-il à travers la porte.

-Qu'elle vienne me voir si elle veut vraiment la paix ! lui répondit la voix étouffée du brun. Je ne ferai plus le premier pas pour elle !

-Pitoyable ! lança Ron en descendant rejoindre Hermione. Comment tu veux arriver à quelque chose avec des bouchés comme eux ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Hermione haussa les épaules et quitta la tour.

¤¤¤

-Elle va bien maintenant, elle a juste besoin de repos, assura Madame Pomfresh. Vous pourrez revenir la voir demain, en attendant n'espérez pas la voir au banquet de ce soir.

-On ne peut vraiment pas aller la voir ? insista Hermione.

-Non non non, sûrement pas ! Elle a besoin de repos, et non d'amis agités. Allez plutôt vous préparer pour ce soir, où vous ne serez jamais à l'heure au repas…

Madame Pomfresh referma la porte de l'infirmerie devant les visages déçus mais rassurés des deux adolescents.

-Et si tu me disais ce que tu as acheté à Sam ? fit Hermione en lançant un regard en coin à Ron, sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Hermione, répondit Ron avec un faux air hautain. Ce sera un secret entre elle et moi ! Et d'ailleurs ça vaut mieux comme ça. Et puis les cachotteries avec elle ne te sont pas réservées, ma chère, tu n'as pas l'exclusivité.

-Mon pauvre Ron ! s'esclaffa Hermione.

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, dans le dortoir des septième année seulement éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, les rideaux de son baldaquin tirés, Harry fixait silencieusement un objet posé sur les draps. Sur son visage se mêlaient découragement et résignation. Un soupçon de déception pouvait également se laisser deviner sur ses traits peinés.

Il repassait dans sa tête la même scène depuis le début de la journée. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle tournait et retournait, lui imposant sans cesse les mêmes phrases, si douloureuses… Le même visage, si rageur… La même voix, si violente… Comment aurai-il pu oublier ces images et ces sons, même pour quelques heures ? Ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

Malgré ce que lui avaient répété Ron et Hermione, il ne pouvait empêcher la question de revenir, de le torturer. Pensait-elle vraiment tout ce qu'elle lui avait crié ? Chaque mot était-il l'exact reflet de ce qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle-même depuis le départ ? Le considérait-elle vraiment comme… une "starlette" sans intérêt qui ne faisait que profiter d'elle pour accroître sa popularité ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de lui ?

Comment pouvait-elle croire cela ? Alors qu'il passait son temps à essayer de fuir cette célébrité qui lui pesait, à essayer d'être un élève de Poudlard comme un autre, juste un adolescent qui allait en cours et bâclait ses devoirs comme tout le monde, qui faisait bêtise sur bêtise et se fourrait dans les pires ennuis qui puissent exister… Elle savait tout cela, pourtant… Il le lui avait dit, et elle l'avait compris… Il avait mal, mal au cœur, rien que d'y penser. Il se sentait trahi, blessé. Elle avait été si dure…

Il s'empara vivement de l'objet et le cacha rapidement au fond de sa valise, sous un amas de T-shirts mal rangés, ne supportant plus de le voir. Puis il se rassit et ferma les yeux, avant de se mettre à inspirer et expirer le plus lentement possible, pour reprendre son calme.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon, pourquoi il se préoccupait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. "Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veux, après tout !" Elle lui avait révélé ses véritables sentiments, à présent, il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec elle. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir par cette hypocrite profiteuse de gloire. Le diable réincarné, oui, après tout… Mais pourquoi avait-il si mal, alors ?

Il se souvint de sa discussion avec Hermione. Où il avait fini par admettre… ses sentiments… Non, il ne l'avait pas clairement avoué à Hermione, non… Mais il ne l'avait pas démentie… Il s'en était soudain senti incapable… Il venait de comprendre. Et maintenant, la situation avait empiré. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas, il ne le faisait jamais après une dispute, trop fier qu'il était. Il s'en voulait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Et en même temps, la colère était toujours présente, chaque fois qu'il se répétait les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées. Des paroles blessantes, _vraiment_ blessantes. Comment pouvait-il oublier ça ? Il lui avait lui aussi lancé son lot de méchancetés à la figure, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il l'avait accusée de profiter de lui comme elle-même l'avait accusé de profiter d'elle. Mais si lui ne pensait pas un seul mot de tout cela, en allait-il de même pour elle ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa le baldaquin devant lui. Le soleil était couché et on ne voyait plus rien dans la chambre. Il écarta les rideaux de son lit et se leva, décidant de s'occuper l'esprit. Il sortit son costume de l'armoire où il l'avait posé et l'étala sur son lit. Refermant la porte de l'armoire, il aperçut son album photo. Il resta immobile un moment, indécis. "Ne surtout pas regarder, ne surtout pas regarder…" se répéta-t-il. Il referma l'armoire d'un coup sec et inspira un bon coup.

Une migraine. Elle avait eu un migraine. Et puis ? Madame Pomfresh était inquiète… Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple migraine… Mais Samantha avait toujours eu le don de faire dans les extrêmes, même lorsque c'était involontaire. Et elle voulait ne pas se faire remarquer ! C'était plutôt raté. Il était écrit quelque part que son passage resterait gravé dans les mémoires. Peut-être même aurait-elle droit à un passage dans une future édition de "L'histoire de Poudlard". En tant qu'élève la plus surprenante de l'école : la plus âgée au début de ses études, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, exceptionnellement douée, et possédant le Troisième Œil, événement plutôt rare il faut l'avouer. On se souviendrait longtemps d'elle…

Harry se surprit à sourire. Tout cela était bien joli, mais il y avait un autre aspect qu'il appréciait bien moins. Si on venait également à parler de sa ressemblance avec… Evidemment le rapport ne manquerait pas d'être fait, un jour où l'autre… A commencer par le jour où Sirius la verrait… Si les professeurs n'avaient encore pipé mot, lui ne se tairait pas. Harry n'y avait pas pensé avant de se trouver face à son parrain, lorsqu'il s'était inquiété de son absence. Non, il valait mieux qu'il ne la voit jamais. Mais comment faire ?

La discussion de la grotte lui revint en mémoire. Elle était alarmante, quoi qu'on puisse en dire. Voldemort était de retour, et cette fois, bien décidé à le montrer au monde. Si le Ministère ne lui avait pas encore attribué l'attaque d'Azkaban, préférant accuser les Mangemorts qui s'agitaient depuis sa quatrième année, il ne tarderait pas à comprendre son erreur… dans la douleur. Oui, cela ne pourrait se passer que dans la douleur, Harry en était persuadé.

Quant à Zénobie… Même sans l'avis de Sirius, Harry aurait jugé qu'il était nécessaire de la surveiller. De toutes façons, jamais ils n'avaient eu de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui soit… _normal_. Ils avaient toujours eu des choses à cacher, et pas toujours bonnes à savoir. En fait, à part deux d'entre eux, ils avaient toujours cherché à l'éliminer…

Même si elle ne manifestait – pour l'instant – aucune intention de le tuer, elle n'en restait pas moins suspecte. De part son étrange attachement à Rogue, et de part les secrets qu'elle semblait garder, et aussi… et surtout… de part le lien qu'elle tentait de créer entre elle et Samantha… C'était bien là le plus inquiétant… Le plus alarmant étant probablement le fait que Rogue semblait prendre ce lien très au sérieux, et le mettre en cause dans les comportements de Zénobie… Principalement envers Samantha…

Y aurait-il un seul jour dans sa vie où il n'aurait pas à démêler tout son univers ? Il en avait assez de chercher des réponses à des questions auxquelles il aurait pu ne jamais être confronté… S'il était mort ce soir-là, à Godric's Hollow… Si Voldemort n'avait pas tenté de le tuer… Si Queudver n'avait pas trahi… Si son père n'avait jamais rencontré Pettigrow… Si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé… "Avec des _si_, mets Poudlard dans une bille de verre…" songea-t-il avec amertume.

Il secoua la tête et se pencha vers son costume. Il l'enfila plus ou moins rapidement, puis prit la petite boîte de maquillage magique que la vendeuse lui avait donnée et se plaça face au miroir de la salle de bain.

-Oh ! Maquillage magique ! s'exclama celui-ci, visiblement ravi. Voilà que monsieur va passer une belle soirée, dites-moi ! Ce n'est pas rien, un tel déguisement, la cavalière en vaut-elle le coup ?

-La ferme, stupide miroir !

Eh bien dites-moi ! Je suis pas mécontente de l'avoir enfin fini, celui-là ! Il m'aura pris du temps et grillé des neurones ! Par contre là, si quelqu'un me dit que j'ai encore pas coupé où il fallait, je l'étripe. Y'a pas de suspens à la fin de ce chapitreuh !

_Malefoy :_ Pourquoi tu l'as fait aussi long ?

_DA7 :_ Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui vient me parler ? Y'a personne d'autre ici ? _Harry !_

_Harry :_ Oui ?

_DA7 :_ Pourquoi tu viens jamais me voir quand j'ai fini un chapitre ?

_Harry :_ Bonne question, j'ai pas envie, peut-être ?

_DA7 :_ Bon bah aujourd'hui tu restes, et pas de mais.

_Malefoy :_ Maieuh !

_DA7 :_ J'abandonne… --

Si j'ai fait ce chapitre aussi long (10 000 mots (tout pile) c'est pas rien, j'ai jamais fait ça, moi, c'est un chiffre de ouf !), c'est parce que j'entre en période de révisions du bac, et que vous risquez de pas avoir de chapitre avant début juillet bien tassé. Désolée, je peux pas faire autrement, je veux mon bac, moi ! Donc j'espère que ce chapitre suffira à vous faire patienter jusque-là, moi je sens déjà que j'aurais du mal à tenir…

_Malefoy :_ Elle nous pique des crises dès qu'elle ne peut plus écrire…

_Harry :_ Mémorables, les crises…

_DA7 :_ èé Sauf que là, je ferai pas de crise parce que je réviserai. Déjà que j'ai pris sur mon temps révisions pour finir de pondre tout ça… Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ton apparition dans ce chapitre, Malefoy ?

_Malefoy :_ C'est pas assez long.

_DA7 :_ Pfff…. Jamais content. Et toi, Harry ?

_Harry :_ Euh… Pourquoi je suis obligé de faire autant la tête ?

_DA7 :_ -- Godric viens à mon aide…

_Godric :_ Oui ? On m'a appelé ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour mes Gryff' chéris ?

_DA7 :_ TT Oh mon dieu…

_Dieu :_ Oui ? (_DA7 :_ ''''''')

_Malefoy :_ Au fait, c'est qui cette jolie brune qui m'accompagne ?

_DA7 :_ Secret absolu jusqu'à un prochain chapitre !

_Malefoy :_ Eh bien le voilà ton suspens !

_DA7 :_ -- Tuez-le… Tuez-le pour moi… Eh ! Pourquoi c'est moi qu'on essaye de tuer !

_Malefoy :_ Parce que j'ai des fans.

_DA7 :_ Je te hais… _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !_

Au fait, personne n'a saisi l'allusion du titre du chapitre dernier ? Allez, j'attends encore un peu, je suis gentille… Je vous donnerai la réponse dans un prochain chapitre si vraiment personne ne trouve (ce serait bien étonnant quand même… oo)

A juillet !

_DreamAngel7_


	17. Les morts aussi peuvent avoir le goût de

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XVII :** Les morts aussi peuvent avoir le goût de vivre

Le bureau de Dumbledore était aussi calme que d'ordinaire. Pas un bruit ne se faisant entendre, pas même le grattement léger et régulier d'une plume sur un parchemin. La salle était étrangement silencieuse, du même silence qui pouvait régner lorsque son propriétaire se livrait à une de ses profondes réflexions.

Or c'était justement le cas. Confortablement adossé au fond de son grand fauteuil professoral, un coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir et se frottant le menton, les yeux perdus quelque part dans le vague, Dumbledore était plongé dans ses pensées. Au pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front, n'importe qui aurait de suite deviné qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de pensées agréables. McGonagall ne s'y trompa pas.

-Vous vouliez me parler, Albus ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau, l'air subitement inquiet en le voyant ainsi installé dans son fauteuil.

Dumbledore releva vivement la tête, soudain tiré de ses pensées, et se reprit rapidement.

-Oui, Minerva. Mais entrez, entrez !

McGonagall passa le seuil de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança vers le directeur et s'assit sur une chaise à l'invitation de celui-ci. Il sembla se perdre à nouveau hors de la réalité.

-Albus ? fit McGonagall.

-Hum, oui, désolé… Je me fais vieux, dit-il avec un léger sourire qui sonnait faux. Que voulais-je vous dire ? Hum… Ah ! oui, voilà. J'aurais aimé savoir si les elfes avaient fini, le repas ne va pas tarder à commencer…

-Oui, bien sûr, ils se sont encore surpassés, comme d'habitude. Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait venir uniquement pour me dire cela, Albus, répondit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

-Hum… Non, en effet… admit Dumbledore.

Son regard se fit plus lointain et plus soucieux. A cet instant il avait vraiment l'air du vieux sorcier fatigué qu'il était réellement. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer ainsi aux élèves, ni aux parents, certes devant McGonagall il pouvait se laisser aller, ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour cela, mais pas devant d'autres personnes. Il ne devait plus un seul instant laisser voir à tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui quelqu'un qui se sentait à présent dépassé par les événements, comme il l'avait fait à son retour de la bataille d'Azkaban. Il devait rester le roc inébranlable sur lequel tous ces élèves se reposaient.

-Vous semblez fatigué ces derniers temps, Albus, remarqua McGonagall.

-Oui… Je me fais vieux, je vous l'ai dit. Il serait temps que quelqu'un prenne ma place… Enfin, tant qu'il me restera des forces, je lutterai, vous le savez…

-Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? Est-ce à cause de ces rumeurs ? J'en ai eu également quelques échos…

-Je suis inquiet, Minerva. Cela ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu, et j'ai bien peur que les conséquences n'en soient guère des plus agréables.

-Pensez-vous réellement que cela puisse entraîner un désastre ? Ce n'est qu'une querelle d'adolescents, je suis convaincue que cela n'aura pas de grande incidence sur leur relation, tout le monde se dispute de temps à autres, Albus.

-L'enjeu est trop important pour que l'on prenne cela à la légère, coupa Dumbledore. Je vous ai déjà fait part de mes inquiétudes à ce sujet. S'ils ne parviennent pas à s'entendre, il se pourrait que tout soit perdu, sans aucun espoir de revenir en arrière. Je ne peux laisser cela arriver sans tenter quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, je comprends parfaitement, mais ne doit-on pas laisser le temps faire ? Je suis contre l'idée d'intervenir dans leurs affaires personnelles, cela pourrait s'avérer plus regrettable que bénéfique, et vous le savez.

Dumbledore s'apprêta à répliquer, mais McGonagall reprit vivement :

-Je les connais bien, Albus. Cela fait déjà deux mois que j'ai l'occasion de les voir ensemble. Ils s'entendent bien mieux que ce que vous auriez pu imaginer au départ. Croyez-moi, vous feriez une grossière erreur en intervenant.

-Je ne peux pourtant pas rester sans rien faire… tenta Dumbledore.

-Et moi je vous le demande, au nom de leur amitié. Albus, faites-lui un peu confiance… termina-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait, elle n'avait pas compris… Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire cela, pas capable d'accorder sa confiance à cette personne qui n'avait pas encore, à ses yeux, prouvé sa loyauté. Elle devait encore faire ses preuves avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment le faire. Cependant les yeux perçants de McGonagall tendaient à le faire fléchir…

Un mouvement lui fit détourner le regard. Fumseck venait de s'envoler de son perchoir et volait vers eux. Il se posa sur l'épaule de McGonagall et frotta sa tête contre la joue du professeur qui gardait les yeux fixés sur le directeur. Ce fut la goutte de trop. Dumbledore baissa les yeux en soupirant. Si Fumseck se rangeait à l'avis de McGonagall, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

-Très bien, accordons-leur un peu de temps… concéda-t-il, à contre-cœur.

**s---s**

Harry était fin prêt. Depuis longtemps. Cela ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps et à présent il était assis sur son lit, ne sachant quoi faire pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il fixait le vide droit devant lui, à nouveau sujet aux mêmes interrogations. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à s'en défaire. Plus le temps passait, et plus il lui devenait difficile de résister à l'envie de se défouler sur quelque chose. Sa nervosité était à son comble.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva d'un bond de son lit. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus rester là à ressasser toujours la même chose, avec pour seul effet de se sentir de plus en plus minable et frustré. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte du dortoir, mais stoppa alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour et fouiller dans sa valise, puis repartir en claquant la porte derrière lui, l'objet mystérieux bien caché au fond de sa poche.

Arrivé dans la Salle commune, il hésita. Quelques Gryffondor étaient assis dans les fauteuils à discuter du bal, majoritairement des garçons. _Uniquement_ des garçons, en fait, comme pour confirmer le stéréotype qui veut que les filles prennent des heures et des heures à se préparer… D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'était prêt, ils portaient encore tous leur uniforme scolaire. Harry songea un instant qu'ils seraient bientôt tous en train de courir en tous sens pour s'habiller le plus vite possible pour être à l'heure… Finalement, les filles n'avaient peut-être pas tort…

Il sortit de la pièce sans prêter grande attention à tous ces adolescents insouciants, échappant ainsi à la sensation d'étouffement qu'il avait ressentie en y entrant. Mais debout dans le couloir, il hésita à nouveau. Ses pensées se perdirent dans des méandres sinueux et ses jambes le menèrent machinalement à travers le château. Peu importait où il allait, il ne s'inquiétait même pas d'arriver en retard… après tout, aller à un bal sans cavalière, c'était le moyen idéal pour ne pas passer inaperçu. Non pas que personne ne l'ait invité, bien sûr…

En réalité, les filles s'étaient pressées au portillon, rivalisant d'artifices pitoyables ou de techniques d'approche affligeantes d'idiotie. Hermione avait beau dire, sa gloire n'avait aucunement souffert des articles sulfureux de Rita Skeeter. Au contraire, c'était à croire que depuis, sa popularité s'en était trouvée grandie. Malgré ses affirmations répétées concernant le retour de Voldemort… Ou peut-être à cause de cela ? Il ne saurait jamais, et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le croie, pas qu'on l'admire.

Il serra les dents de rage en pensant que si d'un côté il était parfois assailli par des demoiselles complètement folles de lui – et surtout de sa célébrité – qui, lorsqu'une occasion comme un bal se profilait à l'horizon, n'hésitaient pas à lui sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir pour le déstabiliser, pensant qu'ainsi il répondrait "oui" sans réfléchir, d'un autre côté il avait une amie qui avait plutôt tendance à le fuir pour la même raison… Il soupira. Jamais il ne comprendrait la gente féminine…

Il leva les yeux du sol lorsqu'il se retrouva devant une porte. L'infirmerie. Mais que fichait-il ici ? Il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là, et la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner de ce lieu. Mais… maintenant qu'il était là… Pourquoi pas ? Il posa sa main sur la poignée, mais n'acheva pas son geste. Toujours la même incertitude, depuis le matin. Que devait-il faire ?

Il ramena sa main vers lui, serra les poings, et fit demi-tour avant de repartir en courant. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de fuir, mais c'était dans sa nature de haïr cette situation.

**s---s**

Lorsque Ron se décida à monter se changer, il trouva Dean, Seamus et Neville en pleine séance d'habillage. Ils étaient surexcités, c'était à qui finirait le plus vite, tout en n'oubliant pas d'aider les autres. La chambre était presque sans dessus dessous mais les garçons ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper, plus inquiétés par l'heure qui passait trop vite pour eux.

-Waouh, dites-moi, on s'amuse ici ! s'exclama Ron.

-Eh ! Seamus ! Viens m'aider, j'arrive pas à enfiler cette fichue patte ! fit Dean.

-C'est toi qui a récupéré le gorille, à ce que je vois, nota Ron avec amusement. Quelqu'un a écopé du costume de clown ?

-Oui, moi, répondit Neville en rougissant un peu.

Ron retint un éclat de rire. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit son propre costume, encore emballé. Il vit avec amusement un Seamus vêtu d'un costume noir avec une cape et un chapeau, un masque à la main, courir vers Dean pour lui raccrocher sa patte de gorille.

-Seamus, tu es censé être déguisé en quoi, au juste ?

-En Zorro, pourquoi ?

-Zorro ? répéta Ron. Qui c'est ?

-_Zorro est arrivé-é-é ! Sans s'presser-er-er !_ chantonna Seamus, brandissant une épée devant lui.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Ça ne nous dit pas qui c'est ! hoqueta Ron.

-C'est un héros moldu, bande d'ignare, répondit Seamus, vexé. Un justicier qui se masque pour qu'on ne sache pas que c'est Don Diego de la Vega, le gars riche du coin… Et toi Ron, tu as pris quoi ? demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

-Un costume de pirate, fit Ron en posant un rond noir devant son œil droit et en faisant une grimace.

-Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, dans ce cas, conseilla Dean. J'ai entendu dire que les costumes de pirates étaient très longs à mettre…

-Pas de souci, je l'ai déjà essayé, ça va aller tout seul, assura Ron.

Mais ses trois colocataires ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque Ron se débattit nerveusement avec ses habits de pirates alors qu'eux-mêmes étaient déjà prêts et que l'heure du bal approchait à grands pas… Ron s'énerva :

-Venez m'aider au lieu de ricaner !

Et c'est toujours en rigolant que les trois garçons obéirent, sous les regards noirs de Ron, regard qui lança des éclairs dès que Dean voulut savoir s'il s'était trouvé une cavalière et qui elle pouvait bien être, moqueur.

-Vous verrez bien ! s'écria Ron, exaspéré, devant l'insistance des trois garçons.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de les voir s'esclaffer au nom de l'heureuse élue, surtout qu'il avait dû faire preuve d'un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas pour oser l'inviter. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il ne voulait pas se voir rire au nez par cette bande de mec mal costumés !

Sa cavalière… Il se demandait bien à quoi elle pourrait bien ressembler, quand il la rejoindrait, elle en avait fait tout un mystère… Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle serait belle, même si, en réfléchissant un peu, il aurait effectivement dû avoir peur, après tout, c'était Halloween… Il espérait néanmoins, pour on ne sait quelle raison, que son costume ne s'accorderait pas trop mal avec le sien. Eh bien oui, que donneraient un pirate avec un Petit Chaperon Sanglant !

-Et vous ? dit-il soudain. Vous serez avec qui ?

-Euh…

**s---s**

Hermione s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain des préfets depuis qu'elle était revenue de Pré-au-Lard et n'en était pas encore ressortie. Etonnamment, personne n'avait songé à faire comme elle et boycotter les salles de bains communes. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était un bonheur de ne pas être dérangée…

En fait elle n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps, son costume à elle était bien plus simple que celui qu'elle avait pris pour Samantha par exemple. Le plus dur avait certainement été ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'ils soient lisses, mais pas autant qu'au bal de Noël auquel elle avait assisté en quatrième année. Ce qui s'avéra finalement assez compliqué. Elle se rendit compte que lisser entièrement les cheveux était dur, certes, mais les rendre simplement ondulés était loin d'être une mince affaire !

Elle arriva pourtant à attacher ses cheveux assez haut, en laissant deux fines mèches ondulées encadrer son visage. Elle négligea le maquillage au profit de ses couleurs naturelles.

Elle passa ensuite à son costume entièrement noir. Elle prit un petit haut assez décolleté, mit par-dessus un pull en nylon sans manches aux mailles si espacées qu'elles ne cachaient rien du décolleté. Elle ajouta un gilet sans manches. Elle enfila un collant résille, avec des motifs de dragons, puis une jupe qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle prit des gants résille longs jusqu'aux coudes et ajouta de courtes mitaines. Elle prit ensuite des sandalettes dont elle enroula les lanières autour de ses mollets pour les nouer sous le genou.

Elle se mit face au miroir pour juger de l'effet final. Un dernier coup de baguette magique lui ajouta deux petits tatouages noirs : une rose sur le front et un dragon sur l'épaule gauche. Une fois satisfaite, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor rejoindre son cavalier pour la soirée.

En quoi serait-il déguisé ? Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, en réalité, il pouvait être capable du pire comme du meilleur, parfois. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne se retrouvait pas avec un clown bariolé, tout irait bien… Elle espérait que leurs costumes ne trancheraient pas l'un par rapport à l'autre, ce qui était malgré tout le plus probable. Ils auraient peut-être dû se mettre plus ou moins d'accord, ou choisir ensemble…

-_Franche-Comté_, dit-elle à la Grosse Dame.

Le tableau pivota avant que la Grosse Dame n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre commentaire sur la tenue sensiblement plus sexy qu'à l'ordinaire qu'arborait la jeune fille. La Salle Commune était entièrement vide. Hermione eut soudain peur d'être en retard. Depuis combien de temps la fête était-elle commencée ?

-Hermione ? fit une voix masculine passablement étonnée. Tu es… waouh !

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise. Elle tomba nez à nez avec… un pirate. Elle sursauta.

-Mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ron ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi, acquiesça-t-il. Par contre j'ai un doute sur ton identité, plaisanta-t-il.

-Idiot, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Je te plais ?

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour se faire admirer, coquette. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard ébahi du rouquin, et décida de changer de sujet.

-J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard, il n'y a déjà plus personne…

Ron sortit de sa torpeur.

-Non non, tu es parfaitement à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils sont tous très très en avance, c'est tout… Argh si j'avais su j'aurais pas pris ce costume !

-Mais tu es très bien en pirate ! sourit Hermione.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

-Si je te le dis ! assura-t-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur la tête. Allez viens, Harry doit nous attendre…

**s---s**

Debout à côté des portes de la Grande Salle, Harry avait vu défiler la majorité des élèves devant ses yeux. Pour ne rien arranger à sa mauvaise humeur, tous y allaient en couple, excepté un ou deux irréductibles célibataires heureux de montrer leur indépendance. Autant dire que ces célibataires endurcis énervaient plus encore Harry, mais si c'était par jalousie ou agacement, il n'aurait su le dire. Qui enviait-il le plus ? Les solitaires heureux de l'être ou les couples tendrement enlacés ?

Harry s'impatientait de plus en plus. Et c'est parfaitement silencieux et le visage extrêmement renfrogné qu'il accueillit enfin ses deux amis, arrivés parmi les derniers, un grand sourire éclairant leurs traits et surtout, bras dessus bras dessous…

Il ne sut ce qui l'agaça le plus. La proximité qu'ils avaient provisoirement instaurée entre eux ou le regard condescendant qu'ils lui jetèrent. Toujours est-il qu'il leur tourna le dos sans rien répondre à leur « bonsoir » enjoué et les précéda dans la Grande Salle surpeuplée d'êtres tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, où le fantôme le disputait au zombie.

Les quatre grandes tables avaient été remplacées par de petites tables rondes, comme lors du bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Chacune d'elles avait une grosse citrouille grimaçante en son centre et on voyait des nuées de chauves-souris évoluer près du plafond magique, sous les nuages noirs et quelques rares étoiles que laissait voir le ciel en cette _magnifique_ soirée d'Halloween… Diverses guirlandes de papier orange et noir découpé en formes de squelettes, citrouilles et autres, pendaient de-ci de-là au-dessus de la salle.

Harry hésita un instant. Toutes les tables avaient déjà quelques occupants, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se mêler à la faune scolaire. Pourtant, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent tout à fait naturellement à la table où se trouvaient déjà les trois colocataires des deux garçons, accompagnés de leurs cavalières. Il les suivit à contre-cœur.

-Alors c'est elle, ta cavalière ? s'exclama Seamus en voyant Ron arriver. Sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avec elle. Salut, Hermione, tu es superbe !

-Merci, Seamus. Tu n'es… pas mal non plus… répondit-elle en se retenant d'éclater de rire à la vue d'un Zorro en plein monde sorcier. Et qui se cache sous cette tête de gorille ? Ah, bonsoir Dean ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu…

-Ha ha, très drôle, lança Dean en remettant son masque-casque.

-Et… Bonsoir Neville… fit-elle, retenant toujours son fou rire à la vue du clown bariolé en face duquel elle s'asseyait.

Harry s'assit à contre-cœur à côté de ses amis. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux cavalières de ses camarades de chambre alors qu'Hermione et Ron entamaient une discussion avec eux. Il ne connaissait pas la jolie blonde qui regardait Neville avec une expression de totale adoration, mais il remarqua que Dean et Parvati se tenaient plus ou moins discrètement la main, alors que Seamus observait constamment Lavande du regard.

Exaspéré, Harry tourna la tête pour observer le reste de la salle. Une quantité innombrable de couples, et quelques courageux célibataires… Rien qui soit susceptible de lui remonter le moral. Il vit alors entrer un couple bizarrement assorti, deux diables tout de vert vêtus, de la robe pour la fille et du costume chic pour le garçon aux cornes et à la petite queue en forme de lance qui se balançaient presque naturellement. On aurait pu s'attendre à ne voir que du rouge sur de tels déguisements, mais il semblait que cette couleur avait totalement été bannie de l'ensemble.

Un parfait couple de Serpentard fiers de l'être, en somme.

-Vous avez vu Malefoy ? chuchota alors Hermione d'un ton écœuré en se penchant vers les autres. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles…

En effet, le diable et la diablesse n'étaient ni plus ni moins que l'orgueilleux fils Malefoy et l'insupportable Pansy Parkinson. Qui d'autre ? Ils passèrent près de leur table et Malefoy en profita pour offrir un magnifique sourire goguenard à un Harry renfrogné qui ne chercha même pas à répliquer. Qu'il se réjouisse de la dispute, il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais alors, vraiment rien !

Arrivèrent ensuite, essoufflés d'avoir couru et paniquant à l'idée d'être en retard, la rousse Ginny accompagnée du maniaque de l'appareil photo Colin Crivey en personne. Ils s'installèrent avec eux en s'excusant. Harry pensa sans aucune raison qu'avec un couple de plus à leur table, ils seraient treize, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de faire paniquer Trelawney…

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir, et d'entendre, Dumbledore commander son plat de la même manière qu'au bal de quatrième année. Lui-même n'avait pas très faim et ne faisait que pignocher dans son assiette. Il finit par ne même plus avaler quoi que ce soit et jouer pensivement avec sa fourchette. Il remarqua vaguement que la discussion de ses amis était très animée et qu'ils paraissaient tous beaucoup s'amuser.

Une fois le repas terminé, Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de se lever et aligna les tables contre les murs, avant de faire disparaître la table des professeurs pour y installer les divers instruments du groupe qui allait se produire ce soir. Une troupe d'hommes d'un âge inqualifiable mais pourtant jeune accoururent sur la nouvelle scène et s'emparèrent de leurs instruments sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie des élèves.

Il faut dire que les Bad' Guys, groupe à l'opposé direct des Bizarr' Sisters et leurs concurrents les plus difficiles, en plus d'être particulièrement du goût des jeunes filles, faisaient une musique des plus appréciées dans le monde de la sorcellerie, un mélange de rock et de sonorités grinçantes, qui donnait une sorte de musique gothique portée à un paroxysme que n'atteignaient pas les Moldus.

Harry repensa avec une grimace à ce bal, trois ans plus tôt, où étant l'un des deux champions de Poudlard il s'était vu obligé d'ouvrir la danse. Souvenir maudit entre tous… Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, mais il n'était plus retourné sur la piste après la fin de la première chanson. Il détestait danser, et il était persuadé que rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Il écouta quelques chansons d'une oreille inattentive, assis seul à l'une des tables au fond de la salle. Il avait perdu Hermione et Ron de vue dès que la musique avait commencé et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il cherchait vraiment à les repérer dans la masse compacte d'élèves qui évoluaient devant lui. Il buvait distraitement de la Bièraubeurre, le regard perdu au milieu de la foule. Puis, ayant fini son verre et étant plus qu'agacé par toute cette agitation – et notamment par Malefoy qui ne manquait pas une occasion lorsqu'il passait devant lui de lui resservir jusqu'à saturation son éternel sourire satisfait – il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle.

L'air frais du dehors lui fit du bien. Il s'arrêta un instant en haut des marches menant au parc et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Enfin au calme. Les rumeurs lui parvenaient encore, mais amoindries, et à vrai dire, moins stressantes. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et repéra ses deux amis en train de danser, un grand sourire vissé sur leurs lèvres. Ils devaient vraiment bien s'amuser pour être aussi joyeux et ne pas se disputer pour un oui pour un non…

Harry détourna le regard et descendit les marches. Il traversa le parc d'un pas sûr, sachant où il voulait se rendre. Il s'arrêta à nouveau en chemin, fit demi-tour et leva la tête vers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, tout là-haut, avant de repartir. Il voulait réfléchir, encore, encore et encore, au calme. Il avait besoin d'éclaircir ses idées, de tout ordonner, et de faire la part des choses. Où était le véritable tort ?

**s---s**

Alors que la nuit se glissait dans la grande infirmerie par les hautes fenêtres et que le vent créait de sinistres mugissements en agitant les branches dénudées des arbres, une forme imprécise se recroquevillait sur un lit rendu gris par le manque de lumière. Madame Pomfresh lui jeta un dernier regard avant de rejoindre sa chambre, située dans la même aile, rassurée de voir sa petite protégée du jour si calme et endormie.

Or elle se trompait lourdement. Si la jeune fille était en effet parfaitement calme, elle ne dormait pourtant pas. Elle s'était ramassée en position fœtale, les yeux grands ouverts fixés droit devant elle, regardant on se sait quoi dans l'obscurité de la pièce, les draps frileusement ramenés sur elle. Elle s'était suffisamment reposée aujourd'hui, et n'avait plus aucune envie de rester couchée encore. Elle avait passé trop de temps allongée sur ce lit et ne souhaitait plus que pouvoir se lever et marcher un peu, faire quelque chose.

Aucun son de l'extérieur ne parvenait vraiment jusqu'à elle. La salle était plongée dans un silence presque parfait, n'étaient sa propre respiration et les battements sourds de son cœur, qui l'assourdissaient aussi sûrement qu'un orchestre dépareillé. Elle haïssait le silence. Ne pouvait le supporter. Chaque seconde de plus dans ce monde d'insonorité augmentait d'un cran son irritation.

Aucun son ne se faisait vraiment entendre, mais avec un peu de concentration, elle parvenait cependant à percevoir des bruits de fête, de musique. Parfois de légers cris de voix, provenant vraisemblablement du dehors. Elle écoutait, et écoutait encore, inlassable. La fête n'avait pas commencé depuis très longtemps mais déjà elle sentait en elle le besoin d'agir. S'éloigner, pour ne plus rien entendre, ou…

Elle écoutait, et réfléchissait. Mais ses pensées étaient complètement embrouillées dans son esprit, mélangées aux clameurs du bal qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Tout s'était calmé depuis son mal de tête, mais cela restait encore un peu flou. Elle revoyait Harry, sans cesse, son visage qui avait fini par se crisper sous la colère, sa voix résonnant encore douloureusement à ses oreilles… Elle ne savait trop si ce qu'elle entendait venait des fêtards, en bas, ou si c'était réellement la voix de Harry dont elle se souvenait… Mais peu lui importait. Les mots tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle puisse les repousser. Mais cherchait-elle seulement à s'en débarrasser ? Ou préférait-elle s'imprégner de chaque mot jusqu'à en pleurer ?

Un léger souffle fit voler quelques fines mèches sur son visage. Elle leva les yeux. Une fenêtre s'était ouverte. Elle était probablement mal fermée et un coup de vent un peu fort aura suffit à l'ouvrir… Elle repoussa lentement ses draps de sa main en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, le regard sur les battants qui oscillaient au gré du vent. Elle se mit debout et avança doucement entre les lits vers la fenêtre béante, ses pieds semblant à peine effleurer le sol. Elle s'arrêta devant l'ouverture et inspira profondément l'air frais du dehors.

Il est sûr que si Madame Pomfresh était entrée à cet instant, elle aurait immédiatement crié à l'infamie. Il faut avouer que se balader de cette façon pieds nus sur un sol carrelé en plein début d'hiver et surtout par un froid pareil, avec le vent en plein visage, n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour la santé. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait que faire. Elle finit par refermer la fenêtre mais, au lieu de retourner se terrer au fond de son lit d'infirmerie, elle regarda longuement les arbres au loin se balancer au rythme du vent, et les tournures vagues du terrain de Quidditch qui se profilait difficilement dans le noir.

Soudain elle fit demi-tour, comme prenant une décision soudaine, et s'éclipsa de l'infirmerie telle une ombre.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les couloirs étaient sombres et vides. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans les couloirs, rasant les murs pour se cacher le plus dans l'obscurité, craignant peut-être qu'on ne la surprenne. Mais qui pourrait bien la croiser alors que tous excepté Madame Pomfresh profitaient de la fête d'Halloween ? Elle n'hésita pas une seule fois sur sa route, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur à présent, même si la nuit changeait la vision des choses. Certains parcours lui étaient devenus instinctifs, comme pour aller de la tour des Gryffondor à la Grande Salle ou à la bibliothèque.

La Grosse Dame sembla ravie de la revoir en bonne santé, bien que doutant visiblement que l'infirmière l'ait vraiment laissée sortir à cette heure-là comme la jeune fille l'affirmait, et ne se fit pas prier pour la laisser entrer. La Salle Commune était bien entendu aussi vide que le reste mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et monta directement dans son dortoir. Elle éclaira la pièce et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit un paquet déposé sur ses draps. Cabriole s'était installée dessus comme un minuscule et attendrissant chien de garde.

Elle sourit et caressa du bout des doigts le petit animal qui ronronna de plaisir. Elle l'attrapa doucement et le reposa sur son oreiller, avant de s'emparer du paquet mystérieux. Qui avait bien pu le laisser là ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Impatiente et enfin joyeuse, elle arracha le papier brun et découvrit une avalanche de tissu noir. Elle en prit une extrémité et l'éleva devant elle.

-Oh, Hermione… murmura-t-elle, touchée. Tu n'aurais pas dû… C'est magnifique…

Pattenrond grimpa agilement sur le lit et alla s'allonger paresseusement tout près de Cabriole qui alla sans peur aucune se lover contre le chat orangé. Hermione et elle s'étaient toujours étonnées de les voir si bien s'entendre, alors qu'il est connu que les chats n'apprécient pas trop tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un animal de ce genre, souris ou hamster compris… D'autant plus lorsqu'on voyait l'animosité qui pouvait régner entre Cabriole et Blacky-Dark.

Samantha se leva et étendit le cadeau d'Hermione sur le lit. C'était une robe en soie noire assez compliquée pleine de dentelles. Elle retira vivement son pantalon et son pull et revêtit la robe avant d'aller se regarder dans la glace avec un immense sourire. Elle revint sortir des restes du paquet divers accessoires qu'elle s'empressa de mettre. Un dernier arrangement dans ses cheveux et le miroir lui renvoya une image d'elle tout à fait différente… et en un mot, sublime.

La robe lui allait à merveille. Les manches étaient ajourées et enserraient le bras jusqu'au poignet, puis retombaient en un long ruban de dentelle. Le bustier était resserré à la taille et le décolleté en dentelle suggérait plus qu'il ne montrait. La jupe, quant à elle, était un savant assemblage de bouts de dentelle sans forme précise qui voletaient légèrement au moindre mouvement, accentuant la grâce de la jeune fille. Elle trouva de grandes bottines de velours noir à haut talon, dont la robe cachait l'extrémité jusqu'au mollet.

Il y avait aussi un fin ruban de soie noire qu'elle attacha autour de son cou, ainsi qu'une paire de grandes boucles d'oreilles en argent travaillé faites de multitudes d'arabesques et de trois petites chaînes au bout desquelles pendaient trois petites pierres rondes et noires comme l'ébène. Pour arranger le tout, Samantha avait relevé ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval haute et faussement négligée, laissant ses deux mèches rouges encadrer son visage soigneusement blanchi par la poudre trouvée avec le reste, les yeux cernés d'un fin trait noir et les lèvres ornées d'un rouge à lèvres de la même couleur. Le tout était d'un effet saisissant.

-Je ne vous fais pas peur ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé aux deux bêtes qui l'observaient impassiblement.

Elle sourit, se tourna encore une fois devant la glace pour admirer cet étrange effet gothique et passablement effrayant tout en étant indéniablement magnifique, puis envoya une bise à Cabriole et Pattenrond qui lui tirèrent chacun une jolie petite langue rose en signe d'encouragement, avant de sortir du dortoir, et de la tour.

Plus elle s'approchait du hall, et plus les clameurs de la fête se faisaient insistantes. Elle n'avait plus mal à la tête, et encore moins envie de dormir. Elle voulait profiter de sa nuit, au maximum. Elle avait cependant les idées plus claires et savait qu'elle devait faire une chose avant de se rendre au bal. Elle l'avait vu s'éclipser… Et elle savait où il se trouvait.

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et sortit dans l'obscurité et le froid pénétrant de cette soirée d'automne, dédaignant délibérément les portes fermées de la Grande Salle qui semblaient l'appeler. Le froid l'assaillit aussitôt et elle se frotta vivement les bras, mais ne renonça pas pour autant. Elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le terrain de Quidditch, l'esprit hanté par la scène du matin, et par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle ne devait pas reculer.

Pourtant, arrivée devant les gradins du stade, elle s'arrêta. Le vent soulevait par vagues les faux lambeaux de sa jupe, emportait le bout de ses longues manches, rabattait ses mèches écarlates sur son visage blanc.

C'est ainsi que Harry la vit, ombre parmi les ombres, s'avançant craintivement vers lui, telle un spectre sorti tout droit des légendes de vampires… Tout d'abord effrayé par cet être blafard tout de noir vêtu, il se leva, baguette en main, oubliant peut-être les déguisements qui l'avaient entouré jusque-là. Mais quand il reconnut Samantha, lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, l'inquiétude remplaça son incompréhension à la seule vue de son teint si pâle et de l'air cadavérique que lui donnaient ses vêtements et ses bras repliés sur elle.

-Sam ? murmura-t-il.

La silhouette s'immobilisa et sembla détourner la tête. Repensant aux paroles échangées le même jour, Harry se rembrunit et se rassit. Samantha baissa la tête, sentant les larmes affluer. Cela non plus elle ne parvenait plus à l'endiguer. Mais si elle se laissait submerger par sa peine et sa honte, lui était plus indécis. Les mêmes questions lui venaient encore à l'esprit, et il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à décider ? Lui en vouloir ou lui pardonner, ce n'était pas un choix si difficile…

-Je suis désolée, résonna alors tout doucement la voix de Samantha. Tu avais raison…

Harry releva la tête vers elle, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à des excuses. A vrai dire il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était venue le voir. Il avait pensé que peut-être elle ne pensait pas le trouver là, mais si elle avait voulu être seule, elle serait restée à l'infirmerie, ou ailleurs dans le château, il était bien assez dépeuplé pour ça. Alors des excuses, non, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé.

-Je ne fais que profiter de toi, continua-t-elle. Et tu m'as supportée assez longtemps, sans rien dire…

Avait-il vraiment envie de l'entendre s'excuser ? Il n'aimait pas les excuses, il ne les avait jamais aimées. Il les demandait, les réclamait, mais détestait les entendre.

-Je ne suis qu'une… une arriviste…

-Une arriviste ? coupa-t-il, sincèrement étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je ne suis pas d'ici, s'expliqua-t-elle, je veux dire… je n'ai pas vécu dans ce monde, comme vous tous… Je suis ici depuis si peu de temps… et déjà… Je ne me sens pas le droit d'être avec toi, je ne peux pas, par respect pour tous ces gens qui t'admirent, pour qui tu représentes tellement…

-C'est idiot, pourquoi je devrais me passer de notre amitié sous prétexte que tu viens seulement de découvrir ce que tu es ? fit Harry, déconcerté.

Samantha ne répondit pas. Divers sentiments passaient en elle. La honte et la peur, mais aussi l'incrédulité, voire le soulagement. Avait-il réellement parlé d'amitié ? Et si oui, y avait-elle encore droit ? Elle l'espérait et le redoutait tout à la fois. Harry hésita un moment, puis reprit la parole.

-Je dois moi aussi m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit…

-Non, tu n'as pas à le faire ! s'exclama Samantha, relavant la tête. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tout cela est de ma faute, je dois assumer les conséquences. Et si je dois pour cela perdre l'amitié que tu tenais tant à m'offrir…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, coupa Harry. J'ai autant de torts que toi dans cette histoire. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait, j'aurais dû mieux essayer de te comprendre…

-Arrête.. supplia-t-elle.

Harry réalisa alors qu'elle détestait probablement autant que lui ce genre de situation. Un léger sourire vint illuminer son visage, bien que Samantha ne le voie pas, les yeux rivés au sol. Un grand coup de vent souffla alors, et la jeune fille tressaillit. Harry secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas habillée pour un froid pareil, et il n'avait pas bronché alors qu'elle grelottait depuis le début. Il se traita intérieurement de triple imbécile et dégrafa sa cape pour aller la passer autour des épaules de son amie.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de retenir un sanglot qui franchit malgré tout ses lèvres, un peu étouffé. Harry la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. La fragile barrière céda et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, se blottissant contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Harry lui caressant tendrement le dos ou les cheveux en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes, tandis qu'elle se vidait de tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé pendant ces quinze affreuses journées.

Elle finit par se calmer et s'écarta de lui en essuyant ses joues du dos de la main.

-Le maquillage a dû couler, je dois être horrible maintenant, lança-t-elle avec léger sourire.

-Non, c'est du maquillage magique, la rassura-t-il en souriant aussi. Il ne s'enlèvera que si tu le veux. Et tu n'es pas horrible, trop blanche, oui, mais pas horrible.

-C'est fait exprès… Je t'ai inquiété ?

-Un peu, oui, avoua-t-il.

-Je suis désolée…murmura-t-elle. Et quelles sont les autres propriétés de ce maquillage magique ? reprit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec un air espiègle.

-Est-ce que tu le sens ?

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir du tout…

-Ce maquillage est très dur à faire, expliqua Harry. Il faut qu'il tienne jusqu'au moment où on veut l'enlever, qu'on l'oublie, et qu'on ait l'impression que la couleur est tout à fait naturelle. Ça explique pourquoi il est si cher.

"Hermione est totalement folle, pensa Samantha. Elle n'aurait jamais dû m'acheter tout ça, elle a dû se ruiner… Il faudra que je trouve quelque chose pour elle…"

-D'où tu sais tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-D'Hermione, bien sûr, répondit-il, amusé. Je suis loin d'être spécialisé en maquillage, moi…

Samantha étouffa un léger rire. Elle imaginait en effet très mal Harry faire l'éloge d'un produit de beauté ou encore détaillant tout son processus de fabrication ou les propriétés de chaque ingrédient…

Le silence s'installa. Ils ne savaient plus vraiment quoi dire et redoutaient d'aborder à nouveau le sujet de leur dispute. Pourtant ils savaient qu'ils devaient clarifier la situation avant d'entamer la phase du pardon. Samantha voulait passer son temps avec lui, comme elle le faisait avant l'attaque, avant que ses sentiments ne deviennent compliqués à cause de ce que représentait Harry pour nombre de sorciers, mais elle craignait en même temps plus ou moins ces derniers. Harry, lui, était moins compliqué. Il voulait simplement être avec elle.

-Sam…

-Je sais, Harry, dit-elle, la tête baissée. Je suis désolée… J'étais tellement obnubilée par le fait que tu es célèbre que j'en ai totalement oublié ce que tu pouvais ressentir. J'ai… J'ai vraiment cru que je ne pouvais pas compter réellement pour toi…

-Sam…

-Laisse-moi parler… implora-t-elle. Il faut que je le dise…

Harry se tut et la regarda. Elle semblait peiner à trouver ses mots.

-Au début ça ne me gênait pas tellement, je ne connaissais rien à ce monde. Mais depuis l'attaque… j'ai pris conscience de la force et de la cruauté de ton ennemi… et ça a tout changé. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était…

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Tu es un héros, Harry, reprit-elle. Quoi que tu en dises, quoi que tu en penses. Alors… je me disais qu'il fallait… "Le Survivant demande, le peuple obéit", tu te souviens ? Tu n'avais pas tort, c'était tout à fait ça. Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, ça me semblait être la meilleure chose à faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça pouvait être dur pour toi aussi, je me sentais trop… insignifiante, peut-être. Pour toi, du moins.

-Et tu ne l'es pas.

Samantha releva la tête vers Harry. Son expression tout d'abord mêlée d'incrédulité et d'espoir fut lentement remplacée par un sourire. Harry en fut heureux, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle souriait vraiment depuis deux semaines. Il sentit un poids s'envoler. A partir de maintenant les choses ne pouvaient que s'arranger. Il sourit en pensant à Malefoy quand il saurait que finalement, tout n'allait pas si mal.

-Malefoy va être enchanté, fit-il.

Samantha fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien… Il semblait particulièrement ravi de nous voir en froid. Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours voulu nous séparer et, si possible, t'attirer de son côté.

-Dans ce cas je serais heureuse de briser son éphémère bonheur ! s'exclama Samantha, une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux. Viens !

Elle voulut repartir vers le château, mais Harry la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

-Attends une seconde… dit-il seulement.

Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose que Samantha ne put voir. Il contemplait ses mains d'un air indécis, presque embarrassé.

-Harry ?

-Je t'ai acheté ça aujourd'hui, à Pré-au-Lard, dit-il enfin.

Ses deux mains étaient posées l'une sur l'autre comme un coquillage. Il leva sa main droite au-dessus de l'autre, entraînant par la même occasion une fine chaîne dont la couleur n'apparaissait pas clairement à la lumière de la nuit. Ne resta plus dans sa main gauche qu'un petit pendentif représentant un fin croissant de lune, avec une rose des vents flottant entre ses deux branches sans les toucher, et au centre de cette rose des vents, le signe chinois du Yin-Yang.

-C'est pour moi ? s'exclama Samantha, abasourdie. Mais…

-Pas de mais, fit Harry. Je sais bien qu'on venait de se disputer mais… quand je l'ai vu… Il te plaît ?

-Oui… Bien sûr qu'il me plaît, c'est magnifique… Merci beaucoup…

Il détacha le fermoir de la chaîne et la lui passa autour du cou. Il batailla un moment avec le fermoir en bougonnant. Samantha éclata de rire.

-Attends, donne, dit-elle.

Elle lui prit la chaîne des mains et l'attacha en un simple geste. Le pendentif tombait juste au creux de son décolleté, ce qui le mettait incontestablement en valeur sur sa peau magiquement blanche. Harry sourit. Elle resplendissait. Elle lui prit la main et voulut à nouveau l'entraîner derrière elle, mais il la retint une seconde fois et l'attira à lui.

-Quoi encore ? bouda-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Harry, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit-elle avant de vouloir repartir.

-Sam, recommença-t-il.

-Oui… soupira-t-elle. Je te dis que ça va, j'ai compris le message…

-Et moi je voudrais te le faire comprendre encore mieux, rétorqua-t-il énigmatiquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Le reste se perdit quelque part dans sa gorge lorsque les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Il les retira rapidement, voulant sans doute éviter de la brusquer et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y cherchait une réponse. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut l'incompréhension. Elle ne réagissait pas. Finalement… peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû…

-J'ai compris le message… souffla-t-elle soudain, les yeux brillants. J'ai compris… répéta-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

**s---s**

Dans la Grande Salle, la fête battait son plein. Les élèves s'amusaient beaucoup, ce qui changeait grandement des deux semaines précédentes. Personne n'avait fait de réelle difficulté pour oublier l'espace d'une soirée ce qui s'était passé et profiter de l'occasion. Tous pensaient que Dumbledore avait eu une idée de génie. Bref, tout allait bien.

Evoluant plus ou moins adroitement sur la piste avec Hermione, Ron jetait un regard noir à sa sœur qui semblait s'amuser follement avec Colin et dont les joues étaient rouges d'avoir ri. Hermione le remarqua et sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'elle ait un petit ami ou que ce soit lui ?

Ron lui jeta un regard encore plus noir qui la fit rire.

-Tu es encore plus convaincant en pirate ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est ça, rigole, grogna Ron, avant de regarder à nouveau Ginny. Grrr, les voir comme ça, ça me démonte… lança-t-il.

-Voyons, Ron, grandis un peu, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment. Elle a seize ans, ce n'est plus une gamine, elle a le droit d'avoir un copain. Et ne joue pas les grands frères protecteurs, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Laisse-la vivre un peu.

-Grrr…

Hermione éclata de rire et réussit à l'entraîner plus loin. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Lui, ainsi que tous ses frères, avaient toujours tendance à surprotéger Ginny sous le seul prétexte qu'elle était la seule fille de la famille. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, puis voyant que Colin semblait d'aussi bonne humeur qu'elle, il se calma. Après tout, tant qu'il ne la faisait pas souffrir, il n'aurait pas une horde de roux déchaînés à ses trousses…

-Tiens donc, mais voilà le couple le plus mal assorti de la soirée ! sonna soudain une voix railleuse.

-Malefoy…

-Un vieux pirate et une femme en noir, quel bel ensemble, tu ne trouves pas, Pansy ? continua le blond. Enfin, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi classe, ça se saurait…

-Et tu crois que des diables verts, c'est crédible ? lança Ron.

Comme Malefoy passait tout près de Ron, la queue verte tapa la jambe du roux qui grimaça de dégoût.

-Oublie un peu tes préjugés de Gryffondor, répliqua Malefoy, narquois. Qui a décrété que les diables devaient être rouges ?

Et de s'éloigner avec la minaudière Pansy, laissant un Ron fulminant de rage. Il faillit marcher sur les pieds de sa cavalière et ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

-Ron ! s'écria Hermione. Tu pourrais faire un peu attention à mes pieds, non ?

-Désolé… fit-il, l'air pas désolé pour deux sous.

-Allez, ne te laisse pas démonter, sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il a gagné, dit sagement Hermione. Profite un peu du fait que je n'ai pas encore provoqué de dispute…

-Mais il n'y a pas que toi qui les provoque ! s'exclama Ron, sincèrement surpris.

-Contente de te l'entendre dire, mon cher pirate ! sourit Hermione.

Et Ron nota enfin ce qui le turlupinait vaguement depuis le début de la soirée. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore une seule fois disputés ! Alors qu'ils ne rataient d'habitude pas une occasion de s'envoyer des piques au moindre sujet épineux… Oui, depuis le début de la soirée, ils ne faisaient que sourire et plaisanter. Allons bon, il fallait en profiter, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils ressemblaient vraiment à des grands amis… Et là il tilta enfin.

-Eh ! C'est quand même toi qui commence la plupart du temps !

**s---s**

-Allez viens ! s'exclama encore Samantha d'un ton joyeux, traînant derrière elle un Harry souriant dans le grand hall du château. J'ai hâte de faire enrager ce _salaupio_ de Malefoy !

-Salaupio ? répéta Harry, amusé.

Samantha s'arrêta aussitôt et se mit à rougir comme une enfant, se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Harry posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa sur le front. Il était heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et il ne cessait de s'en étonner. Mais la voir aussi enjouée après les jours sombres qu'ils venaient de traverser avait de quoi faire oublier tout le reste.

-C'est ma version d'un mot français dont je tairais la traduction, précisa-t-elle tout de même.

-Tant que ça n'est pas gentil, ça me convient, fit Harry.

-Je vois que nous sommes d'accord… le taquina-t-elle avant de lui embrasser vivement le bout du nez. Allez viens ! Non, attends, se reprit-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup, secouant légèrement la tête pour écarter les mèches rebelles de son visage. Harry vit l'effort qu'elle faisait pour faire reculer son envie de rire au profit d'une expression indifférente et mortellement sérieuse. Une morte-vivante dans toute sa splendeur. Il songea alors qu'il ne lui faisait pas vraiment honneur avec son sourire niais sur le visage…

-Tu ne m'aides pas, lui dit-elle justement en le fixant avec ses magnifiques yeux cernés de noir qui la rendaient incroyablement attirante et tout aussi effrayante.

-Désolé.

Il ferma les yeux également et prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer. Puis il se perdit quelques minutes dans les yeux si beaux mais si familiers de Samantha.

-Le couple venu d'outre-tombe sort, ce soir, dit celle-ci avec un léger sourire qui sembla diabolique à Harry.

N'est pas diaboliquement effrayant qui veut…

-Vous êtes splendide ce soir, ma chère, dit Harry en lui tendant son bras, auquel la jeune fille s'empressa de s'accrocher.

-Je dois admettre que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, répondit-elle.

-Prête ?

-Allons-y. N'oublie pas tes canines, quand même, ça le ferait mal pour un vampire…

Harry plongea vivement sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir aussitôt les fameuses fausses dents, magiques elles aussi, bien sûr, et se dépêcha de les mettre. Puis ils prirent une grande inspiration avant de pousser les deux immenses portes de la Grande Salle.

**s---s**

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ron de danser autant – et même de danser tout court – et Hermione eut pitié de lui. Elle accepta enfin de faire une pause et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la table où ils pensaient trouver Harry, mais elle était vide. La jeune fille s'assit tout de même en s'éventant d'une main, et bientôt des deux, tandis que Ron allait chercher quelque chose à boire.

Ginny et Colin passèrent en coup de vent devant elle et les deux demoiselles eurent juste le temps de s'échanger un signe de la main et un sourire avant que le couple ne disparaisse dans la foule. Hermione était contente pour son amie, elle semblait vraiment heureuse et même si elle était essoufflée, elle continuait de tournoyer comme une folle sur la piste avec Colin.

Ron revint avec une bouteille de Bièraubeurre qu'il déboucha avant de remplir leurs deux verres. Hermione en but avidement une gorgée et soupira de contentement devant la fraîcheur de la boisson.

-Au fait, j'ai vu passer Ginny et Colin, tout à l'heure, s'amusa-t-elle à lui lancer.

Ron se renfrogna aussitôt, à son plus grand plaisir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'embêter. Elle avala une autre gorgée de Bièraubeurre et reprit.

-Allez, Ron ! Ne fais pas la tête pour si peu !

Elle reposa son verre et regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

-Tu n'as pas vu Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Il a totalement disparu.

Hermione soupira, tout en regardant les danseurs évoluer au rythme de la musique entraînante des Bad' Guys. Sous ses yeux se mouvait un océan de couleurs changeantes, une foule bigarrée aux rires pleins de vie. Elle termina son verre, perdue au milieu des couleurs. Puis, une fois n'est pas coutume, Ron lui demanda de retourner danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie, non sans étonnement.

Mais alors que Ron passait un bras maladroit autour de sa taille, et qu'une autre musique démarrait, un grand claquement résonna dans la Grande Salle et toutes les têtes, y compris celles des Bad' Guys, se tournèrent vers les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir en grand. Et tous restèrent bouche bée.

Au milieu d'eux s'avançait un couple tout de noir vêtu, le visage pâle à faire peur. Leur expression était indéchiffrable, d'une indifférence effrayante. On ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient parfaitement assortis, et très beaux, mais en même temps ils avaient de quoi faire peur, dans cette beauté froide qu'ils dégageaient comme les effluves indélébiles d'un parfum entêtant.

Les deux jeunes gens marchaient d'un pas mesuré, d'un rythme identique. Ils semblaient ne prêter aucune attention à la foule d'élèves qui les entourait et à l'attention dont ils étaient le centre. Une allée droite se créait petit à petit devant eux, comme un sombre chemin vers on ne savait quoi qu'ils suivaient jusqu'au centre de la salle.

Les professeurs eux-même s'étaient tus et observaient la scène avec attention. Quelques-uns fronçaient les sourcils. Dumbledore semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui arrivait, McGonagall prenait de faux airs choqués, bien que plus intéressée qu'autre chose. Rogue fixait le couple de son air noir habituel. Zénobie serrait les poings de rage et écumait. Hagrid et Sinistra ouvraient de grands yeux curieux, et Flitwick s'était levé sur sa chaise pour mieux voir. Hermione aurait pu sourire de tout cela, si elle n'avait, alors qu'ils passaient devant elle et Ron, reconnu le couple.

Harry et Samantha.

C'était Harry et Samantha. Mon dieu. Harry et Samantha. Elle resta stupéfiée par cette vision sortie tout droit d'un film de vampires, n'accordant qu'une brève attention à une phrase de Ron.

-_Pour toutes sortes d'occasions ?_ s'étranglait-il en voyant la robe soi-disant passe-partout qu'Hermione avait un peu plus tôt acheté à Samantha.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent au centre de la Grande Salle et se placèrent face à face. D'un geste sûr et avec lenteur presque calculée, gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa cavalière, il glissa les doigts de sa main gauche entre les siens, et passa son autre main dans son dos, la rapprochant très près de lui. Si Samantha en fut gênée, elle n'en montra rien, et resta terriblement neutre.

Comme n'attendant que ce signal, les Bad' Guys se remirent aussitôt à jouer, sur un rythme beaucoup plus lent, débutant ainsi le premier slow de la soirée. Sous l'œil médusé de toutes les personnes présentes, Harry et Samantha entamèrent leur danse dans une sorte de cocon invisible qui les isolait du monde de Poudlard.

Ils tourbillonnaient en silence, chaque mouvement était d'une lenteur exceptionnelle et quasi surnaturelle. Leurs gestes semblaient ralentis par une atmosphère dense qui tentait vainement de les retenir dans une immobilité de statues. Ils retenaient les regards sur eux, comme des aimants féeriques. Tous retenaient leur souffle, fascinés et effrayés à la fois. Ils n'étaient pas humains…

Hermione parvint à détacher son regard pour observer le reste de la salle. Il n'en était pas un qui ne soit perdu dans la contemplation de ce couple inattendu. Elle remarqua Malefoy un peu plus loin. Il était dans le même état que les autres. Cela l'amusa, Malefoy, fasciné par Harry et Samantha ? Cela devrait pouvoir s'avérer bon à ressortir… De leur côté, Rogue et Zénobie ne semblaient pas partager la paralysie générale. Si Rogue n'était guère plus hargneux que d'ordinaire, Zénobie, elle, paraissait de loin ivre de colère contenue. Comme une bombe, elle semblait prête à exploser à la moindre occasion. Ses amis auraient des problèmes la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient…

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, pour le moment, c'était cette ambiance étrange qu'ils étaient parvenus à créer. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils avaient piégé un nombre incroyable de personne dans un état de béatitude extrême auquel bien peu parvenaient à s'échapper. Ils rayonnaient de magie dans un périmètre important, une magie apaisante et emplie de joie sereine, sans même se rendre compte du résultat. Elle était persuadée qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans leur propre univers, peu conscients du reste et ne désirant pas l'être.

Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle rejoignit le groupe sur scène et parvint à leur demander et à obtenir qu'ils accélèrent la musique. Dès ce moment, tous reprirent leurs esprits et la piste se remplit de nouveaux danseurs. Harry et Samantha tombèrent un peu dans l'oubli pour un moment, mais Hermione savait que le lendemain, il en irait autrement.

Elle alla alors vers eux et il lui sembla pénétrer dans une bulle qui menait vers un autre monde. Elle s'approcha d'eux, décidée à briser ce moment de bonheur entre ses deux amis, et leur donna à chacun un coup sur l'épaule. La bulle se volatilisa instantanément et ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, avec l'air d'enfants que l'on vient de sortir d'un rêve.

-Excusez-moi de vous sortir de votre monde de petites fleurs bleues et de nuages roses mais il est temps de redescendre sur terre, dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches, faussement mécontente. Je vous signale qu'avec votre petit numéro vous avez envoûté tout le monde, vous émettiez de la magie à dix kilomètres à la ronde !

Samantha et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry.

-Je veux dire ce que je viens de dire, on aurait dit que tout le monde était posséder, ils ne regardaient plus que vous !

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, puis un sourire vint éclairer leurs visages. Et soudain, contre toute attente, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Ça a bien mieux marché que ce que j'imaginais, réussit à articuler Samantha, entre deux éclats de rire.

**s---s**

Assis à une table devant un verre de Bièraubeurre, les quatre amis se remettaient de leurs émotions. Ron avait le même air ahuri qu'au moment où le maintenant adorable couple de vampires était entré. Il s'était fait expliquer ce qui s'était produit, mais ne parvenait pas à saisir le moindre sens à tout ce qu'il avait appris. Hermione expliqua qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien avant le lendemain matin, comme tous ceux qui n'avaient pu s'extraire de l'enchantement d'eux-mêmes.

-En tout cas, on peut dire que vous avez fait sensation, dit Hermione. Même avant que l'enchantement ne commence, vous aviez déjà captivé tout le monde.

-C'était le but recherché, rétorqua Harry.

-Je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes réconciliés. Mais Sam, tu ne devrais pas être encore à l'infirmerie ?

Samantha secoua la tête.

-Tu me connais, Mimi, jamais je ne resterai dans une infirmerie ou un hôpital plus de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour me remettre sur pieds ! Je me sentais bien et j'en avais assez d'être couchée. Et puis, je voulais venir. J'avais raté le village, je n'allais pas rater ça aussi.

-Alors vous ne vous engueulerez plus, c'est fini ? s'enquit Ron, provoquant un éclat de rire général. Bah quoi ?

-Non, non, Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Samantha, amusée. Il n'y a plus aucun problème, tout est réglé, et très bien réglé.

Elle échangea un sourire malicieux avec Harry, puis but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

-Hum ! C'est bon ! s'exclama-t-elle, n'en ayant jamais goûté auparavant.

-Je t'en ai apporté une bouteille de Pré-au-Lard, si ça t'intéresse, annonça Hermione.

-Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse !

-Et des bonbons de chez Honeydukes, renchérit Ron. Et plusieurs autres choses aussi… Et Hermione t'a ramené des livres… ajouta-t-il avec une moue sceptique. Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire de livres ?

-Les lire, bien sûr ! C'est très gentil à toi, Hermione, je commençais à manquer de lecture (Ron se renfrogna, conscient d'avoir à côté de lui une Hermione bis, avide de livres et encore de livres…). Et merci aussi Ron, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça…

Hermione et Ron haussèrent les épaules pour montrer que pour eux c'était normal. Samantha regarda la piste de danse, comme Hermione un peu plus tôt, et s'appuya contre Harry qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Habitués aux marques de tendresse de Harry à l'égard de la jeune fille, aucun des deux ne releva. Harry se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer :

-Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Samantha sur le même ton, suivant d'un œil distrait les pas des danseurs sur la piste, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu es fatiguée ?

-Non, je t'ai dit que ça allait, sourit-elle en croisant son regard.

Comme pour se contredire, elle ne put réprimer un bâillement. Harry sourit d'un air attendri. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Il est temps pour la princesse de la soirée d'aller dormir…

-Non, laisse-moi encore un peu, je n'ai jamais été à une fête comme celle-ci… S'il te plaît…

Il capitula devant ses yeux de chien battu. Pourtant, une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Samantha de capituler. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et ne put tenir tête longtemps à un Harry décidé à l'emmener se coucher. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne suit à Hermione et Ron et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame leur demanda s'ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, ce à quoi ils répondirent un « parfaite » après avoir échangé un regard complice. La peinture comprit ce qui avait échappé à leurs amis et leur adressa un clin d'œil entendu.

Ils se séparèrent au bas de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles sur un long baiser, et Harry la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Après quoi il alla se laisser tomber sur son lit, heureux. 

_Fin du chapitre 15..._

**s-------s**

Voili voilou, enfin la suite ! Elle aura tardé, je sais, je sais, mais que voulez-vous, pouvais pas faire autrement. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas, en plus pour la peine j'ai fait un chapitre de 10 100 mots tout pile ! Alors, contents ? J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plu, même s'il a été difficile à écrire, j'en suis malgré tout assez fière.

_Malefoy (soupirant) :_ Et c'est reparti ! Elle va encore se jeter des fleurs pendant des heures !

_DA7 :_ Pfff… Je ne relèverai pas… Pour ton bien. --

_Malefoy :_ Et il est pour quand le prochain chapitre ?

_DA7 :_ Pourquoi aborder les sujets qui fâchent ? éè

_Malefoy :_ Haha ! C'était fait exprès !

_DA7 :_ Je te hais èé. Le prochain bah… je sais pas trop, je pars la semaine prochaine, pour 15 jours, mais après c'est assez flou alors… pour la rentrée ? éè Vous plaignez pas, vous avez un méga chapitre pour attendre jusque-là ! Et Malo, tais-toi, teu plaît èé.

_Harry :_ Chuis avec Sameuh ! Chuis avec Sam…

_DA7 :_ Harry ?

_Harry :_ Oui ?

_DA7 :_ Tu te sens bien ? oO

_Harry :_ Bah oui, chuis avec Sam…

_DA7 :_ Oui bah ça on l'aura compris, à force… -- Donc comme ça t'es content que t'es avec elle et que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour vous deux ?

_Harry :_ Ouais.

_DA7 :_ Et t'as pensé quoi de votre entrée en scène, à part que c'était zarb ?

_Harry :_ Sympa

Bon je crois que sur ce, y'a rien à ajouter. Donc bah euh… plush et bonnes vac' !

_DreamAngel7_


	18. Vendredi éreintant

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

Bon, ce chapitre est quelque peu laborieux mais il y a tout de même quelques moments intéressants qui valent le coup d'œil… à mon avis du moins… J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

---

**Chapitre XVIII : **Vendredi éreintant

-Allez, explique-moi comment vous vous êtes réconciliés !

Samantha se laissa retomber sur son lit les bras en croix en soupirant. Seul un sourire éclairant son visage démentait son exaspération devant l'insistance de sa meilleure amie. Depuis que celle-ci s'était réveillée, c'est à dire à peine dix minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait eu de cesse de la questionner sur l'évolution des rapports entre Samantha et Harry, n'hésitant pas pour cela à lancer un oreiller sur la jeune brune pour la faire émerger de son sommeil.

-Tu m'embêtes, My _(prononcer maï, comme en anglais quoi)_… laissa-t-elle tomber en fermant les yeux pour tenter de réfréner un fou rire.

-Voyons, tu ne vas pas me refuser ça… plaida Hermione.

-Oh que si !

-Je boude… tenta à nouveau Hermione, esquissant pour la peine une jolie moue de chien battu.

Samantha explosa de rire et se cacha sous sa couverture pour étouffer le son. Hermione sauta à bas de son lit et se précipita sur celui de son amie en riant, lui arrachant les draps des mains et engageant de ce fait une monumentale bataille de polochons qui n'aurait pas manqué de gêner leurs colocataires si celles-ci n'étaient déjà depuis un long moment sorties de la chambre. Bientôt le lit fut sens dessus dessous et les oreillers gisaient sur le sol tandis que les deux jeunes filles étaient affalées l'une contre l'autre, essayant de reprendre leur souffle et leur calme, les cheveux complètement décoiffés et le pyjama de travers.

-Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé le sourire, finit par dire Hermione.

-Et moi je suis contente de l'avoir retrouvé, répondit Samantha, avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer profondément, encore essoufflée.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'expliquer ?

-Non…

-Ah, tu es cruelle, Sam. Me laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance !

-Je n'aime pas les potins.

-Mais on est amies, rappela Hermione, espérant la faire plier, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Samantha inspira un bon coup, s'étira paresseusement, assise au bord du lit, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, après avoir troqué son pyjama contre des vêtements plus appropriés pour descendre. Elle ouvrit la porte et lança avant de sortir :

-Dépêche-toi, j'ai vraiment trop faim, c'était quand la dernière fois que j'ai mangé quelque chose de consistant ?

Et elle dévala les escaliers à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et fonça droit sur quelqu'un qui arrivait sur sa gauche. Ils faillirent tomber tous deux mais chacun eut le réflexe de se rattraper à l'autre pour maintenir son équilibre.

-Dés… commença Samantha, avant de se mettre à rougir furieusement en reconnaissant Harry qui la tenait encore tout contre lui, un peu gêné mais souriant.

Elle recula instinctivement mais trébucha dans quelque chose et se sentit partir en arrière, entraînant Harry dans sa chute. Leurs joues prirent une jolie teinte tomate lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de leur situation très… compromettante. Près d'eux, Hermione et Ron riaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Le couple leur lança un double regard noir qui les poussèrent à tenter de cacher leur hilarité, mais le fou rire menaçait toujours. Finalement Harry s'assit à côté de Samantha et elle put se redresser, avant de voir la cause de leur chute passer tranquillement par-dessus ses mollets.

-Patt' ! _Si jamais je t'attrape, ça va chauffer pour ton matricule !_ s'exclama-t-elle en français.

Et de se mettre aussitôt à quatre pattes pour attraper le fauve orangé qui n'eut aucun mal à lui échapper. Samantha se laissa retomber sur le ventre en soupirant, le menton posé sur ses mains mises en coupe.

-Un jour je t'aurai, déclara-t-elle finalement au chat qui s'était assis à un mètre d'elle et semblait la narguer, léchant nonchalamment une de ses pattes pour la passer ensuite derrière son oreille.

Puis elle se retourna sur le dos et ajouta :

-Quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à me relever ?

Hilares et complètement à bout de souffle, Hermione et Ron préférèrent sortir de la Salle Commune avant de mourir par manque d'oxygène, laissant Harry et Samantha seuls. Le jeune homme se mit debout et tendit la main à Samantha en souriant.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle prenait sa main et qu'il la tirait à lui.

-Non, je n'ai rien, répondit-elle. Plus de peur que de mal.

Elle se laissa enlacer et embrasser sur le front par Harry, se blottissant contre lui et profitant de sa chaleur. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par cette sensation nouvelle qu'elle ressentait. Il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras, et ce à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'y avait jamais cette intimité nouvelle entre eux, qui rendait cet instant unique.

-Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? murmura-t-elle.

-C'est ça qui est amusant… répondit-il avec un regard espiègle.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. De moqueuse, l'expression d'Harry devint peu à peu plus sérieuse, et il semblait se perdre dans ses yeux, comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre. Au départ intriguée, Samantha commença à s'inquiéter alors que le regard d'Harry se fixait et perdait sa lueur habituelle et son étincelle de vie.

-Harry ? chuchota-t-elle. Harry ? Tout va bien ?

-Tes yeux sont…

Il sembla soudain revenir à la réalité et son regard perdit son allure inquiétante pour reprendre son éclat ordinaire et se faire plus conscient.

-Mes yeux sont… ? voulut savoir Samantha.

-Tes yeux… répéta Harry, l'air un peu perdu.

Puis il ébaucha un début de sourire qui parut à Samantha un peu faux, forcé.

-Magnifiques, termina-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de l'entraîner derrière lui en lui tenant la main.

-Mais attends ! s'écria Samantha en se mettant à rire.

**s---s**

Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard avec ses amis, volontairement un peu à l'écart d'Harry, Samantha se prit à s'interroger sur les réactions d'Hermione et Ron. Harry et elle essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur nouvelle intimité, mais cela ne devait pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de leurs deux meilleurs amis, surtout après l'incident de la veille… Et pourtant ils n'avaient encore fait aucun commentaire, pas même Hermione qui l'avait pourtant harcelée le matin-même pour qu'elle lui raconte cette réconciliation miracle…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui était visiblement également plongé dans ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement avant qu'ils ne détournent le regard. Ils écoutaient silencieusement la discussion des deux autres Gryffondor, et se contentaient de glisser de temps à autres quelques « oui », « bien sûr » et autres pour bien montrer qu'ils suivaient la conversation, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. De quoi parlaient-ils, d'ailleurs ? Samantha refusa de chercher à savoir la réponse, elle n'eut à vrai dire pas trop l'occasion de réfléchir plus avant à quoi que ce soit.

Ils croisaient à ce moment-là un jeune garçon qui les fixait d'un air ahuri, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Avant même de s'étonner, Samantha pensa absurdement, comme à son habitude, que s'il ne faisait pas plus attention, il allait immanquablement se prendre un mur. Ce qui fut effectivement le cas, immanquablement. Le jeune garçon regarda le mur de son air toujours ahuri, puis eux, puis à nouveau le mur, et s'enfuit en courant vers la grande salle. Le groupe de Gryffondor resta pantelant, abasourdi. Puis Hermione éclata de rire.

-Vous n'avez pas fini d'en voir ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air ravi.

Samantha échangea un regard étonné avec Harry, puis ils regardèrent Hermione sans comprendre.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit hier soir ? commença-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Ce matin tout le monde va se souvenir de votre entrée…

-Oh… fit Samantha.

-Ah… fit Harry.

Et Ron :

-Ah oui ! fit-il en se tapant le front du plat de la main. Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il, voyant les regards rieurs de ses amis tournés vers lui. Viens de me souvenir…

Ils croisèrent en effet d'autres élèves tout aussi surpris, certains s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder passer, d'autres préférèrent accélérer le pas pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux. Les deux amoureux savaient très bien d'où venait ce drôle de mélange entre curiosité et méfiance, mais ils continuaient de s'en étonner. Mais le pire fut leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Le brouhaha habituel qui y régnait stoppa soudain pour faire planer un silence presque palpable. Hermione fit mine de rien et alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondor, suivie par un Ron qui se remémorait vraisemblablement les événements de la veille qui lui revenaient seulement maintenant en mémoire, laissant Harry et Samantha immobiles à la porte de la salle, parcourant la salle d'un œil incertain.

Samantha était mal à l'aise. Autant, la veille, l'attention qu'ils avaient suscitée ne l'avait pas dérangée plus que ça, autant ce matin… Elle se mit à trembloter et chercha la main d'Harry. Elle s'en saisit et se rapprocha de lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de supplier Harry de partir, que déjà Malefoy s'approchait d'eux, l'air mauvais. Samantha recula d'un pas, se cachant légèrement derrière Harry qui fit face au Serpentard avec calme.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour les autres, mais j'ai vu clair dans votre manège, déclara Malefoy avec froideur, de façon à ce que eux seuls l'entendent. Nagez dans le bonheur tant que vous le pouvez, si vous croyez que ça va durer, vous vous trompez lourdement.

La colère commença à envahir Samantha, comme chaque fois que ce prétentieux blond s'approchait d'elle. Si la peur l'avait saisie en premier lieu quand il les avait abordés, les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer avaient fait remonter à la surface ce qu'elle ressentait toujours en sa présence. Elle voulut s'avancer vers lui pour lui assener ses quatre vérités, oublieuse de tout ce qui n'était pas Malefoy, mais Harry étendit son bras devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il fixait Malefoy droit dans les yeux et s'il semblait calme d'apparence, elle le sentit tout de même crispé.

-Occupe-toi donc de tes propres affaires, Malefoy, et pense à te trouver rapidement une copine, le célibat ne te va pas, on dirait, dit-il avec un sourire que Samantha n'apprécia pas beaucoup.

-Harry… chuchota-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent et continuèrent à s'affronter du regard. Ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais peut-être pas en public, et sûrement pas devant elle. Malefoy renifla avec mépris et fit demi-tour, abandonnant provisoirement la partie. Samantha n'en fut pas soulagée pour autant. Elle serra le bras d'Harry contre elle. Ayant fait quelques pas, Malefoy s'arrêta soudain, comme se souvenant qu'il avait autre chose à dire, et tourna la tête à moitié vers eux.

-Au fait, joyeux anniversaire, Samy, j'espère que tu en as bien profité hier…

Et il s'éloigna. Samantha n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la salle. Elle passa sans attendre les grandes portes de l'entrée et s'arrêta dans la cour, inspirant profondément l'air frais du début de novembre, les yeux fermés. Le calme, peu à peu, revint en elle. Elle sentait la présence d'Harry derrière elle, mais aucun d'eux ne parla.

Un vent frais souleva les longs cheveux noir et rouge de la jeune fille et balaya les feuilles éparpillées au sol. Cette vision la rendit mélancolique. L'automne s'était installé sans qu'elle y prenne vraiment garde, et maintenant, tout était couleur de rouille et la nature entrait en sommeil. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir ? Elle haïssait l'automne, sans raison apparente. Chaque année, à cette période, elle se renfermait sur elle-même pour ne s'épanouir à nouveau qu'au printemps, telle une fleur.

Oui, Harry l'aurait sûrement comparée à une fleur si elle lui avait parlé de cela. Mais elle avait préféré garder ses angoisses pour elle, comme toujours, pensant un peu sottement qu'elles passeraient, dans cet univers différent où elle évoluait depuis deux mois… Mais ce sentiment l'avait rattrapée, avec un peu de retard oui, mais peut-être plus fort encore qu'habituellement. Le contraire de ce qu'elle attendait s'était produit, et elle ressentait tout plus intensément que jamais. Elle se sentait devenir irritable et nerveuse, et si pour le moment tout ne se passait pas trop mal, elle craignait que cela n'affecte ses relations avec ses nouveaux amis. Avec Harry. Comment pouvait-il encore la supporter après toutes ses crises ?

N'en pouvant plus de ce silence qui commençait à lui peser, elle décida de le fuir. Mais c'était sans compter Harry. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vivement pour traverser la cour, il la retint d'une seule question. Une question simple, mais à laquelle elle aurait préféré échapper.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire ?

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux fixés droit devant elle, écarquillés. Elle avait inconsciemment serré les poings et luttait pour contenir des larmes qu'elle savait pourtant inutiles. Il est fou de voir combien les sujets que l'on aimerait plus que tout éviter nous courent après et nous rattrapent, sans aucune chance d'y échapper…

-Sam ? insista Harry, une note d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

-Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais je déteste me rappeler la date du jour où je suis née, dit-elle enfin, résignée à lui avouer son mal-être. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais pour information, mon anniversaire était hier, et j'ai eu 17 ans…

Et, poussée par elle ne savait quoi, elle partit en courant loin de la cour, loin du château, loin d'Harry… Elle se retrouva en larmes sur le pont menant à la cabane de Hagrid, où elle resta seule pendant ce qui lui parut des heures, à pleurer sans bruit sur sa soudaine émotivité, apparue à l'annonce de ce qu'elle était réellement. Pourquoi un tel changement ? Elle qui était avant un modèle de stabilité et de self-control ?

Elle ne resta cependant que quelques courtes minutes accoudée à la balustrade, avant que des bras tendres ne l'enlacent et qu'une voix masculine ne chuchote à son oreille un doux :

-Joyeux anniversaire, Sam…

Elle éclata alors en sanglots et se blottit tout contre lui. Elle se maudissait pour cette faiblesse, pour ce qu'elle était devenue en arrivant ici. Elle ne se ressemblait plus. Où était passée la sage et ferme Samantha, que jamais personne n'avait eu l'occasion de voir pleurer ? Elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec elle, l'originale avait sombré dans l'oubli depuis qu'elle était devenue sorcière, elles n'appartenaient plus au même monde désormais, et ce déracinement se ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Elle finit par se reprendre et repoussa Harry, évitant de croiser son regard qu'elle sentait interrogatif. Elle essuya ses yeux du revers de la manche, refoulant ses sanglots et tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Quelle honte, pleurer ainsi pour une date d'anniversaire devant Lui… Comment pouvait-il encore s'inquiéter d'elle ? Elle était si pitoyable…

-Je suis désolée, Harry… finit-elle par dire, la voix un peu tremblante. Je ne fais rien comme il faut…

Harry voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais elle se rappela qu'ils étaient vendredi, et surtout qu'ils avaient cours… Alors qu'elle repassait machinalement le programme de la journée dans sa tête, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Sam ? Sam, ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui… oui, assura-t-elle. C'est simplement… Non, viens, j'aimerais autant éviter d'être en retard…

Elle s'éloigna vivement du pont, évitant de regarder en arrière. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser son regard…

**s---s**

Tout se passa relativement bien. Ou disons simplement que ça aurait pu se passer plus mal encore… Samantha tenta de mettre ses craintes sur elle-même de côté pour redevenir ce qu'elle avait toujours été avant de se découvrir sorcière. Cela ne fut pas fameux, mais eut au moins le mérite de la calmer face à Harry et aux autres. Elle retrouva sa bonne humeur et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à mettre les pieds dans le plat avec ses habituelles réparties dénuées de tout sens.

Le cours de Botanique passa rapidement. Le professeur Chourave, parfaitement consciente des grandes qualités de Neville dans cette matière, les avait mis en binôme pour toute l'année. Durant les deux heures qu'ils passèrent à s'occuper de leur plante, elle discuta beaucoup avec lui. Elle aimait beaucoup parler Botanique avec lui, il savait comment faire pour l'intéresser au sujet et lui présenter ses « cours » de façon tout à fait passionnante. Il prenait alors une assurance tout à fait rare chez lui et pouvait parler pendant des heures sans s'arrêter.

-Tu ne voudrais pas devenir professeur de Botanique ? se souvenait-elle de lui avoir demandé un jour.

A quoi sa seule réponse avait été un très joli rougissement suivi de la suite de son discours…

Alors qu'il abordait les qualités curatives d'une plante dont elle avait déjà malheureusement oublié le nom – « ces plantes ont de ces noms, ma parole ! » - Samantha jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Chourave. Celle-ci passait voir les groupes, dispensant conseils et appréciations, œil critique et sourire aux lèvres. Ce devait être une bonne journée pour elle.

Ou peut-être simplement aimait-elle observer son élève prodige jouant les professeurs amateurs… Elle croisa le regard de la Gryffondor et lui offrit un sourire ravi, auquel Samantha s'empressa de répondre avant de reporter son attention sur sa plante et le monologue enthousiaste de Neville. Elle le regarda parler, ses yeux brillants fixés sur ce qu'il faisait en même temps. Oui, Chourave avait de quoi être fière de son élève… Et malheur à celui ou celle qui se permettrait de critiquer Neville devant Samantha !

Finalement, la conclusion du cours approchant, elle songea que si elle allait mieux qu'un peu plus tôt, il y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Il était dommage qu'il ne prenne pas autant d'assurance le reste du temps, c'était un garçon vraiment extraordinaire mais qui en était peu conscient, et refusait d'y croire, en tout cas. Comment l'aider, lui donner plus de confiance en lui ? Pour Samantha ce n'était pas chose impossible, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée non plus…

Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses habitudes, et servir de soutien moral à Neville l'y aiderait beaucoup. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur d'autres problèmes que les siens, penser aux autres comme elle l'avait souvent fait par le passé, et ses propres questions trouveraient naturellement leurs réponses.

Une fois le cours fini, elle rejoignit Hermione, Harry et Ron et ils partirent ensemble se changer pour leur prochain cours. Mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des serres, ils croisèrent comme chaque vendredi les Serpentard et les Serdaigle de septième année. Ils tentèrent d'ignorer les Serpentard mais ceux-ci avaient autre chose en tête. Malefoy se planta devant eux, son habituel sourire narquois sur les lèvres, le reste de sa verte classe massée derrière lui, tentant de retenir quelques fous rires.

Malefoy les jaugea un instant du regard, et son sourire prit une tournure de grimace lorsqu'il vit Samantha se rapprocher instinctivement de Harry et celui-ci poser une main apaisante sur le point serré de la jeune fille. Elle le vit hésiter un court instant, ses yeux rivés dans les siens, mais il les détourna bien vite et retrouva son arrogance ordinaire, vrillant son regard perçant dans celui d'Harry, qui resta impassible tant qu'il put.

Le jeune blond sortit d'on ne sait où un journal plié en deux, et le déplia, sans quitter les Gryffondor du regard. Puis il abaissa les yeux sur la Une et fit mine d'être très surpris.

-Oh ! Mais quelle surprise ! s'exclama-t-il avant de relever la tête vers Harry alors que la bande de Serpentard pouffait. Tu fais encore la Une de la _Gazette_, c'est étrange… Il n'y a pourtant pas de Tournoi des Trois sorciers cette année… Aurait-on oublié de me prévenir que les sorciers les plus doués de cette école faisaient un concours de plus nul des nuls ?

-Tais-toi, Malefoy, cingla Hermione. Tu nous l'as déjà faite, celle-là. Renouvelle-toi un peu.

Malefoy tiqua, mais l'ignora. Il se concentra sur le rôle important qu'il se donnait et écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux. Samantha se retint de lui sauter dessus pour griffer son visage et faire disparaître cet air supérieur qu'il affectionnait tant. Seule la pression de la main crispée de Harry la dissuadait, tout en augmentant sa colère. Il n'était pas dit qu'elle laisserait impunément ce serpent de malheur faire enrager Harry. Elle réagirait bien avant Harry…

-_Le jeune Harry Potter fait des vagues_… Eh bien, quel titre ! reprit Malefoy, déclenchant un éclat de rire général chez ses congénères. Qu'as-tu donc encore pu faire pour redevenir la star des journalistes ?

Il lui adressa un sourire exaspérant et replongea le nez dans son journal. Un bruit de verre brisé le détourna un court instant de son occupation. Une jeune fille de Serpentard enlevait son sac de son dos pour voir que son encrier venait de se casser… Il leva les yeux au ciel et revint à son article, tandis que Samantha et Harry serraient les poings.

_-Le sorcier le plus célèbre de notre communauté avait déjà défrayé les chroniques il y a de cela quelques années, lors du tout premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers organisé depuis un siècle_, lut Malefoy_. On le croyait assagi et moins dérangé depuis la fin dudit Tournoi. Or il n'en est rien ! _Voyez-vous cela ? railla-t-il. On n'aurait pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les rires de ses camarades en fond sonore, qu'il était violemment plaqué au sol et roué de coups par une furie qui n'était autre que Samantha. Il mit instinctivement ses bras devant son visage, incapable de se défendre autrement de son agresseur qui l'écrasait littéralement. Il fallut les efforts combinés de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle pour arracher Samantha à sa proie. Malefoy se releva précipitamment en reculant jusqu'à ses congénères, le regard mauvais, tandis que ses deux acolytes retenaient fermement la jeune fille rageuse.

-Espèce de folle ! cracha Malefoy en passant le dos de sa main au coin de ses lèvres d'où s'écoulait un mince filet de sang, tandis que la Serpentard à l'encrier cassé accourait vers lui en le plaignant pour voir sa minuscule blessure. Tu es complètement malade !

-C'est toi qui seras malade si tu ne nous fous pas enfin la paix, répliqua Samantha en se dégageant d'un coup d'épaule de la poigne des deux gorilles.

-Tu paieras tout affront envers ceux de ta véritable maison, crois-moi, lança Malefoy d'une voix rauque, une lueur effrayante au fond des yeux. Tu risques de voir tes problèmes arriver bien plus vite que tu ne le crois… ajouta-t-il en souriant d'un air étrange qui n'inspirait rien de bon.

-_Je vais te faire ravaler ce sourire…_ commença à crier Samantha en s'élançant sur lui.

Elle parvint à le frapper deux ou trois fois avant que Harry n'intervienne et ne la force à reculer, la ceinturant fermement. Samantha se mit à crier des injures au Serpentard, en français heureusement, ce qui fit qu'il n'y comprit pas grand chose et ne songea pas à s'en irriter davantage, déjà bien sur les nerfs à causes des coups qu'il avait reçus.

Samantha s'arracha à la poigne de Harry et fixa Malefoy un moment, les poings serrés. Le jeune blond n'en menait visiblement pas large. Il tremblait presque. Mais elle tourna soudain les talons et s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Malefoy reprit contenance et lança alors que le trio rouge et or suivait tant bien que mal l'allure rapide de la jeune française :

-Tu devrais faire attention, Potter, ou toute ta vie privée va finir par être étalée au grand jour !

Mais les quatre sorciers étaient déjà trop loin pour l'entendre, ce dont il aurait dû s'estimer chanceux étant donné le caractère explosif de Samantha. Celle-ci ne décoléra pas du reste de la matinée. Durant le cours qui suivit celui de Botanique, elle resta immobile au fond de sa chaise, les bras croisés, à remuer de sombres pensées. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur n'y fit absolument pas attention, trop occupé à psalmodier son cours de son habituelle voix monocorde de fantôme.

Elle ne comprenait pas. D'où pouvait bien provenir cette haine viscérale qui la prenait dès qu'elle croisait la route de cet insolent de Malefoy ? Il était insupportable, sur ce point tout le monde était d'accord. Mais de là à ressentir l'envie effrayante de le faire souffrir jusqu'à la mort… Elle était excessive… Elle mit cela sur le compte de sa trop grande sensibilité. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se calmer, se contrôler… Mais qui pourrait l'aider ?

Elle ne voulait pas demander à ses professeurs. Ils étaient si obnubilés par cette fichue histoire de prédispositions… Elle n'allait pas encore leur rajouter un sujet supplémentaire de s'intéresser de trop près à elle… Hermione ? Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et puis elle était si occupée… Entre ses propres devoirs, les cours particuliers qu'elle avait si gentiment accepté de lui donner et ses fonctions de préfète… Mais comment diable faisait-elle ? Non, elle n'allait pas lui rajouter ça en plus. Harry ? Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit le plus qualifié pour ce genre de chose, lui qui savait s'énerver presque aussi vite qu'elle… Pas plus que Ron, Neville, ou Seamus…

Ginny ? Oui… pourquoi pas… Elle n'avait pas d'examen trop important, ayant passé ses BUSE l'année précédente… Samantha songea un très court instant qu'elle ne saurait probablement jamais ce que ça pouvait faire de passer ses BUSE… Oui, Ginny était peut-être la plus susceptible de pouvoir lui consacrer du temps et de pouvoir lui donner de bons conseils. Samantha décida d'aller la voir dès la fin de la journée pour en discuter avec elle, avant ses cours avec Hermione…

En fin de journée ? Non, ça n'allait pas être possible, elle avait un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans l'après-midi… Elle réprima un sursaut. Zénobie. Elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire encore des réflexions et de la surcharger de travail… Avec en plus l'incident qu'elle avait provoqué avec Harry la veille… Ce cours n'allait pas être vivable… Mais avait-elle le choix ? En admettant même qu'elle arrive à se mettre d'accord avec Ginny pendant le repas, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de se maîtriser suffisamment…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette Zénobie voulait sa mort. A la faire travailler autant sinon plus que les autres, elle voulait vraiment la pousser à bout, la voir plier… Jusque-là elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie, soutenue par Hermione et les deux garçons, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Zénobie trouvait un malin plaisir à la rabaisser constamment. Etait-ce de sa faute si elle n'avait jamais pratiqué la magie avant cette année ? Elle était bien loin d'égaler le niveau des autres élèves, mais Zénobie semblait considérer qu'elle les dépassait largement. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui rajouter des devoirs supplémentaires en sous-entendant qu'elle ne devrait pas y trouver de difficulté alors qu'ils étaient compliqués même pour des fin de septième année…

Elle aurait pu se plaindre au professeur McGonagall, celle-ci aurait compris et aurait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que la situation s'arrange. Mais Samantha refusait catégoriquement de se plaindre, pour deux raisons. D'abord parce que cela aurait été faire plaisir à Zénobie, puisque ce serait la preuve que son élève souffre-douleur aurait enfin craqué. Mais aussi parce que cela n'aurait au contraire rien arrangé. Elle aurait craqué, certes, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas ça qui arrêterait Zénobie, bien au contraire… Elle lui mènerait la vie plus dure encore, si c'était possible.

Elle mit un bon moment à se rendre compte que les chuchotements qu'elle entendait vaguement lui étaient destinés. Elle revint à la réalité et sursauta légèrement quand son regard se posa sur son fantôme de professeur. Elle secoua la tête, honteuse d'avoir eu peur d'un fantôme alors qu'ils faisaient à présent partie de son quotidien.

-Sam, ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas, s'empressa-t-elle de la rassurer. J'ai eu le temps de me calmer depuis tout à l'heure ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil souriant. Je réfléchissais…

-A quoi ? voulut savoir Hermione.

Le regard de Samantha se perdit dans le vague, regardant bien au-delà du professeur Binns qui continuait de pérorer sans discontinuer. Elle revint sur terre quand elle se sentit quelque peu secouée.

-Eh voilà ! Tu repars encore dans tes pensées ! s'exclama Hermione à voix basse. A quoi rêves-tu de si beau ?

-Eh bien… Je pensais à mes devoirs… et puis… je ne sais plus…

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, lança Hermione. Il y a à peine deux minute tu donnais l'impression de vouloir pétrifier tout le monde, et voilà que tu rêvasses avec un sourire béat.

-Désolée de rester une énigme pour toi, My, répliqua Samantha, amusée. Dis, maintenant que j'y pense… Tu n'es pas abonnée à cette fichue Gazette, toi ? Il me semblait que tu en avais parlé un jour…

-Euh… Oui, en effet… répondit Hermione, ne voyant pas trop où son amie voulait en venir.

-Tu as le numéro d'aujourd'hui ?

-Euh… oui…

-Donne, donne, fit Samantha d'un ton surexcité. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas lu ce matin ?

-Bonne question, je ne sais pas… répondit Hermione en plongeant la main dans son sac.

-Dépêche…

-Oui, ça vient… Le voilà…

Samantha le lui arracha littéralement des mains alors qu'il était à peine sorti du sac et le déplia sur sa table. Elle avait eu raison de se mettre au fond de la classe, ainsi personne ne serait là à regarder par-dessus son épaule. Hermione se pencha vers elle pour lire en même temps. La première chose qu'elles virent – et Hermione se maudit probablement de ne l'avoir même pas remarquée – fut une photo du stade de Quidditch de Poudlard. En plissant les yeux, Samantha put constater avec colère qu'il s'agissait d'un cliché de son premier et unique cours de vol avec Harry… Elle parcourut l'article avec rage et frustration de ne pas avoir le journaliste face à elle.

_Le jeune Harry Potter fait des vagues…_

_Le sorcier le plus célèbre de notre communauté avait déjà défrayé les chroniques il y a de cela quelques années, lors du tout premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers organisé depuis un siècle_._ On le croyait assagi et moins dérangé depuis la fin dudit Tournoi. Or il n'en est rien ! Mais rappelons tout d'abord les événements intervenus lors de cette importante manifestation que fut le Tournoi, afin de pouvoir mieux comprendre le comportement actuel de celui que l'on nomme encore aujourd'hui le Survivant._

_« Harry Potter est instable et potentiellement dangereux » écrivait il y a deux ans Rita Skeeter, ancienne envoyée spéciale de la _Gazette du sorcier_ disparue mystérieusement l'année même et réapparue tout aussi mystérieusement un an plus tard. Selon certains médecins, la cicatrice provoquée par le sort que Vous-savez-qui jeta sur lui pour le tuer pourrait être à l'origine d'un profond déséquilibre mental. De plus, Rita Skeeter notait la nature plutôt effrayante de certaines de ses fréquentations, jetant la confusion quant au crédit que notre communauté lui accordait jusqu'alors._

_Bien que rien n'ait encore été prouvé à ce jour, les récents événements nous poussent à nous poser cette question : Harry Potter est-il vraiment aussi sain d'esprit et altruiste qu'il veut nous le faire croire ? Rien n'est plus à remettre en question. En effet, _la Gazettedu sorcier _est en mesure de révéler à ses lecteurs l'attitude particulièrement révoltante du jeune sorcier. Alors que ses camarades étaient affligés par l'attaque de la prison d'Azkaban (voir notre article du 15 octobre), lui-même semblait peu touché par la nouvelle. Selon certains témoignages, il serait même allé jusqu'à provoquer une violente dispute avec une jeune élève nouvellement arrivée à l'école._

_« Il n'a même pas pensé une seule seconde à son état, nous a déclaré l'un de ses camarades, qui souhaite garder l'anonymat par peur de représailles. Elle était bouleversée par l'attaque et il l'a repoussée violemment alors qu'elle avait besoin d'amis. Et il prétend se soucier d'elle… »_

_Ainsi, ce jeune sorcier qui brillait par son apparente bonté d'âme ne serait-il en réalité qu'un usurpateur ne s'occupant que de son propre confort et non de celui de ses soi-disant "amis". Interrogés à ce sujet, les professeurs McGonagall et Hagrid ont refusé de nous accorder le moindre commentaire et le directeur de Poudlard nous a éconduits avec sa diplomatie habituelle, ajoutant aux soupçons qui pèsent sur le jeune homme._

_« Harry Potter n'est qu'un mythe, a conclu pour nous notre témoin. Tout ce qu'on sait sur lui n'est qu'un conte pour jeunes sorciers en mal d'aventures et de héros parfaits. Mais Harry Potter, tel qu'il est, n'est absolument pas digne de sa réputation. Il est dangereux… »_

_E. D._

-Je vais le tuer… siffla Samantha en froissant d'un geste rageur le journal. Cette fouine et ce journaliste à scandales vont payer…

**s---s**

-Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il s'agit réellement de lui, objectait Hermione pour la énième fois.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de preuve, répliquait à nouveau Samantha. Je sais que c'est lui, et tu le sais aussi.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient attablés dans la Grande Salle, et le repas se déroulait dans l'habituel brouhaha de voix et de bruits de couverts. Face à Harry, Samantha était survoltée. Elle n'avait pas même pensé à remplir son assiette et ses amis ne savaient comment faire pour la calmer et la faire manger.

-Ce serait bien son genre, glissa Ginny. Mais par contre ce n'est pas du tout son genre de se cacher. Il est trop orgueilleux et sûr de lui pour ça.

-Sauf s'il a peur…

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, étonnés. Il avait le regard fixe, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose qui lui échappait. Samantha fronça les sourcils. Première chose, il semblait persuadé autant qu'elle que Malefoy était dans le coup, qu'il était le fameux anonyme terrifié à l'idée de représailles de la part d'Harry. Deuxième chose… A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Malefoy, avoir peur ? Cela ne devait pas être aussi dur qu'il n'y paraissait, pourtant, comme le soulignait Ginny…

-Harry… murmura la jeune française. Tu ne penses quand même pas…

-Je ne pense rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en relevant vivement la tête, brusquement revenu à la réalité.

-Harry ? fit doucement Hermione.

-Peu importe, peu importe ! s'empressa de reprendre Samantha. Nous savons tous que c'est lui, que nous faut-il de plus ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça nous rende convaincants, hasarda Ron.

-Qui t'a parlé de le _faire_ punir ? répondit lentement Samantha, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

-Samantha ! la sermonna Hermione. Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de…

-Quoi ? s'exclama Samantha. Après tout ce qu'il vous a fait subir pendant six ans, tu préfères ne rien faire ? Tu es trop gentille, My. Personnellement, je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer cette fois. L'affaire Rita Machin se répète, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Il n'est pas difficile de voir que c'est lui, toujours lui et encore lui qui se cache derrière tout ça ! Oh et puis j'en ai assez, il faut que je me change les idées…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le geste de se lever pour sortir, la petite madame Pomfresh s'était postée derrière elle, les poings sur les hanches et le regard sévère. Samantha retomba aussitôt sur le banc, écrasant à moitié Hermione derrière elle, surprise.

-Miss Leroy, commença l'infirmière. Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous a autorisée à quitter votre lit ? Je vous ai cherchée toute la matinée, je suis même allée prévenir Monsieur le directeur qui m'a tranquillement rapporté votre exploit d'hier soir avant de m'annoncer que vous suiviez tout naturellement vos cours. Ne croyez-vous pas que vous exagérez un peu, Miss ? Dans l'état dans lequel vous étiez, faire tant de folies ? Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour devoir m'occuper de jeunes gens aussi inconscients ?

Samantha était restée hébétée durant toute la tirade de Madame Pomfresh qui agitait un index accusateur devant elle en réprimandant sa jeune patiente. Autour, les Gryffondor hésitaient entre l'éclat de rire et l'incompréhension totale. Quand Madame Pomfresh se tut pour toiser Samantha avec son regard faussement sévère, celle-ci haussa un sourcil de façon tellement comique que la table des lions opta finalement pour un fou rire général, que la discussion qui suivit ne calma en rien.

-Alors ? fit l'infirmière.

-Euh… Je suis désolée ? tenta Samantha, toujours le sourcil levé.

-Mais encore ? s'impatienta l'infirmière, se mettant à taper du pied.

-Je le referai plus, promis ?

-Mais encore ?

-Euh… Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

A ce stade, Hermione riait tellement qu'elle était pliée en deux et ne soutenait plus vraiment Samantha qui ne s'était toujours pas redressée et se retrouva au sol, entraînant sa meilleure amie dans sa chute. Essayant de se relever malgré le fou rire qui la gagnait également, la jeune brune surprit une esquisse de sourire sur le visage de l'infirmière. Celle-ci lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, en concluant :

-Vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie pour réparer cette erreur, jeune fille.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Samantha.

-Pour être sûr que votre sortie n'ait pas été prématurée…

Mais Samantha regarda derrière l'infirmière, comme si elle venait de voir arriver quelqu'un. Elle finit de se relever d'un bond et se précipita sur Ginny en souriant.

-Ginn chérie, tu tombes bien, j'ai quelque chose à te demander ! s'exclama-t-elle sous l'œil éberlué de Madame Pomfresh.

Et de l'entraîner à sa suite hors de la Grande Salle, laissant une infirmière ébahie et ne sachant quoi faire. Cette dernière finit par soupirer en secouant la tête d'un air résigné, murmurant un « Ah ! Ces enfants… » avant de se décider à rejoindre la table des professeurs pour prendre son repas.

Dehors, Samantha avait repris un air plus sérieux et attirait Ginny dans un coin reculé de la cour. La jeune rousse, si elle avait eu l'instant d'avant un immense sourire éberlué, affichait maintenant son inquiétude. Samantha était rarement sérieuse, et dans ces moments-là, il y avait toujours une bonne raison et de quoi s'inquiéter, principalement pour elle d'ailleurs. Samantha se plaça face à elle et commença à parler en évitant son regard, d'un air à la fois indécis et terriblement déterminé.

-Ginny… J'aurais une faveur à te demander…

-Ce que tu veux, s'empressa de répondre Ginny sans réfléchir au fait qu'elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. C'est grave ? interrogea-t-elle enfin.

-Oui… Non… Pas vraiment, je n'en sais rien, avoua Samantha. J'imagine que ça va te paraître un peu fou, dénué de sens, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais… j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour apprendre à me canaliser… dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ginny haussa un sourcil, craignant d'avoir mal compris.

-Te canaliser ? répéta-t-elle avant d'ajouter après que Samantha ait acquiescé. Mais en quoi ? Tu maîtrises très bien ta magie et…

-Non non non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie, coupa Samantha en secouant la tête. C'est plutôt…Oh aide-moi ! Je n'arrive pas à le dire !

-Mais je ne peux pas te comprendre si tu n'es pas plus claire, rétorqua Ginny d'un air sévère. Alors soit tu m'expliques clairement, soit je ne peux rien pour toi.

Samantha soupira. Ginny avait l'air d'être assez remontée pour une obscure raison – les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient peut-être maintenant ? – et son agacement, chose énervante, était justifié. Elle se décida.

-Je prends la mouche pour un rien et je pleure pour encore moins, commença-t-elle. Je réagis au quart de tour, j'ai même l'impression que je ne contrôle plus rien, que quelqu'un réagit à ma place… Ce que je voudrais, c'est canaliser mes émotions.

-Euh… fut la réponse très juste de Ginny.

**s---s**

Devant la porte de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle attendait anxieusement avec ses amis. Elle redoutait la réaction que Zénobie ne manquerait pas d'avoir, ou du moins ce qu'elle lui ferait sûrement subir le plus sournoisement possible pour la punir d'un tel culot. Au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que son professeur ne laisserait pas passer ça. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de guetter la moindre occasion pour s'en prendre à elle, mais aussi parce qu'obscurément elle sentait qu'elle l'avait mal pris, personnellement. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, Samantha avait la certitude que Zénobie avait pris cet incident comme une attaque personnelle.

-_Tu divagues, Sam,_ chuchota la jeune fille pour elle-même, dans sa langue natale. _Elle va te rabaisser, oui ; te surcharger de travail, certes ; mais elle ne va certainement pas se sentir visée par tes âneries…_

-Sam ? Ça va ? lui demanda Hermione, inquiète de l'entendre marmonner en regardant fixement le couloir.

Samantha sursauta.

-Hein ? Pardon ? Oh désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je réfléchissais…

Avant qu'Hermione ne put demander le sujet de cette intense réflexion, le pas décidé du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal résonna dans le couloir. Samantha tourna vivement la tête vers elle, anxieuse. Elle avait beau se raisonner, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la réaction de la jeune femme. Et sa main de serrer fortement celle de Harry, qui finit par baisser un regard perplexe vers elle.

Phyllis Zénobie passa près d'eux sans leur accorder un seul regard, et ouvrit la porte. Son air renfrogné et ses lèvres pincées ne présageaient rien de bon pour la pauvre Samantha qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Tous les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la salle à sa suite, tandis qu'elle allait s'installer à son bureau, y arrangeant quelques affaires sans se préoccuper d'eux. Samantha se faufila dans l'un des derniers rangs où elle s'assit, le plus près possible de Harry, comme si sa simple présence à ses côtés avait le pouvoir de la protéger de ses angoisses.

Lorsque tous se furent assis et que le silence se fut établi, étonnement longtemps après l'entrée en classe, le professeur Zénobie leva enfin la tête vers eux, et Samantha frissonna. Elle la regarda fermer d'un geste sec le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et le poser sur un coin du bureau, tout en dévisageant tour à tour chacun des adolescents face à elle. Elle croisa le regard troublé de la jeune fille et y resta accrochée un instant, qui parut une éternité à la jeune brune, laquelle tentait de ne pas ciller.

Puis Zénobie baissa la tête vers ses paperasses et se saisit de sa baguette, négligemment posée là à son arrivée, avant de se tourner vers le tableau noir. Samantha perçut des regards étonnés échangés par ses camarades. Visiblement, cela ne surprenait pas qu'elle. Harry lui-même se pencha vers elle.

-Ça ne présage rien de bon, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Justement, tais-toi ! rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Harry l'observa un instant, cherchant à comprendre d'où pouvait provenir son irritation, puis reporta son attention vers le tableau qui s'était entre temps rempli de notes diverses et variées. Zénobie les détailla à nouveau, puis lança de courtes explications d'une voix sèche.

-Je veux que vous étudiiez ces caractéristiques, que vous soyez capable de me dire de quel genre de créature il s'agit et quel pourrait être son point faible. Je vous annonce tout de suite que vous ne l'avez jamais étudiée et que vous devrez donc faire preuve d'esprit d'analyse et de logique. Vous me rendrez ce devoir pour la semaine prochaine, mais je veux que vous commenciez sans plus attendre.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et se rassit sans un mot de plus. Les élèves la virent avec une stupéfaction grandissante se pencher vers des documents, probablement des copies à corriger, et se mettre au travail. Un instant déroutés, ils finirent tous par se plonger dans la lecture de ces fameuses caractéristiques, somme toute assez fumeuses et extrêmement sujettes à controverses, à bien y réfléchir. Un ou deux élèves levèrent courageusement la main, espérant obtenir une hypothétique réponse susceptible de les aider dans la compréhension du devoir, mais Zénobie les ignora superbement.

Agacée par ce mépris affiché de la part d'un professeur, Samantha leva à son tour la main, provoquant un vague murmure de surprise à travers la salle. Harry posa une main sur son bras pour la ramener à plus de prudence, mais elle le regarda d'un air déterminé et fixa à nouveau Zénobie, qui ne redressa toujours pas la tête de ses copies. De plus en plus énervée et enhardie par sa propre peur mûrie une journée entière, elle se racla légèrement la gorge.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une vois parfaitement audible et à peine tremblante.

Zénobie leva les yeux vers elle, avec une lenteur effrayante, alors que tous étaient paralysés par l'audace de la jeune fille devant cette femme qui semblait la détester plus que tout. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, Samantha tressaillit violemment. Ce regard… Cette haine… C'était comme si Zénobie contenait une envie brutale de la tuer sur place, là, tout de suite. Comme si elle s'empêchait de commettre ce meurtre qu'elle désirait par dessus tout… Et Samantha eut bien du mal à le soutenir.

La tension monta. Ce fut palpable même pour les autres. Les plus proches de Zénobie ou de Samantha commencèrent par froncer les sourcils en sentant l'air se charger d'électricité, et même Harry relâcha vivement le bras de son amie. Puis cela s'étendit à toute la salle, et bientôt des murmures apeurés se firent entendre, au milieu de sombres grésillements. Les yeux de Samantha s'agrandirent, s'agrandirent et s'agrandirent encore, comme sous l'effet d'une peur incontrôlable.

Comme un coup de tonnerre en plein cœur d'un ciel chargé d'électricité, la voix de Zénobie claqua sèchement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Samantha saisit d'instinct le bras de Harry et le serra à lui faire mal.

-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir permis de parler, Miss Leroy ! tonna le professeur. Ou bien encore cherchez-vous à vous faire remarquer comme vous l'avez si admirablement fait hier soir ? Je ne doute pas que vous soyez fière de votre coup d'éclat, jeune demoiselle, mais permettez-moi de vous dire que ceci n'était du goût de personne ! Maintenant je vous prierais de bien vouloir reprendre votre place d'élève et de cesser de vous prendre pour une petite princesse, ce que vous n'êtes absolument pas ! A présent, soit vous vous comportez comme n'importe quel autre élève de cette classe, soit je me verrai contrainte d'user de sévérité envers vous pour vous faire comprendre où se situe votre place !

Son visage, affichant quelques minutes plus tôt un calme feint, était devenu un rictus de haine et de colère. Ses poings étaient serrés jusqu'à être blancs et tous ses muscles étaient crispés. Face à elle, la jeune fille n'était plus que tremblements convulsifs et terreur non dissimulée. Jamais son professeur ne lui avait fait aussi peur. Aussi peu habituée à la magie qu'elle l'était toujours, l'impressionnante aura qui entourait à cet instant la blonde furieuse l'enfouissait dans ses peurs d'enfant à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

-_Allez vous faire foutre,_ s'entendit-elle dire, heureusement en français, alors qu'elle renversait sa chaise en se levant lentement, tout son corps grelottant d'un froid imaginaire.

-Pardon ? demanda Zénobie, déstabilisée.

Mais Samantha ne répéta pas et sortit le plus rapidement qu'il lui fut possible de la salle. Elle ne vit pas les élèves échanger à nouveau des regards emplis d'incompréhension ni Zénobie retourner s'asseoir à son bureau, l'air soudain perdue. Elle courait à travers les couloirs du château, les jambes si faibles qu'elle redoutait de s'arrêter de peur de tomber sans aucune chance de se relever, des larmes inutiles et dépourvues de raison coulant le long de ses joues.

Une voix retentit derrière elle, criant inlassablement son nom, mais elle refusa de l'écouter et accéléra l'allure. Peu importait qui l'avait appelée. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, pas faire demi-tour, pas revenir vers _elle_... _Elle_ qui avait si bien su lui faire sentir à quel point _elle_ pouvait la haïr, jusqu'à lui faire éclater le cœur... Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir sentiments négatifs aussi forts, aussi puissants. Elle savait que Zénobie ne l'appréciait pas, mais pas à ce point !

Elle trébucha soudain et se retrouva face contre terre sans comprendre comment elle était arrivée là, le corps encore tremblant et les joues humides. Vaincue, elle laissa son front retomber sur le sol en fermant les yeux et se mit à sangloter. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, mais elle finit par se reprendre et tenta maladroitement de se remettre debout. Elle voulait retourner dans sa Salle Commune, mais la tête lui tourna et elle dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour éviter de tomber. Inquiète, elle décida finalement de rendre une petite visite à Madame Pomfresh, laquelle serait probablement heureuse de la voir « revenir à la raison ».

Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant qu'elle reconnaissait les lieux, et se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être le chemin de l'infirmerie. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle était perdue et commença à soupirer, résignée et abattue.

-M'zelle ?

Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise, avant de remarquer une petite créature aux chaussettes dépareillées debout près d'elle et visiblement inquiète. Elle l'avait déjà vue auparavant. Dobby. Elle soupira de soulagement et essuya ses joues humides d'un revers de la main.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Samantha, lui dit-elle.

-M'zelle Samantha va bien ? demanda alors Dobby, refusant d'abandonner le « mademoiselle » qu'il savait être une marque de respect de la langue française mais l'écorchant à tout bout de champ. M'zelle a l'air tout pâle...

-Je vais bien, Dobby, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis juste... perdue à nouveau, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Oh... fut le seul commentaire de l'elfe.

-Dis-moi... tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? Parce qu'à ce rythme je risque de ne jamais y arriver...

-Bien sûr ! Tout ce que M'zelle voudra, répliqua aussitôt Dobby, joyeux. Venez ! Dobby va conduire M'zelle !

Et il s'élança à travers le château, se retournant de temps à autres pour s'assurer que la jeune fille le suivait. Au bout de longues minutes où elle put éprouver son endurance physique exceptionnelle, c'est à dire inexistante, elle se trouva essoufflée devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle remercia Dobby qui s'inclina, visiblement gêné, et qui lui assura qu'il était heureux d'avoir aidé « la gentille et grande amie d'Harry Potter », à quoi elle répondit par un sourire embarrassé.

Dobby disparut dans un pop retentissant, et elle alla frapper à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une Madame Pomfresh tout agitée.

-Par Merlin et tous les fondateurs ! lança-t-elle en attrapant Samantha par le bras et la faisant rentrer de force dans l'infirmerie, avant de la faire asseoir sur un lit pour s'affairer deux pas plus loin. Vous ne m'échapperez plus, jeune fille ! Vous êtes décidément bien pire qu'une anguille, ma chère, mais vous ne m'y reprendrez plus !

-Madame…

-Quelles inquiétudes vous m'avez causées ! continua l'infirmière. Vous n'imaginez pas ! Disparaître ainsi en pleine nuit, et sans prévenir ! Tout ça pour une fête qui aurait très bien pu vous achever dans l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en appuyant ses paroles d'un regard soutenu à la pauvre Samantha qui tentait en vain de parler. Et Dumbledore qui cautionne cette imprudence, le croyez-vous ?

-Madame…

-Je m'en vais de ce pas vérifier enfin que vous vous portez réellement suffisamment bien pour supporter des cours. Bien que le week-end vienne de commencer… Mais ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant le visage de la jeune brune, sceptique. Peu importe, vous ne deviez de toute façon pas vous y rendre avant mon approbation, reprit-elle sans laisser le temps à Samantha de répondre.

-Madameuh…

-Vous avez eu Défense contre les Forces du Mal si je n'abuse, n'es-ce pas ? Et dire que vous avez dû supporter cette pauvre femme durant quelques heures…

Madame Pomfresh se tut soudain, comme réalisant une chose importante. Puis elle se tourna vivement vers Samantha et la fixa avec sérieux.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez quitté son cours… dit-elle à voix basse. Elle ne vous porte déjà pas dans son cœur – cela, tout le monde le sait – mais j'espère au moins qu'elle ne vous a pas provoquée, vous n'êtes certainement pas en état de subir ses divagations…

-C'est justement pour cela que je suis ici, Madame Pomfresh… avoua Samantha.

-Ce sera Pompom pour toi, mon enfant, dit pensivement l'infirmière tout en réfléchissant. Sale garce, j'en avertirai Dumbledore au plus vite, il va falloir réfréner ses ardeurs ou je risque de m'en mêler à nouveau, et je pense bien qu'il n'apprécierait guère… Voyons voir ça.

Elle délaissa sa petite table roulante et se pencha vers Samantha. Elle lui fit passer plusieurs petits tests, les agrémentant régulièrement de sourires approbateurs ou de froncements de sourcils inquiets. La jeune fille commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait résulter de cet examen quand Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna d'elle et revint de ses appartements avec une fiole emplie d'un liquide vert pâle qu'elle lui tendit.

-Ceci devrait calmer les maux de tête, dit-elle. A prendre lorsque les premières douleurs se font sentir, et surtout évitez de vous dire que ça va passer, dès que votre tête se rappelle à vous, prenez-en deux gouttes, mélangées de préférence à un verre d'eau. Je sais, ce n'est pas un goût très agréable mais une autre boisson annulerait les effets de la potion…

Samantha la prit doucement et observa sa douce transparence à la lueur du soleil couchant. Le liquide prit une étrange teinte à mi-chemin entre le vert et le orange, indescriptible. Elle sourit et remercia la petite femme. Puis elle hésita. Madame Pomfresh s'assit à côté d'elle, sentant que sa patiente éprouvait le besoin de se confier.

-Il vous est déjà arrivé de… de ressentir les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre tellement ce qu'elle ressent est fort ? commença Samantha.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Eh bien… Tout à l'heure, en Défense… Je… Elle s'est énervée, parce que je lui ai fait remarquer qu'elle ne s'occupait pas de nous, alors que des élèves voulaient lui poser une question… Et… Elle… C'était tellement fort ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle contenait tant de haine !

Elle se tut et regarda la potion qu'elle tournait et retournait entre ses doigts.

-Croyez-vous qu'il y ait une raison pour qu'elle me déteste autant ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait… J'ai toujours fait ce qu'elle me demandait sans jamais m'en plaindre auprès d'elle, je ne parle pas en cours, je… D'autres sont pires que moi… Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau en levant cette fois un regard brillant de tristesse vers l'infirmière qui se laissa émouvoir.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux à son tour. Je ne la connais pas très bien, d'ailleurs personne ne la connaît vraiment, à part Sévérus et Albus, et peut-être un peu Minerva… Je serais vous, j'en parlerais directement à Albus. Il devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi…

-Oh non ! rétorqua amèrement Samantha. Personne ne peut rien pour moi. Cette folle m'a en ligne de mire depuis la première fois que j'ai croisé son regard, il n'y a rien à faire. Et pourtant, j'aimerais tellement qu'elle m'apprécie, même juste un peu… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Madame Pomfresh lui jeta un regard désolé. Cette fille ne demandait qu'un peu de bienveillance de la part de son professeur. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle la regarde autrement que comme une sorcière de la pire espèce qui soit, et d'après ce que l'infirmière en savait, elle travaillait dur pour tenter d'obtenir que Zénobie soit quelque peu fière d'elle et de son application. Mais toujours Phyllis la rabaissait de la plus hargneuse façon qui soit, et détruisait à petit feu tous les efforts de l'adolescente.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit soudain Samantha en se levant. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, mais je vous en prie, ne vous inquiétez pas trop, ça va aller, maintenant, assura-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait convainquant.

Mais Madame Pomfresh se leva à son tour et attrapa une autre fiole sur la table, l'ouvrit et en versa quelques gouttes dans un verre où elle ajouta un peu d'eau, et donna le tout à Samantha.

-Buvez ça, vous êtes encore flageolante, expliqua-t-elle.

Samantha ne se fit pas prier, elle avala la potion en une gorgée et redonna le verre en grimaçant avant de sortir de l'infirmerie en souhaitant une bonne soirée à « Pompom ».

Elle avança lentement dans le couloir, peu pressée de retourner au cœur de la folie scolaire, c'est à dire peu pressée de retrouver la foule d'élèves bruyants et agités. Elle put remarquer avec plaisir que le remède qu'elle venait de prendre était très efficace et rapide, et que ses jambes la soutenaient à présent sans aucun problème. Elle n'avait plus la tête qui tournait non plus. Bref, elle avait récupéré une bonne santé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup, enfin de bonne humeur. Elle observa à nouveau la fiole. Le liquide avait repris sa couleur de jade et renvoyait des reflets irréguliers comme s'il était fait de pâte nacrée. Elle n'avait jamais vu couleur aussi affreuse et en même temps aussi belle. C'était étrange, songea-t-elle, amusée. Mais c'était probablement là une bénédiction, la fin de ces migraines qui avaient soudain fait irruption dans sa vie. A peine commencées et déjà écartées…

Elle déboucha dans un grand corridor, très large et bizarrement vide de tout tableau. Les derniers rayons du soleil y pénétraient de tout leur rougeoiement et redonnaient à la fiole cette drôle de teinte orangée qui striait par endroit le jade. Fascinée par ces couleurs aussi moches que jolies, Samantha ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Pourtant, une étrange impression lui fit redresser la tête et scruter les alentours. Elle ne vit rien d'étrange mais continua de regarder autour d'elle en avançant. Quelque chose la chiffonnait. Oui, mais quoi ? Elle ne risquait rien pourtant, dans ce château. Rien, si ce n'était une mauvaise rencontre. Mais qui pouvait-elle croiser de mauvais en pleine heure de cours ? A part Peeves, lequel ne lui faisait somme toute pas grand mal ?

Un pressentiment violent la força à s'arrêter. La fiole faillit lui glisser des doigts mais elle resserra sa prise et scruta plus attentivement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Toujours rien. Et ce pressentiment qui lui broyait le cœur… Les ombres s'allongeaient mais rien ne semblait s'y cacher, si ce n'est ses propres peurs. Son cœur se serra brusquement, l'envoyant à genoux sur le sol, une main au sol et l'autre étreignant la fiole sur sa poitrine.

A cet instant précis, apparut devant ses yeux une forme recroquevillée sur le sol, engoncée dans une large cape noire et parfaitement immobile, venant de nulle part. D'absolument nulle part.

La pression quitta instantanément le corps de Samantha qui se releva, indécise, et s'approcha lentement du corps allongé devant elle. Sous la vaste cape, elle devina de courts cheveux châtains extrêmement mal coiffés et un visage très jeune. Le garçon étendu devant elle, inanimé, ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle… Mais d'où venait-il ? Comment était-il apparu aussi soudainement, au milieu de ce couloir désert, dans ce château où Hermione lui avait mille fois répété qu'il était impossible de transplaner ?

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et avança une main hésitante vers son visage. Au moment où elle effleurait ses cheveux aussi en bataille que ceux d'Harry, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, la faisant sursauter, et s'écarta d'elle d'un bond vif, serrant sa cape et une baguette de bois contre lui. Ils restèrent là un long moment, à se fixer droit dans les yeux, sans bouger, elle redoutant de l'effrayer et lui… vraisemblablement égaré.

Il finit par se reprendre, rassuré sans doute de voir qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, et la détailla plus attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à reconnaître en elle quelqu'un qu'il avait connu. Samantha se sentit gêné par ce regard insistant de la part d'un inconnu. Elle rougit légèrement et se racla la gorge pour cacher son embarras. Cela sembla faire revenir le jeune homme aux réalités.

-Je dois voir Dumbledore… murmura-t-il d'un ton rauque. Le plus vite possible…

_Fin du chapitre 18..._

**s-------s**

Hm hm… Ai-je le droit de n'avoir aucun commentaire à faire cette fois-ci ? '

_Drago :_ Yeah, enfin tranquille !

_DA7 :_ Rêve pas trop mon petit serpent blondinet… Tiens, je pensais plutôt que tu viendrais te plaindre de n'apparaître que trente petites secondes dans ce chapitre… ?

_Drago (hausse les épaules) :_ Boaf, tu sais…

_DA7 :_ Bah non justement je sais pas…

_Drago (agacé) :_ Raaa mais tu le fais exprès !

_DA7 (air faussement innocent) :_ Meuh non !

_Drago (sournois) :_ Ah ouais ? … … … Dis-moi… Tu l'as publié il y a combien de temps ton dernier chapitre ?

_DA7 :_ Raa il a le don pour aborder les sujets qui fâchent èé Sur ce je préfère vous laisser (vais aller bosser sur le chapitre 19… je crois que ça vaut mieux ')

_DreamAngel7_


	19. D'où je viens Pourquoi je viens

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XIX :** D'où je viens… Pourquoi je viens…

Il suivait l'homme, sans poser de question. L'homme le mena dans une salle obscure. Il s'arrêta au seuil. Il ne comprenait pas. L'homme avança encore, tenant la lumière. Tout se passait trop vite pour lui. L'homme se pencha, alluma cinq mèches au sol. Se releva. Il distingua au sol un signe aux contours sombres. Cinq pointes. Cinq bougies. Cinq couleurs. L'homme recula, de l'autre côté du signe. L'appela. Il releva la tête, chercha l'homme. Il ne le voyait pas bien dans l'obscurité.

Flash aveuglant. Il se cacha vivement le visage. Une voix cria son nom. Il regarda à nouveau. Devant lui, un cercle de lumière. De l'autre côté, l'homme s'épuisait à une vitesse affolante. Lui criait de se dépêcher. De passer le cercle. Il ne comprenait pas. L'homme cria qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Qu'il était leur dernière chance. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il sentit l'urgence. Et sauta.

Le noir. Des milliers de couleurs. Le néant. L'espace. L'apesanteur. La chute. Mélange indescriptible et parfait. Contradictoire et complémentaire. Le vertige, la douleur. Plus rien.

De vagues sons lui parvinrent à nouveau. Très légers, presque imperceptibles. Les mouvements de l'air effleuraient sa peau en douces vagues. Lointains bruits de pas. Respiration retenue. Lenteur. Arrêt. Geste. Un picotement sur son front, dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'écarta d'un bond devant le sursaut d'une silhouette imprécise debout devant lui. Serrant instinctivement son bras contre son corps. Prêt à fuir, malgré sa tête, lourde.

Les minutes passèrent. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Il se sentit rassuré par cette immobilité partagée. Il percevait mieux à présent les contours de la silhouette. C'était une jeune fille. Longs cheveux rouges, non noirs… Deux mèches rouges encadraient son visage fin et soucieux. Elle tenait une petite fiole dans la main. Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens. Il les connaissait. Il _devait_ les connaître… Il chercha. Détailla. Fouilla sa mémoire. Il devait trouver.

Elle rougit. Se racla la gorge. Détourna les yeux. Il sortit de son examen. Se rappela l'urgence dans laquelle il était. Chercha une logique. Une issue. Une solution. Il devait agir, ne pas rester les bras ballants. Ne pas attendre qu'on vienne l'achever. Trouver celui qui pourrait l'aider. Comprendre où il était. Il savait. Au fond de son cœur. Il savait. Il réfléchit, cela dura peu. Une fraction de seconde. Il trouva. Il sut qui pourrait l'aider.

-Je dois voir Dumbledore… murmura-t-il d'un ton rauque. Le plus vite possible…

**s---s**

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'ils marchaient en silence dans les couloirs du château. La jeune fille scrutait le décor avec attention, comme si elle craignait de s'y perdre. « J'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation… » s'était-elle excusée avant de sombrer dans le mutisme le plus complet, gênée. Il se contentait donc de la suivre, car si elle connaissait très peu l'endroit, lui n'était tout simplement pas capable d'y reconnaître un seul couloir ni une seule salle. Tout ici lui était inconnu.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, en plein milieu du couloir, et marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne pût comprendre, mais qui ressemblait vaguement à « _emmerdeu_ » avant de fermer les yeux et se taper le front du plat de la main. Il l'interrogea du regard.

-Jamais là quand il faut, bougonna-t-elle ensuite, désespérée.

Puis elle se mit à crier un mot, plusieurs fois, le faisant sursauter. Elle semblait appeler quelqu'un, mais dans ce labyrinthe désert, qui pourrait l'entendre et surtout, les retrouver ? Cependant il dût vite admettre qu'elle avait eu là une, sinon excellente, du moins bonne idée, lorsqu'un craquement sonore le fit sursauter à nouveau pour se retrouver face à… un Elfe de maison…

-M'zelle ? fit celui-ci. M'zelle a appelé Dobby ?

-Je me suis encore perdue… avoua la jeune fille en rougissant.

Il trouva cette soudaine timidité adorable. En l'observant plus attentivement, il lui trouva un air maladif, dû à son teint trop pâle, mais ce mariage entre force et faiblesse qui semblait la caractériser lui donnait un charme étrange. Il la trouva belle, oui, mais également familière, comme une lointaine parente dont il aurait retrouvé la trace. Il la connaissait. Oui. Ce ne pouvait être autrement. Dans le cas contraire… Non, il ne pouvait imaginer cela…

-Dobby avait prévu cela. M'zelle veut que Dobby l'emmène à la Salle Commune ?

-Non, non, je voudrais plutôt que tu nous emmènes au bureau de Dumbledore, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non ! M'zelle ne dérange jamais Dobby ! s'empressa de la rassurer le petit Elfe. Dobby… Dobby voudrait poser une question…

-Oui ?

-M'zelle veut allez voir le professeur Dumbledore à cause de monsieur ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme toujours immobile.

Elle croisa alors son regard, et il resta fixé sur son expression embarrassée. Non, il ne pouvait décidément admettre ce que sa mémoire lui laissait présager. Mais pourtant… Il hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il se fichait de savoir ce qu'elle répondrait.

-C'est urgent, se contenta-t-il de répéter tout bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

-Peu importe, déclara alors la jeune fille, se tournant à nouveau vers l'Elfe. Peux-tu nous y emmener assez vite ?

-Bien sûr ! Dobby connaît le chemin le plus court ! Dobby connaît tout Poudlard par cœur ! Dobby est heureux de pouvoir aider M'zelle. Venez ! lança l'Elfe en sautillant sur place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il les laissait devant une statue de gargouille, très peu attirante. La jeune fille soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait cette gargouille pour lui tirer une telle réaction ? En quoi se trouver devant cette affreuse statue pouvait être aussi affligeant ? Mais soudain la pierre trembla et se déplaça, révélant un vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier multicolore. Le jeune homme se figea. Il savait qui était face à lui, on lui en avait tant parlé ! Et aujourd'hui, enfin, il le rencontrait ! Ainsi ses hypothèses se révélaient justes… Il avait devant lui la preuve vivante de ce que celui qui l'avait envoyé ici était parvenu à faire… Et il devinait le but de sa mission…

Le mage resta immobile un moment, à les observer. Il passa rapidement sur le visage rosi d'embarras de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme soutint le regard insistant qu'il fixa alors sur lui. Il ne décelait aucune hostilité chez le vieux sorcier, juste une légère once d'étonnement. Il semblait au contraire plein de bonté et bienveillant, principalement envers la jeune fille qu'il gratifiait de sourires avenants.

-Dobby m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, dit-il alors, d'une voix étrangement claire et chaleureuse chez un homme de cet âge. Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici et comment vous êtes entré ?

-C'est une longue histoire… marmonna la jeune fille.

-Bien… dit le mage après un instant de silence. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'escalier tournant qu'emprunta le vieil homme sans un regard pour lui. Il choisit de ne pas s'en vexer, comprenant qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir à son aise avec lui, et l'imita. Ils arrivèrent au sommet du colimaçon, devant une porte qui s'ouvrit sur un grand bureau agréablement décoré.

-Asseyez-vous.

Il obéit, tout en détaillant les meubles pleins de livres et d'objets divers, et surtout les tableaux accrochés sur tout le tour de la pièce. Tous les directeurs de Poudlard étaient représentés ici, selon ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Certains l'observaient avec une curiosité non cachée, d'autres lui jetaient des regards en coin, d'autres encore se désintéressaient totalement de lui, soupirant d'ennui dans un coin, dormant sur un fauteuil ou bien tout simplement absent du cadre… La voix du vieil homme le tira de sa contemplation.

-Si vous m'expliquiez la raison de votre présence à tous les deux ?

Il était accoudé sur son bureau, face à eux, les mains jointes devant sa bouche, ses petits yeux malicieux les observant par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Tu devrais te trouver soit en cours de Défense soit à l'infirmerie, si je ne m'abuse… ajouta-t-il en adressant un grand sourire amusé à la jeune fille qui hocha la tête.

-Oui, j'en reviens justement… dit-elle.

-De ton cours ou de l'infirmerie ? insista le mage, encore plus amusé en voyant la jeune fille rougir.

-Euh… Des deux… Vous ne serez pas trop dur avec Zénobie, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le sois ? s'étonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être dur avec les gens à moins qu'ils ne le méritent amplement, mais Phyllis est un de mes meilleurs professeurs et une femme en qui j'ai la plus totale confiance.

Le jeune homme vit la brune esquisser une grimace sceptique et comprit que la discussion tournait autour d'un professeur qui ne devait guère l'aimer, ce qui ne devait pas être justifiable selon les paroles que le vieux mage prononça ensuite.

-Néanmoins je parlerai de tout ceci avec elle…

-Oh non, monsieur, non ! coupa-t-elle, alarmée. Ne lui dites rien, s'il vous plaît ! Elle s'imagine déjà qu'on m'accorde un traitement de faveur, n'allez pas lui confirmer !

-Bien bien, se défendit le sorcier, les mains levées devant lui signe d'apaisement. Je ne ferai rien si tu ne le veux pas.

Elle soupira de soulagement et se renfonça dans son siège.

-Quant à vous monsieur…

-Palmirya. Ethan Palmirya.

-Oui, Palmirya… fit le mage, songeur. Vous n'ignorez pas qui je suis, j'imagine. Bien, continua-t-il en voyant le jeune homme acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Je crois que vous me devez quelques explications, à présent.

Ethan regarda un moment la jeune fille et se tourna à nouveau vers le sorcier.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je préférerais une discussion privée… murmura-t-il d'un air gêné.

Un coup d'œil à la jeune fille lui apprit cependant qu'elle ne s'en offusquait pas. Elle se leva, salua Dumbledore et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

-Oh, professeur… dit-elle, la main sur la poignée.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais savoir si… Enfin je voulais voir le père… Mr Weasley… Je ne sais pas si ça pourra m'être utile en quoi que ce soit mais… je voudrais lui parler…

Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire rassurant. Elle dut prendre ce signe comme une réponse positive car elle sourit à son tour et sortit de la pièce, sa fiole jade à la main et l'air plus serein.

-Bien, à nous deux, Ethan…

**s---s**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau du directeur, deux heures plus tard, le repas venait tout juste d'être servi et quelques personnes dans la Grande Salle s'interrogeaient sur l'étrange absence du professeur Dumbledore. Aucun des adultes présents à la table des professeurs ne semblait inquiet, mais trois Gryffondor discutaient âprement entre eux pour savoir la raison de cette absence. Seule avec eux, une jeune brune s'interrogeait entre les informer de l'arrivée pour le moins surprenante d'un jeune homme ou garder cela pour elle, profondément déboussolée.

Mais de cela, seul le directeur s'en doutait. Ethan, lui, restait obstinément perdu dans ses pensées. Lui aussi était perdu, mais pour des raisons totalement différentes. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé ni même imaginer se retrouver ici, à Poudlard, face au plus grand mage de tous les temps et… trouvé au hasard d'un couloir et d'une apparition soudaine par une amie du célèbre Harry Potter… Amie dont il ne savait rien, ce qui continuait de grandement l'inquiéter. Harry Potter…

Il releva la tête lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent en grinçant. La Grande Salle était bruyante, comme à son habitude, pleine de rires et de discussions animées. La mélancolie envahit soudain Ethan. Lui n'avait jamais connu cette insouciance et cette joie. Il avait toujours vécu dans la peur et l'abattement. Une question s'imposa à son esprit : parviendrait-il à se mêler à tous ces jeunes gens, pourrait-il apprendre à vivre comme eux ?

Dumbledore alla s'installer à sa place, au centre de la table des professeurs, après un léger signe à Ethan pour lui indiquer la table des Serdaigle. Celle où il prendrait dès à présent tous ses repas, et où il ferait la connaissance des élèves de sa maison. L'accueil chaleureux qui lui fut réservé alors lui mit du baume au cœur. Ainsi, tout n'avait pas sombré… Il se surprit à sourire à ses nouveaux camarades, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait de puis longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il n'en gardait pas souvenir.

L'agitation quelque peu calmée, il observa autour de lui, détaillant un à un chaque visage, comme pour s'en imprégner. Tous y passèrent, y compris… la jeune brune qui l'avait trouvé. Samantha Leroy, amie d'Harry Potter. Il reconnut sans peine ce dernier grâce à toutes les descriptions qu'il avait pu en entendre. Il ressemblait parfaitement à l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui. Quant à Hermione et Ron… Ils semblaient comploter entre eux, à la façon dont ils parlaient à voix basse. Samantha, elle, ne participait pas à leur discussion.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ethan ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur en se retrouvant perdu dans ces iris insistants. Il sentit obscurément le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être le fait qu'il soit apparu de nulle part… Il baissa les yeux, inexplicablement sombre, ou bien peut-être qu'il désespérait de la tournure des choses. Elle ne devait en aucun cas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il se devait de gagner sa confiance. Instinctivement, il sentait qu'elle seule pourrait le rapprocher d'Harry Potter…

-Ethan ? Ethan, tu es avec nous ? Nous allons faire un tour dans le château, si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous, nous pourrons te faire visiter, d'accord ? lui lança une jeune Serdaigle de son âge.

-Bien sûr, je vous suis… répondit-il.

**s---s**

Il fut ainsi promené par un petit groupe de trois filles qui bavardaient gaiement en le prenant de temps à autres à témoin, moments au cours desquels il se contentait d'un vague « oui oui… » qui semblait leur convenir. Il découvrit peu à peu les couloirs du château, les fantômes qui passaient sans complexe à travers les murs et les élèves… Tout était si différent, mais tout ressemblait tellement à ce qu'il attendait… Bientôt il suivit les filles de loin, tandis qu'elles se rendaient enfin à leur Salle Commune. A sa nouvelle maison…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas quelqu'un d'autre se diriger comme lui vers l'entrée de la tour des Serdaigle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se percutèrent et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était là. Etourdi, il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Je suis désolée… bredouillait une voix féminine. Je ne vous ai pas vu… Je suis tellement tête en l'air… Excusez-moi, vraiment…

Il rouvrit les yeux et resta figé devant une jeune fille agenouillée devant lui, occupée à ramasser vivement ses affaires répandues devant elle, les joues rouges. Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite et se redressa.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, je ne faisais pas attention moi-même. Attends, je vais t'aider… lui dit-il en rassemblant les livres et plumes éparpillés.

Elle leva vers lui un regard reconnaissant et lui sourit, horriblement embarrassée. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants puis, avec un ensemble parfait, baissèrent la tête et finir de tout ramasser. Elle repoussa une longue mèche blonde derrière son oreille et voulut tout porter elle-même mais Ethan fut plus rapide et il s'empara d'une pile de livres et de parchemins, les plumes par-dessus le tout. La jeune fille prit les quelques bouquins restant dans ses bras et se releva.

-Merci, bafouilla-t-elle. Je ne m'en sortais plus avec tout ça… Ces révisions à la bibliothèque finissent toujours comme ça, c'est effrayant. Je sais que je m'y prends très tôt mais… Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire…

Elle le détailla un instant et reprit, indécise.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici… Tu es le nouveau, c'est ça ?

Ethan acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La jeune fille prit alors plus d'assurance et lui tendit joyeusement la main.

-Je m'appelle Eleanor Moon, dit-elle.

-Désolé si je ne te sers pas la main, Moon, mais il semblerait que les miennes soient déjà prises… répondit Ethan avec malice.

Eleanor rougit de plus belle et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un petit rire nerveux. Ethan sourit. A cet instant il se sentait vraiment bien. "Voir la vraie vie et mourir…" songea-t-il avec mélancolie. Il se présenta à son tour.

-Ethan Palmirya. Je viens d'arriver… des Etats-Unis.

-C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Eleanor, remettant à nouveau une mèche derrière ses oreilles. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de l'école Meltingpot, il paraît qu'elle se trouve en plein désert du Nevada. Tu y es allé ?

-Euh…

-Excuse-moi, se reprit-elle aussitôt, cachant une nouvelle rougeur derrière sa main et ses livres. Parmi mes défauts je crains qu'il y ait aussi la curiosité, je suis désolée…

Ethan hocha la tête sans répondre, amusé, et l'écouta mettre fin à la discussion – ainsi qu'à son embarras – en donnant le mot de passe dévoilant l'entrée de la tour des Serdaigle. Il ignorait encore qu'il venait là de se faire sa première véritable amie, et qu'il passerait une bonne partie de sa soirée à discuter de tout et de rien avec elle. Et surtout à rire.

**s---s**

_Il suivait l'homme, sans poser de question. L'homme le mena dans une salle obscure. Il s'arrêta au seuil. Il ne comprenait pas. L'homme avança encore, tenant la lumière. Tout se passait trop vite pour lui. L'homme se pencha, alluma cinq mèches au sol. Se releva. Il distingua au sol un signe aux contours sombres. Cinq pointes. Cinq bougies. Cinq couleurs. L'homme recula, de l'autre côté du signe. L'appela. Il releva la tête, chercha l'homme. Il ne le voyait pas bien dans l'obscurité._

_Flash aveuglant. Il se cacha vivement le visage. Une voix cria son nom. Il regarda à nouveau. Devant lui, un cercle de lumière. De l'autre côté, l'homme s'épuisait à une vitesse affolante. Lui criait de se dépêcher. De passer le cercle. Il ne comprenait pas. L'homme cria qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Qu'il était leur dernière chance. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il sentit l'urgence. Et sauta._

_Le noir. Des milliers de couleurs. Le néant. L'espace. L'apesanteur. La chute. Mélange indescriptible et parfait. Contradictoire et complémentaire. Le vertige, la douleur. Plus rien._

Ethan se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux hagards et le corps trempé de sueur. Peu à peu il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, un lit, des rideaux de baldaquins grands ouverts et une chambre où logeaient quatre autres Serdaigle de son âge. Nullement l'endroit d'où il venait et auquel il était habitué, et encore moins le néant de son rêve…

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage et vérifia que ses camarades dormaient toujours. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces images pouvaient avoir cet effet sur lui. Bien sûr, c'était le moment où il avait dû quitter tout ce qu'il connaissait pour arriver ici, où tout lui était étranger, c'était la scène qui avait vu son déracinement… Mais il n'y avait en elles pas de quoi réagir ainsi…

Il hésita un moment à se lever ou à se recoucher. Indécis, il regarda par la fenêtre fermée la Forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous les rayons pâles de la lune. Cette vision le décida à se lever. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas se rendormir. Trop de choses avaient changé en trop peu de temps pour lui… Il avait besoin d'air. Et surtout d'espace, il en manquait cruellement depuis qu'il était entré dans cette chambre, et plus encore quand il avait tenté de fermer les rideaux. Il devenait claustrophobes…

Il repoussa les draps et posa les pieds par terre. Il traversa la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible et descendit les escaliers de pierre menant à la Salle Commune décorée de bleu et de bronze. Le feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée, bien que personne ne soie là pour en profiter. Il observa lentement chaque recoin, tentant de savoir s'il pourrait rester ici, mais en vint rapidement à la conclusion que la pièce pourtant grande ne lui suffisait pas…

Il soupira, sortit sa baguette d'une poche du pantalon avec lequel il dormait et aimablement fourni par Dumbledore ainsi que d'autres vêtements et objets utiles à un apprentissage en école de magie, et d'un sort, fit venir à lui un pull et une cape de sa malle. Puis il sortit dans le couloir. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, toutes les torches étaient éteintes, dépaysé par le manque de lumière il s'empressa d'illuminer sa baguette pour pouvoir s'y retrouver.

Par chance, il se souvenait parfaitement des innombrables couloirs qu'il avait traversé avec le groupe de filles qui lui avaient servies de guides ainsi que des diverses indications qu'elles lui avaient quelques fois données. Il put ainsi se diriger sans hésiter jusqu'au hall d'entrée, prenant tout de même garde à ne rencontrer aucun professeur ou même le concierge et sa teigne de chatte dont on lui avait dit si grand bien, et de là posa enfin un pied dehors.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, profitant du calme de la nuit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi reposé… Il sourit et contempla le parc qui s'étendait, paisible, devant lui. Il ajusta sa cape et descendit les marches du perron. Il se retint de jeter des coups d'œil de tous côtés, il devait abandonner ses vieilles habitudes. Après tout, il se trouvait dans l'endroit le mieux protégé du pays…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite silhouette, tout près du lac. Un animal ? Il ne pouvait pas bien voir, la lune étant cachée par un épais nuage. Quoi que ce fut, Ethan préféra s'en éloigner, mais deux points lumineux le fixèrent soudain. L'ombre avait tourné la tête vers lui. Le nuage passa et il put reconnaître une jeune fille. _La_ jeune fille. Samantha, l'amie d'Harry Potter. Il hésita. Elle détourna la tête, comme si peu lui importait qu'il soit là. Sans vraiment y avoir plus réfléchi, il s'approcha et s'assit sur l'herbe près d'elle. Il fixèrent en silence le lac pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut lui qui parla en premier.

-Je te remercie pour m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure… dit-il à voix basse, comme pour éviter de troubler la nature.

-Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand chose, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Suffisamment pour moi…

Elle hocha simplement la tête sur le côté, sans un mot. Quelques secondes passèrent.

-Tu ne dors pas…

-Toi non plus, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-C'est juste.

-Dure journée, lâcha-t-elle comme seule explication, après un moment. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour toi…

-Certes…

Elle soupira, puis finit par tourner la tête vers lui. Elle plongea son regard scrutateur dans le sien, et demanda, à brûle-pourpoint :

-D'où tu viens ?

-D'où je viens ?

-Oui, d'où tu viens ? Tu n'es pas apparu comme par magie… enfin si… mais tu venais bien de quelque part, tu n'es pas sorti tout droit du néant.

Ethan haussa un sourcil.

-Euh… Dans un sens, j'ai bien peur que si… bafouilla-t-il.

-Tu te moques de moi, dit-elle simplement avant de retourner à sa contemplation du lac scintillant.

Alors que le silence s'installait à nouveau, Ethan se perdit dans une intense réflexion. Pouvait-il lui dire ? Il n'avait rien dit à Eleanor, la personne ici dont pour le moment il se sentait le plus proche, et ce serait pour tout révéler à une fille qui semblait ne pas apprécier sa présence ? Car même si elle ne le montrait pas ou peu, il sentait bien qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise, et qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. Or lui _avait_ confiance en elle. Assez pour la mettre dans la confidence ?

-Je suis en droit d'exiger des explications, murmura-t-elle soudain. Je t'ai trouvé… tu m'es tombé devant dans un couloir et je t'ai amené à Dumbledore comme tu le voulais. Mais tu peux garder tes secrets.

-Tu veux la vérité ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle le regarda à nouveau.

-Tu penses que ça me permettrait de te faire confiance ?

Ainsi il avait eu raison.

-Mes intentions sont bonnes, dit-il seulement.

-Alors soit.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut une Samantha en larmes et convaincue qu'il y avait bien plus malheureux qu'elle qu'il laissa retourner au château après l'avoir brièvement serrée contre lui. Et ce fut le cœur plus léger mais doutant d'avoir pris la bonne décision qu'il reprit le chemin de son lit où il parvint à rattraper quelques heures de sommeil.

_Fin du chapitre 19...  
_


	20. Une pénible journée

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XX :** Une pénible journée

Comme chaque jour, Hermione se réveilla bien avant son amie. Elle la regarda dormir avec une expression inquiète, la même qu'elle affichait depuis le samedi précédent, où ils avaient fêté en comité restreint l'anniversaire de la jeune fille, et où elle avait fièrement exhibé le médaillon offert par Harry. Elle dormait toujours en serrant fermement son pendentif dans sa main. Et le jour, elle ne le quittait jamais.

En vérité, ce qui inquiétait Hermione n'était pas l'attachement que portait Samantha à cet objet mais plutôt un vague pressentiment qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle connaissait ce pendentif, elle en était sûre. Elle l'avait déjà croisé au hasard de ses nombreuses lectures, et croyait se souvenir qu'il pouvait être dangereux… Mais Samantha refusait catégoriquement de s'en séparer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de preuve. Et Hermione n'en trouvait aucune. Ses recherches à la bibliothèque restaient vaines, même après une semaine passée plongée dans des centaines de livres.

Mais, comme le soulignait si bien Ron avec un air exaspéré chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait part de ses doutes, il y avait tout de même eut du bon à ces derniers jours. Les relations entre Samantha et Harry s'étaient nettement améliorées, il ne restait plus aucune trace de leur différent, ils étaient plus proches mais sans être pour autant ce qu'Hermione et Ron avaient espéré : un vrai couple.

Et puis l'anniversaire s'était finalement bien déroulé. Dès que Harry leur avait avoué que Samantha venait d'avoir ses 17 ans, Ron et elle avaient tout de suite décrété qu'il fallait lui faire une petite fête, et profiter de l'occasion pour lui offrir ce qu'ils lui avaient acheté à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait chaleureusement remercié son amie pour le costume qu'elle lui avait offert – elle avait voulu la payer mais Hermione avait catégoriquement refusé, devant quoi Samantha avait laissé échapper une larme. Ron quant à lui avait offert son « cadeau mystère » à l'abri du moindre regard. Ils avaient fini la soirée très tard, entre Bièraubeurre, bonbons et éclats de rire.

Un peu plus tard, au moment où elles rentraient sous leurs draps, la jeune fille avait avoué qu'elle avait toujours haï ses anniversaires, redoutant la date fatidique qui se répétait année après année. Puis, avec un sourire qui avait réchauffé le cœur d'Hermione après ces paroles, elle avait ajouté que c'était le premier où elle s'était sentie bien, avec eux, d'abord pendant le bal, puis pendant cette petite soirée entre amis.

Le lendemain, elle avait disparu un après-midi entier et avait à son retour refusé de dire quoi que ce soit. Et cela, même pour Ron, avait des allures inquiétantes, malgré le sourire rassurant qu'elle leur avait gracieusement offert. Seul Harry ne semblait pas s'en étonner. Il avait laissé filer l'après-midi en s'entraînant avec le reste de l'équipe sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Quant au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il s'était bien mieux déroulé que d'habitude. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Zénobie avait laissé Samantha relativement tranquille, se contentant d'un regard noir régulier lancé discrètement à la jeune fille. Hermione ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire s'en alarmer. Sur ce point, personne n'avait pu l'aider.

Pattenrond s'étira sur les draps et sauta du lit d'Hermione directement sur celui de Samantha. Il alla donner un léger coup de museau à Cabriole qui lui rendit d'un petit coup de patte avant de s'étirer elle aussi, puis il lécha la joue de la jeune brune qui s'agita dans ses draps sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione.

-Hm… Quoi… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie tout en repoussant maladroitement Pattenrond de son bras.

-Il y a match de Quidditch, aujourd'hui ! répondit Hermione.

-Quoi… ?

-Qui-dditch, tu sais, le jeu sur balais volants…dit malicieusement Hermione.

Samantha se redressa d'un bond.

-Balais volants ? Ah oui, j'oublie toujours que ça existe ces machins-là… fit-elle en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. Surtout quand… – bâillement – je viens de me faire réveiller par un chat orange et un cochon d'inde magique… Ahhhh, quelle vie… conclut-elle en s'étirant.

-Lève-toi vite, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas rater le début de ton tout premier match.

-Ah ça non !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles rejoignaient les deux garçons dans la Grande Salle. Ceux-ci discutaient avec leurs camarades des chances de chacune des équipes. Intéressée, Samantha écouta si attentivement le débat qu'elle en oubliait de manger. Hermione, elle, s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un passionnant livre sur les Boutailldos, créatures qu'ils étudiaient actuellement avec Hagrid.

Relevant la tête de son livre pour attraper une tartine, elle remarqua quelqu'un à la table des Serdaigle. Le nouveau. Il était passé quasiment inaperçu depuis son arrivée discrète, une semaine plus tôt. Mais ce qui avait retenu l'attention d'Hermione ce matin, c'était le regard insistant qu'il posait sur la table des Gryffondor. Qui fixait-il de cette manière ? Harry ? C'était plus que probable.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il baissa vivement la tête, avant de se pencher vers sa voisine, sans doute pour se donner contenance. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais décida d'oublier ça pour le moment. Si jamais il recommençait, elle en parlerait aux garçons. Mais déjà les joueurs se levaient pour aller se préparer et les autres élèves, enthousiastes, se dirigeaient vers le stade en parlant avec animation. Hermione s'apprêta à suivre ses amis, mais Samantha était restée en arrière.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione devant la légère grimace de la jeune fille.

-Oui, je… un léger mal de tête, je vais aller prendre ma potion. Partez devant, je ne voudrais pas que vous ratiez le début.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? insista Harry, revenu sur ses pas.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai pour une minute, je vous rejoins, promit Samantha, avant de s'éclipser hors de la Grande Salle direction la tour de Gryffondor.

Au stade, l'excitation était déjà là, et tous attendaient avec impatience que les joueurs entrent sur le terrain. Ce qui ne tarda pas. A peine les trois Gryffondor étaient-ils installés dans les gradins que les quatorze joueurs s'élevaient dans les airs sous les cris du public. Hermione imita la foule, comme toujours grande fan, car qui n'aime pas le Quidditch ? Les capitaines se serrèrent la main puis Madame Bibine donna le coup de sifflet marquant le début du match. Aussitôt ce fut la ruée. Les poursuiveurs se jetèrent sur le Souaffle dans une mêlée digne des plus grands rugbymen et une pluie de Cognards s'abattit dur eux.

A bien y réfléchir, Hermione n'était pas sûre que ce soit aussi fair-play que Dumbledore l'avait probablement prévu. Mais d'un autre côté, si ces deux équipes habituellement qualifiées de neutres se défoulaient autant, qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné avec l'une des deux autres équipes ? Dumbledore n'avait finalement pas pris une trop mauvaise décision. Et puis cela permettrait au moins à quatorze élèves de faire passer leur rage dans un sport sain…

Après dix minutes de jeu, personne n'avait marqué de point, et le Vif d'or était toujours invisible. Mais Hermione se désintéressait du jeu. Que faisait donc Samantha ? Elle aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps, à moins qu'elle ne se soit perdue, encore… Mais elle connaissait pourtant parfaitement le chemin entre la tour et le hall… Hermione commença à trépigner.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ? demanda Harry, qui avait remarqué son état, contrairement à Ron occupé à traiter les joueurs de gnomes sur balais.

-Tu as vu Sam ?

-Non, mais elle va arriver, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ça fait plus de dix minutes, argumenta-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait froncé les sourcils et semblait chercher quelque chose autour de lui. Hermione resta intriguée jusqu'au moment où il mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit à moitié sa baguette. Là, elle eut peur. Elle plongea à son tour sa main dans sa poche et la crispa autour de sa baguette, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

-Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ils arrivent…

-Quoi ! Qui ?

Et là elle comprit. Tout comme Ron, qui cessa de crier après les joueurs qui égalisaient encore à zéro. Tous deux fixèrent un instant Harry, cherchant une réaction particulière de sa part, mais ses yeux allaient toujours d'un coin à l'autre du stade et du parc, aussi se mirent-ils à chercher également. Personne d'autre n'avait réagi, se contentant de réajuster leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes autour d'eux, mais ils savaient quoi chercher. Cette sensation de froid… de froid et de tristesse… Il n'y avait que des Détraqueurs pour obtenir cet effet-là…

Dans une tribune et au sol, les professeurs oubliaient également le déroulement du match. Ils avaient senti, eux aussi, et se tenaient prêts, baguette en main. Les trois Gryffondor brandirent les leur. Prévenir les autres, vite, avant que la situation ne dégénère. Hermione n'était pas certaine qu'une dizaine de professeurs puissent repousser les Détraqueurs à eux seuls, comme lors de sa troisième année. A ce moment-là ces créatures étaient sous l'autorité du Ministère mais aussi de Dumbledore, et ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine.

Or ici ils n'obéissaient sûrement qu'au sombre Voldemort et étaient certainement bien plus nombreux et décidés. La situation n'était pas la même.

Un froid mordant les envahit soudain, et même les autres élèves se figèrent. Les Détraqueurs s'avançaient, enroulés dans leurs capes noires, à une extrémité du terrain. Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine, beaucoup plus, infiniment plus… Une attaque en masse… Les professeurs allaient déjà à leur rencontre, et quelques formes argentées sortirent des baguettes levées.

La panique commença à gagner la foule d'adolescents. Les trois Gryffondor tentèrent tant bien que mal de les convaincre de retourner rapidement au château. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissaient des souvenirs heureux de tous, moins il y aurait de gens aux alentours, plus ils auraient de chance de voir les Détraqueurs s'affaiblir. Une bonne majorité des élèves de leur maison obéissait déjà, déboussolée, et ceux des autres maisons les imitaient, plus parce qu'ils pensaient être à l'abri entre les murs protecteurs du collège. Quelques élèves de septième année étaient restés, prêts à en découdre.

Hermione vit Harry crisper tous ses muscles. Nul doute que les voix de ses parents et de Voldemort résonnaient déjà dans sa tête, même à cette distance. Mais il restait maître de lui-même et commença à descendre les gradins avec les autres pour rejoindre les professeurs, Ron et Hermione derrière lui. Ils courraient telle une marée humaine, leurs baguettes levées devant eux, et crièrent dans un ordre aléatoire la formule.

-_SPERO PATRONUM !_

Diverses formes argentées se précipitèrent à leur tour devant eux, aigles, loutres, renards, tigres… guidés par un magnifique cerf. Les Détraqueurs reculèrent, mais pas encore suffisamment. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour la maigre défense que les Patronus leur opposaient. Et bientôt ceux-ci se firent moins nets, témoins de la faiblesse qui gagnait peu à peu les septième année et leurs professeurs. Trop nombreux. L'adversaire était trop nombreux.

Dumbledore s'avança au devant de l'armée de Détraqueurs, seul avec sa baguette, imposant, majestueux, comme le grand mage qu'il était. Derrière lui, tous ralentirent puis stoppèrent.

-Allez-vous-en ! tonna-t-il d'une vois de stentor, à quelques pas des créatures. Il n'y a pas de place pour vous ici ! Vous n'êtes pas à votre place, retournez aux portes de l'enfer pour les garder !

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, les Détraqueurs semblèrent agités d'un grand éclat de rire. La suite elle ne s'en souvint que par flashes désordonnés.

En une fraction de seconde, un grand blond s'était élancé vers les Détraqueurs hilares, hurlant tel un barbare au combat. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, l'un d'eux avait attrapé le jeune imprudent par les épaules et l'approchait dangereusement de son visage caché par sa grande capuche. L'instant suivant, Zacharias Smith, joueur de Quidditch dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, retombait mollement au sol, corps vivant privé de son âme, face à l'incompréhension de ses camarades.

Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Un grand cri de rage pure retentit soudain, et une forte lumière, plus crue que celle du soleil d'été, les entoura, les forçant à fermer les yeux et se boucher les oreilles. Hermione tomba à genoux en grimaçant sans pouvoir émettre un son. Le cri lui sembla durer une éternité. Puis tout cessa.

Lentement, prudemment, elle entrouvrit les yeux et retira ses mains. Tout était redevenu normal. Ou presque. Le ciel avait retrouvé sa couleur et sa luminosité, et leurs oreilles n'entendaient plus qu'un bourdonnement indistinct et peu agréable. Les élèves et professeurs s'échangeaient des regards indécis, une jeune fille s'était précipitée sur le corps de Smith en pleurant. Devant eux, ne restait qu'un champ de cendres fumantes.

Quelques milliers de Détraqueurs venaient de se consumer là, dans le parc de Poudlard, par une froide matinée de Novembre.

Les premiers de toute l'histoire du monde de la magie à périr.

Un grand cri ramena tout le monde sur terre. Une petite blonde accourait vers un corps allongé sur le sol, loin des créatures dévoreuses d'âmes. Lorsqu'elle le tourna sur le dos, Hermione reconnut le nouveau de Serdaigle.

**s---s**

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les élèves avaient regagné leurs maisons, avec l'ordre strict de ne pas en sortir. Madame Pomfresh était arrivée en urgence et était repartie tout aussi vite, accompagnée de la petite blonde, du professeur Sinistra faisant léviter le nouveau devant elle et de Zacharias Smith soutenu par deux de ses amis, avant que les quatre directeurs de maison n'escortent les septième année jusqu'à leurs Salles Communes.

Ils s'étaient rassemblés, dans l'angoisse. La fureur de Dumbledore était perceptible jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Hermione avait judicieusement conclu de tout cela que les Détraqueurs avaient rejoint Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, d'où le désastre d'Azkaban qui, à présent, n'était plus gardée que par d'inutiles murs de pierre. Bien sûr, tous l'avaient compris, il suffisait de voir leurs visages pour s'en rendre compte. Les plus jeunes, quant à eux, s'étaient terrés dans leurs dortoirs.

En arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione s'était soudain souvenue de Samantha. Elle avait écouté sagement le discours du professeur McGonagall puis s'était précipitée vers sa chambre, espérant que la jeune fille n'en était pas sortie. Elle se refusait à imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver dans le cas contraire.

Elle toqua, mais personne ne lui répondit. Inquiète, elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et les baldaquins d'un lit étaient tirés. Hermione referma sans bruit la porte et s'approcha, reconnaissant le lit de son amie. Elle repoussa les rideaux et la trouva roulée en boule sous ses draps, endormie. Hermione soupira. Au moins elle avait échappé à l'horreur de l'attaque.

Elle ressortit et retrouva les garçons, assis dans un coin de la Salle Commune avec Ginny et Neville. Elle s'assit près d'eux. Elle les informa que Samantha dormait et ne savait rien de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, puis elle se tut et ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant un moment.

-L'AD a bien travaillé… hasarda Ginny.

-L'AD a beaucoup de travail, corrigea Harry.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis se décida.

-Je sais que j'ai définitivement dissolu l'AD, mais je pense qu'il est temps de lui donner une nouvelle vie, déclara-t-il. Zénobie est un bon professeur, je l'admets, mais ses cours ne seront pas suffisants pour ce qui nous attend. Tout le monde se retrouve à la Salle sur Demande dès que ce sera possible.

-Mais comment vas-tu les convaincre après notre dernière réunion ? demanda Hermione.

-Je sais exactement quoi leur dire, répondit Harry d'un ton assuré. Hermione, tu as toujours les gallions ?

-Oui…

-Alors tu te chargeras de les transmettre aux anciens que tu croiseras dans les couloirs pendant les changements de salle. Tu connais… Nous verrons pour des nouveaux membres plus tard, il faut déjà rassembler ceux dont nous sommes sûrs. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

-Et pour les… les Détraqueurs, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? voulut savoir Neville.

-Nous verrons ça avec les autres. En attendant, je peux simplement vous dire que c'est très loin d'être bon signe. Le nombre des alliés diminue. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, consentit-il à répondre avant de se lever pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Après un regard circulaire à ses amis et à la salle, Hermione se leva à son tour, prétextant vouloir veiller sur Samantha. En réalité, c'était surtout pour réfléchir seule, mais l'état de son amie l'inquiétait également. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, de façon à avoir Samantha face à elle. Elle l'observa, le regard vague, commençant à sentir diverses pensées l'envahir.

Perdue dans son découragement, elle avisa une drôle de fiole vert jade posée sur la table de nuit, le bouchon ôté. Elle se leva et s'approcha. Elle prit le tout dans ses mains, mais, intriguée, elle porta la fiole à son nez et la sentit. Elle savait que sentir une potion inconnue pouvait être dangereux, mais elle doutait qu'on l'ait donnée à Samantha si tel était le cas. Le mélange avait un aspect étrange, attirant et repoussant à la fois, et dégageait une odeur de vanille et de chou, la rendant aussi étrange que sa beauté.

Elle avait déjà lu quelque chose sur cette potion. Elle était préparée pour les maux de tête à répétition, ou plutôt pour les migraines, qui étaient autrement plus douloureuses et désagréables. Chroniques, surtout, pour la plupart. Rassurée sur le contenu de la fiole, elle la reboucha et la rangea délicatement dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Ainsi Samantha était une migraineuse, une vraie. Elle n'avait pas fait une seule migraine en un mois, il avait fallu que les événements s'accélèrent pour qu'elle commence.

Hermione retourna s'installer sur son lit et laissa le flot de questions venir à elle. Pattenrond délaissa la compagnie de Cabriole, lovée tout contre Samantha, et vint se rouler en boule sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Il ne savait certes pas ce qu'elle pensait, mais il avait naturellement senti qu'elle avait besoin d'une présence silencieuse pour suivre le cours de ses raisonnements.

Elle revint une semaine en arrière, lorsque Samantha était revenue lui demander l'article concernant l'attaque d'Azkaban. Elle s'était assise sur son lit, tout comme Hermione en cet instant, et s'était plongée dans une lecture attentive du journal, les traits barrés d'un pli soucieux. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait pâli et pris un air sévère.

-Journaliste de pacotille, imposteur, avait-elle marmonné. Soit il n'a vraiment rien compris, soit il est censuré, mais le résultat est le même. Quelques évadés ? avait-elle sarcastiquement lancé en levant la tête vers Hermione. Rien d'inquiétant ? Les abrutis !

-Ils veulent sûrement éviter une panique… avait proposé Hermione, tout en étant de l'avis de son amie.

-Eviter une panique ? Peuh, ils feraient mieux de la laisser venir, au contraire. On s'en sortirait certainement mieux. Quant aux aurors… Incapable de dire officiellement le nombre de pertes, il n'y a que les élèves de cette école qui soient à peu près au courant, c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

Elle avait jeté le journal par terre et s'était pris le visage dans les mains, respirant lentement et profondément pour se calmer.

-Mais dans quel monde je suis tombée, Hermione ? avait-elle murmurée, perdue. Le monde de la magie n'est-il donc qu'un sosie du monde des Moldus ?

Hermione s'était approchée et lui avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, et Samantha avait refoulé un sanglot avant de se lever, et de la laisser seule, prétextant vouloir prendre l'air. Le soir, elle avait paru en meilleure forme, mais une lueur de tristesse maintenant perpétuelle avait investi son regard. Et aujourd'hui, les événements avaient donné raisons à leurs pires craintes.

L'article de E. D. était bien à côté de la réalité. Les Détraqueurs, les pires créatures qui soient, avaient rejoint le camp de l'ennemi, laissant les plus grands criminels de cette partie de l'Europe sans aucune surveillance et libres de rejoindre à leur tour le Seigneur Noir. La situation était catastrophique. Comment récupérer le sourire dans les temps qui s'annonçaient ? Les Détraqueurs n'avaient peur de rien, ou presque. Mais…

La grande lumière revint soudain à l'esprit d'Hermione. Celui qui avait fait ça devait être animé d'une colère sans bornes à cet instant. Une telle intensité… Il avait réduit les Détraqueurs en poussière, alors que rien, jamais, n'avait pu en venir à bout. Il avait trouvé la faille de ces créatures. Involontairement ? Ou au contraire savait-il ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'étaient exactement les Détraqueurs ?

Selon les probabilités, il devait s'agir du nouveau. Rien n'était sûr, mais il était le seul à être tombé, loin des Détraqueurs, qui plus était. Et créer une telle lumière devait être éreintant, pour quelqu'un de son âge. Hermione cherchait un moyen de le rencontrer. Elle voulait lui parler, savoir ce qu'il en était. Avait-il agi en connaissance de cause ?

Un gémissement la tira de ses pensées. Samantha avait rejeté ses couvertures à ses pieds et s'agitait dans son lit. Cabriole s'était même éloignée d'elle pour éviter les coups qu'elle donnait. Hermione se leva et s'approcha. Le visage de la jeune brune était couvert de sueur, et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son front lorsqu'Hermione posa sa main sur son front confirma la fièvre. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et en revint avec un linge mouillé d'eau froide avec lequel elle épongea comme elle put son amie qui ne cessait de se débattre.

**s---s**

L'état de Samantha s'améliora dans la soirée. Hermione lui avait fait avaler quelques gouttes de sa potion vert jade qui l'avait presque instantanément calmée, puis elle avait remis les draps sur son amie qui s'y était frileusement recroquevillée. Cabriole s'était rapprochée pour se rouler en boule près de son cou et Pattenrond était venu veiller tel un sphinx sur le sommeil des deux endormies. Attendrie et rassurée, Hermione daigna enfin sortir de son dortoir qu'elle n'avait pas quitté de la journée, excepté pour midi, et rejoignit ses amis inquiets dans la Grande Salle, devant un copieux repas.

S'asseyant avec les élèves de sa maison, elle jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Comme elle s'y attendait, celle des Serpentard oscillait entre satisfaction et indignation – de n'avoir pas été prévenus d'une telle attaque ou de l'échec malgré tout lamentable de celle-ci, nul n'aurait pu le dire. On ne pouvait rien attendre de bien d'eux, songea-t-elle amèrement en scrutant chacun des visages des vert et argent.

Les expressions des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor étaient sombres, mais bien moins que celles des Poufsouffle. Quelques jeunes filles, probablement des camarades de Zacharias Smith, étaient en larmes, et tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, ainsi que ceux de Serdaigle, affichaient des mines défaites et tournaient distraitement leurs fourchettes dans leur purée.

Quant aux professeurs, Hermione n'aurait su dire quel sentiment prédominait. La colère, la frustration, la tristesse… Tout se mélangeait sur leurs visages au point qu'ils en paraissaient effrayants. Dumbledore, en particulier, affichait un air sombre en contradiction totale avec celui qu'il arborait habituellement. On sentait émaner de lui une rage et une force mal contenues.

Hermione surprit un coup d'œil du directeur à leur table. Il sembla y chercher quelqu'un, jusqu'au moment où il croisa le regard d'Hermione et baissa la tête vers son assiette en fronçant les sourcils. Le professeur McGonagall l'observa un court instant avec compassion, puis l'imita et se força à manger quelque chose.

Rogue et Zénobie, contrairement à leur habitude, restaient taciturnes et n'échangeaient pas un mot ni même un regard. Seul fait intéressant, le professeur de Potions fixait d'un air éteint son avant-bras. Quant à Hagrid, il n'essayait même pas de maintenir l'illusion que tout n'allait pas si mal et était assis les bras croisés en regardant devant lui avec un air sévère, dédaignant volontairement son assiette pleine.

-Comment va Sam ? demanda Harry, la tirant de ses réflexions.

-Bien, bien… répondit-elle distraitement. La potion fait effet…

-Bien…

Le silence retomba. Hermione tendit la main pour prendre un plat, et se mit à manger plus machinalement que par vraie faim. Ron se tortillait sur sa chaise, semblant avoir quelque chose à dire mais hésitant. Finalement, il se pencha au-dessus de la table et chuchota à la jeune fille :

-Il y a eu une autre attaque, ce matin…

-Quoi !

-D'après ce qu'on nous a dit, des Mangemorts s'en sont pris à des Moldus, dans la matinée, à peu près en même temps que l'arrivée des Détraqueurs, expliqua le roux.

-Une ville entière y est passée, expliqua Harry. Il y aurait eu de nombreux morts et à peine quelques survivants, blessés graves. On n'en sait pas plus.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant.

-Sait-on où ça s'est produit ? demanda-t-elle finalement, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard indécis.

-En France, avoua Ron au bout d'un moment.

-Assez loin du village de Sam, assura Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'elle avait des connaissances dans ce coin-là. Enfin… j'espère…

-Dans le cas contraire… commença Hermione, tandis même qu'elle priait Merlin qu'un parent de son amie n'ait pas été touché.

-Elle risque d'être plus instable qu'après l'attaque d'Azkaban, termina Harry à sa place, amer. Elle va finir par souhaiter n'avoir jamais su qu'elle est une sorcière…

-Ne dis pas ça, Harry, fit Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle a déjà semblé le regretter jusqu'à maintenant ? Si jamais quelqu'un de sa famille se fait… tombe sous l'une de ces attaques, elle en connaîtra au moins la raison, et crois-moi c'est très important pour une famille de savoir. Et puis… tu sais parfaitement qu'elle se sent très bien ici, et avec nous.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison… soupira Harry.

-N'oublie pas à quel point elle tient à toi, asséna-t-elle avec sérieux.

Harry jugea préférable de ne rien répondre à cela. La réponse était tout à fait claire dans son esprit. Mais Hermione savait qu'il se posait une question : que valait-il face à sa famille ? Alors que l'un comme l'autre ne s'étaient toujours pas avoué franchement leurs sentiments ? Car à présent elle n'avait plus aucun doute, jamais Harry n'aurait réagi ainsi s'il avait été assuré de l'amour que Sam lui portait.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de l'élève de Serdaigle, celui qui s'est évanoui ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

-Non, pourquoi ? répondit Ron avec agressivité.

Hermione ignora le ton de sa voix et poursuivit en chuchotant pour que seuls eux l'entendent :

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais si c'est vraiment lui qui est à l'origine de la destruction des Détraqueurs, j'ai envie de le savoir. Imaginez un peu ! Les Détraqueurs ont rejoint Voldemort (Ron frissonna, vieille habitude qu'il avait du mal à perdre), ce sont des ennemis dont on sait finalement peu de choses et que nous sommes incapables de tuer avec nos moyens actuels. Et là, un garçon sorti d'on ne sait où…

-D'Amérique, je crois, dit Ron pensivement.

-… nous offre la solution miracle sur un plateau d'argent ! Comment a-t-il trouvé ça ? Sait-il des choses que nous ignorons ? Et est-ce qu'il pourrait et voudrait nous aider ? Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau regard, puis Harry prit la parole, du même ton décidé qu'il avait pris pour annoncer la renaissance de l'AD :

-Nous verrons cela avec les autres membres de l'AD pendant la prochaine réunion. Je pense que ce n'est pas seulement à nous de décider, nous sommes un groupe, et il faut agir comme tel.

Hermione hocha la tête pour approuver. Il avait entièrement raison, et le voir prendre des décisions aussi sages la rendait très fière de lui. Ils terminèrent de manger en silence puis s'apprêtèrent à suivre leurs camarades jusqu'à la tour quand Hermione remarqua un mouvement du coin de l'œil : Dumbledore leur faisait signe de s'approcher, assis à la table maintenant presque vide des professeurs. Elle tapota sur l'épaule des garçons et leur désigna le directeur pour qu'ils la suivent.

Il était quasiment seul à table, seul restait Hagrid à l'extrémité de la table, toujours prostré au fond de sa chaise, le professeur Sinistra qui s'était installée près de Dumbledore et regardait les trois Gryffondor avec tristesse, et le professeur McGonagall qui affichait le même air que sa collègue.

-Vous savez comment va le nouveau ? demanda d'emblée Hermione.

-Mr Palmirya ? Bien sûr, mais je doute que vous puissiez lui rendre visite avant un moment, dit-il avec son éternel clin d'œil malicieux qui manquait pour une fois d'un peu d'entrain. Il se repose pour le moment et ne sera pas autorisé à recevoir de visites avant quelques jours. Cependant…

Son regard perdit la faible lueur de malice qu'il contenait encore.

-Je crains d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… Vos amis vous ont rapporté la seconde attaque d'aujourd'hui, j'imagine…

Hermione hocha la tête, craignant le pire.

-Et bien je me vois dans le regret de vous annoncer que parmi les habitants de cette petite ville ayant… péri, nous comptons… l'oncle et la tante de Samantha, ainsi que leurs enfants, Valérianne et Thomas…

Le professeur Sinistra détourna la tête, sans doute pour cacher quelques larmes, Minerva McGonagall étouffa un léger sanglot et à l'autre bout de la table, Hagrid grogna distinctement, tandis qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron se regardaient, sous le choc. Valérianne… N'était-ce pas celle qui écrivait si souvent à Samantha, et qui lui envoyait imperturbablement les derniers disques des groupes de rock moldus ?

Ron ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry paraissait effondré et Hermione… était réellement effondrée. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement, les yeux dans le vague, et sentit à peine des bras l'enlacer et la serrer fort. Elle se mit à répéter à mi-voix « Pauvre Sam, pauvre Sam… », blottie contre Ron qui tentait de faire entrer l'information dans sa tête, sans vraiment y parvenir.

-Nous allons lui dire… assura Harry d'une voix éteinte. Nous allons lui dire…

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle sans un mot de plus, suivi par un Ron perdu soutenant une Hermione en larmes.

_Fin du chapitre 20..._  



	21. On s'en fiche !

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XXI :** On s'en fiche !

Ron ne fut pas mécontent de voir arriver le lundi matin. Non qu'il soit pressé de profiter du merveilleux enseignement de son professeur de Potions préféré mais le week-end avait été très éprouvant. Entre l'invasion des Détraqueurs et l'attaque inattendue des Mangemorts sur la petite ville française où habitaient l'oncle et la tante de Samantha, il y avait de quoi se morfondre. Se changer les idées en allant en cours n'était pour une fois pas une mauvaise chose.

Il se leva rapidement, secoua un peu l'épaule d'Harry pour le réveiller avant d'aller se préparer dans la salle de bain. Harry émergea difficilement de ses draps, les traits tirés. Ce n'était pas étonnant quand on savait qu'il avait passé son temps à s'inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi. Pourtant il ne se plaignit pas et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient les portes de la Grande Salle. Ils commencèrent à manger – où plutôt grignoter – sans rien dire, dans la salle silencieuse. Seule la table des Serpentard semblait n'avoir pas changé.

Ron grognait dans sa barbe lorsque les autres Gryffondor entrèrent à leur tour. Il plongea le nez dans son assiette et mordit rageusement dans son toast.

-Où sont Hermione et Sam ? demanda alors Harry.

Redressant la tête, le roux se rendit compte que les deux filles manquaient à l'appel. Il avisa sa sœur qui s'approchait d'eux et lui posa la question, mais elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Harry allait se lever, inquiet, quand ils virent arriver Hermione et Samantha, se tenant la main comme deux petites filles. Hermione alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Ginny. Elle avait l'air fatigué et triste, mais elle tenait bien le coup.

Samantha s'assit à côté d'Harry avec qui elle échangea un court regard gêné. Elle se colla contre lui et lui saisit discrètement la main. Ron aurait été tenté de sourire devant leur réserve et leur proximité, mais ni les circonstances ni les expressions de ses amis ne s'y prêtaient. Samantha montrait un visage pâle et des yeux rouges et cernés. Ses gestes étaient lents, parfois saccadés, et elle ne toucha qu'à un bout de toast qu'elle avala machinalement, les yeux dans le vague. Harry tenta de la forcer à manger plus, mais il devait répéter au moins deux fois avant qu'elle le comprenne. Il finit par abandonner et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

A cet instant, le bruit caractéristique annonçant l'heure du courrier se fit entendre et une bonne centaine de chouettes et hiboux fondit sur les élèves. Blacky-Dark se posa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et lui mordilla l'oreille, ignorant les gestes agacés mais amorphes de celle-ci pour l'éloigner, Hedwige vint attraper le bacon que Harry lui tendait et un hibou grand-duc déposa un journal devant Hermione qui s'en empara vivement après y avoir jeté un œil. Coq voleta gaiement autour de la tête de Ron, portant un petit paquet. Quand il parvint à s'en emparer, Coq atterrit dans son assiette.

-Pauvre vieux, marmonna Ron en posant son paquet. Ça t'apprendra à être surexcité. Oh ! Ça vient de Fred et George ! Sûrement leur dernière invention…

En effet, les jumeaux Weasley avaient coutume d'envoyer au trio quelques échantillons de leurs farces et attrapes, que Harry et Ron déballaient joyeusement devant l'air sévère d'Hermione. Cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé Samantha, mais aujourd'hui elle essayait en vain de se débarrasser d'un Blacky visiblement en forme. Ron décida de ne pas ouvrir le paquet tout de suite et le rangea dans son sac. Ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit…

-Sniffle va bien, annonça Harry, les yeux fixés sur un vieux parchemin en piteux état. Mais il s'inquiète pour nous…

-Et il y a de quoi ! souffla Ginny en se rapprochant d'eux, un journal à la main. Regardez ça !

Elle leur brandit son exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_, tandis qu'autour d'eux divers murmures d'ébahissement se faisaient entendre. Sur la Une s'étalait en grosses lettres le titre suivant : « ATTAQUE DU COLLEGE POUDLARD », avec en sous-titre : « LE MINISTERE CACHE DES INFORMATIONS CAPITALES ». En dessous, une photo en noir et blanc dévoilait l'état d'abandon et de délabrement de l'ancienne prison d'Azkaban.

-Le ministère a laissé passer ça ? s'étonna Ron.

-Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement, répondit sagement Hermione. Si tu crois que tous les élèves auraient gardé leurs langues pour l'aider à étouffer ça…

-J'espère que Fudge va démissionner, ou que quelqu'un va le forcer à partir, fit Ginny. Il a déjà fait assez de bavures comme ça. On ne pourra pas avoir pire que lui. Ils vont avoir du travail, au ministère…

Harry avait fait une place sur la table et étalé le journal devant lui. Il lut l'article à voix haute, de façon à ce que seuls ses amis l'entendent.

_ATTAQUE AU COLLEGE POUDLARD_

_LA MINISTERE CACHE DES INFORMATIONS CAPITALES_

_De mémoire de sorcier, jamais on n'avait vu ça !_ écrivait le journaliste, le mystérieux E. D. _En un seul incident sont réunies deux nouvelles des plus inquiétantes qui soient. Amis lecteurs, les révélations que je m'apprête à vous faire sont terribles, et entraînent de nombreuses questions._

_Samedi dernier, au cours d'un match de Quidditch opposant deux des quatre maisons de Poudlard, un nombre impressionnant de Détraqueurs a fait irruption sur le terrain, provoquant la panique chez les élèves et la surprise et l'incompréhension de tous. Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore, pourtant reconnu comme l'un des plus grands mages de notre temps, leur a ordonné de partir, les Détraqueurs ont bizarrement éclaté de rire et n'ont pas bougé, selon un témoin, qui ajoute que leur nombre dépassait de très loin le millier._

_Les élèves de Poudlard ne doivent leur salut qu'à leurs excellents professeurs et à un courageux groupe de camarades. Ceux-ci sont parvenus à repousser efficacement les Détraqueurs alors qu'ils s'en prenaient aux élèves. Un seul d'entre eux n'a pas eu la chance d'être secouru à temps et a subi le Baiser fatal…_

_Alors, retournement de dernière minute ou mensonge du ministère ? Les derniers résultats d'enquête qui nous sont parvenus malgré la constante censure ministérielle abondent dans ce sens. Ils font état de l'abandon total de la prison occidentale d'Azkaban, tant de ses gardiens que de ses pensionnaires, et ce depuis le 13 octobre dernier, date où la prison s'est vue assaillir par des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. TOUS LES PRISONNIERS SE SONT EVADES. De plus, certains aurors, dont les noms seront tenus secrets, nous ont dévoilé avoir combattu les Détraqueurs lors de la défense d'Azkaban. Depuis, ces derniers ont disparu dans la nature, jusqu'à avant-hier._

_Il semble évident que ces créatures néfastes ont rejoint les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais dans quel but ? Qu'ont-elles à gagner ? Ces questions trouvent une réponse évidente si l'on admet le retour du Seigneur Ténébreux annoncé depuis quelques années déjà par le tristement célèbre Harry Potter. Ce que refuse de faire le vieux Cornélius Fudge. Pourtant, au vu des derniers événements, peut-être est-il temps de redonner à notre jeune héros la dorure de son blason et d'accorder crédit à ses paroles._

_Quelle que soit la position du ministère de la Magie à ce propos, il va devoir prendre de graves décisions et probablement risquer de se mettre beaucoup de monde à dos. Espérons que notre actuel ministre en sera capable et qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Après toutes ces années où l'on nous a abreuvés de paroles rassurantes, nous devons à présent nous préparer à affronter des temps difficiles._

Il y eut un long moment de silence où tous se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-Après un article comme ça, Fudge va se faire virer… fit Ron. Personne ne voudra plus de lui à la tête du ministère…

-Pourquoi ils ne parlent pas des Mangemorts qui ont attaqué les Moldus ? demanda Samantha d'un ton sec.

-Ça s'est passé en France, ils n'ont pas fait le lien… tenta d'expliquer Hermione, inquiète.

Ron sentit un picotement sur sa nuque. Il se retourna et croisa le regard narquois de Malefoy. Il grimaça de dégoût et préféra l'ignorer.

-Ils nous regardent tous… murmura-t-il soudain.

-C'est parce qu'ils commencent enfin à me croire, soupira Harry d'un air sombre.

-Non… fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Rougissante et hésitante, elle retira son journal de sur ses genoux et le posa sur l'autre avant de détourner la tête. C'était un exemplaire de _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Samantha poussa un petit cri et mit ses mains devant sa bouche aussitôt qu'elle vit la couverture. Harry serra les poings, écumant de rage. Ron resta stoïque, n'osant croire à ce qu'il voyait.

En dessous d'un titre tapageur s'affichait une photo sombre où l'on pouvait reconnaître à l'arrière plan Poudlard, de nuit, et au premier plan… Samantha, de dos, et Harry, au stade de Quidditch, enlacés ! « APRES L'ORAGE, LE SOLEIL : HARRY POTTER SEDUIT SA PETITE FRANCAISE ! » disait le titre. La légende de la photo, quant à elle, indiquait : « Le jeune Harry Potter apprend de ses erreurs. Après avoir subi ses foudres, la demoiselle fait chavirer son cœur ». Sous le coup de la colère, Harry se leva et entraîna Samantha à sa suite hors de la Grande Salle sous les chuchotements des élèves et l'œil sévère de Dumbledore.

-Si quelqu'un voulait une preuve, il vient de nous la donner… murmura Hermione d'un ton gêné.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir et elle baissa vivement la tête. Harry et Samantha ensemble ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils alors pas au courant ? Depuis le temps qu'ils s'évertuaient et jouaient les entremetteurs, Hermione et lui ! Cela ne méritait pas d'être mis au parfum ? Il attrapa le journal et le parcourut rapidement, les dents serrées. L'article, en page 5, était encore de la main de cet E. D. qu'ils avaient déjà appris à mépriser.

_APRES L'ORAGE, LE SOLEIL : HARRY POTTER SEDUIT SA PETITE FRANCAISE !_

_Les derniers temps ont été durs pour tous, mais plus encore peut-être pour ce jeune homme au passé tragique. Orphelin depuis maintenant seize ans, récrié par le ministère de la Magie à propos du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, et continuellement poursuivi par le sort, le séduisant Harry Potter entrevoit pourtant une lueur dans son sombre univers._

_En effet, il semble avoir trouvé à dix-sept ans celle capable de provoquer en lui de vives émotions. Samantha Leroy, jeune française née de parents moldus, partage depuis le début de l'année la même classe que Harry pour qui elle semble éprouver la plus profonde admiration, admiration que nous partageons tous mais qui semble-t-il a pris chez elle des allures différentes. Au fil des jours passés en sa présence et à force d'admiration, Miss Leroy paraît s'être laissée prendre par le charme de Harry._

_« Elle n'est jamais très loin de lui. En fait, ils passent quasiment tout leur temps ensemble » nous a confié Lavande Brown, une de leurs camarades. Son amie, Parvati Patil, ajoute : « C'est pire depuis Halloween ! Ils se font les yeux doux en croyant que personne ne voit rien ! »_

_Le début de leur relation a pourtant été placé sous le signe de l'orage. On se souvient avec perplexité de la dispute qui les avait violemment opposés quelques jours après la tragique attaque de la prison d'Azkaban. Divers témoignages affirmaient et affirment toujours que le tort en revient à Harry Potter, qui aurait largement sur-estimé la force de caractère de Miss Leroy face à ces événements et aurait trouvé en elle quelqu'un sur qui passer sa colère._

_« Harry Potter est toujours sous pression, explique Colin Crivey, un ami proche. Personne ne le dit, mais tout le monde compte sur lui pour nous débarrasser de Vous-Savez-Qui. Avec l'attaque… Il a craqué. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui et elle ne lui en veut plus. »_

_De la haine à l'amour, Harry Potter s'est ainsi forgé un chemin déjà parcouru par ses parents avant lui. Ses admiratrices n'ont plus qu'à espérer que nos deux tourtereaux ne connaissent pas la fin tragique de Lily et James Potter._

-Le salaud, siffla Ginny, par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. Comment peut-on ainsi se mêler de la vie privée de gens ? Il a été jusqu'à fouiller dans la vie de ses parents !

-Tout ça ne me plaît pas, fit Hermione. On dirait… un clone de Rita Skeeter !

Elle froissa le journal et l'enfourna dans son sac.

-Tant qu'il ne se transforme pas en cafard… dit Ron pensivement. C'est fou le nombre d'Animagi non déclarés qu'on a pu croiser…

A ces mots, Hermione se frappa le front du plat de la main et fouilla dans son sac.

-Tu transportes la bibliothèque dans ton sac à dos, maintenant ? railla Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir tout en dépliant d'un geste un parchemin fripé.

-Je garde une liste des Animagi déclarés sur moi, expliqua-t-elle. Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons suffisamment croisé d'Animagi dans notre vie.

-Et sur le nombre, combien étaient déclarés ? lui rappela Ron.

-En tout cas, aucun nom ne correspond à ces initiales…

-Combien-étaient-_dé-cla-rés _? répéta Ron avec colère.

-…Et il n'y en a que trois sur les sept répertoriés depuis le début du siècle qui soient encore en vie…

-Herm…

-… mais peut-être que je devrais mettre ma liste à jour…

-Hermione ! s'écria Ron, au comble de l'exaspération.

-On va être en retard, trancha Hermione en se levant. Dépêche-toi, Ron. On se retrouve ce midi ? fit-elle à Ginny qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Puis elle sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas, suivie par un Ron énervé qui leva les yeux au ciel en pestant. Ils retrouvèrent Harry adossé au mur, près de la porte du cachot, Samantha enfouie dans ses bras. Ils discutaient en chuchotant, indifférents aux regards en biais et aux réflexions à voix basse des élèves qui passaient devant eux, et surtout des Serpentard qui semblaient hésiter entre moquerie et indignation. Malefoy, lui, les fixaient avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Ron ressentit une pointe de rancœur en voyant ses deux amis ensemble. Il ne digérait toujours pas le fait que lui et Hermione n'aient pas été mis au courant de leur relation. Alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas sûr, il hésitait entre rester avec eux ou rejoindre Dean et Seamus, comme lors de sa dispute avec Harry après l'incident de la Coupe de Feu. Leur en vouloir, ne pas leur en vouloir ? A force de réfléchir, il se trouva devant eux, gêné. Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était, et engagea la conversation. Deux minutes plus tard, la silhouette du professeur de Potions se profila dans le couloir.

-Je me demande quelle va être sa réaction, glissa Samantha à Ron et Hermione avant d'entrer à la suite des Serpentard.

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la classe, sortirent leurs affaires et attendirent. La réaction de Rogue ne tarda pas. A peine le dernier élève avait-il fermé la porte qu'il leur faisait profiter de son humeur exécrable.

-Dépêchez-vous, bande de mollusques ! cria-t-il. Vous êtes d'une lenteur maladive, _tous _! Sortez vos affaires et mettez-vous au travail ! Evaluation, aujourd'hui !

Tous se regardèrent, ulcérés, mais ils ne se firent pas prier. Ron, qui s'attendait à une lecture sardonique de l'article de _Sorcière-Hebdo_, dont un exemplaire traînait, sûrement à cette intention, sur plusieurs tables de Serpentard, par Rogue, fut déçu. Celui-ci baissa une tête rageuse sur son bureau et ne la releva que pour distribuer des commentaires acides. Les Serpentard affichaient tous des têtes d'enterrement. Les étranges sautes d'humeur du professeur Rogue leur plaisaient de moins en moins, visiblement. Les Gryffondor travaillaient sans se poser de question. Le silence régnait en maître.

Profitant du temps de cuisson de sa potion, Ron jeta également un œil à ses amis. Hermione, égale à elle-même, était concentrée sur son chaudron et ne semblait, à première vue, s'occuper de rien d'autre. En fait, Ron s'aperçut qu'elle lançait souvent de brefs regards à Rogue puis à Harry et Samantha. Harry tentait de ne pas rater sa potion, mais il semblait plus inquiet de l'état de sa petite amie que de celui de sa mixture. Quant à la jeune fille… Elle mélangeait ses ingrédients sans y penser, l'air absent. Ron fut stupéfait de constater que sa potion paraissait réussie…

Avec tout ce qui était arrivé ce week-end, il était étonnant de voir tout le monde travailler avec tant d'ardeur. Samantha avait d'ailleurs plus souffert que tous ceux qui étaient réunis dans ce cachot. Au moment où Ron se demandait comment elle faisait pour supporter ce cours sans broncher, une explosion retentit et une substance orangeâtre gicla sur un peu tout le monde, provoquant panique et hurlements. De grosses écailles gluantes et repoussantes se mirent à pousser sur les bouts de peau touchés. Seuls quelques rares chanceux, dont Ron, Hermione et Neville, avaient été épargnés par les éclaboussures. Rogue s'était levé, mais paraissait totalement dépassé. Il se mit soudain à hurler plus fort que jamais, le visage rouge et les traits crispés :

-DEHORS ! TOUS ! DE-HORS !

Les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur en continuant de crier et prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie. Ron remarqua alors l'absence de Harry et Samantha. Ils avaient dû profiter de l'agitation créée pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il retrouva Hermione et Neville un peu plus loin.

-Tu as vu la tête de Malefoy ? lança aussitôt Neville, l'air ravi. Il était couvert d'écailles, comme un gros monstre ! Il n'avait plus du tout de peau !

-Dire que j'ai raté ça, fit Ron avec envie. Malefoy, le monstre amphibie ! J'aimerais bien savoir qui a fait ça…

-Ne le dites à personne, chuchota Hermione en se penchant vers eux. C'est Sam…

-Sam ? s'exclama Ron. Mais pourquoi ?

-Shhh ! Tu veux que Rogue le sache ? marmonna Hermione.

-De toute façon il ne la punira jamais, répliqua Ron avec dédain.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! cingla Hermione. Franchement, Ron, parfois, tu m'exaspères. J'aurais pensé que tu lui serais un peu plus reconnaissant de nous avoir fait échapper à cette évaluation. Je te rappelle qu'elle obtient toujours de bonnes notes en potions, quel que soit son état, c'est pour toute la classe qu'elle a fait ça.

-Pour toute… bégaya Ron, sans comprendre.

-A cause des événements de ce week-end, expliqua Hermione, passablement énervée.

-Elle en profite bien, elle aussi ! lança Ron sarcastiquement.

-Espèce d'idiot.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna, après un signe de la main à Neville. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, au grand mécontentement de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire encore ? s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler !

-Tu n'as jamais envie de travailler, répliqua Hermione, agacée. Et pour information, non, je ne vais pas travailler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ?

-Continuer mes recherches sur le médaillon de Sam.

-Encore ! Eh Herm ! appela-t-il en courant pour la rattraper. On s'en fiche !

**s---s**

Après une heure de recherches infructueuses à la bibliothèque, Hermione et Ron retournèrent en cours, bougonnant tous deux, mais pas pour la même raison.

-Il faudrait que l'on puisse accéder à la Réserve, finit par dire Hermione, au détour d'un couloir. Mais je doute qu'on nous donne l'autorisation…

-Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter un peu avec cette histoire ? geignit Ron. C'est un cadeau d'Harry, c'est tout ! Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat parce que toi tu n'as rien eu à ton anniversaire !

Hermione s'arrêta net et lui brandit l'index sous le nez.

-Ronald Weasley ! tonna-t-elle. Si je n'ai rien eu à mon anniversaire ce n'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas la date ! Alors au lieu de critiquer les autres, commence par regarder le bout de ton grand nez !

Et elle repartit à grands pas. Surpris, Ron, resta immobile un instant, puis la rattrapa, décidé à ne plus lui dire un mot. Se connaissant et la connaissant, il se disait que le silence pouvait durer longtemps. Mais elle reprit bien vite la parole.

-Nous sommes en septième année, une autorisation ne devrait pas être trop difficile à obtenir… marmonna-t-elle. Il faut vraiment que je le retrouve…

-Hermione, combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'_on-s'en-fiche _!

-Eh bien dans ce cas sache que je me fiche complètement de toi, rétorqua Hermione en s'arrêtant à nouveau et lui faisant face. J'ai vu ce médaillon, je ne suis pas folle. Je sais qu'il est dangereux, et je dois lui en apporter la preuve pour qu'elle daigne s'en séparer…

-Tu veux lui enlever un cadeau d'Harry ? s'indigna Ron.

-Ecoute, Ron. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me croire. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est bien normal. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve confrontée à un problème qui la dépasserait. Je _sais_ que ce médaillon est dangereux. Seulement je ne sais plus quelles sont ses caractéristiques. Je me rappelle juste être passée très vite sur cette page et…

Elle soupira.

-Ron, si tu tiens à elle, alors il faut que tu m'aides. Ce qui peut arriver si elle s'en sert alors qu'elle ne sait rien sur cet objet, les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses. _Très_ désastreuses. C'est peut-être… peut-être… un objet de Magie Noire… murmura-t-elle très vie, comme si elle craignait que dire ces mots ne les rende véridiques.

Elle s'éloigna aussitôt, regrettant peut-être déjà de les avoir prononcés.

-On s'en fiche… chuchota Ron, pour se rassurer. On s'en fiche, elle se fait des idées… Oui, on s'en fiche, vraiment…

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, enlacés, silencieux. Ron fut tout près de faire une réflexion à Samantha mais un regard appuyé d'Hermione l'en dissuada. Finalement, dépité et irrité, il délaissa sans explication la jeune fille pour rejoindre Dean et Seamus qui venaient d'arriver, comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début.

-Mais… balbutia Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Ron détourna la tête et ne se préoccupa plus d'eux. Dean et Seamus ne firent aucun commentaire, et il ignora les trois Gryffondor tout le reste de la journée. A midi, il entendit vaguement Samantha annoncer qu'elle hésitait à poursuivre la Divination. « Grand bien lui en prenne » songea-t-il avec aigreur. Il aurait bien assez d'Harry… Bien malgré lui, il suivit la discussion, prêtant peu attention à Dean et Seamus qui n'en firent de toute manière pas grand cas.

-Tu devrais arrêter définitivement, disait Ginny d'un ton inquiet. Ça te met toujours dans tous tes états rien que d'y penser…

-Mais… Trelawney…

-Trelawney n'est qu'une folle, coupa sèchement Hermione. Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ce qu'elle peut bien penser.

-Mais pourtant j'ai vu quelque chose ! Je ne suis pas folle ! J'ai bien eu une vision !

A ces mots, Ron tressaillit. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce jour-là…

-Raison de plus ! répliquèrent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

-Tu n'es pas en état d'y retourner, affirma Harry, avec un aplomb qui agaça Ron au plus haut point.

-Mais si je voyais quelque chose… Si je pouvais aider ?

-Non.

-Harry…

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry, intervint Hermione. Sam, on n'est pas sûrs que tu puises vraiment aider… Il faudrait déjà que tu aies une vision…

-Mais j'en ai déjà provoqué une dans son cours… argumenta Samantha.

-… mais rien ne dit que tu seras capable de l'interpréter, continua Hermione. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

-A l'époque je ne savais pas !

-Tu aurais pu nous dire ce qui allait arriver si tu avais compris ce qui s'était passé ? Non, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il y eut un silence, et Ron tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers eux. Samantha avait la tête baissée sur son assiette et jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture.

-Sam, tu devrais te reposer, dit Harry. Tu as eu un week-end éprouvant..

La jeune fille répondit, mais trop bas pour que Ron puisse l'entendre.

-Non, pas comme nous tous. Bien plus.

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle alors que Samantha laissait tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et se blottissait dans les bras d'Harry. Ron détourna la tête. Il tomba sur le visage crispé du directeur, et fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce vraiment Harry ou Samantha qu'il fixait ainsi avec colère ? Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il allait en faire part à ses amis quand il se souvint qu'il n'était pas avec eux, et qu'il ne leur parlait plus. Tant pis, se dit-il en finissant de manger.

Durant le cours de Métamorphose, Ron fit profiter de sa mauvaise humeur à son furet, qui passa par toutes les formes possibles, non finies bien sûr, excepté celle qu'il fallait, avant de lui cracher au nez avec fureur et s'enfuir à travers la classe. Cette scène arracha de légers sourires à la classe. Tous étaient encore sous le choc, pour cela, Hermione avait raison. Elle le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il rejoignit sa place, à côté d'elle, loin du nouveau couple. Il se rassit en levant le nez en l'air.

-Eh bien quoi ? fit-il. J'ai réussi à les faire sourire, non ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ? siffla Hermione tout en vérifiant que McGonagall ne les regardait pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin ?

-Il se passe que Harry et Sam m'énervent.

-Quoi encore ? soupira la jeune fille. Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes bouderies puériles ?

-Ce ne sont pas des bouderies puériles ! s'exclama Ron à voix basse. Ils n'avaient pas à nous cacher ça, pas après tout ce qu'on a fait ! J'estime qu'ils pouvaient bien nous en parler vu comment on s'est démenés pour eux.

Hermione garda le silence. Intrigué, Ron la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait plus l'air en colère, mais plutôt triste. Elle leva la tête vers Harry et Sam, un peu plus loin dans la salle, et soupira.

-Je comprends vos deux points de vue, dit-elle enfin.

Elle retourna à son furet et se refusa à ajouter autre chose. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle lui demandait s'il voudrait bien l'accompagner une nouvelle fois à la bibliothèque après la fin des cours. Il faillit refuser catégoriquement, mais elle semblait tellement inquiète qu'il finit par accepter. Elle le remercia d'un sourire qui le gonfla d'orgueil à l'idée d'avoir fait au moins une bonne action dans la journée.

Il eut la surprise de voir Samantha se présenter au cours de Divination, à l'heure suivante. Elle semblait un peu absente et Harry tentait encore de la dissuader de rester. Mais elle ne bougeait pas de sous la trappe et finit par lui répondre d'un ton décidé : « Non. Je reste. » Elle fut la première à monter lorsque l'échelle apparut. Elle s'installa aussitôt au plus près du siège du professeur Trelawney, place qui lui était à présent attribuée. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier et s'assirent non loin, la guettant des yeux.

Il ne se passa rien de notable ce jour-là. Samantha essaya à nouveau la boule de cristal, mais il apparut qu'elle fut incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, mais elle insistait, encore et encore, tant et si bien que ses yeux commencèrent à rougir et à se fermer tout seuls. Elle les frottait de temps à autres d'un revers de manche, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. Le professeur Trelawney leur avait à tous donné un travail afin de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle tout à loisir, mais si tous faisaient semblant de travailler, en vérité ils épiaient tous la jeune fille.

Harry finit par en avoir assez. Il se leva, l'air aussi inquiet qu'en colère – inquiet pour Samantha et en colère contre son professeur qui n'arrêtait pas Samantha, probablement – et alla taper sur l'épaule de sa petite amie qui leva un visage fatigué vers lui.

-Sam, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers une Trelawney déçue.

-Je suis désolée, je crois que je force trop, dit-elle. Je suis… fatiguée…

-Oui, je comprends, répondit le professeur. Bien sûr, vous pouvez partir, je ne vous retiens pas. Allez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin.

Mais Ron voyait bien qu'elle était plus frustrée que compréhensive. Néanmoins, Samantha put quitter la salle, sous le regard supérieur des deux Gryffondor jalouses. Harry, par contre, fut forcé de la regarder s'en aller sans pouvoir la rejoindre, retenu inflexiblement par le professeur Trelawney. Il s'évada en vitesse dès la fin du cours.

Ron retrouve Hermione au bas de l'échelle. Elle lui expliqua que le professeur Vector les avait laissés partir en avance pour les récompenser de leur bon travail. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ils s'installèrent à une table avec une montagne de livres et se plongèrent aussitôt dans leur recherche. Mais Hermione releva la tête après quelques minutes.

-Tu sais, Ron… commença-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Eh bien… Je sais que tu leur en veux mais… ils ont leurs raisons, tu ne crois pas ? tenta-t-elle, hésitante. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, à Halloween, avant aussi… Ça a été très dur pour eux. L'article sur leur dispute n'a bien sûr rien arrangé…

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je veux dire… Enfin, Ron, après tout ça, je comprends qu'ils aient eu envie d'un peu d'intimité, d'un peu de secret autour d'eux, non ?

-Mouais… grogna Ron en retournant dans son livre. Si tu le dis.

-Mets-toi à leur place, insista Hermione. Leurs vies – même celle de Sam ! – sont racontées au monde des sorciers, jusqu'à cette dispute… Si même ça est rapporté, pourquoi afficheraient-ils leur relation ?

-Peut-être, mais nous ? s'exclama Ron. Nous ? Nous sommes leurs amis, non ? Nous savons garder un secret !

Hermione baissa la tête.

-Bien sûr, mais là n'est pas la question… répondit-elle. Ils voulaient vraiment garder ça pour eux, être les seuls à savoir. Peut-être justement à cause de tout ce que nous avons fait, je ne sais pas… Ecoute, Ron, ça leur fait de la peine que tu les ignores comme ça.

-C'est le but.

-Ron ! Ne sois pas si buté ! Ils t'aiment bien, tous les deux, tu es leur ami, comme tu le dis si bien. Vous n'avez qu'à parler de tout ça ensemble… Tu veux bien ? Tu es au courant maintenant, pas la peine de rester sur ce qui est passé. Tu veux bien faire un effort ?

-Pourquoi tu insistes autant, Hermione ? demanda Ron, suspicieux.

-Parce que, rappelle-toi, nous allons reformer l'AD. Et Harry a besoin de toi autant que de moi. Tu ne peux pas nous faire faux bond maintenant, pas avec tout ce qui se passe.

_Fin du chapitre 21...  
_


	22. Quand la politique s'en mêle et s'emmêle

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XXII :** Quand la politique s'en mêle et s'emmêle...

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était ennuyeux au possible. Le professeur Binns ne cessait d'aller et venir comme à son habitude en récitant son cours d'une voix monocorde. La moitié des élèves était déjà affalée sur les tables, alors qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis un quart d'heure, l'atmosphère était lourde et tendue. Personne n'avait encore oublié les incidents du week-end… Dans tout le château, il n'y avait guère que Binns – et Peeves aussi, sûrement – qui semblait ne pas faire grand cas de la tragédie.

Lasse et triste, la jeune fille posa sa plume et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le temps se dégradait, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur les toits du château, déviée par un vent violent. Une véritable tempête, qui s'accordait avec l'humeur du moment. Elle soupira et posa son menton sur sa main. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle aussi songeait à tout cela, mais aussi et surtout à l'AD et à Samantha. Elle avait des choses à faire.

D'abord, attendre le prochain cours pour parler à Luna Lovegood. Elle l'avait croisée plusieurs fois depuis le début de la semaine mais n'avait jamais pu l'aborder. Elle s'était promis qu'aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il arrive, elle ferait tout pour lui parler. Leur cours commun de Divination l'y aiderait sûrement. Elle avait l'impression de sentir au travers du tissu les gallions soigneusement rangés dans une poche de sa robe. En fait, Luna n'était pas la seule à qui elle devait en donner, Hermione l'avait chargée de tous les membres de l'AD de sixième année, mais elle s'en était déjà occupée.

Et puis… elle avait également promis à Samantha de l'aider à se… canaliser. Elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre les motivations de la jeune fille, et surtout elle doutait de pouvoir lui être vraiment utile. Enfin… elle verrait bien.

Elle réalisa alors que le silence s'était installé depuis un moment déjà. Quelques minutes ? Quelques secondes ? Elle regarda dans la direction où devait se trouver son professeur et fut surprise de le voir traverser le tableau, comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Autour d'elle, tous les élèves échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension. Elle avisa Luna un peu plus bas, l'air absent comme toujours. C'était le moment ou jamais. Alors que tout le monde commençait à ranger ses affaires en se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer leur fantôme de professeur, elle se faufila jusqu'à la table de la Serdaigle et lui tapota l'épaule. Luna tourna son regard rêveur vers elle.

-Luna, l'AD reprend du service, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille tout en lui fourrant le gallion dans la main. Première réunion dès que possible.

-Oh, Ginny, je savais bien que tu étais dans le même cours que moi, chantonna Luna.

Ginny soupira puis s'éloigna sans répondre. Luna avait toujours été… un peu spéciale. Mais malgré tout, elle l'aimait bien. Elle n'avait juste aucune envie de parler. Elle prit son sac et sortit de la salle sans chercher à comprendre. Elle croisa nombre d'élèves dans les couloirs. Visiblement, la majorité des professeurs avaient également quitté leur cours sans prévenir. Tous ne parlaient que de ça. Mais que se passait-il encore ? Elle avisa son frère et ses amis, un peu plus loin, et se dirigea vers eux, quand Samantha leur lança quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas et les laissa sur un signe de main pour la rejoindre.

-Ginny ! s'écria-t-elle en courant vers elle. Vous aussi ils vous ont laissés sortir ?

-Oui, répondit Ginny. Ça va, toi ?

Samantha hocha la tête, le regard un peu dans le vague, l'air soudain un peu triste et mélancolique.

-Ça dépend des moments… dit-elle. Tant qu'on ne m'en parle pas…

Ginny acquiesça sans un mot, et elles allèrent s'installer dans une salle déserte, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elles restèrent un long moment silencieuses, Ginny assise sur une chaise, perdue dans ses pensées, et Samantha appuyée contre une table, bras croisés, semblait chercher le meilleur moyen de lancer la discussion. N'y parvenant pas, elle inspira profondément et porta son attention sur le carreau dégouttant de la fenêtre battue par la pluie. Ginny décroisa les mains et se leva pour arpenter la pièce.

-Je ne… Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux, commença-t-elle maladroitement. Enfin… si, je comprends mais…

Elle se plaça face à Samantha et chercha son regard.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'être utile, termina-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux t'aider ? Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre… Harry ?

D'un coup de hanches, Samantha s'écarta de la table et alla se poster à la fenêtre, comme une vaine tentative pour fuir les explications.

-Harry… n'est pas vraiment le plus indiqué en ce qui concerne la maîtrise de soi.

-Il est pourtant resté de marbre devant des situations catastrophique, argumenta Ginny.

-Oui…

-Tu ne veux pas l'inquiéter, j'ai compris. Pareil pour Hermione et Ron, j'imagine… soupira la rouquine.

Samantha baissa la tête, et Ginny fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle savait que la jeune brune vivait des moments difficiles, depuis son arrivée dans le monde de la magie, mais elle eut la certitude en cet instant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait deviné à quel point elle avait pu être chamboulée par tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle s'avança lentement et posa doucement la main sur son épaule et la sentit trembler légèrement.

-Sam ?

-Ça va… parvint à articuler la jeune fille.

-Non, ça ne va pas, rectifia Ginny avec fermeté. Raconte-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus que ce que tu sais déjà, bredouilla Samantha.

-Sam, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et que tu as gardé ça pour toi. Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas, et n'essaye pas de te convaincre que tu ne veux pas m'inquiéter, c'est clair ?

Samantha sursauta, et la regarda, interloquée. Ginny avait conscience d'y être allée un peu fort, surtout lorsqu'elle vit l'expression, défaite, de son amie. Néanmoins, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison de la bousculer un peu. La maîtrise des sentiments passe avant tout par l'acceptation des événements et surtout par la confiance en ses amis. Si Samantha refusait de parler et renfermait ses craintes au fond d'elle-même, elle allait vite retomber dans le cercle vicieux qui avait succédé à l'attaque d'Azkaban, un mois plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci serait plus dure encore…

Alors Samantha parla. Elle raconta sa haine envers Malefoy, une haine inexplicable, intarissable, dévorante et incontrôlable. Elle raconta son amour pour Harry, son admiration surtout, ce sentiment bizarre qui la prenait lorsqu'elle était avec lui, lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras, l'impression d'être enfin rentrée chez elle après de longues années, et non celle d'avoir trouvé l'âme sœur. Elle raconta son ressentiment envers le professeur Zénobie, le profond sentiment d'injustice qu'elle faisait naître en elle et les reproches perpétuels qu'elle lui faisait subir, et son désir toujours brisé de la rendre fière. Elle raconta son chagrin suite à la perte de membres de sa famille dans une attaque qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle, ni avec son pays, et sa peur pour le reste de sa famille, peur qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les mêmes conditions.

Elle parla, mais ne raconta pas son étrange rencontre avec Ethan Palmirya, ni leur amitié naissante, et son inquiétude pour le jeune homme, toujours allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, dans un état qu'elle ignorait. Ce fut la seule zone d'ombre de son imposant récit, mais cela, Ginny n'en sut rien. Elle sentit juste que Samantha lui cachait quelque chose, mais cela semblait d'importance négligeable face au reste. Aussi n'insista-t-elle pas.

Elle promit cependant de l'aider à contrôler au mieux les émotions qui l'envahissaient.

**s---s**

Le cours de Divination parut abominable à Ginny. Elle n'écouta le professeur Trelawney que d'une oreille distraite et ne prêtait pas même attention à Luna qui babillait d'étranges paroles devant son jeu de tarot comme si celui-ci allait lui révéler les secrets de l'univers contre quelques incantations dénuées de sens. Les révélations de Samantha l'avaient bouleversée au plus au point. Bien sûr tout cela n'était pas entièrement nouveau, mais jamais elle n'en avait parlé d'elle-même, ni dit autant de choses. L'aider à maîtriser tout ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Au cours du repas, elle lui sembla différente. A la fois plus enjouée et plus réservée. Elle avait refoulé sa douleur au fond d'elle pour n'inquiéter personne, mais c'était justement ce comportement qui était plus inquiétant.

Hermione se pencha sur la table pour parler à Harry et Ron. Ginny l'imita.

-Où sont passé les professeurs ? demanda Hermione.

En effet, la table des professeurs, au bout de la salle, était particulièrement vide.

-Ils ont encore disparu ? fit Ginny.

-Disparu ? répéta Hermione, étonnée. Non non, ils n'ont pas reparu, tu veux dire.

-Trelawney a assuré notre cours, argumenta Ginny.

A cela, Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air dédaigneux. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la grande table vide et replongea dans son assiette, pensive. La jeune rousse savait qu'elle cherchait la raison qui aurait pu pousser les professeurs à s'absenter de cette façon. Et à en juger par les expressions des autres élèves, les pensées de chacun n'avaient rien de réjouissant.

Préoccupée, Ginny se pencha et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-S'il y avait eu une autre attaque, Binns ne se serait pas déplacé, non ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu décider Binns à abandonner son cours ? Quelque chose que Trelawney, elle, aurait pu trouver insignifiant ? Elle était pourtant là après l'attaque d'Azkaban, non ?

Une idée soudaine traversa l'esprit de Ginny. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça paraissait si gros que ça en était presque possible…

-Et si votre Fudge avait déjà démissionné ? lança à sa place Samantha qui les observait d'un œil sceptique. Vous croyez que c'est faisable ?

Ginny échangea un regard avec Hermione, puis avec Ron et Harry, puis tous se tournèrent vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-C'est possible, en effet, dit lentement Hermione. Cela signifierait que nous aurions besoin d'un nouveau Ministre sans tarder… Ce serait une situation catastrophique…

-Catastrophique ? répéta Ron, ahuri. Ce serait la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée au Ministère, oui !

-Réfléchis un peu ! s'exclama Hermione en lui assenant une tape sur le crâne. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin de ça ? C'est le pire moment pour faire une chose pareille ! Nous avons besoin d'être soudés, en ce moment, pas d'être divisés ! Et sans Ministre, comment veux-tu y arriver ? Les prochaines élections vont être une véritable bataille de pouvoir, et si jamais un Mangemort venait à se présenter…

Elle se lança dans un long et véhément discours sur l'hypothétique bêtise de Fudge afin de convaincre Ron et les autres du chaos que cela engendrerait immanquablement. Ginny écouta un peu mais se lassa très vite. Elle partageait les opinions de son amie, et elle avait remarqué le soudain abattement qui semblait avoir saisi Samantha. Elle avait le regard vague et jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture, comme elle faisait toujours lorsque quelque chose la tracassait.

Et quand Hermione prit Samantha à témoin pour appuyer ses dires, celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et attendit que la jeune fille se soit détournée d'elle pour se lever. Elle regarda durant de longues secondes la table des professeurs et sortit de la salle. Ginny s'empara d'une part de tarte et d'une pomme et la rejoignit dans le hall. Elle l'y trouva devant les grandes portes fermées donnant sur le parc, immobile. Ginny lui tendit la pomme tout en mordant dans sa tarte.

-Tiens, mange au moins ça.

Samantha tourna vers elle un regard vide. Elle la fixa un instant, puis la pomme, et tendit enfin les mains vers elle.

-Tu n'as rien mangé, continua Ginny, c'est très mauvais pour la santé… et tu en as vraiment besoin.

Mais Samantha resta là, les yeux fixés sur le fruit qu'elle enserrait au creux de ses mains comme une boule de neige dans des gants ou une sphère précieuse.

-Allez, mange, insista Ginny. Elle n'est pas empoisonnée, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Cela parut pourtant encourager Samantha qui approcha la pomme de ses lèvres et mordit doucement dedans. Il sembla à Ginny que ce simple geste lui redonnait quelques couleurs bien agréables à voir. Elle sourit.

-Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux, dit-elle.

D'un hochement de tête, Samantha acquiesça.

-Je me sens déjà mieux, murmura-t-elle tout bas. Merci…

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste ou même méchante, tu sais… commença Ginny. Mais tu ne fais pas vraiment beaucoup d'efforts. Je comprends que tu puisses être fatiguée, ou autre chose ! reprit-elle alors que Samantha allait répliquer. Mais je crois que si tu mangeais plus, déjà, ça arrangerait pas mal de choses. Oh oui, j'ai bien vu que tu ne mangeais quasiment plus depuis l'attaque d'Azkaban – et ne frissonne pas s'il te plaît, tu vas devoir t'habituer à y repenser.

-Rien ne va s'arranger, je sais… murmura Samantha en détournant le regard. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais ce qui se prépare… Le monde de la Magie va entrer en guerre… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle vrilla son regard dans celui de Ginny qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Cette fille avait une telle conscience de ce qui se tramait autour d'elle ! Elle paraissait déjà tout connaître de ce monde dont elle n'avait pourtant appris l'existence que quelques mois plus tôt. Toutes les intrigues lui semblaient déjà familières, et on avait le sentiment en la regardant que même Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'avait aucun secret pour elle.

Mais Ginny y voyait aussi une volonté farouche, un besoin presque vital de faire quelque chose, d'agir pour empêcher un monstre d'accomplir ses desseins. Elle sentait brûler en elle le désir de réduire à néant le terrible Mage Noir. Et cette vision l'hypnotisait.

-Le nouveau est sorti de l'infirmerie ! s'écria soudain une voix dans la Grande Salle.

Samantha brisa le contact visuel avec Ginny qui en resta étourdie.

-Ethan… chuchota Samantha.

Ginny la vit s'élancer vers les portes de la salle et s'arrêter près d'une jeune fille qui en sortait.

-Excuse-moi, lui lança Samantha en la rattrapant. Attends !

Elle lui saisit le bras et la jeune fille se retourna. Ginny la reconnut pour avoir partagé quelques cours avec elle. C'était une élève de Serdaigle studieuse mais très timide. En cet instant, elle fixait Samantha en se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-Je… Je t'ai vu avec Ethan, plusieurs fois… hésitait Samantha. Tu pourrais… lui transmettre un message de ma part ? S'il te plaît…

La Serdaigle haussa les sourcils.

-Dis-lui que… que je lui souhaite d'aller mieux…

-Et tu es ?

-Samantha…

-Samantha ? coupa la jeune fille. Mais il m'a parlé de toi, sourit-elle. Tu es celle qui l'a trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

Samantha acquiesça d'un air gêné et l'autre sourit de plus belle.

-Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, reprit-elle. Je vais lui transmettre ton message, j'allais justement le voir, il doit être retourné dans notre Salle Commune… Tu veux lui dire autre chose ?

-Euh… Eh bien…

-Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle d'un large sourire et d'une légère rougeur.

-S'il pouvait me retrouver à l'endroit habituel… quand cette fichue surveillance sera levée…

-Bien, je le lui dirai.

Et elle s'éloigna sur un joyeux signe de main. Samantha la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu à un croisement et se tourna lentement vers Ginny avec un sourire d'excuse. Ginny n'osa prendre la parole, trop de questions étranges se bousculant dans sa tête.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'en parler aussi, s'excusa Samantha. Mais c'était un secret… entre lui et moi, précisa-t-elle. Je peux t'en parler mais…

-Je ne dirai rien aux autres, soupira Ginny. Tu es une vraie gamine, tu le sais, ça ?

Samantha fit une moue et Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Allez viens, tu as des péchés à confesser, jeune fille.

**s---s**

Les professeurs réapparurent pendant le repas du soir. Les voix se turent lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent en grands, leur livrant le passage, et les têtes de tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux. Ils avaient l'air soucieux mais en bonne santé, ce qui rassura en partie les élèves. Les discussions reprirent, mais plus basses, comme un léger bourdonnement, tandis que tout le monde guettait un signe de la part de Dumbledore.

Les professeurs s'assirent sans un mot à leur place – excepté Binns qui, comme à son habitude de fantôme, n'était pas là – et Dumbledore, debout devant sa chaise, se pencha à l'oreille de McGonagall pour échanger quelques mots avec elle. Quand le silence se fut totalement installé, il se redressa et scruta la salle avec attention. Il sembla jauger les élèves un instant, comme s'il déterminait s'ils étaient à même ou non d'entendre la nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à leur annoncer – et que tous déjà avaient depuis longtemps devinée.

-Comme vous le savez sans doute, dit-il enfin avec gravité, la Gazette a publié il y a deux jours un article sur l'attaque que nous avons essuyée samedi dernier. Et dans cet article, l'auteur a remis en question les capacités de Cornélius Fudge à assumer ses responsabilités en ces temps confus. Suite à cela...

Un brouhaha s'était élevé dans la salle, l'empêchant de continuer. Agacé, il leva une main et le silence revint.

-Suite à cela, reprit-il, Cornélius Fudge vient a donné sa démission ce matin aux premières heures.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit ne put être rétabli par une simple main levée. Les élèves parlaient à haute voix, s'écriaient, s'insurgeaient, bref, ne comprenaient pas. Ginny croisa le regarde d'Hermione qui regardait chaque membre de leur groupe avec l'air de leur dire « je vous l'avais bien dit ». Elle n'échangea qu'un simple hochement de tête avec la rouquine. Elles n'avaient pas été les seules à comprendre la situation.

-S'il vous plaît ! _S'il vous plaît !_ lançait Dumbledore de sa voix forte, avant que le silence ne revienne. Je sais que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, reprit-il, mais je vous prierai de garder votre sang froid. La Communauté magique n'arrivera à rien si tout le monde perd son calme. Je ne vous cacherai pourtant pas que le Ministère traverse depuis ce matin une période assez troublée.

-Quand auront lieu les nouvelles élections ? demanda aussitôt un élève qui venait de se lever à la table des Serdaigle.

Dumbledore tourne la tête vers lui et le fixe un moment.

-Les candidats seront présentés dimanche soir, répondit-il.

-Vous savez qui se présentera ? intervint à son tour un Poufsouffle.

-Il est trop tôt pour se prononcer, les candiatures se font un peu en hâte.

Du coin de l'œil, Ginny remarqua Malefoy se pencher et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy Parkinson qui lui répondit en gloussant. Le père de l'un d'eux allait-il se présenter ? Ginny espérait bien que non. Ou en tout cas, que personne ne voterait pour eux.

Dumbledore répondit encore à quelques quelques questions, mais Ginny n'écoutait plus. Elle observait du coin de l'œil Samantha, mais également le petit nouveau de Serdaigle revenu enfin parmi les siens, dont la mine plus renfrognée que n'importe qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il jetait de temps à autres quelques coups d'œil à la Gryffondor brune qui ne remarquait rien. Il cessa lorsqu'il croisa le regard scrutateur de la rousse. Une petite blonde, à côté de lui, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, à quoi il opina de la tête.

Durant un instant, Ginny compatit. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle, un peu plus tôt, il s'était fait assaillir par une bande d'élèves surexcités qui n'avaient cessé de le questionner jusqu'à ce que la blonde en question intervienne avec un aplomb qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Ginny pensa à Hermione. Elle lui avait demandé de lui parler, de le questionner... tant que les mesures de sécurité n'étaient pas levées. Mais au vu de son état, il n'était peut-être pas préférable... Elle surprit un autre regard furtif du jeune homme à la table des lions et trouva sa solution.

Quoi qu'il arrive, elle était sûre qu'il refuserait de lui parler. Tandis que Samantha... « Fichue sécurité » songea Ginny. Elle se rappela avec perplexité l'inefficacité de ces mêmes mesures quelques années plus tôt, du temps de la Chambre des Secrets. Pourquoi s'évertuaient-ils à recommencer ? Samantha trouverait bien un moyen de l'approcher...

**s---s**

-Que je parle à Ethan ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Il te fait confiance, non ? insista Ginny. Tu es la seule à qui il acceptera de parler, j'en suis sûre.

-Très bien, fit Samantha, agacée. Et comment je fais pour l'approcher ? On ne peut pas se croiser en dehors des heures de repas, et c'est _toi_ qui partage ses heures de cours, non ?

-C'est pour ça que j'aime leurs mesures de sécurité, répliqua Ginny avec ironie. On peut les enfreindre à volonté.

Samantha soupira, peu convaincue

-Soit. Admettons. Je n'y étais pas, moi, dans le stade. Comment tu crois qu'il va prendre ma question ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui demander ça comme ça, alors que j'étais même pas là !

-Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui ? glissa la rouquine avec un air entendu.

Samantha se renfrogna.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je le ferai. Mais s'il me demande de garder le secret, je ne vous le répéterai pas, c'est bien compris ?

-Très clair ! s'exclama Ginny en faisant un garde-à-vous très peu réussi.

Nouveau soupir de la part de la jeune brune. Ginny souriait, triomphante. Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait demandé ce service, à savoir interroger le Serdaigle sur sa brillante intervention, quoiqu'elle ait failli lui être fatale, lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs, elle se rongeait les freins. Mais à présent qu'elle avait délégué sa tâche à quelqu'un qui serait plus à même qu'elle de lui soutirer ces informations, elle se sentait mieux.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit le fantôme attitré de Gryffondor, sir Nicholas en personne, pour sortir d'un mur et annoncer qu'il cherchait Miss Leroy. Amusée qu'il ne l'ait pas vue, Ginny tendit la main vers la jeune fille en question.

-Ah Miss ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis confus, je ne vous avais pas vue...

-Pas grave, bougonna la jeune fille en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. C'est pas mon jour, faut croire... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop impolie.

-Monsieur le directeur m'envoie vous transmettre un message, répondit le fantôme. Il m'a... prévenu que cela risquait de for vous déplaire...

-Bein voyons...

Puis, comme il ne se décidait pas à parler :

-Alors, c'est quoi cette mauvaise nouvelle qu'il ne veut même pas m'annoncer lui-même ?

-Monsieur le directeur me charge de vous annoncer...

-C'est bon ! S'impatienta Samantha. J'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas responsable !

Ginny retint un éclat de rire. Sir Nicholas continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu – et sûrement avait-il raison :

-... que vos parents lui ont fait parvenir leur refus de vous voir quitter l'enceinte de l'école pour quelques raison que ce soit.

-Autrement dit... marmonna Samantha, espérant ne pas entendre ce qu'elle croyait avoir deviné.

-Autrement dit, vous ne pourrez malheureusement pas profiter de Pré-au-Lard... termina le fantôme, l'air sincèrement désolé.

Il eut cependant le bon sens de la laisser aussitôt seule avec Ginny. Celle-ci regardait avec inquiétude son amie serrer les poings et tenter de garder son calme.

-Respire, Sam, respire, dit-ele précipitemment. Ce n'est pas si grave, respire...

Samantha ferma les yeux, inspira profondément plusieurs fois, puis déclara :

-Ça ira. Je vais me coucher.

Elle lui adressa un vague signe de la main et disparut à un angle du couloir, preuve parfaite que les mesures de sécurité étaient facilement contournable.

**s---s**

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Ginny eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se leva pourtant l'air de rien, comme tous les matins, et s'habilla de même. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, son sourire s'évanouit légèrement. Il lui semblait que le quatuor Gryffondor était plus silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Ou peut-être simplement Harry et Samantha, qui se jetaient de temps à autres quelques petits regards discrets. Mais n'échangeaient pas une seule parole.

Ginny s'assit à côté de Samantha en adressant un bonjour au petit groupe et commença à se servir. Elle remarqua peu à peu quelques détails qui l'intriguèrent. Elle ne comprenait pas, avait-elle loupé un épisode ? Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là, mais quoi ? En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air très bon. Ils semblaient plus... distants que jamais. Ils étaient face à face, mais c'était comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés aux deux extrémités de la table...

Elle remarqua, une fois encore, le regard sévère de Dumbledore. Elle trouvait qu'il agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Il semblait désapprouver quelque chose... mais quoi ? Elle croisa le regard de Ron et sut qu'il avait également vu le directeur et qu'il se posait les mêmes questions. Elle haussa les épaules et revint à son petit couple favori... qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un couple. Leurs mains se fuyaient lorsqu'il advenait qu'elles se frôlent, leurs regards s'évitaient de la même manières, et plein d'autres petites choses qui sautaient à présent aux yeux de la rouquine.

Qu'ils agissent de cette façon tant qu'ils gardaient le secret sur leur relation, passait encore. Mais ce secret était éventé depuis longtemps maintenant !

Sitôt son petit déjeuner terminé, ou plutôt dès que Samantha se leva dans l'intention de quitter la salle, Ginny abandonna à regret les croissants chauds et la suivit hors de la Grande Salle. Samantha mit un moment à s'apercevoir qu'elle était suivie.

-Ginn ?

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, ce matin, attaqua d'emblée la Gryffondor.

Samantha haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche.

-Sam, si tu veux que je t'aide...

-D'accord d'accord ! s'exclama la brune en levant les bras au ciel. Je t'en aurais parlé de toute façon. Non, je rectifie : vous auriez compris de toute façon.

-Compris quoi ?

Samantha s'arrêta à nouveau. Son regard fuyait celui de son amie et elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts.

-Harry et moi... C'est fini. Depuis hier soir.

-QUOI ?

-Tais-toi un peu, s'énerva Samantha.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? s'emporta Ginny. Pourquoi rompre ? Vous étiez si bien ensemble...

-C'est bien ça le problème, répliqua Samantha.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Bien sûr que non.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, cherchant visiblement comment expliquer le plus simplement possible la situation.

-Ça n'a rien de dramatique, tu sais... commença-t-elle. Finalement, c'est même sûrement mieux comme ça. On en a beaucoup discuté hier soir, et... Enfin il se trouve qu'on s'est rendus compte de plusieurs choses et... N'aie pas l'air si choqué enfin !

Ginny croisa les bras en bougonnant. Samantha attendit.

-Vous êtes déprimants, finit par dire Ginny.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien essayer de comprendre, au moins une minute ?

Soupir de la part de Ginny, qui s'assit sur les marches d'un petit escalier et patienta en fixant la jeune brune qui se remit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

-Tu vas user les dalles, railla Ginny.

-Et tu vas m'user la cervelle si tu ne t'y prends pas mieux pour m'aider, répliqua Samantha. On s'est séparés parce qu'on était trop proches...

-Drôle de raison, tu admettras, ricanna la rousse.

-Proches comme un frère et une sœur, indiqua Samantha.

Ginny en resta sans voix.

-D'accord on s'entend bien, continuait Samantha sans rien remarquer, d'accord on ne fait que passer notre temps ensemble et on a du mal à être séparés, mais... c'est plus... fraternel. Je crois que, dans un sens, ça nous gênait d'être un couple, et on se sentira sûrement mieux comme ça. Il est vraiment comme un frère pour moi, tu comprends ?

-Je vois... souffla simplement Ginny.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas prévisible ? Harry avait toujours voulu la protéger, cela, elle le savait. À cause de cette ressemblance dont Hermione ne cessait de se plaindre auprès d'elle ? En était-ce réellement la raison ? Mais qu'avait Harry derrière la tête pour agir ainsi ? Sa relation avec Samantha leur avait toujours parue étrange, mais là... Ginny ne savait plus quoi penser. Ils avaient eu l'air si heureux ensemble, et aujourd'hui...

-Ça ne paraît pas vraiment une bonne solution, pour le moment, nota-t-elle.

-Le temps de s'y faire... répondit vivement son amie. On en a beaucoup parlé. C'est mieux comme ça.

-Si tu le dis... marmonna Ginny, peu convaincue. Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre raison à votre... rupture ?

-Il y en a plusieurs... avoua la jeune fille à regret.

Furtivement, Ginny se félicita d'avoir réussi à gagner sa confiance le matin même. Elle semblait prête à se confier à nouveau...

-C'était bien, d'un côté, mais je crois qu'il a toujours été... un peu distant, gêné... dit lentement la jeune brune. Je pense qu'il a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi comme d'une petite amie. Ça demande trop de temps et d'énergie... Et il a un tel destin... Je ne veux pas qu'il sacrifie ses convictions pour une simple aventure avec moi...

« Une simple aventure ? » hurla Ginny en son for intérieur.

-J'ai décidé que je ne serai pas un fardeau pour lui. Il a eu du mal à accepter cet argument, mais...

-Attends attends attends, coupa Ginny. Qui a rompu, lui ou toi ?

-D'un commun accord. L'article de cet E.D. a peut-être tout bousculé mais nous avions déjà tous les deux nos propres arguments. Moi, je ne voulais pas être un poids mort pour lui, et je le voyais plus comme un frère. Lui... pense la même chose de notre relation et...

-Et ?

Samantha détourna la tête, plus troublée qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire.

-Il m'a dit que je lui rappelais trop quelqu'un qui lui était proche... murmura-t-elle.

_Fin du chapitre 22..._


	23. Deux tyrans dans une journée

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XXIII :** Deux tyran dans une journée

Comme les Gryffondor l'avaient prévu, les mesures de sécurités furent levées le vendredi matin, lorsqu'il était apparu évident que personne ne les respectait vraiment. La panique ayant suivi l'intrusion des Détraqueurs s'était vite dissipée et les élèves déambulaient comme à leur habitude, leur sensation d'être en sécurité dans l'enceinte du château reprenant le dessus. Malgré tout, peu de monde osait sortir dans le parc, à part quelques irréductibles courageux – ou inconscients.

Harry soupira. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse incroyable, depuis la rentrée, et il pressentait que les choses ne se calmeraient pas de sitôt. Il avait même l'étrange certitude que tout ne faisait que commencer, qu'il apprendrait... plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais au moins, il savait qu'il en maîtrisait quelques éléments. Il reprenait les rênes de sa vie, et surtout il agissait, comme il l'avait fait lors de sa cinquième année. Et cela le rassurait.

Même enfermé dans ce château, même si ce n'était qu'une poussière jetée dans la mer, il agissait.

Il avait déjà décidé qu'il parlerait de l'AD à Samantha. Il connaissait suffisamment l'importance de se sentir agir pour l'en priver, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Il se doutait qu'elle en avait besoin, peut-être presque autant que lui.

Elle semblait prendre plutôt bien leur séparation. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé autour d'eux – excepté peut-être à Ginny qui lui lançait régulièrement des regards noirs depuis la veille – mais tous devaient bien voir la distance tendue qui s'était installée entre eux depuis leur rupture et contre laquelle ils n'arrivaient à rien. Il ne savait plus trop s'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Il savait pourtant que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle s'apparentait plus au sentiment protecteur d'un frère pour sa petite sœur qu'à un véritable amour. Ou du moins, il le croyait. Peut-être avaient-ils juste besoin de temps pour se faire à leur nouvelle situation...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées hors de propos. Il avait plus important à penser. Non ?

-Harry ? Ça va ? lui glissa Hermione à l'oreille.

Ils étaient en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et Samantha somnolait sans complexe à sa droite. À sa gauche, en revanche, la préfète l'interrogeait du regard.

-Ça va, ça va acquiesça-t-il.

Il hésita, puis pris un bout de parchemin et gribouilla rapidement un petit mot qu'il fit glisser sur la table d'Hermione. Celle-ci le lut en silence, sans même songer à lui reprocher de l'empêcher de suivre ce cours _passionnant_, puis froissa le papier dans sa main avant de la poser sur la table en regardant droit devant elle. Harry attendit avec patience son avis. Enfin, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

-C'est une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle. Je pensais moi-même à te le proposer, Ginny aussi, je crois. Elle sera sûrement ravie...

Elle défroissa le parchemin et griffonna une seule question :

_« Quand prévois-tu la première réunion ? »_

-Demain soir, chuchota Harry après avoir lui-même serré le parchemin dans sa main. Neuf heures, à l'endroit prévu.

Hermione acquiesça. Il savait que d'ici la fin de la matinée, tous les anciens seraient au courant. Cette fois, on y était. L'Armée de Dumbledore reprenait du service.

**s---s**

Harry avait prévu de parler à Samantha dans la soirée. Il songea avec raison, et cela, Hermione le lui confirma d'un simple regard, que la jeune fille aurait sûrement assez à penser avec le professeur Zénobie, devant la classe de qui ils attendaient patiemment le début du cours. La petite brune, crispée, s'était tordu nerveusement les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui prenne la main, mais à en juger par la légère grimace de douleur de cette dernière, Harry jugea que ce ne devait pas être une si bonne idée.

Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de Samantha lorsque la silhouette du professeur se profila au bout du couloir pour lui dire quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas. Samantha acquiesça d'un signe de tête et inspira profondément. Elle n'était sans doute pas prête à affronter de nouveau son terrible professeur, après les événements du vendredi et du samedi précédents, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Lui-même se sentait impuissant. Il enrageait.

Avant de pénétrer dans sa classe, Zénobie jeta un furtif regard à Samantha qui frissonna mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Harry suivit ses camarades et effleura le bras de Samantha en passant. Il savait que le message était passé. Peut-être n'arrivaient-ils plus vraiment à parler, mais ils n'en avaient plus vraiment besoin.

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle, et Samantha s'assit vivement à côté d'Harry. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard encore un peu gêné et sortirent leurs affaires de leur sac. Il savait que cela avait suffit à son amie pour qu'elle reprenne courage. Il reporta son attention sur le professeur Zénobie qui parcourait la salle de son habituel regard glacial et scrutateur. Le silence s'était comme toujours fait pesant. Puis elle prit la parole, d'une voix dure et sèche. Plus que d'ordinaire.

-Après le fiasco total du dernier cours, je me vois contrainte de renouveler l'expérience, en espérant que, cette fois, vous parviendrez à me donner autre chose que des inepties du genre « les poils de ses pattes lui permettent de deviner la direction du vent ».

Harry remarqua Neville qui baissait la tête, comme pris en faute. Il savait d'où elle tirait sa citation...

-Je crains aussi de devoir baisser le niveau face à votre manque total de jugeote en matière de créature maléfique, continuait-elle. Oh ne croyez pas que je vais le faire, ironisa-t-elle. Ce serait une fleur à votre bêtise. Non non non, je veux que vous mettiez vos cerveau en état de fonctionnement au moins une fois dans l'année et que vous me trouviez les caractéristiques _magiques_ et le point faible de cette créature-ci – le tableau se remplit de notes en tous genres sur un vague geste de la baguette – en somme, que vous refassiez entièrement le devoir de la semaine dernière avec cette nouvelle créature. J'espère que j'aurai le plaisir pour une fois de mettre des notes supérieures à piètre ou désolant. _Au travail !_

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier. Les plumes grattèrent frénétiquement les parchemins tandis que les élèves recopiaient les notes à la va-vite. Hermione montrait l'exemple, plus déterminée que jamais, et Ron gromelait en raturant son brouillon. Harry soupira et se mit au travail. À côté de lui, il sentait Samantha trembler légèrement, mais elle avait saisi son vieux stylo et griffonnait les indications sur sa feuille à carreau. Il savait bien qu'elle ne réussirait pas l'exercice, étant difficile pour des septième année, il n'y aucun espoir qu'elle parvienne à tirer quelque chose de ces maigres informations avec si peu de connaissances.

A sa grande horreur, dès que tous eurent baissé la tête sur leurs parchemins, il vit le professeur Zénobie délaisser son bureau pour se diriger vers eux. Samantha tressaillit mais ne s'arrêta pas d'écrire. La petite femme se posta à sa hauteur et la fixa avec malveillance, les poings sur les hanches. Harry voyait son amie redoubler de volonté pour ne pas réagir, mais la situation semblait la mettre au supplice.

-Miss Leroy, quel plaisir de vous revoir ici, siffla Zénobie. Avez-vous à nouveau l'intention de quitter mon cours avant la fin ? Que je le sache dès maintenant...

La main de Samantha se crispa sur son stylo mais elle semblait décidée à ne pas répondre à la provocation. La scène n'était pas sans rappeler à Harry ses fréquentes prises de bec avec Rogue... qui étaient bien loin d'atteindre un tel niveau de haine, à bien y penser. Rogue l'avait plusieurs fois sauvé... Zénobie paraissait prête à tuer Samantha de ses mains.

-Aurai-je au moins l'insigne honneur d'avoir votre copie à le fin de ce cours ? Je suis curieuse de voir vos conclusions sur cette étonnate créature, aouta Zénobie, un rictus mauvais déformant encore son visage.

La plume métallique de Samantha s'était immobilisée dans les airs, les jointures de sa main avaient viré au blanc. Mais son cruel professeur ne semblait pas devoir s'arrêter là. Il semblait même se complaire à humilier une fois encore son élève souffre-douleur qui ne répliquait pas. Harry serrait le poing sous la table.

-A moins que vous n'ayez déjà deviné de laquelle il s'agissait...

Cette fois, le ton du professeur était incontestablement moqueur. Samantha murmura quelque chose en réponse.

-Pardon ? fit le professeur Zénobie en se penchant théâtralement vers elle. Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

-Non...

-Non ?

-Non, madame...

Zénobie se redressa en soupirant.

-Eh bien j'espère que vous l'aurez trouvé d'ici la fin du cours, Miss Leroy, grinça-t-elle. Il me semble évident que les _prédispositions_ ne font pas tout dans la vie, il faudrait songer à travailler un peu si vous voulez continuer vos études de magie. Mais je doute qe vous arriviez à grand chose, vu votre niveau actuel.

Elle fit demi-tour et repartit à son bureau sans plus s'occuper de son élève. Harry la fusillait du regard. Quelle injustice ! Ne savait-elle donc pas tous les efforts que Samantha fournissait pour tenter de rattraper un minimum le niveau des septième année ? Ne savait-elle pas toutes les privations et les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait ? Et ces satanées histoires de prédispositions, il en avait plus qu'assez.

Le professeur Zénobie réprimanda vertement les élèves qui avaient ignoré leurs evoirs pour l'observer parler avec – ou plutôt réprimander – la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas levé la tête de sa feuille et ses longs cheveux lâchés cachaient son visage. Mais Harry devina facilement les légers tressaillements de sa main. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Etait-elle... en train de pleurer ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce fut finalement Hermione, assise cette fois à côté de son amie, qui s'en chargea. Embarrassé, il détourna le regard et se remit à son travail.

Le cours se termina sans autre incident notable. Le professeur Zénobie les laissa relativement tranquilles, se contentant de lire et raturer des parchemins à son bureau – sûrement le même genre de devoir qu'ils avaient. Ils allèrent rendre leur copie sans un mot. Lorsque Samantha tendit sa feuille au professeur, cette dernière fixa le papier d'un air réprobateur avant de s'en saisir brusquement et de la poser à part sur un coin de son bureau.

-Il faudrait aussi penser à grandir et à vous adapter un peu mieux si vous comptez réussir ici, lança-t-elle vertement.

-Oui, madame... répondit tout bas Samantha, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir de la salle, où Hermione l'attendait déjà avec une mine inquiète.

Impuissant, Harry ne put qu'observer la scène. Après le départ précipité de Samantha, il vit le regard du professeur la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Son expression, à cet instant, était... indéchiffrable. Il n'y avait qu'une légère lueur dans ses yeux, dont Harry ignorait si c'était encore de la colère... ou autre chose.

Il rejoignit Ron dans le couloir. Hermione et Samantha avaient disparu, et Ron n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elles avaient pu aller. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans leur Salle Commune, au moins pour poser leurs affaires. Harry ne cessait de retourner les derniers événements dans sa tête. Il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'il commençait à s'embrouiller un peu. Samantha, les attaques, leur professeur sadique et enragée... Il sentait le mal de tête poindre chaque fois qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. C'est donc avec un soulagement évident qu'il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée et ferma les yeux.

Ne plus penser à rien, juste un moment...

La salle était grande et peu éclairée par quelques rares candélabres et un feu de cheminée devant lequel un fauteuil à haut dossier était dressé. De lourdes tapisseries ornaient les murs, et d'épaisses tentures vertes cachaient les larges fenêtres et empêchait une quelconque lumière de passer. L'ambiance était sombre, feutrée, pesante. L'air était chaud. L'homme passa deux doigts dans son col pour le desserrer.

Grand, svelte, il se tenait dans l'ombre qui s'allongeait derrière le fauteuil. Son visage seul était éclairé par les lueurs mouvantes des flammes rougeoyantes. Un visage pâle, encadré de cheveux tout aussi clairs. Une silhouette à la prestance assurée, arrogante. De sa place, seule était visible la silhouette rebondie du dos d'un homme agenouillé devant le fauteuil, et les ondulations paresseuse d'un grand serpent lové devant le feu.

-Vous m'avez fait demander, Maître ?

La voix de l'homme avait quelque chose d'étrangement rauque et mystérieuse dans la chaleur de la pièce. Une main émergea de derrière le dossier, une main pâle, fine, longue. Une main qui n'avait rien d'humain.

-Mon fidèle serviteur, ironisa une seconde voix, aigüe à glacer le sang. On m'a dit que tu avais des nouvelles pour moi.

-C'est exact, Maître, aquiesça l'homme. Nous avons réussi à introduire l'un des nôtres parmi les candidats au poste de Ministre.

-J'espère qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de confiance...

-Autant pour nous que pour la Communauté, Maître. Il de grandes chances de devenir Ministre la semaine prochaine.

-Bien, bien, parfait. Quelle précipitation, cela les perdra.

L'homme ne répondit pas. À la place, il se permit de poser une question qui accentua la tension quasi-palpable, suffocante, qui les entourait.

-Comment avance votre projet, Maître ?

L'homme au sol se recroquevilla plus encore, le serpent releva sa large tête et darda sa langue en sifflant. Un autre sifflement s'éleva en retour et le serpent se calma.

-Mon bon vieux Lucius, toujours aussi curieux, à ce que je vois, répondit la voix aigüe avec amusement. Soit, je vais te répondre cette fois encore. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réitérer l'expérience depuis le week-end dernier. Il va pourtant falloir que je me prenne un moment, mais je suis très occupé pour l'heure, comme tu le sais. Mais j'ai bon espoir de réussir cette fois...

-Je vous le souhaite. L'entreprise n'a guère été très concluante jusqu'à présent...

-Je dois admettre que j'ai rencontré plus de résistance que prévu, acquiesça la voix aigüe.

-On m'a assuré que vous aviez le champ libre.

-Bien, bien. Qui aurait cru que la plus belle trahison de notre rat fétiche puisse nous servir à ce point ?

A nouveau, l'homme au sol se recroquevilla, tremblant de tous ses membres et bredouillant quelque chose d'une voix si basse que riern ne perçait dans le brouillard brûlant de la pièce.

-Vous avez su vous en tirer à merveille, Maître, assura l'homme blond. Ce fut votre plus belle idée.

-Et elle portera bientôt ses fruits, ajouta la voix aigüe. Queudver, avec ses erreurs, nous est finalement bien utile.

Un rire glacé s'éleva du fauteuil. L'homme grassouillet se ratatina au sol. L'autre ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, totalement maître de lui-même. Puis le rire s'interrompit, et l'air se fit plus oppressant.

-Mais nous en avons assez révélé à notre petit Gryffondor...

La pièce se troubla, et disparut soudain. Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fut surpris par la lumière du feu de la cheminée de la tour des Gryffondor. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, avant de se rappeller qu'il était dans un fauteuil de sa Salle Commune. Un rêve ? Une incursion dans l'esprit de Voldemort ? Si tel était le cas, cela faisait bien longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé... Mais le picotement de sa cicatrice tendait à prouver que c'était effectivement le cas.

Il hésita à en parler à quelqu'un – Ron ou Hermione feraient très bien l'affaire, mais dans l'absolu Dumbledore serait plus conseillé – mais l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui l'en dissuada.

-Tu viens manger, Harry ? lui demanda Ron en sortant avec les autres.

-J'arrive...

Alors qu'il se levait lentement de son fauteuil, encore sonné, il avisa Hermione qui descendait de son dortoir, seule. Se souvenant du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il se précipita vers elle pour prendre des nouvelles de Samantha. La préfète l'attira à l'écart et attendit que la salle se vide.

-Elle se repose, indiqua-t-elle en regardant les derniers Gryffondor sortir, avant d'ajouter, une fois qu'ils furent seuls : Je lui ai parlé de l'AD, elle a dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir, mais je pense qu'elle viendra. Je ne l'imagine pas rester en dehors de ça. Elle voudra agir, c'est sûr. Apprendre à se défendre, au moins, pour ne pas représenter un fardeau pour toi...

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à ces mots. Voilà exactement ce que Samantha lui avait dit, lorsqu'ils avaient rompu... Hermione parut gênée, mais elle remarqua autre chose.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ta cicatrice te fait mal ?

-Je vous expliquerai ça tout à l'heure, répliqua Harry en sortant de la Salle Commune, frottant toujours vigoureusement l'éclair à son front.

Dans la Grande Salle, il dut encore subir les regards plein de reproches de Ginny qui semblait ne toujours pas se remettre de la nouvelle. Elle l'en gratifia dès qu'il passa les portes de la salle. Lassé, Harry décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il voulait vérifier que c'était bien pour leur rupture qu'elle lui en voulait. Elle détourna la tête d'un air digne lorsqu'il lui souhaita un bon appétit.

-Ecoute, Ginny, lui lança-t-il dès qu'il fut sûr que ni Ron ni Hermione ne faisaient attention à lui. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai fait qui...

-Si tu ne sais pas, ne comptes pas sur moi pour te le dire, répliqua Ginny.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-il. Admettons que je sache... Depuis quand es-tu au courant.

-Hier matin.

-Elle n'a pas perdu de temps... remarqua Harry avec une pointe d'agacement. Ecoute, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te met autant en colère, on en a discuté et on s'est mis d'accord. Je ne l'ai pas laissée tomber comme une vulgaire chaussette...

-Arrêtez avec vos raisons idiotes, rétorqua vertement Ginny. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état vous êtes, tous les deux ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé, en arriver là...

Elle soupira. Harry ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ?

-D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? voulu savoir Ginny.

-Hermione a dit qu'elle se reposait. Elle réfléchit pour... pour l'AD.

-Elle va venir ?

-Bien sûr. Qu'elle le veuille ou non je l'y ferai venir.

-Je doute qu'elle refuse, nota Ginny.

-Peut-être, mais avec tout ce qu'elle doit rattraper... Je lui enlève le peu de temps libre qu'elle arrive à avoir... Dis-moi, à ton avis Dumbledore me reproche la même chose que toi pour me regarder comme il le fait ?

Ginny tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, l'expression indéchiffrable.

-Je pense plutôt que si tu lui disais que tu as rompu il serait capable de sauter de joie... répondit-elle.

-Pardon ? s'étrangla Harry. Tu plaisantes...

Ginny se tourna vers lui et vrilla un regard perçant dans le sien, terriblement sérieuse.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Il a cette expression depuis l'article de samedi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant à nouveau la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore discutait avec McGonagall en tâchant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

-Ah...

**s---s**

Harry soupira une énième fois après une énième demande de ses amis. Répéter ? Mais répéter jusqu'à quand ! Il en avait assez de dire la même chose depuis trois quarts d'heure maintenant ! Oui, il avait vu Voldemort dans son rêve. Oui, il y avait Lucius Malefoy et cet abominable traître de Queudver. Et encore oui, ils parlaient d'une trahison qui leur avait été utile. Trahison de Queudver, encore une fois. Et puis ? Qu'est-ce que répéter et répéter encore pouvait bien leur apporter ? Ils ne trouveraient rien de plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà compris.

Que Voldemort faisait des expériences.

De quel genre ? Sur qui, sur quoi ? Dans quel but ? Autant de questions auxquelles manquaient les réponses. Et quel rôle avait joué Peter Pettigrow, le rat traitre, dans cette affaire ?

-Tu devrais prévenir Dumbledore... hasarda Hermione, approuvée par Ginny.

-Ça ne sert à rien, il ne comprendrait sûrement rien de plus que nous, répliqua Harry.

-Mais tu as encore pénétré dans l'esprit de... s'exclama Ginny.

-Ça ne se reproduira plus, coupa Harry, de mauvaise humeur. Il était furieux que j'en ai entendu autant et furieux d'avoir à nouveau partagé son esprit avec moi. Il déteste ça.

-Comment...

Hermione se tut aussitôt, comprenant. Il l'avait ressenti, comme toujours, quoi d'autre ? Elle se triturait nerveusement les doigts en réfléchissant.

-Peut-être que Dumbledore comprendrait mieux que nous... osa-t-elle enfin dire.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil, décida, et darda un regard noir sur la pauvre Gryffondor.

-Dans ce cas ça veut dire qu'il nous fait encore des cachoteries, et ne compte pas sur moi pour aller lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Harry...

Le jeune homme se figea en entendant la voix douce derrière lui. Il se retourna doucement, appréhendant de rencontrer ces yeux-là. Les yeux de Samantha. Ellle se tenait là, l'air intimidée, comme si elle voulait lui demander quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

-Non... non, bafouilla-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je voulais... te demander pour...

Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que les élèves autour ne pourraient pas l'entendre, et termina :

-... pour l'AD. Je viens, bien sûr, tu dois t'en douter, mais j'aimerais... Enfin vous vouliez parler avec Eth... le nouveau, celui qui a vaincu les... créatures, ce week-end. Si vous voulez, je peux... lui demander de venir demain...

Elle hocha la tête, attendant la sentence de Harry. Pris au dépourvu, celui-ci dut prendre de longues secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-Tu veux dire que... tu le connais ? s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Samantha parut soudain extrêmement gênée, mais elle acquiesça sans mot dire. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne savait rien de tout ça, comment avait-elle pu lui cacher qu'elle le connaissait, qu'elle lui parlait... qu'elle était proche de lui au point de pouvoir lui demander ça ? Que lui cachait-elle d'autre encore ? Refusant de réfléchir à cela alors qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui doucement, comme un venin, il lui dit :

-Ça serait génial, oui. Parfait, même.

La jeune fille lui sourit et, sur un signe de la main, le laissa hébété dans la Salle Commune. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis. Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas mieux comprendre que lui, mais Ginny avait un air étrange qui eut le don de lui mettre les nerfs en boule. C'était comme si elle avait été au courant et avait espéré voir Samantha lui avouer cette petite confidence.

-Bonne nuit, lâcha-t-il avant de s'éclipser dans son dortoir.

Ce soir-là, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. D'une part, le rêve concernant Voldemort le hantait ainsi que toutes les questions qui allaient de paire. Il craignait et souhaitait se retrouver à nouveau dans l'esprit du sombre Lord. Il brûlait de comprendre, d'en savoir plus. Et d'autre part, le visage de Samantha, régulièrement, succédait à celui de Voldemort...

Il fit semblant de dormir lorsque Ron alla se coucher à son tour, et finit par s'endormir vraiment au matin, alors que le soleil allait pointer ses premiers raysons sur le château. Il rêva de choses étranges et illogiques. Il vit Lucius tenter d'étrangler Pettigrow avec le corps de Nagini, tandis qu'un feu vert et argent s'élevait autour d'eux en répendant des ombres de même couleur. Puis Samantha sortait soudain des flammes, ses mèches rouges devenues vertes et le reste de sa chevelure striée de fils d'argent, main dans la main avec un jeune bellâtre à face de serpent...

Il s'éveilla brusquement lorsque ce simulacre d'Ethan Palmirya darda une langue rouge et or vers lui en sifflant d'un air menaçant sous les rires de Samantha, et se passa une main sur son visage recouvert de sueur. Son état ne s'arrangeait pas...

Le dortoir était vide et brillamment éclairé : le soleil devait être levé depuis longtemps. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et commença à réfléchir. Mais il avait les idées embrouillées et était encore fatigué, alors il préféra se rallonger. Il remercia intérieurement ses amis de l'avoir laissé dormir. Il savait qu'une dure soirée l'attendait. L'AD !

Il se redressa d'un bond et sauta hors du lit. Peu importait l'heure qu'il était, il se devait d'être prêt avant l'heure. D'être en forme, surtout. Et ce n'était pas en restant couché qu'il y arriverait. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit dans la Salle Commune, qu'il trouva vide. Haussant un sourcil, il sortit de la tour et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château tout en jetant des regards de tous côtés pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé au hall qu'il comprit où tout le monde était passé. S'il avait jeté un œil à sa montre... Il était l'heure du repas.

Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle où tous les élèves étaient attablés en discutant bruyamment comme à leur habitude. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de ses amis qui l'accueillirentjoyeusement en se moquant de sa paresse. Il s'assit sans répondre et attrapa un pichet de jus de citrouille dont il se servit copieusement avant de boire son verre d'un trait. Puis il regarda enfin autour de lui alors que ses amis plaisantaient cette fois sur sa très grande soif. Il choisit de ne rien dire. Il savait que tout, comme lui-même, étaient impatients de voir leur petit groupe clandestin renaître.

Un phénix. C'est l'image qui s'imposa à l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'il évoqua cette renaissance. En plus du nom évocateur de l'Armée de Dumbledore, il pourrait ajouter comme logo un petit phénix... Rouge, bien entendu. Amusé par cette idée, il se permit un sourire. Il se promit de décorer la Salle sur Demande de tapisseries représentant cet oiseau... Cela serait du plus bel effet, et la symbolique, il n'en doutait pas, ravirait ses « élèves ».

Soudain quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

-Où est Sam ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de la réponse ni même du regard à demi-gêné de ses amis. Au moment même où il posait la question, il l'aperçut devant lui, à la table des Serdaigle, riant avec une jeune fille et... le nouveau. Il serra les poings sans même s'en rendre compte. Ainsi donc, non contente de le connaître personnellement, elle se permettait de déserter la table de sa maison pour aller manger en sa compagnie ? Elle ne manquait vraiment pas d'air...

Son expression heureuse lorsqu'elle le regardait lui serrait le cœur. Elle semblait de meilleure humeur avec ses nouveaux amis de Serdaigle qu'avec Hermione, Ginny, Ron et lui.

Quant à lui... Ethan Palmirya. Tout en lui appelait à la méfiance. Son arrivée impromptue et inexpliquée en plein mois de novembre constitait le premier de ces signes. Nul ne savait réellement d'où il venait, ni pourquoi il était ici. La rumeur voulait qu'il soit originaire d'Amérique et qu'il ait fréquenté jusqu'ici la célèbre école de la non moins célèbre zone 51, au Nevada... Pourquoi avoir quitté une si bonne école pour venir se perdre au milieu d'un début de guerre ? Mystère.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait et l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la façon dont il avait vaincu plusieurs milliers de Détraqueurs... Personne à sa connaissance n'était capable d'une chose pareille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser le jeune homme à agir ainsi. Il avait risqué sa vie alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver. Etait-ce une réaction normale pour un adolescent de seize ans ? Une telle puissance était-elle imaginable chez un garçon de cet âge ?

Déterminé à lui trouver tous les défauts du monde et les pires intentions derrière un masque de gentillesse et d'altruisme, Harry trouvait derrière chaque geste du Serdaigle une raison de se méfier. Il lui semblait impossible qu'Ethan soit digne de confiance, malgré l'enthousiasme qu'affichait Hermione à son propos. Dès lors, si Ethan était un graçon si mauvais, de quel droit approchait-il de Samantha ? De quel droit se montrait-il si proche, si familier... comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus ?

-Prêt pour ce soir ? demanda Hermione à voix basse. Les anciens ont l'air tous surexcités, on dirait la veille de Noël...

Harry fut tiré de ses oensées et regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre, l'espace d'une seconde, puis il répondit avec assurance :

-Je te l'ai dit, je sais exactement quoi leur dire. La suite dépendra essentiellement d'eux. Mais je pense que nous devrons reprendre quelques bases, pour commencer... Tout le monde risque d'avoir un peu perdu la main, même si ce qu'ils ont fait samedi peut nous prouver le contraire.

Il but un gorgée de jus de citrouille et ajouta, regardant dans le vague droit devant lui :

-On ne sait jamais.

-Tu as raison, approuva Hermione, enthousiaste.

-On va devoir encore s'entraîner à lancer des _expelliarmus_ ? geignit Ron. Pitié, c'est ringard !

-Ce qui est ringuard, c'est ton inaptitude à comprendre qu'il est nécessaire de maîtriser à fond les bases pour pouvoir avancer, répliqua Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

-Oh, ça va ! lança Ron, vexé.

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus leur dispute naissante. Il avait intercepté le regard de Dumbledore, qui fixait Samantha d'un air perplexe. Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de Ginny, laquelle haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à manger.

-Harry, tu nous écoutes ?

-Hein ? Oh, pardon, je réfléchissais...

-Nous disions que de toute façon, quoi que tu décides de nous faire faire, tout le monde te suivra, _n'est-ce pas, Ron ?_ Après tout, pour eux tu dois être le meilleur professeur qu'ils aient eu jusqu'iici... même si je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord...

Elle fut coupée net par un regard noir de Ron et baissa les yeux, honteuse. Mais une fois de plus, Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille

-Oui, oui... marmonna-t-il distraitement.

-Harry ?

A la table des Serdaigle, le nouvel étudiant Ethan Palmirya venait de prendre dans ses bras une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et rouge...

Ce fut le geste de trop pour Harry qui sortit vivement de la salle sans un mot.

_Fin du chapitre 23..._


	24. Renaissance attendue

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XXIV :** Renaissance attendue

-Tu es sûre que ça ira, Sam ? demanda encore une fois Ethan, inquiet.

-Ethan ! s'impatienta la jeune fille. Que crois-tu qu'il va te faire ?

Il baissa la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre cette rencontre... Samantha et lui se trouvaient dans un couloir du château, suivant l'elfe de maison Dobby jusqu'au point de rendez-vous de l'AD, où les attendaient déjà probablement quelques personnes. Et surtout Harry, Ron et Hermione. Principalement Harry...

-Je ne sais pas... Ça me paraît trop facile... bredouilla Ethan.

-Oui, je sais, s'exclama Samantha en riant. Harry est un ogre qui mange tous les élèves qui lui passent sous la main après leur avoir fait subir toutes les tortures imaginables... Ethan, franchement, ressaisis-toi !

Elle lui prit la main et le força à la suivre.

-Allez, il ne va pas te manger, quand même. Sinon je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps...

Il hocha la tête et se décida à reprendre sa marche. Dobby les conduisit jusque devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls, selon le nom que lui donna l'elfe. En face, une porte de bois verni à poignée de cuivre semblait les attendre. Dobby les laissa là après maintes révérences. Les deux jeunes gens observèrent un moment la porte en silence.

-Bon, on entre ? proposa Ethan avec un entrain forcé.

Samantha s'avança et donna trois coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Harry, dont le sourire s'évanouit avant même d'apparaitre. Ethan sentit son malaise s'accentuer. Pourquoi au juste était-il là, déjà ?

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment, sans un mot, sans un geste. Harry semblait le jauger, et Ethan le comprenait. Ne devait pas entrer qui voulait dans cette « armée » d'élite. De plus, il avait conscience d'être un mystère pour toute l'école. Il ne pouvait en vouloir au Survivant de se méfier de lui. Mais finalement, celui-ci s'écarta, laissant entrer Samantha. Lorsqu'Ethan passa près de lui, Harry le retint par le bras et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix assez peu amicale :

-Ce sera le moment de t'expliquer. Je ne veux ni mensonge, ni secret.

Puis il s'écarta et referma la porte derrière eux. Troublé et définitivement mal à l'aise, Ethan déboucha dans une grande pièce bordée d'étagères remplies de livres et d'objets divers qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vus chez lui. La salle était chaleureusement éclairées par de nombreuses chandelles, et les confortables cousins au sol n'accueillaient encore que Hermione et Ron.

Il tenta de cacher le tremblement de ses mains et alla examiner les tranches de livres et les objets – principalement des instruments de détection de magie noire ou de mauvaises intentions... Il sentait le regard d'Harry sur lui tandis qu'il cherchait à se rappeler du nom et de la fonction d'un Scrutoscope. Il en prit un dans sa main, et rien ne se passa. Il vit du coin de l'œil Harry détourner la tête et rejoindre ses trois amis qui discutaient dans un coin. Samantha n'avait pas tardé à eller leur poser des questions...

Reportant son attention sur le Scrutoscope, il se rappela soudain son utilité. Et sourit légèrement. Cela devrait suffire à prouver au Survivant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal... Du moins l'espérait-il, mais le premier contact avait été plustôt tendu.

-Ethan ! l'appela la voix enjouée de Samantha.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Elle lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'animosité que Harry semblait éprouver envers lui. Il alla pourtant vers eux et s'assit lentement sur un coussin, près d'eux. La jeune Hermione paraissait ravie de le voir ici.

-Ethan, je te présente Hermione, Ron et Harry, dit-elle.

Il perçut sans conteste le ton sensiblement différent qu'elle avait inconsciemment adopté lorsqu'elle avait proncé le nom du Survivant. Elle aurait beau dire, leur nouvelle situation ne lui convenait pas. C'était du moins son avis, après qu'elle lui ait expliqué leur séparation. Mais pour le moment, peut-être pourraient-ils vraiment se contenter de cela...

-... voici Ethan Palmirya, continua Samantha, imperturbable. Nouveau venu de son Amérique lointaine pour aller se perdre à Serdaigle, récita-t-elle avec amusement. Serdaigle, franchement...

-Je n'ai pas choisi, marmonna-t-il.

Mais je n'y suis pas si mal... ajouta-t-il en lui-même. Il y manquait juste un certain Gryffondor qui pour l'instant ne l'acceptait pas vraiment.

-Nous expliquions à Samantha ce qu'est l'AD et son histoire, intervint Hermione, radieuse. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul ici à l'ignorer. En revanche...

-Je vais devoir répondre à certaines de vos questions, termina Ethan à sa place avec gravité. Je m'y attends, et je vous répondrai dans la mesure du possible. Sachez seulement...

-Oui ?

Il baissa la tête quelques secondes et la releva, plus déterminé.

-Je suis là pour vous aider. Mon seul but est de... Je viens peut-être.. de loin, mais je sais ce qui se trame, je connais les enjeux et ce qui risque d'arriver si personne ne fait ce qu'il faut. Je ne pouvais pas... rester en arrière, pas en sachant ce que je savais...

Alors que Harry allait visiblement l'interrompre, ce furent des coups à la porte qui le firent. Coupé dans son élan, Ethan détourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants qui paraissaient ravis. Mais que pouvait-on attendre d'autre de le part des élèves du Survivant ? Ils s'installèrent autour du petit groupe et se mirent à bavarder. Il se retira un peu à l'écart, peu envieux de se faire interroger tout de suite, et par d'autres que Harry.

Assez vite, tous les coussins, au nombre d'une petite vingtaine, furent occupés. Ethan devina qu'ils étaient au complet, et Harry confirma en fermant la porte à double tour. Tous se turent et le fixèrent d'un air avide. Harry semblait hésiter à se tourner vers eux. Il inspira un grand coup et leur fit enfin face. Un instant, il scruta les regards des adolescents assis en face de lui, puis se décida à prendre la parole.

-Je sais que j'avais dit que j'abandonnais définitivement l'AD... commença-t-il. Les circonstances à l'époque ont fait que ça ne servait plus à rien... Je ne dis pas que Zénobie est un mauvais professeur, elle nous apprend beaucoup de choses, mais...

-Pas ce qui est nécessaire ! intervint un jeune homme tout près d'Ethan.

-Voldemort ne nous enverra pas des Musards ! ajouta un autre.

-Euh... certe, acquiesça Harry. Par contre il risque de nous envoyer beaucoup de Mangemorts ou...

Il hésita.

-... de Détraqueurs. Je sais que ces créatures vous font peur maintenant que vous les avez affrontées, et vous avez pu voir par vous-même que j'avais raison de vous avertir autant que je l'ai fait. Faire des Patronus au calme est facile, mais face à des Détraqueurs... Pour une première fois, vous vous en êtes pas si mal tirés, mais il y a encore de la place pour progresser. Et c'est justement le but de la réouverture de l'AD.

Sa voix prenait de l'assurance à mesure qu'il parlait. Il ne semblait plus aussi troublé par le nombre de jeunes gens qui buvaient ses paroles qu'au début de son discours. Ethan comprenait de mieux en mieux comment il avait réussi à avoir autant d'alliés. Harry Potter était un chef, un leader.

Il sut que quoi que lui demanderait le Survivant, il le ferait sans hésiter.

-Aujourd'hui le retour de Voldemort est avéré par le Ministère lui-même, mais il ne fera rien avant un moment, comme vous le savez tous. Nous autres élèves de Poudlard, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre la décision finale des sorciers de notre pays, mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous préparer. Parce que la menace est présente, parce que nous en avons nous-même eu des exemples, nous devons faire quelque chose, ne pas rester de pauvres élèves sans défenses.

Harry s'animait. Il faisait plus que parler à ses « disciples », il les motivait, leur donnait un but et une énergie que lui-même semblait posséder au centuple. Cette guerre qu'il menait seul, il la partageait aujourd'hui avec des gens qui croyaient enh lui et étaient prêts à le suivre partout où il irait.

-Nous devons être prêts pour n'importe quelle situation. Si jamais un serviteur de Voldemort venait à prendre le pouvoir, nous reviendrions au temps où Voldemort régnait, peut-être même pire. Mais ils devront compter avec nous ! Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire !

Des exclamations enthousiastes résonnèrent dans la salle.

-Nous nous entraîneront dur, pour être capables de nous battre aux côtés de nos professeurs, des Aurors et de tous ceux qui se lèveront contre Voldemort. Pour protéger les personnes qui nous sont chères et ramener la paix.

-Bravo, Harry, lança Luna de sa voix chantante quand le jeune homme se tut.

Aussitôt, une grande ovation fit trembler les murs de la salle. Tout le monde criait et applaudissait, complimentait Harry qui devint rouge d'embarras et baissa la yeux, surpris. Ethan sourit, le Survivant s'en était magnifiquement tiré, mais il ne devait pas s'attendre à déclencher une telle excitation. Les éloges pleuvaient, les manifestationsd'impatience également, tous semblaient vouloir commencer au plus tôt, sous les ordres du Gryffondor qui commençait à sentir l'émotion le gagner.

-Je… Je… bégaya-t-il. Merci à tous, merci… de votre soutien…

**s---s**

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en ce début de soirée, le directeur était affairé à remplir quelques papiers. Assise devant lui, le professeur McGonagall attendait patiemment qu'il ait fini. Puis, enfin, le vieux mage reposa sa plume et s'étira les doigts en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas fâché d'en finir, lança-t-il. Toutes ces paperasseries m'ennuient profondémment – mais j'en connais un qui les supporte encore bien moins que moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est vous qui devriez vous occuper de cette affaire, intervint McGonagall avec raideur. N'importe qui à l'Ordre serait ravi de le faire por vous...

-Mais c'est de mes compétences dont nous avons besoin, Minerva. De plus je vous rappelle que je ne serais pas seul.

-L'école, en revanche...

-...sera laissé à votre bon soin, coupa Dumbledore. Là non plus vous ne serez pas seule. C'est bien pour cela que je vous demande de prendre contact avec lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il rechignera tant que cela à quitter sa propre école pour nous donner un petit coup de main. Il m'a toujours répété qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir participer à notre combat.

Le professeur McGonagall pinça les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas cette désicion, prise à la va-vite selon elle. Dumbledore le savait, mais il ne pouvait revenir dessus, pour diverses raisons. Bien sûr, il aimait très peu l'idée de laisser Poudlard derrière lui, même le temps de quelques courtes semaines – il espérait être rentré avant les vacances de Noël - mais il avait également grande confiance en son futur remplaçant, qui dirigeait lui-même une école de magie très renommée.

Sa seule crainte, à dire vrai, était qu'il ne fasse un faux pas par manque d'infirmations. C'est pourquoi il comptait sur sa collègue pour cela : il risquait d'être parti avant que son successeur n'arrive.

-Croyez-vous qu'il soit... réellement adapté pour prendre votre suite ici ? Demanda McGonagall d'un air très peu convaincu. Il est bien trop jeune et inexpérimenté, il risquerait de faire plus d'erreurs qu'autre chose...

-Mais je lui fais confiance et c'est le plus important, répliqua Dumbledore avec patience. Il est tout à fait qualifié pour cela. Je vous rappelle qu'il est directeur de cette école depuis ses vingt-deux ans. Et qu'il a fait beaucoup de choses pour faire avancer la loi magique américaine.

Sa collègue se renfrogna. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait raison, et c'était bien ce qui l'irritait. Mais elle ne pouvait accepter un directeur si jeune dans cette école...

-Quant à son autorité, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, je vous assure qu'il est parfaitement capable d'avoir l'ascendant nécessaire sur les élèves. Dois-je également vous rappeler que son école abrite une université ? De ce fait il est constamment confronté à des élèves plus âgés que lui. Et il s'en sort admirablement. Que voulez-vous de plus ?

-Qu'il soit moins jeune, grommela McGonagall.

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil taquin.

-Il saura vous surprendre, assura-t-il. Il a bien réussi à me surprendre moi-même...

Il rassembla les papiers administratifs épars sur son bureau et les tendit à McGonagall.

-Le seul véritable impair qu'il puisse commettre... c'est d'oublier qu'Ethan est censé être un de ses anciens élèves...

**s---s**

La salle résonnait d'éclats de voix et de sifflements. Des groupes de deux personnes s'étalaient sur toute sa surface et se jetaient des sorts de Désarmement – sort basique mais il s'avéra assez vite qu'un peu de révisions ne ferait de mal à personne. Malgré tout, ils semblaient tous se débrouiller très bien, et Ethan ressentit la fierté de Harry. Il sourit : le jeune Gryffondor avait raison d'être fier. Comme il l'avait dit, il y avait de la place pour le progrès, mais ce n'était tout de même pas si mal. Ethan avait beau en avoir vu d'autres, ces adolescents le surprenaient.

Il se tenait pour l'heure un peu à l'écart, regardant les jeunes gens en plein entraînement. Harry faisait le tour de la salle pour dispenser compliments et conseils, ces derniers en très petit nombre. Il s'arrêta un moment pour observer Samantha qui faisait équipe avec Neville, lequel, à la plus grande surprise d'Ethan, semblait assez peu sûr de lui et légèrement maladroit. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé ainsi... Cependant, Harry lui assura qu'il progressait. Etait-il pire... avant ?

Après un dernier regard à Samantha, Harry s'éloigna en direction du jeune Serdaigle impassible. Celui-ci se rembrunit légèrement : le Survivant n'avait toujours pas l'air très amène. Il s'adossa au mur près de lui et croisa également les bras, le regard fixé sur ses élèves. Ethan attendit, légèrement crispé, mais Harry ne desserra pas les mâchoires.

-Tu ne me fais absolument pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? finit par demander Ethan.

-Avoue que tout est contre toi... rétorqua Harry.

Ethan hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est jamais que ce que tu en dis...

Harry garda le silence. Ethan sut qu'il serait plus difficile de le convaincre que ce qu'on lui avait dit. Mais il ne perdit pas espoir. Il se devait d'y arriver.

-Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure... Que je voulais vous aider... Je le pensais vraiment, dit-il.

Il sentit le regard d'Harry se poser sur lui mais continua de fixer les élèves.

-Je crois que tu pourrais enchaîner sur quelque chose de plus dur, lança-t-il alors que Harry allait dire quelque chose. Ils me paraissent prêts.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire s'ils sont prêts ou non, répliqua sombrement Harry.

-Non, mais je les vois s'ennuyer...

En effet, la majorité des jeunes sorciers semblaient jeter le sort avec désinvolture, comme pressés de passer à autre chose. Harry soupira mais s'avança. Un coup de sifflet retentit.

-Stop ! Ça ira comme ça, je crois qu'on peut passer au niveau supérieur...

-Le Patronus ? demanda Neville avec espoir.

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu essayer, et après ce qui s'est passé le week-end dernier... ajouta Hermione.

-Bien, bien, allez-y, approuva Harry. Et ne t'en fais pas, Neville, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.

-Et moi ? demanda timidement une voix.

Samantha triturait sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'air indécise. Ethan sourit intérieurement. Cet embarras la rendait très jolie. Il comprenait que le choix du Survivant se soit porté sur elle. Il se souvint qu'elle ne devait pas connaître ce sort, et qu'elle n'avait peut-être même pas la capacité de le faire – du moins pour le moment. Mais si les professeurs semblaient croire qu'elle était douée, il devait y avoir une raison à cela. Harry paraissait le penser également.

-Je vais t'apprendre, lui dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'y arrives pas tout de suite, tu mettras sûrement un certain temps avant de faire apparaître autre chose que de la fumée.

Samantha acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Harry ignora totalement le Serdaigle et commença son petit cours : qui étaient les Détraqueurs, ce qu'ils provoquaient et quel était le moyen de les repousser. Les poings d'Ethan se serrèrent inconsciemment en l'écoutant parler.

-Une pensée heureuse ? répéta Samantha, un peu désorientée.

-Oui, la plus heureuse possible, acquiesça Harry. Quelle est la pensée qui soit la plus heureuse pour toi ?

Samantha détourna la tête pour cacher à son ami l'expression de son visage, qui sauta aux yeux d'Ethan lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Leur échange n'échappa pas à Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

-Sam ? appela-t-il doucement.

-Je peux... la garder pour moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Harry parut décontenancé mais il céda sans un mot. Malgré cela, Ethan aurait pu jurer savoir ce qui traversait l'esprit du jeune homme, et qui était entièrement faux. Croyait-il vraiment que la petite brune l'avait déjà oublié ? Croyait-il qu'elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? De lui, Ethan Palmirya ? Cette pensée le fit sourire, bien que tout cela risquâ d'amener plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Toutefois, ce n'était pas à lui que Samantha pensait, mais plutôt à un jeune Gryffondor impétueux et jaloux comme une teigne.

Après tout, peut-être ne se connaissaient-ils que depuis deux courtes semaines, mais il pouvait se vanter de connaître la jeune fille presque autant que la jeune rousse qui lui faisait office de meilleure amie, Ginny. Sur ce point, la jeune fille lui avait assuré qu'il en savait même plus que la jeune Weasley, ce qui était assez déconcertant.

-Bien, garde ce souvenir en tête, et répète après moi : _Spero Patronum !_

-_Spero Patronum !_ s'écria Samantha.

Quelque chose apparut au bout de sa baguette pour disparaître aussitôt. La légère exclamation de joie de la jeune fille fut vite remplacée par une autre de déception.

-Pour une première fois, ce n'était pas si mal, sourit Harry. Reprends.

A nouveau, la jeune fille n'obtint qu'un léver voile qui ne tint guère plus d'une fraction de seconde. Autour d'eux, les autres s'en sortaient un peu mieux. Après plusieurs essais, certains parvinrent à retrouver leurs Patronus et les faisaient évoluer en souriant, apparamment ravis de les revoir. D'autres, comme Neville, peinaient encore. Ethan bouillonnait. Tous ces efforts étaient vains... A quoi serviraient-ils contre une armée de Détraqueurs comme celle qu'ils avaient dû affronter ? Qu'est-ce que quelques Patronus pouvaient bien leur faire ? N'avaient-ils pas déjà vu l'inutilité de leur entraînement ?

-Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça, ne put-il se retenir de dire.

Harry se retourna vers lui d'un bloc. Il semblait être le seul à l'avoir entendu.

-Ah oui ? siffla-t-il à son tour. Tu penses avoir un meilleur moyen ?

-Oui, je pense avoir un meilleur moyen. Tes Patronus ne serviront à rien, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, alors pourquoi t'obstiner ?

-Parce que c'est le seul moyen de défense que nous ayons à notre disposition, répliqua Harry.

Ethan voyait que le jeune homme s'échauffait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait qu'il aurait beau y faire, cela reviendrait au même. Derrière, les autres s'arrêtaient peu à peu pour écouter leur échange. Samantha restait figée.

-Mais vas-y, montre-nous ton Patronus surpuissant, ajouta Harry sur sa lancée.

Ethan détourna légèrement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas faire de Patronus, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Harry eut un rictus méprisant. Comment pouvait-il le haïr à ce point... alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas ? Angoissé à l'idée d'être rejeté avant même de pouvoir prouver sa loyauté, Ethan reprit avec plus de ferveur. Tous l'écoutèrent avec plus d'attention à mesure qu'il parlait.

-Mais je sais comment les faire disparaître, _disparaître_, pas repousser. Vos Patronus n'ont rien pu contre l'armée qui s'est déplacée samedi, mais j'ai pu les annihiler, n'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez tous ? Une méthode simple et efficace, définitive ?

-Eh bien, donne-nous ton secret, intervint Harry, l'air rageur.

Hermione Granger s'avança pour venir en aide à Ethan, mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste de la main en répondant au Survivant.

-Ce n'est pas un secret, plutôt... une découverte que nous avons faite, chez moi. Nous avons... découvert la véritable nature des Détraqueurs, et par la même occasion, la façon de les détruire. Harry Potter, je n'ai pas pour intention de prendre la place de chef que tu as amplement méritée. Je veux seulement... te donner les informations que je possède, afin que tu puisses te défendre au mieux...

Le silence s'installa quelques instants. Harry semblait ruminer. Tous attendaient avec anxiété sa décision. Écouter Ethan, lui faire confiance... ou non ?

-Bien, donne-nous ta solution... marmonna Harry, comme à contre-cœur, provoquant quelques soupirs de soulagement autour de lui et l'intérêt redoublé des adolescents.

-Je...

Troublé par l'attention soudaine qu'il avait soulevé autour de lui, Ethan hésita. Il n'était guère habitué à être la cible de tous les regards, ordinairement c'était plutôt... Il s'était toujours contenté d'écouter de loin.

-Nous avons... découvert par hasard que... les Détraqueurs... craignent la lumière. En fait, il s'avère que ce sont des sortes de... de vampires, des vampires de l'âme, pourrait-on dire.

-Tu pourrais être plus précis ? demanda une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rousse – Ginny, sûrement.

-Eh bien... Notre hypothèse est que les Détraqueurs sont en réalité des sorciers transformés en vampires...

Il fut coupé par divers cris de surprise. Harry ramena le calme d'un bref coup de sifflet.

-Explique-toi, fit-il ensuite.

-Avez-vous déjà vu les effets qu'une transformation de ce type pouvait entraîner chez un sorcier ? demanda Ethan ; personne ne répondit. Chez un Moldu – il buta sur le mot, rechignant à l'utiliser comme s'il représentait une insulte – nous observerions les effets habituels, et il deviendrait vampire. Mais chez un sorcier... le processus est différent. Nous pensons que le flux magique qui nous parcourt peut interférer avec la transformation et produire quelque chose de... totalement différent.

-Comme un Détraqueur... lâcha Ronald Weasley.

-Je vous épargenrai les détails, reprit Ethan. Nous avons fait beaucoup d'expériences pour observer cette interférence, et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que nos soupçons se sont assez vite confirmés. Dès lors... il n'a pas été difficile de trouver la solution pour les combattre.

-La lumière ? proposa Hermione.

-Tout comme les vampires normaux, acquiesça Ethan. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi ils se cachaient sous ces épaisses capes ? Ce n'est pas pour masquer leur laideur, cela leur importe autant que le choix de leurs chaussettes...

La comparaison arracha un léger rire à l'assistance. Ethan sourit un peu.

-Tout ce que nous avons à faire, alors... c'est nous concentrer sur la difficulté d'obtenir une lumière qui puisse traverser la cape comme la tienne, lança Hermione. Mais... comment as-tu fait ? Ça a dû demander beaucoup de puissance...

Ethan soupira. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à cette question, qu'il considérait comme quelque peu embarrassante. Cela le forcerait à parler de son passé, et cela... il ne le voulait pas. Pas devant tout ce monde, en tout cas. De plus, Dumbledore et lui s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour révéler ses secrets.

-Je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre à la question sous-entendue... Simplement je dirai que j'en ai tout de même payé le prix. Faire ce que j'ai fait demande beaucoup d'énergie, et je crains d'avoir surestimé de beaucoup mes capacités. Je vous mets en garde : vous ne pourrez pas produire une lumière de la même intensité. La moitié même risque de vous tuer, si vous n'êtes pas assez entraînés. J'en ai vu... périr...

Il baissa la tête, luttant contre les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Combien avaient cru pouvoir détruire à eux seuls ceux qui se dressaient devant eux ? Combien avaient cru être assez forts ? Une main se posa sur son bras.

-Ethan ?

Il releva la tête. Samantha se tenait devant lui, l'air un peu inquiète. Elle savait, elle... Elle savait ce qu'il avait traversé, tout comme elle savait ce qu'avait traversé Harry. Il se demanda un court instant comme elle pouvait supporter de savoir tout cela et les aider ensuite...

-Ça va, lui assura-t-il.

-Tu pourrais nous apprendre ?

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent. Surpris, Ethan les regarda les uns après les autres. Ils semblaient tous enthousiastes à l'idée de savoir détruire les Détraqueurs. Mais avaient-ils seulement idée de la difficulté ? Il secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous apprendre à vous défendre, argumenta-t-il. Je vous ai simplement donné la solution, mon rôle s'arrête là.

Et il refusa de dire un mot de plus. Dès lors, Harry l'ignora complètement. L'heure avançant, il décréta qu'ils aborderaient le problème une autre fois – sûrement le temps pour lui et ses amis de faire quelques recherches appronfondies sur le sujet. En revanche, il leur fit relancer quelques sorts qu'ils avaient visiblement appris ensemble, histoire de voir l'évolution de leur niveau.

A la fin de la soirée, il semblait assez satisfait.

Il fit partir ses élèves par petits groupes de deux ou trois, mais retint Ethan dans la pièce quand celui-ci fit mine de vouloir sortir. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que cinq personne – Hermione, Samantha, Ronald, Ethan et lui-même – Harry referma la porte à clé et se tourna vers le Serdaigle.

-Maintenant les questions indiscrètes, commença Harry tout en décrochant du mru une épée que personne n'avait remarquée jusqu'alors.

Instinctivement, Ethan en saisit une autre qu'il aperçut tout près de lui et se mit en garde. Harry attaqua en posant sa première question.

-Qui es-tu ?

Ethan para assez facilement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manier l'épée, mais le maniement était très proche de celui d'une baguette, tant son arme était légère.

-Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit : Ethan Palmirya...

Les coups s'enchaînèrent à toute vitesse. Les trois autres Gryffondor regardaient la scène, figés.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé... ton nom, répliqua Harry en portant attaque sur attaque. Qui es-tu vraiment... derrière ce nom !

-Le nouveau de Serdaigle, répondit Ethan en attaquant à son tour, faisant légèrement reculer le Survivant qui grimaça. Le tueur de Détraqueur.

-D'où viens-tu ? D'où tiens-tu toutes ces connaissances ? Et cette puissance !

-C'est quelque chose... que je garde pour moi, rétorqua Ethan, s'essoufflant peu à peu au même rythme qu'Harry tant leur échange était effréné.

-Quel est ton but ?

-T'aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres...! Voldemort...! souffla le jeune Serdaigle, épuisé mais se défendant toujours. Botter le cul des Mangemorts... et pouvoir crier ta victoire !

Harry chargea avec toute sa force. Ethan para mais trébucha et s'étala de tout son long, éreinté, le souffle court, l'épée à quelques mètres derrière lui. La pointe de la lame d'Harry pointée sur sa gorge.

-Harry ! s'écria Samantha.

Elle trouvait qu'il en faisait trop ? Ethan pensait au contraire qu'il n'avait pas encore fait assez. Le jeune Gryffondor avait également la respiration sifflante mais son regard dur était fixé sur son adversaire. Il semblait avoir malgré tout encore de l'énergie à revendre.

-Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, haleta-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu veux vraiment...

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-A ton avis ?

-Harry, arrête, ça suffit.

Samantha s'était interposée, la main posée sur le bras armé d'Harry, le suppliant du regard. Peu à peu, elle parvint à lui baisser le bras, et il finit par se détourner à contre-cœur pour aller reposer l'épée.

-Tu peux partir, lança Harry sans se retourner.

-Je te prouverai que mes intentions sont bonnes, Harry Potter, répondit Ethan en se relevant. Demande, et je ferai.

-Quant à cette réunion... commença le Survivant, de l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Ethan d'un ton qu'il rendit faussement hésitant. Je viens d'arriver à l'école, je ne suis au courant de rien...

Il n'ajouta rien. Il s'approcha de Samantha, l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte que Harry venait de déverrouiller.

-J'espère que tu me permettras de faire mes preuves, dit-il en sortant.

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir et avisa une Serdaigle qui l'avait visiblement attendu. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et ils prirent ensemble le chemin de leur tour. Il sentit le regard d'Harry sur lui jusqu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé ton hypothèse sur les Détraqueurs, dit soudain la fille de Serdaigle d'une voix étonnamment chantante – Luna Lovegood, s'il se souvenait bien. J'en parlerai à mon père, il sera enchanté.

-Je n'en doute pas... marmonna Ethan, indécis.

Eleanor Moon, sa nouvelle amie, lui avait raconté d'étranges choses sur Luna et son père, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être interviewé pour leur journal...

ils restèrent silencieux jusque devant l'entrée de leur tour. Luna donna le mot de passe et entra. Lorsque Ethan passa à son tour l'ouverture, elle avait disparu. À la place, la petite Eleanor Moon lui adressait des signes de la main, assise à une table devant un monceau de livres.

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais de travailler ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant avec elle.

Eleanor fit une petite moue vexé et croisa les bras.

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais de me faire des remarques ? répliqua-t-elle.

Ethan sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Eleanor poussa une exclamation de surprise et tenta d'écarter la main taquine de son ami qui éclata carrément de rire. La jeune fille tint sa main dans les deux siennes et le regarda avec attendrissement.

-Quoi ? finit par demander Ethan, étonné.

-Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire...

D'abors surpris puis gêné, Ethan se gratta la tempe en souriant bêtement. Soudain Eleanor sursauta et plongea dans son sac.

-Mon père m'a envoyé quelque chose tout à l'heure, je pense que ça t'intéressera.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin plié en huit. Dessus, une petite liste de noms était inscrite. Ethan l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est la lise des candidats à l'élection de Ministre de la Magie, expliqua la petite blonde. Elle ne sera normalement connue que demain, mais mon père en fait partie alors...

-Ton père ?

-Eh oui ! s'écria Eleanor, ravie. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

-Plutôt oui, acquiesça Ethan. Sinon... reprit-il en regardantà nouveau la liste. Tu as repéré quelque chose d'anormal sur cette liste ?

-Eh bien... Nous avons deux anciens Serpentards... chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant. Ici et ici. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire, mais on ne sait jamais...

-On va croiser les doigts pour ton père, alors... conclut Ethan.

_Fin du chapitre 24..._


	25. Un directeur singulier

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

**Chapitre XXV :** Un directeur singulier

La liste des candidats au poste de Ministre de la Magie fut effectivement connue le dimanche matin. Lorsque Samanatha entra dans la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuner, tout le monde ne parlait déjà que de ça. La voix d'Hermione lui parvint dès les portes, offrant déjà tous les scénarios possibles. Samantha soupira. Elle alla s'asseoir près de ses amis et leur adressa un bonjour un peu désabusé. Personne ne sembla vraiment le remarquer, assomés par le discours engagé d'Hermione.

Samantha piocha un croissant dans une panière et le porta sans conviction à sa bouche. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Ginny, face à elle. Si personne ne voyait rien, elle pouvait au moins compter sur la jeune rousse pour avoir des yeux à leur place. Elle hocha simplement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle allait bien et mordit dans son croissant avec un peu plus de volonté.

-Ces deux-là sont de Serpentard, à ce que j'ai pu savoir, disait Hermione. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'eux. Il y en a même un qui a eu une médaille pour service rendu à l'école... Viktor Landers. L'autre, Rolf Backers, a fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison...

-Tu n'en as pas assez de toujours tout savoir ? lui lança Ron en grimaçant, une demi-douzaine de tartines étalées devant lui.

La préfète daigna délaisser un instant son journal du regard pour lui jeter un regard noir.

-Il n'empêche qu'ils sont assez bien vus dans la communauté, reprit-elle de plus belle. Je ne serais pas étonnée que l'un d'eux obtienne le poste... Quant à savoir si c'est une bonne chose...

-Il n'y a personne qui soit mieux placé qu'eux ? demanda Harry, visiblement quelque peu intéressé.

-Eh bien... Maximilien Moon me paraîtrait un bon choix... ou Steven Goldstein... Son fils fait partie de l'AD après tout.

-Maximilien Moon ? répéta Samantha, que le nom avait interpellée. Attendez...

Elle se leva sans une explication et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'Ethan et de son amie.

-Bonjour, Ethan, Eleanor...

-Bonjour Sam, répondit celle-ci, tout sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, très bien... Je voulais te demander... Tu t'appelles bien Moon, non ? C'est ton père qui se présente aux élections ?

La jeune fille parut surprise que la Gryffondor se souvienne de son nom. Elle acquiesça malgré tout.

-Oui, il avait décidé de se présenter aux prochaines élections, mais étant donné qu'elles ont été avancées...

Samantha sourit. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

-J'espère qu'il gagnera, dit-elle. Ethan, on se voit plus tard ?

-D'accord. Comme d'habitude...

-A ce soir, alors, conclut-elle en s'éloignant sur un signe de la main. Moon est le père d'Ely, l'amie d'Ethan. Tout est lié, dit-elle à ses amis avec un grand sourire, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle avec un autre croissant.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle hésita. Puis sortit finalement dans la petite cour. Là, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondémment. Elle avait assez mal dormi, suite à la soirée qu'elle avait passée dans la Salle sur Demande. Les exercices d'Harry l'avaient épuisée, mais le souvenir de son altercation avec Ethan l'avait hantée quasiment toute la nuit. L'air frais la réveilla complètement. Elle frissonna. Aucun doute, l'hiver était là. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint d'un détail qui avait à peine retenu son attention.

Dumbledore était absent au petit-déjeuner. C'était assez rare pour être relevé.

Elle secoua la tête et termina son croissant. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de ne pas assister à tous les repas, même en tant que directeur. Un coup de vent la fit trembler de froid et elle préféra rentrer. Courageuse, mais pas téméraire, songea-t-elle avec amusement.

Alors qu'elle errait dans les couloirs du château, elle repensait aux derniers événements. Tout s'était enchaîné, et elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait supporter tout ce qui lui était arrivé sans craquer. Avait-elle enfin réussi à se canaliser ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne s'était jamais connue aussi forte. Sinon... Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais mieux valait ne pas y penser. Cela faisait malgré tout à peine une semaine qu'elle avait perdu... son oncle, sa tante... et ses deux cousins...

Son pas ralentit. Une larme dévala sa joue. Elle l'essuya en vitesse. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Quand le serait-ce ? Toujours, peut-être. Jamais, si elle le pouvait. Ses parents lui avaient écrit suite à cet incident. Elle ne leur avait pas encore répondu. Que leur dire ? Ils ne lui avaient rien appris, elle était déjà au courant lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait parvenir la nouvelle. Elle ne savait même pas si Elodie, sa meilleure amie, avait été mise au courant, et elle répugnait à le faire.

Inconsciemment, ces derniers temps, elle avait plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec ses connaissances moldues. Elle s'en voulait un peu mais... la vie à Poudlard était si trépidente et chargée, qu'elle avait peu de temps pour elle. Et surtout beaucoup trop de choses en tête.

-Une menace, mon œil, entendit-elle soudain grommeler dans un couloir désert. Il a l'air inoffensif ce gosse... Après tout ce n'est pas mon problème, il doit bien avoir une raison...

Elle connaissait cette voix horriblement traînante... Et en effet, Drago Malefoy apparut au détour du couloir, l'air préoccupé. Il sursauta en la voyant face à lui, surpris. Mais reprit bien vite son arrogance maladive au plus grand déplaisir de Samantha.

-Samy, quel plaisir de te croiser de si bon matin, lança-t-il.

-Ne m'appelle pas Samy, grogna-t-elle.

S'il lui cherchait des noises, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir répondre de ses actes. Pour ne pas changer, songea-t-elle en serrant les poings. Avec les réfléxions qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle ne sentait pas capable de supporter ce blondinet détestable. Prudente, elle décida de continuer son chemin sans faire plus attention à lui. Mais il n'aimait vraisemblablement pas beaucoup être ignoré...

-Je... suis désolé pour ta famille... bredouilla-t-il.

Samantha s'arrêta net, stupéfaite. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-il bien dit... qu'il était désolé ? Etait-ce bien Malefoy qu venait de parler ? _Ce_ Malefoy ? Impossible... Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

Malefoy parut pris de court. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson sorti de l'eau.

-Je... J'en ai entendu parler... Tout le monde est au courant, je pensais que tu le savais...

Elle serra les poings plus fort. Ce Malefoy-là n'était pas naturel, il ne valait rien.

-Est-ce que ça te donne le droit de me dire de telles âneries ? explosa-t-elle. Tu penses que je vais te croire quand tu dis que tu es désolé ? Raconte ça à d'autres !

Le Serpentard reprit aussitôt de sa superbe.

-Tu le prends comme ça, très bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Après tout crois ce que tu veux. J'essaye juste de te ramener dans le droit chemin, mais si tu ne veux pas écouter mes conseils, ne viens pas pleurer quand tu comprendras ton erreur.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas de prédateur, sourire sournois aux lèvres. Samantha se crispa, tâchant de toutes ses forces de ne pas craquer et d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de ce malotru.

-Tu risques ta vie... A chaque instant... lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, si près qu'elle sentit son souffle contre sa peau.

La gravité de la voix du Serpentard la pétrifia de surprise. Elle ne songeait plus même à sa colère. Il saisit une mèche de cheveux rouges entre ses doigts et joua un instant avec, toujours si proche de la jeune fille qu'un simple tressaillement pourrait les faire se toucher.

-J'aime beaucoup tes mèches, souffla-t-il avant de laisser échapper un léger rire et de s'éloigner.

Tétanisée, Samantha ne fit pas un geste.

**s---s**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, et plus précisément dans son dortoir désert, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas si désert de cela. En plus du chat orange d'Hermione et de son Schmurf endormis, se trouvait l'elfe de maison Dobby, qui semblait l'attendre, une lettre à la main.

-M'zelle ! s'écria la créature en l'apercevant.

-Bonjour, Dobby. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Dobby à une lettre pour m'zelle, une lettre de Dumbledore, répondit l'elfe en brandissant ladite lettre d'un geste triomphant.

Samantha la prit en le remerciant – ce qui lui valut un imense sourire ravi – et Dobby disparut dans un pop sonore. La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit et caressa un moment son petit Schmurf qui ronronna de plaisir – « Ce n'est pas plutôt à Patt' de ronronner ? » songea-t-elle, amusée – puis observa le parchemin jauni qui constituait sa lettre. Que pouvait bien avoir à lui dire Dumbledore qui nécessite une lettre ? Intriguée, elle se décida à lire son contenu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir lu et relu plusieurs fois, elle jeta le parchemin sur le lit en pestant. Pas de bonne nouvelle à l'horizon. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait préféré la prévenir par lettre, mais c'était vite devenu un problème secondaire. De deux choses l'une : elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'école. Ni pour voir le père de Ron, et encore moins pour admirer Pré-au-Lard, ces deux choses lui étant refusées respectivement par Dumbledore et ses parents. Elle froissa la lettre dans sa main. Devait-on même lui refuser de simples sorties ? Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

Une légère douleur à la tête la tira de ses pensées amères. Elle se passa une main sur le front tout en sortant sa potion de son tiroir. Elle en avala une gorgée tout en réfléchissant : elle n'avait jamais remarqué que cette potion ait eu un quelconque effet, mais l'infirmière ne lui avait sûrement pa donnée sans raison. Elle frissonna en imaginant que la douleur puisse être pire encore si elle ne prenait pas ce remède...

-Bonne nuit... murmura-t-elle à ses compagnons à quatre pattes en s'allongeant tout près d'eux, la tête contre leurs corps chauds. Réveillez-moi quand il sera l'heure... de voir Ethan...

Et elle s'endormit.

**s---s**

Son sommeil fut extrêmement agité. Les rêves se succédaient, flous, illogiques, angoissants, et sans trêve. Elle se tournait sans cesse dans son lit, la tête douloureuse et l'esprit troublé. Elle eut la fugace impression d'un toucher frais sur son front, puis plus rien. Elle sombra alors dans l'incoinscience totale, dépourvue d'images.

Ce furent Cabriole et Pattenrond qui la réveillèrent. Elle se redressa d'un bond, surprise. Peu à peu elle se souvint d'où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait là. La première chose dont elle prit conscience fut le soir qui tombait. Elle avait donc dormi si longtemps ? Elle allait rater son rendez-vous avec Ethan... Sa montre la rassura sur ce point : elle avait encore un moment devant elle.

-Merci, tous les deux, dit-elle à Cabriole et Pattenrond en les gratifiant chacun d'une caresse.

Elle avisa alors un bout de parchemin posé contre sa fiole de potion jade bouchonnée. La lettre de Dumbledore était correctement pliée juste à côté. Samantha prit le petit parchemin et le déplia en se frottant les yeux. Il était signé d'Hermione.

_« Je suis passée voir comment tu allais puisque tu n'es pas redescendue ce midi. Je t'ai donné un peu de ta potion, même si je pense que tu en avais déjà pris. Comme je risque de ne pas être là à ton réveil (réunion imprévue de l'AD) je te donne tout de suite les dernières informations. McGonagall nous a annoncé que Dumbledore était parti en voyage et ne rentrerait pas avant un moment, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a prévenue par lettre... Son remplaçant arrivera bientôt._

_Hermione_

_P.S. : tu devrais demander à Madame Pomfresh de changer de potion, celle-ci n'a pas l'air très efficace. »_

Ainsi... Dumbledore était parti ? C'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. Hermione n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter, mais Samantha en savait assez pour connaître la gravité de la situation, que le directeur soit parti de lui-même ou non. Après tout, n'était-il pas le seul que Voldemort ait jamais craint ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle doutait que son successeur puisse se montrer à la hauteur, quel qu'il soit. Enfin cela expliquait la réunion dont son amie parlait.

Vaguement inquiète et parfaitement réveillée, Samantha reposa le parchemin sur sa table de chevet et sortit vivement de la tour des Gryffondor. Elle devait parler à Ethan. Il ne serait sûrement pas mieux placé qu'elle pour juger des événements, mais elle se sentait toujours un peu mieux en sa présence. Il savait tellement d'autres choses...

Elle aurait bien aimé parler avec Harry, mais comme celui-ci était avec tous les autres à la Salle sur Demande et qu'elle ignorait comment s'y rendre, elle laissa tomber l'idée. Et puis Ethan allait l'attendre.

Arrivée à la grande porte qui donnait à l'extérieur, elle s'emmitoufla dans la cape qu'elle avait pensé à prendre et sortit dans le froid du soir. Elle ne vit personne sur les abords du lac, et encore moins sous l'arbre près duquel ils se retrouvaient toujours. Elle regarda sa montre en soupirant d'impatience.

-Il est en retard, grommela-t-elle.

-Je suis là, répondit une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Surprise, elle leva la tête pour distinguer une silhouette décoiffée nonchalamment installée dans les branches dénudés, silhouette qui lui adressa un signe de la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?

-Communion avec la nature... tu connais ? la taquina-t-il. Tu viens ?

Il se laissa soudain tomber de sa branche, seulement retenu par ses deux jambes. Tête en bas il lui fit un sourire amusé alors qu'elle pestait sur son imprudence.

-Tu aimes vivre dangereusement, lança-t-elle.

-Le danger, c'est toute ma vie, répliqua-t-il. Alors, tu viens ?

Un peu à contre-cœur, elle saisit sa main et fut bientôt assise sur sa propre branche, près de lui, face au lac qui commençait à miroiter dans le crépuscule. Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment.

-Tu voulais me voir ? finit par demander Ethan à voix basse, comme pour ne pas rompre le charme.

-Je voulais... Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne pensais pas qu'Harry...

-Ça ne fait rien, la coupa-t-il. Je ne lui en veux pas, tu sais ? A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit facile.

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-J'espère juste pouvoir agir à temps... murmura-t-il.

-Ethan...

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, reprit-il d'un ton plus enjoué. Je n'abandonne pas facilement, et j'ai une mission à accomplir. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y arriver...

Ce fut au tour de Samantha de soupirer.

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je ne crois pas que mon avis compte vraiment pour lui, en ce qui te concerne. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais... il ne m'écoute pas...

-Laisse, Sam. C'est à moi de me faire accepter. Si je n'y arrive pas par moi-même, si je suis incapable de lui prouver ma loyauté, alors tout ce que je pourrais faire sera inutile. S'il continue de rejeter mon aide, c'est qu'_il_ se sera trompé... que je ne serai pas à la hauteur de _ses_ espoirs... Indigne de la confiance qu'_il_ a placée en moi...

-Ethan... Ne désespère pas comme ça, tenta de le rassurer Samantha, posant une main sur son bras. Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait acceptée si facilement et pas toi...

-Parce que j'ai vaincu des Détraqueurs, peut-être ? ironisa Ethan.

-C'est au contraire une preuve de bonté, rétorqua Samantha. Ecoute, je suis sûre que ton mentor a eu raison de t'envoyer ici, _toi_. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais son dernier espoir ? T'aurait-il envoyé ici s'il ne te croyait pas capable de faire ce qu'il fallait ?

Ethan ne répondit pas, et le silence s'installa. La jeune brune se taisait, elle lui avait dit le principal, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Pourtant elle savait qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions, qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur, qu'il doutait de lui. « Je sais que tu arriveras à gagner sa confiance, pensa-t-elle. Dans un sens, vous êtes pareils... »

-Dumbledore est parti... lança-t-il soudain d'une voix grave qui s'entendait à peine.

-Je sais, Hermione me l'a dit... On sait qui le remplacera ?

-Moi, en tout cas, je le sais, répondit le jeune homme d'un air désabusé.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Samantha.

-Il est censé être le directeur de mon ancienne école de magie, Meltingpot. Donc je suis censé le connaître. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'a mis au courant, pour que je ne fasse pas d'étourderie qui briserait ma couverture.

-Pourquoi cacher la vérité ? Pourquoi ne pas dire à Harry que...

-Parce que Dumbledore et moi avons estimé qu'il ne devait pas le savoir. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Ça pourrait fausser son jugement, en bien ou en mal, et je ne veux pas risquer de le voir me haïr jusqu'à la fin de mes jours juste pour ça. Si encore il accepte de me croire, et maintenant que Dumbledore ne peut plus confirmer ma version des faits, si tant est qu'il le puisse réellement, j'ai perdu tout crédit. Non, il... Je lui dirai, quand j'estimerai qu'il aura besoin de le savoir.

-Bien... soupira Samantha.

Elle ne chercha pas plus à discuter. Elle savait que cela serait inutile. Quand bien même elle obtiendrait quelque resultat, qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de dire qu'elle avait raison et pas eux ? Elle n'était pas juge de leur situation. Peut-être savait-elle de quoi il retournait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle saurait prendre une meilleure décision qu'eux.

Malgré tout, elle sentait qu'Harry prendrait très mal ce mystère. Si Ethan voulait gagner sa confiance en commençant par un tel secret, Harry avait peut-être raison de se méfier. En tous les cas, elle était sûre que s'il venait à découvrir la vérité, il entrerait dans une rage folle, et qui sait ce qu'il serait alors capable de faire ?

-Comment va Ely ? Pas trop stressée pour son père ?

-Non, ça va, elle le prend assez bien.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Samantha se tordait inconsicemment les doigts en observant le ciel. Il lui semblait que, plus les jours passaient, plus elles les détestait. Chacun d'eux paraissait avoir son lot de revers et de désastres, de mauvaises nouvelles et de douleurs. Chaque événement, si insignifiant soit-il, lui semblait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques. Dans quel monde... était-elle tombée ?

-Sam ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ethan.

Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

-Tu pleures... expliqua-t-il simplement.

-Oh...

Elle porta les doigts à ses joues et sentit en effet les larmes les humidifier. Ce fut l'élément déclancheur, et elle se mit à sangloter doucement, le visage dans les mains.

-Oh non, non, ne pleure pas... bafouilla le jeune homme, pris de court.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait se comporter face à des pleurs, sans doute en avait-il trop vus pour pouvoir en supporter davantage, peut-être même les avait-il toujours fuis... Mais cette fois, il prit sur lui et l'entoura gauchement de ses bras en murmurant des paroles de consolation malhabiles. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, imaginant fugacement se trouver dans les bras d'Harry.

**s---s**

Le lendemain matin, les élèves furent surpris de voir McGonagall les attendre de pied ferme dans la Salle Commune. Certains durent repartir au pas de course réveiller les derniers retardataires qui arrivèrent en se frottant les yeux d'un air endormi. Samantha était de ceux-là, étant toujours aussi peu matinale et ayant passé plusieurs nuits difficiles. Hermione la tenait par la main pour la faire avancer.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'école, ramenée dans la Grande Salle dans les même circonstances et avec les mêmes têtes endormies. Samantha remarqua Ethan et Eleanor, à qui elle adressa mollement un signe de la main, puis Malefoy qu'elle ignora farouchement. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré ses paroles de la veille. Puis elle nota enfin l'intrus qui se tenait debout à la table des professeurs, après un léger coup de coude d'Hermione.

Tous les élèves s'assirent dans un silence relatif, chuchotant entre eux en observant l'impudent jeune homme qui occupait avec désinvolture la place réservée à Dumbledore. Il n'avait d'ailleurs à première vue rien d'un sorcier. Habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise noire largement ouverte sur laquelle il portait une chaude veste de daim brune, il n'avait rien du classique sorcier anglais dans sa petite robe de couleur.

Par contre, il était évident que les demoiselles n'étaient pas indifférentes à son charme et son charisme. Assez grand et très fin, il avait un physique et une allure d'adolescent, mais malgré tout, on lui donnait aux environs de vingt-cinq ans. Des cheveux gris-blanc lui tombaient sur le visage en mèches désordonnées, dissimulant à moitié un sourire taquin et des yeux améthystes pétillant d'une malice semblable à celle de Dumbledore. Pour ajouter à l'aspect décontracté et visiblement oscillant entre le souci de l'apparence et le je-m'en-foutisme flagrant de sa tenue, son oreille droite arborait une panoplie rutilantes de boucles de toutes sortes.

Samantha se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-C'est le nouveau ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

-Je ne sais pas...

McGonagall frappa trois fois dans ses mains et un silence complet s'installa aussitôt. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le jeune homme qui souriait largement, dispensant des clins d'œil de-ci de-là. Samantha jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ethan qui le fixait avec anxiété.

-Eh bien tout d'abord sachez que je suis bien content d'être là ! commença l'inconnu. J'ai été très surpris quand Dumbledore m'a contacté, je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir venir ici, et encore moins en qualité de directeur...

McGonagall se racla la gorge, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

-Bien sûr, fit-il. Je vais me présenter : je m'appelle Amphitryon Drakomlès, et je suis actuellement, du moins je l'étais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le directeur de Sandarea.

-Sandarea ? intervint McGonagall.

Amphitryon Drakomlès laissa échapper un nouveau rire et répondit, visiblement content de lui :

-Oui, j'ai changé son nom en janvier dernier, je n'aimais pas l'autre... Vous devez encore le connaître sous le nom de Meltingpot, je me trompe ?

Aussitôt de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers Ethan, mais le nouveau directeur ne sembla pas le remarquer. McGonagall se renfrogna d'un air sensiblement outré mais ne dit rien. Drakomlès rit encore.

-Je ne vais pas vous priver de ce délicieux petit déjeuner, lança-t-il. J'ai moi-même très faim. Vous permettez ? demanda-t-il à une McGonagall rouge d'exaspération en faisant une petite mais élégante révérence.

Et il s'assit, toujours aussi joyeux, alors que le professeur de Métamorphose semblait fulminer. Un jeune garçon que Samantha n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Drakomlès bondit de son nouveau fauteuil.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Ethan, Ethan, où es-tu passé petit chenapan ? Amène-toi donc par ici !

Ethan se leva sous les regards surpris des élèves. Chenapan ? Il y avait de quoi étonner n'importe qui. Le Serdaigle n'était pas connu pour être uin fripon d'aucune sorte. Samantha imaginait assez facilement leurs hypothèses. Après tout, ce garçon était un magicien très doué, si l'on en croyait son exploit lors du match de Quidditch, et pour le directeur de Meltingpot – Sandarea – il devait être son préféré, son « chouchou ». Samantha sourit en le regardant avancer d'un pas incertain vers la table des professeurs. En vérité cet énergumène avait bien caclulé son coup : d'une façon tout à fait naturelle il était parvenu à découvrir qui était son soi-disant élève sans soulever le moindre soupçon.

Il accueillit Ethan avec un entrain qui ne paraissait pas feint – même si Samantha doutait de sa sincérité. Ethan, lui, semblait assez mal à l'aise. Mais Drakomlès le serra dans ses bras comme s'il retrouvait un ami et la Gryffondor remarqua qu'il en profitait pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, à quoi Ethan acquiesçait imperceptiblement. Puis il lui fit signe de retourner à sa table.

Le regard d'Ethan croisa alors celui de Samantha, et il échangèrent seulement un hochement de tête avant que le Serdaigle ne rejoigne ses camarades, suivi du garçon qui accompagnait leur nouveau directeur.

-Ce Damoclès m'a l'air bien frappé, lança Ron en se penchant sur la table pour que seuls ses amis l'entendent.

-Drakomlès, Ron, le reprit Hermione. Personnellement je te le trouve surtout extrêmement jeune. C'est peut-être pire que tout ce qu'on a pu dire hier soir...

L'attention de Samantha fut piquée au vif.

-Qu'avez-vous fait, hier soir ? demanda-t-elle. Vous avez parlé de l'AD...

-Nous avons fait le point sur la situation, répondit Hermione. Les élections du Ministre de la Magie, et le départ de Dumbledore. Nous voulions être prêts à toutes les éventualités...

-Sauf celle-ci, intervint Ron.

Harry, quant à lui, restait songeur, fixant avec attention le jeune homme qui occupait la place et le poste du vieux Dumbledore. Samantha l'observait, attendant la conclusion de ses réflexions. Puis, enfin, il se tourna vers eux et se servit de la marmelade.

-Après tout, si Dumbledore l'a choisi, c'est qu'il le jugeait digne de tenir Poudlard, dit-il avec flegme. Il est peut-être jeune, mais ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait la puissance ou les responsabilités.

Et il mordit avec appétit dans sa tartine. Tous savaient parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire par-là, la discussion était close. Samantha regarda à nouveau Ethan, qui scrutait son nouveau voisin de table avec des yeux ronds, comme si celui-ci, qui mangeait avec un air amusé, venait de lui apprendre la nouvelle du siècle. En face d'eux, Eleanor était secoué d'un fou rire qu'elle retenait difficilement.

Le repas se termina en silence, et Samantha attendit que la salle commence à se vider pour aller rejoindre Eleanor et Ethan. Ce dernier avait abandonné son expression ahurie au profit d'une incrédulité moins marquée.

-Bonjour, lança Samantha en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Tu sais que tu vas finir par faire des jaloux à toujours fréquenter les garçons les plus populaires du collège ? attaqua aussitôt Eleanor.

-Et toi ? répliqua Samantha, entrant dans son jeu. Petit rat de bibliothèque devenu du jour au lendemain l'amie intime de notre beau gosse numéro deux.

Avec satisfaction, elle vit les joues de la jeune fille virer au rose soutenu et n'obtint pas de réplique.

-Alors, Ethan, je me suis inquiétée pour toi, tu avais l'air prêt à gober toutes les mouches qui passent...

-Tais-toi, grogna Ethan en grimaçant. Voici Justin... Palmirya...

-Palmirya ?

Samantha resta interdite devant la nouvelle. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Ethan avait paru si bouleversé. Elle-même ne devait pas afficher à ce moment une expression moins hébétée. Eleanor se remit à rire.

-Il ne s'en remet pas, le pauvre, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu imagines ? Il avait un cousin dans son école et il ne le savait même pas !

Samantha se garda bien de répliquer. Il était évident qu'il n'en savait rien, n'ayant jamais été dans cette école... Ni même...

-Ethan ! appela soudain une voix.

Un grand bonhomme de Serdaigle s'approcha d'eux à toute vitesse et s'arrêta devant Ethan qu'il jaugea avec une légère grimace.

-Toi qui es doué en tout, tu sais jouer au Qudditch ?

-Quidditch ? répéta Justin, surpris.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas le Quidditch ! s'écria le Serdaigle, l'air choqué.

-Ben... Non... répondit Justin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appris les règles en arrivant ici, c'est assez simple, lui dit Ethan. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? ajouta-t-il pour l'autre.

-Notre gardien a déménagé cette semaine, ses parents l'ont retiré de l'école... Bref, il nous manque un joueur. On fait des essais le week-end prochain, et on se demandait si tu ne voulais pas essayer...

Indécis, Ethan regarda tour à tour ses trois compagnons et finit par accepter devant les sourires engangeants des deux filles.

-Parfait ! s'exclama le Serdaigle, ravi, avant de s'en aller en se frottant les mains.

-Vous êtes sûres que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Ethan en le regardant s'éloigner d'un air inquiet.

-Mais oui, tu verras, lui assura Samantha. Ça défoule, il n'y a qu'à voir Harry sur son balai...

A ces mots, Ethan tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor, mais Harry était parti depuis longtemps. Cela sembla malgré tout le décider. Prise d'une inspiration subite, Eleanor proposa soudain à Justin de lui faire une petite visite de l'école, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt. Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble. C'est le moment que choisit Amphitryon Drakomlès pour s'approcher des deux derniers élèves présents dans la salle.

-Ethan Palmirya, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un bord de la table. Celui qui est censé être mon meilleur élève...

-Première gaffe, monsieur, lança Ethan.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était au courant. Je ne fais donc pas d'erreur pour le moment. Jolie petite demoiselle, Samantha Loevi Leroy, je présume ? interrogea-t-il en prenant la main de la Gryffondor pour l'embrasser.

-Vous présumez bien, répondit Samantha, méfiante.

Elle retira sa main en tâchant de ne pas le faire trop sèchement et croisa les bras pour les garder à distance. Drakomlès sourit.

-Charmante, charmante, fit-il. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas venue à Sandarea, il y fait peur-être très chaud le jour, et aussi très froid la nuit, mais c'est un endroit fabuleux qui vous irait à merveille.

Un directeur qui complimentait de la sorte ses élèves ? Mais où allait-on... songea-t-elle.

-Ethan, mon gars, je t'envie ! Mais j'ai beaucoup à faire, je te laisse en charmante compagnie. Mademoiselle... conclut-il en s'inclinant élégamment devant elle.

Elle le regarda sortir de la Grande Salle, incrédule, et croisa le regard courroucé d'Harry. Il n'était peut-être pas si loin que cela...

_Fin du chapitre 25..._


	26. Où allons nous ?

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

** Chapitre XXVI :** Où allons-nous ?

Une semaine était passée, et on avait peu vu Amphitryon Drakomlès en dehors des repas. Malgré un sourire obstiné, il avait les traits légèrement tirés. Sans doute la gestion de ses deux écoles, dont une à distance, même s'il était secondé dans les deux cas, devait être plus difficile que prévu. En ce samedi matin, il parvint même à arriver en retard pour le petit déjeuner, s'attirant par-là même un regard des plus noirs du professeur McGonagall auquel il répondit par un sourire fatigué.

A la table des Gryffondor, une petite bande ne cessait de l'observer chaque fois que leurs chemins venaient à se croiser. Malgré les paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes de Harry, tous n'en pensaient pas moins qu'il était trop jeune. Quant à Harry lui-même... c'était une autre affaire... Il ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à l'apprécier... C'était à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là... Mais en toute sincérité, Hermione doutait qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit. S'ils s'étaient croisés durant la semaine, Harry leur en aurait immédiatement parlé.

Ce week-end, c'était l'effervescence. Les résultats des élections du nouveau Ministre de la Magie seraient connus le lendemain, et tous les élèves faisaient leurs propres suppositions ou échangeaient les avis de leurs parents, plus rarement les leurs. Et Hermione ne cessait de soupirer.

-Hermione, s'il te plaît, arrête ça au moins cinq minutes, cinq toutes petites minutes... geignit Ron, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Ces idiots sont tellement... idiots ! répliqua-t-elle, faisant lever les yeux au ciel au jeune homme.

-C'est déjà assez stressant sans que tu aies à en rajouter, intervint alors Ginny en venant s'installer avec le quatuor à la table des lions. Tu veux bien nous laisser profiter de notre dernier jour de paix ? Qui sait ce qu'on aura demain... Je préfère ne pas l'imaginer.

Elle frissonna et se servit un peu de lait. À sa gauche, Hermione jaugea une énième fois leur nouveau directeur. Trop jeune, trop insouciant, trop occupé... Voilà ce qui remplaçait Dumbledore à la tête de l'école. Serait-il à même de la protéger, elle ainsi que ses occupants, et Harry ? Si le vieux Dumbledore était le seul que Voldemort ait jamais craint, il n'en allait pas de même pour le professeur Drakomlès. Dans cette situation, tout pouvait arriver. Surtout le pire.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, s'attirant un regard noir de Ron, et se décida à finir d'avaler son petit déjeuner.

**s---s**

Ce jour-là, Hermione entreprit d'occuper son esprit et celui de Samantha en fastidieuses heures d'étude renforcée. Ce qui ne fut pas du goût de la jeune française qui ne put pourtant refuser, bien consciente du retard accumulé ces derniers temps. Elle accepta donc à contre-cœur et se plongea autant qu'elle le put dans ses révisions et devoirs. Hermione fut ravie de la bonne volonté de son élève.

Elles passèrent la matinée en métamorphoses et enchantements en tous genres. Samantha mettait visiblement du cœur à l'ouvrage mais ne semblait pas vouloir progresser. La préfète ne comprenait pas. Faisait-elle un blocage, craignait-elle ses pouvoirs ou autre chose, pour stagner ainsi depuis tout ce temps ? Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir, et Samantha ne semblait pas vouloir l'y aider.

Elle se concentrait autant qu'elle le pouvait, déterminée à réussir ce qui lui résistait toujours, mais sans succès. La pause de midi arriva comme une bénédiction, au moment où Samantha commençait à réellement perdre patience et provoquer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Lorsque son professeur privé lui annonça qu'il était temps d'arrêter le massacre, elle releva ses cheveux sur sa tête et y planta sa baguette, avant de sortir sans un mot. Hermione songea subrepticement à la réaction que n'aurait pas manqué d'avoir Maugrey Fol Œil en la voyant agir ainsi. Elle ne respectait pas la règle la plus élémentaire qu'il ait inculquée à Harry – dans la poche de son pantalon, quelle inconscience ! - et ce à plusieurs reprises.

Elle regarda avec étonnement Samantha engloutir son repas. Elle paraissait affamée, comme un gouffre sans fond dans lequel verser continuellement de la nourriture serait vain. D'un autre côté, c'était mieux que de la voir piocher distraitement à peine de quoi tenir la journée, et en cela, le sourire qu'affichait Ginny lui confirma qu'elles pensaient toutes deux la même chose.

Hermione songea qu'elle devrait l'épuiser plus souvent à la tâche, cela était loin d'avoir des effets négatifs : non seulement elle l'obligeait ainsi à penser à autre chose qu'à tout ce qui l'accablait dernièrement, mais elle changeait aussi son appétit d'oiseau en appétit d'ogre. Cela ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal de manger un peu plus.

Mais restait toujours l'incompréhensible et inextricable problème qui l'empêchait de progresser.

Son repas terminé, Samantha se leva de table et disparut rapidement de la Grande Salle. Non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à la table des Serpentard. Où Hermione remarqua la mine narquoise d'un certain serpent platine. Elle décida de l'ignorer et laissa le soin à Ginny de rejoindre la jeune brune. Elles étaient devenues si proches que Hermione ne se voyait plus que comme son professeur de rattrapage. Elle ignorait encore si cela la dérangeait ou non.

En vérité, pour l'heure, la jeune fille avait d'autres problèmes en tête. Elle craignait les élections du nouveau ministre et le jeune directeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Non, décidément, rien n'allait comme il le faudrait.

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur la table des Serpentard et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Malefoy semblait plongé dans de sombres réflexions. Voilà qui n'était guère courant. Que mijotait-il encore ?

-Harry... glissa-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Mais ledit Harry était plongé dans une passionnante discussion sur le Quidditch avec Ron. Hermione soupira et quitta la table et soupirant « Ces garçons... » Il fallait bien se changer les idées comme on le pouvait... Elle retrouva, une fois n'est pas coutume, Samantha attablée, seule, dans la Salle Commune devant une pile de livres et de parchemins. Des parchemins ! Avait-elle enfin décidé d'être raisonnable ?

-Tu travailles ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Ça se peut, répliqua distraitement son amie.

Griffonnant à tout va sur ses parchemins, entre la lecture de deux paragraphes, elle ne semblait pas disposée à discuter, ni même à accorder la moindre attention à autre chose qu'à son travail.

-Où est Ginny ? demanda pourtant Hermione.

-Sais pas.

Hermione soupira intérieurement. Elle n'en tirerait rien, c'était évident. Elle délaissa la jeune fille un moment, le temps d'aller chercher ses propres affaires dans son dortoir et de revenir s'installer pour travailler également. Samantha ne releva pas une seule fois la tête de ses parchemins, chose assez inhabituelle chez elle. Hermione ne savait quoi en penser. Se réjouir de la nouvelle bonne volonté de son amie ou s'inquiéter de ce comportement étrange ?

Elles passèrent de longues minutes assises l'une en face de l'autre, à gribouiller diverses choses sur leurs parchemins, jusqu'au moment où les deux garçons se manifestèrent enfin. Ils grimacèrent en les voyant si sagement occupées.

-Ne me dites pas que vous travaillez encore... lança Ron d'un ton désespéré.

-Si, et tu devrais penser à faire pareil si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis, répliqua Hermione. Je te signale que tu as encore plein de devoirs à faire.

Ron soupira à cette remarque, alors que Harry avait déjà disparu dans son dortoir. Soupirant encore, il se décida à le suivre, et ce fut à quatre qu'ils passèrent les heures suivantes penchés sur leurs livres et parchemins à travailler d'arrache-pied... pour autant que Ron et Harry sachent le faire.

Soudain, alors que Samantha arrivait enfin dans les dernières pages du lourd grimoire qu'elle consultait, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise, faisant sursauter ses trois amis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.

-Rien, rien, répondit précipitamment la jeune brune en refermant brusquement le livre qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Rien du tout...

Elle se replongea dans ses parchemins et n'en releva plus la tête. Hermione échangea un regard avec ses amis, aussi étonnés qu'elle. Puis ils haussèrent les épaules et se remirent au travail. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Samantha leur montrait d'aussi étranges réactions. Peut-être avait-elle vu dans ce bouquin quelque chose qui l'avait passablement choquée, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu le rapport particulier qu'elle entretenait avec la magie.

-Il y a quelque chose à faire en défense, non ? demanda prudemment Samantha, brisant un silence studieux.

-Eh bien... hésita Hermione.

-Oui, répondit Harry avec fermeté.

Hermione lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Ils savaient tous la tension qui existait entre la jeune fille et le professeur Zénobie, mais la préfète et son ami divergeaient sur l'attitude à adopter face à cela, devant Samantha. Hermione préférait la ménager un peu, considérant que Samantha souffrait déjà assez de cette situation, tandis que Harry tendait plus vers ce qu'elle voyait comme une sorte de rudesse superflue. Que pensait Samantha de tout ceci ?

-D'accord, répondit celle-ci sans émotion apparente. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à me donner une partie des réponses ?

Elle avait pris l'habitude de poser cette question depuis que Zénobie lui avait fait un violent sermon après qu'elle ait tour à tour copié sur l'un d'eux et repris toutes les bonnes réponses. Depuis, elle mélangeait données justes et inventions, ce qui avait de toute manière le don d'énerver Zénobie.

Hermione entreprit donc la lourde tâche qui lui incombait, à savoir expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la créature qu'ils étudiaient. Samantha l'écoutait avec patience, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de froncer régulièrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle peinait à comprendre. Et Hermione réexpliquait. Encore. Et encore. Parfois jusqu'à quatre ou cinq fois la même chose. Et Harry regardait, du coin de l'œil, bien plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Hermione savait qu'il haïssait de plus en plus le professeur Zénobie, ne serait-ce que pour ce qu'elle imposait à Samantha.

Personne ne comprenait : pourquoi s'acharnait-elle autant sur la pauvre jeune fille ?

Samantha était loin d'un niveau de première année, sur le plan théorique du moins, et aussi sur le plan pratique, sur certains points. Quoi qu'il en fut, elle vivait ce qui s'apparentait plus à une première année accélérée qu'autre chose, comment alors pourrait-elle seulement appréhender les thèmes compliqués sur lesquels travaillaient les septième année ?

La brune coupa soudain Hermione an tapant des poings sur la table et se leva, le visage crispé de colère, envoyant sa chaise au sol, et attirant l'attention de tous les Gryffondor présents dans la pièce.

-Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça ne sert à rien, je ne comprends pas, c'est tout ! Tu auras beau m'expliquer cent fois, ça ne changera rien ! J'en ai assez ! Est-ce qu'elle comprendra un jour qu'elle m'en demande trop ?

Elle serra les poings et courut vers le passage secret d'où elle disparut. Hermione aurait juré avoir vu ses yeux briller peut-être un peu trop. Et croisant le regard de ses deux amis, elle comprit qu'ils avaient vu la même chose.

-J'y vais, déclara-t-elle.

Elle se leva à son tour et passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Mais Samantha n'était déjà plus visible.

-Si j'étais vous, je la laisserais tranquille un moment, lança la Grosse Dame d'un ton docte.

-Vous avez probablement raison... soupira Hermione.

**s---s**

La réapparition de Samantha au dîner, ce soir-là, causa une grande surprise non seulement à tous ceux qui la connaissaient, mais aussi à tous ceux qui levèrent les yeux pour la voir entrer, au moins vingt minutes après le début du repas. L'un des battants de la double porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant le passage à la jeune fille, le visage sérieux, qui s'assit à l'extrémité la plus proche de la table des Gryffondor sans accorder un regard à personne.

Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas tout à fait son attitude, bien qu'inhabituelle. Non, ce qui surprenait le plus, et parvint même à tirer un haussement de sourcils intrigué du directeur provisoire de Poudlard, c'était l'absence de ses longues mèches rouges, coupées au ras de la peau. Son front ainsi dégarni lui donnait un aspect des plus bizarres, et pas franchement joli à regarder. A en juger les réactions des gens l'ayant vue, l'avis était unanime.

Assise à l'autre bout de la table avec Ginny, Harry et Ron, Hermione ne pouvait pas espérer interroger Samantha sur sa soudaine lubie sans se faire elle-même remarquer. Et elle imaginait fort bien que son amie n'avait pas besoin de ça ; elle tentait de se faire toute petite à son coin de table, refusant de regarder autre chose que son assiette pleine. La préfète appela Harry à voix basse et désigna discrètement l'autre bout de la table. Harry étouffa un hoquet de surprise, qui alerta Ginny et son frère. Ils échangèrent des regards déconcertés et inquiets, et attendirent, impatients, la fin du repas.

Mais Samantha avait disparu avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Elle avait dû s'éclipser aussi rapidement que possible, franchissant probablement les portes en même temps que les premiers sortis. Hermione supposa qu'elle s'était directement rendue dans la Salle Commune, voire réfugiée dans le dortoir, au fond de son lit. Cela ne l'aurait guère étonnée.

-Harry ?

Hermione se retourna en même temps que son ami. Les élèves sortaient en un flot continu de la Grande Salle, derrière eux, et Ethan peinait à traverser la foule compacte pour les rejoindre, Eleanor sur les talons. Harry fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant.

-Ethan, dit-il froidement.

Le jeune homme parut hésiter un instant, mais se reprit bien vite. Il fut cependant devancé par son amie.

-Samantha va bien ? demanda Eleanor d'un air soucieux. Je l'ai trouvée bizarre, ce soir… et ses cheveux… finit-elle, perplexe.

-Nous avons été aussi surpris que vous, répondit Hermione avec sincérité.

Près d'elle, Harry et Ethan s'affrontaient du regard. Ou plutôt, un Ethan placide soutenait sans ciller le regard sévère du Survivant. Hermione devait avouer que la situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours du mal à saisir pourquoi Harry éprouvait une telle animosité envers le Serdaigle – qui les avait tout de même sauvés des Détraqueurs et leur avait donné une piste de défense…

Ethan voulut visiblement dire autre chose, mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans un mot. Eleanor, surprise, l'appela en vain. Elle s'excusa auprès des Gryffondor, ajouta un petit mot à l'intention de Samantha, qu'Hermione promit de transmettre, et rattrapa Ethan en le grondant gentiment. Harry, lui, fit demi-tour et grimpa les escaliers de marbre. Il paraissait las.

Mais pire encore l'attendait, au détour d'un couloir plus ou moins désert. Sous la forme de deux voix, l'une amie, l'autre… particulièrement détestée…

-Laisse-moi passer, disait la première d'un ton agacé.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, répliquait l'autre, un tantinet contrarié.

Harry se figea sur place, et manqua d'être percuté par un Ron distrait. Aucun des trois ne savait que penser, mais Harry avait déjà opté pour une sourde colère. Trop, c'était trop. Toute la tension qu'Hermione ne le savait pas avoir accumulée se matérialisait dans la blancheur de ses poings crispés.

-Malefoy… souffla le Survivant avec rage et mépris.

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, reprit la voix féminine.

-C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit, c'est ça ? insista le Serpentard.

Hermione fut surprise de ne déceler aucune ironie dans ses paroles. Plutôt… quelque chose comme une légère inquiétude ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Il y avait des jours où Malefoy ne ressemblait plus à Malefoy…

-Ne crois pas que j'écoute ce que tu dis, ta voix est pire qu'une craie sur un tableau.

-Samy…

-Et arrête avec ce nom débile, Malefoy ! explosa Samantha. Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps tes stupidités, crois-le bien !

Hermione eut la fugace sensation que l'air se solidifiait douloureusement autour d'elle, et crut même entendre une légère explosion au moment où l'impression d'effaçait soudainement. Malefoy apparut dans leur champ de vision, reculant devant une Samantha furieuse qui passa devant lui sans un regard supplémentaire. Il semblait passablement troublé.

Troublé ! Malefoy ! Hermione était persuadée d'avoir imaginé ce regard perdu qu'il porta sur eux. Bien vite remplacé par son habituel mépris. Il s'éclipsa sur un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, oubliant d'émettre la moindre parole blessante à ses ennemis. Il y avait des jours où Malefoy n'avait plus la verve de Malefoy.

La jeune fille prétexta être fatiguée et laissa les deux garçons récriminer contre Malefoy pour rejoindre Samantha. Celle-ci s'était réfugiée derrière les tentures de son lit et semblait maudire à peu près tout le monde, y compris elle-même. Hermione passa sa main sur la tenture et appela doucement son amie.

-Quoi ? répondit Samantha d'un ton énervé.

Hermione écarta un pan du baldaquin et trouva la brune en train d'infliger à ses cheveux un traitement radical qui ressemblait plus à un arrachage en règle qu'à un peignage.

-Sam, fit-elle d'un air entendu.

Samantha laissa retomber ses bras en soupirant.

-Je n'aurais pas dû les couper, je sais, lança-t-elle tout à trac. Et surtout je n'aurais pas dû me laisser influencer par Malefoy.

-Malefoy ? Qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans ?

Samantha détourna le regard sans répondre. Se doutant de la vérité, Hermione n'insista pas. Presque pas.

-Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier, en tout cas, dit-elle.

Elle ne se connaissait pas si sournoise.

-Oh bon, ça va, répliqua Samantha. J'étais en colère et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me complimenter sur mes cheveux… A croire qu'il ne voit que ça chez moi ! Cet abruti !

-C'est ça qui te gêne ? Qu'il ne voie que tes mèches ?

-Hein ?

-Non, laisse.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Samantha se lamente de ne rien représenter d'autre aux yeux de Malefoy. Elle le détestait, après tout. Et même si tout n'était pas rose avec Harry – ils s'étaient montrés étrangement distants, ces derniers jours – ce n'était pas une raison pour aller voir chez l'ennemi si la vie était meilleure.

Samantha lui jeta un regard suspicieux puis lança sa brosse qui glissa sur la table de chevet et termina sa course par terre. Samantha soupira et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

-J'ai le droit de craquer ? demanda-t-elle soudain d'une petite voix.

Hermione prit le temps de trouver ses mots.

-Je pense que tu as beaucoup de pression sur tes épaules, entre les cours à rattraper et quelques professeurs… exigeants… et que tu as besoin de te reposer un peu. Je dois m'excuser, Sam.

La jeune fille braqua sur elle un regard où se voyaient sa grande fatigue et sa lassitude.

-Je ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux que le professeur Zénobie, en fait, continua Hermione, gênée. Je te force tellement à travailler que tu n'as même plus le temps de te reposer. Tu ne peux pas suivre ce rythme, c'est impossible. Je suis désolée de ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt.

A sa grande surprise, Samantha lui renvoya un sourire indulgent.

-Ne t'en fais pas, va, répondit-elle. On a tous voulus faire de notre mieux, dans cette histoire, je ne peux pas te reprocher d'avoir voulu trop en faire. Moi-même au début, j'étais tellement curieuse…

Elle posa ses mains sur son oreiller et se redressa.

-En fait, je devrais plutôt te remercier que te reprocher quoi que ce soit.

-Me remercier ? répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

-Toi, et les autres aussi, acquiesça la jeune brune. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, toujours prêts à m'aider dès que j'en avais besoin… J'ai agi en enfant gâtée depuis que je suis avec vous. Tout ce que j'ai fait… J'ai été une très mauvaise élève aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. J'imagine bien que tu as dû en voir de toutes les couleurs avec moi…

Hermione sourit à son tour. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet instant qu'elles partageaient. Elle avait le sentiment que jamais elles n'avaient été aussi proches, aussi complices. Elle se leva sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et alla enlacer Samantha. Oui, malgré tout, malgré Ginny qui connaissait peut-être les moindres secrets de la petite française, elle avait elle aussi une place dans sa vie.

-Tu es la grande sœur que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, Hermione… Merci…

**s---s**

En ce dimanche matin, la Grande Salle s'était remplie dès l'aube de jeunes gens inquiets et d'autres surexcités. Il était étrange de noter qu'en ce jour où leur avenir allait se jouer, très peu d'entre eux comprenaient réellement les enjeux du combat politique qui s'était engagé depuis la démission de Fudge. Plus étrange encore était l'appréhension de ces mêmes jeunes quant à cette situation qui leur échappait totalement.

Quoi qu'il en fût, ce fut dans une salle comble mais étonnamment silencieuse qu'Hermione et ses amis entrèrent ce matin-là. Un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard montra un certain nombre d'élèves probablement plus conscients que la majorité de leurs camarades de la réalité. Ils avaient deux chances de remporter ces élections. Mais Hermione préférait parier sur Maximilien Moon. Le seul d'entre eux en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

Elle s'installa sans un mot à sa place et se servit un bon petit déjeuner. Elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de forces pour supporter cette journée, quel que soit le résultat. Ou plutôt… elle en aurait besoin si les choses tournaient mal.

-Les Crivey ont tout préparé hier soir, de toute façon, entendit-elle soudain. Je serai étonné qu'on ne passe pas une super journée !

-Oui… Espérons que tout se passe bien…

-Harry, tu casses mon enthousiasme, là !

Tout préparé ? Super journée ? Hermione se pencha vers Ron.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas là hier soir, répondit celui-ci en souriant bêtement. Colin et Denis Crivey ont préparé plein de choses pour fêter les élections. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde !

-Et si nous perdons ? demanda sombrement la préfète.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde est aussi idiot qu'un… qu'un… qu'un Nifleur ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de répondre. Après tout, s'il voulait y croire…

Les professeurs se montrèrent un peu plus tard, à l'heure habituelle, mais leurs visages reflétaient l'état d'anxiété dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous. Hagrid adressa aux Gryffondor un signe de la main qui se voulait rassurant mais qui son sourire était trop forcé pour qu'il soit crédible. Rogue et Zénobie s'assirent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre, s'évitant du regard. Quant aux autres, ils n'avaient semblait-il aucune envie de parler à quiconque.

Le jeune Justin Palmirya, l'élève de Meltingpot-Sandarea, se leva de la table des Serdaigle pour aller chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille d'Amphitryon Drakomlès qui hocha gravement la tête plusieurs fois. Puis le nouveau directeur se pencha vers McGonagall, laquelle avait pour un temps abandonné ses airs revêches envers lui pour acquiescer avec la même gravité.

Samantha se tourna pour voir Justin rejoindre en silence sa table, où l'attendaient les visages inquiets d'Ethan et Eleanor. N'arrivant à croiser le regard d'aucun d'eux, elle revint à son assiette vide en soupirant.

-Stressée ? demanda Hermione. Elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise…

-Ely ? Je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai qu'elle… Enfin…

Elle leva vaguement les bras au ciel et se tut, légèrement recroquevillée. Hermione la soupçonnait de trembloter. Ce qui ne serait guère étonnant de la part de la jeune fille.

-Ils ont l'air confiants, _eux_, grinça Samantha.

-Qui ? fit Hermione, surprise.

Pour toute réponse, Samantha indiqua du menton la table des Serpentard, derrière elle. La préfète se retourna et scruta les visages. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils aient réellement l'air confiant, ils étaient tout aussi silencieux que le reste du collège. Du moins, ils paraissaient maîtres d'eux-mêmes. Presque un jour ordinaire.

-Je me demande ce que va pouvoir nous pondre ce journaliste de malheur, déclara Ginny sur le ton de la conversation.

-Ne m'en parle pas, répliqua Ron. Rien que d'y penser, ça me met en rogne.

-En dehors de sa manie de tout tourner au mélodrame, il y a des chances qu'il soit plus juste que Rita Skeeter, rétorqua Harry l'air de rien.

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils mais personne n'osa répliquer. Après tout, pour ce qu'ils en savaient… Enfin… s'ils oubliaient un instant cette obsession du mélodrame…

-Je ne demande qu'à voir, lança Samantha. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent, je ne suis pas convaincue. Tout dépendra de ce qu'il dira sur les élections… si on a l'occasion de le lire.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Hermione.

-On pourra le lire, affirma Ginny. Vous pouvez me croire.

L'envol des hiboux du matin n'eut pas lieu. Au lieu de ça, il n'y eut qu'un seul grand oiseau aux allures officielles, à dix heures une minute. Le silence déjà grand s'accentua, l'air sembla même se figer. Sous le regard de toute la salle, le professeur Drakomlès se leva et tendit le bras, sur lequel l'oiseau se posa majestueusement. La tension monta, tandis qu'il détachait de sa patte un rouleau de parchemin scellé.

Puis l'oiseau repartit dans un grand bruissement d'ailes aux allures de Beuglante furieuse.

Le professeur Drakomlès, plus par crainte que pour faire durer un suspens déjà insoutenable, tint un long moment le parchemin devant lui, le tenant comme s'il allait s'enflammer d'une seconde à l'autre. Puis il releva le visage vers ses nouveaux élèves, avec une expression grave et anxieuse qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

-Voilà donc enfin la réponse que nous attendions tous, déclama-t-il d'une voix aussi assurée que possible. Les élections sont terminées, et sur ce parchemin est noté le nom de notre nouveau Ministre de la Magie…

Il avait beau tenter de se maîtriser, Hermione discernait parfaitement le tressaillement de ses mains et de sa voix. En vérité, il ne leurrait personne.

Il enleva le cachet de cire dans un léger pop et déroula lentement le parchemin. Les élèves impatients se penchaient dans sa direction, comme si de cette manière le son de sa voix leur parviendrait plus rapidement, tandis que les professeurs faisaient de leur mieux pour paraître parfaitement sereins. McGonagall, elle, luttait visiblement surtout contre son exaspération – elle n'apprécierait probablement jamais ce jeune gringalet.

-Alors… bredouilla Drakomlès pour reprendre contenance.

Il tenta un vague sourire charmeur, refusant de se demander s'il était convaincant ou non.

-Qu'il se dépêche, gronda un élève de Poufsouffle. Tout le reste du pays est déjà au courant…

-Notre nouveau Ministre est donc…

Il prit un léger recul théâtral, simulant une fausse crainte, un œil fermé et l'autre entr'ouvert près à se refermer en cas de mauvaise nouvelle, son sourire de plaisantin accroché aux lèvres.

-Maximilien Moon, répétait Hermione comme une litanie. Moon, Moon…

Samantha lui tapa le dessus de la main, obtenant enfin le silence de la préfète. Puis elle ferma les yeux et attendit, aussi anxieuse qu'elle, sinon plus.

-Maximilien Moon ! explosa soudain Drakomlès.

Hermione, yeux écarquillés, vit le directeur lever le poing en signe de victoire, tandis que tout autour résonnaient des cris d'exultation et des rires. Elle échangea un regard incrédule avec Samantha et éclatèrent soudain de rire en se prenant dans leurs bras.

-Youpi ! hurla Hermione sans retenue.

Ron dansait déjà la farandole avec les frères Crivey et d'autres jeunes gens en chantant une chanson sans queue ni tête. Harry avait un sourire ravi affiché sur son visage. Plus loin, une Eleanor Moon pleurant de joie s'était jetée dans les bras d'Ethan complètement dépassé par la situation. Quant aux professeurs, un soupir de soulagement commun s'en était échappé, et c'était à peu près tout.

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là…

La table des Serpentard attira l'attention. Tous les élèves de la maison du serpent s'étaient levés et sortaient les uns après les autres sans un mot ni un regard pour le reste de la salle, n'exprimant ni déception, ni colère, ni soulagement. Rien. Rien que de l'indifférence. Mais tout à leur joie, très peu y prêtèrent une attention suffisante. Les Serpentard n'avaient de toute manière jamais eu de valeur.

Quant à Maximilien Moon, personne ne savait vraiment s'il saurait être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Pour l'heure, il suffisait de savoir qu'il n'était pas du côté de Voldemort.

**s---s**

La fête battait son plein dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Colin et Denis n'avaient pas lésiné sur les détails, ni même sur la boisson. Rien ne manquait, c'était absolument stupéfiant. Hermione préférait ne pas se demander comment ils avaient pu réussir un tel exploit… C'était un jour de fête, après tout. Elle pouvait bien les laisser en profiter, un peu…

Elle regardait ses camarades s'amuser et rire de tout et de rien en se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas. C'était peut-être un peu excessif juste pour des élections, mais elle avait conscience qu'ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe. C'était presque trop beau… Inconsciemment, elle attendait le revers de la médaille, le petit détail qui anéantirait les espoirs les plus fous.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle allait devenir aigrie si elle continuait à voir le mal partout. Tout n'allait pas forcément par paire, un bonheur n'amenait pas forcément sa part de malheur. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas simplement profiter de cette bonne nouvelle ?

Un verre apparut subitement dans sa main, rempli de Bièraubeurre. Elle releva la tête, surprise, pour voir un Ron tout content.

-Amuse-toi un peu, lança-t-il. Tu ressembles à McGonagall, comme ça.

S'il s'attendait à recevoir un regard noir, il fut servi. Mais cela ne le perturba pas pour autant. Hermione baissa les yeux sur son verre et sourit.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle.

Et elle avala une grande gorgée de Bièraubeurre, pour le plus grand plaisir du rouquin. Ils se regardèrent un moment, tout sourire, avant d'éclater de rire. Que c'était agréable de passer un moment avec Ron sans se disputer…

-Vous n'avez pas vu Sam ?

Ginny venait de les rejoindre, passablement inquiète. Hermione sentit ses craintes revenir au galop.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle… elle s'est levée subitement et est partie en disant quelque chose comme « Pas eux… »

Un grand ramdam se fit entendre du côté de l'entrée gardée par la Grosse Dame. McGonagall venait d'apparaître, échevelée et plus choquée qu'elle ne devrait l'être en ce jour. Elle se tenait à l'encadrement de l'entrée comme pour ne pas tomber.

-Miss Leroy est-elle là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La salle plongea dans un silence total, alors que Harry, inquiet, s'avançait vers elle. Ils se fixèrent un moment qui sembla durer des heures avant que McGonagall, comprenant que Samantha était absente, ne révèle enfin partiellement la raison de sa présence.

-Une autre attaque a touché la France…

_Fin du chapitre 26…_

---

_**Petite note de l'auteur**_

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard accumulé ces temps-ci sur cette fic (et sur toutes les autres), je sais que vous avez dû attendre longtemps ce chapitre. J'ai traversé pas mal de choses cette année. Des soucis personnelles aux remises en questions chroniques, en passant par un manque de temps caractérisé, cette dernière raison étant la moindre de toutes.

Je vous épargnerai les détails, je ne trouve pas cela bien passionnant. A moins que vous ne soyez vraiment curieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pu écrire quelque chose de correct depuis un certain temps et j'avais perdu toute motivation. Cela arrive, j'en suis la première navrée. Cependant, je remercie ceux qui ont continué à manifester leur présence, même si ce fut parfois un tantinet insistant… je crois que sans votre envie d'avoir la suite je m'y serais remise bien plus tard.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, et à très bientôt, cette fois-ci, j'espère

_DreamAngel7 / Angel of Seven Dreams  
_


	27. Jour de peine

**Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort**

By DreamAngel7

**s-------s**

** Chapitre XXVII : **Jour de peine

Il y avait des jours où tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et d'autres, où tout ce qui pouvait aller de travers le faisait irrémédiablement. Ce dernier lundi de novembre semblait être de ceux-là.

Il avait mal commencé pour à peu près tout le monde. Bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement commencé, en vérité : la nuit avait été blanche pour la plupart des résidents du château. Y compris et surtout pour Harry. il s'était rongé les sangs pour un oui et pour un non, ressassant constamment les mêmes interrogations, les mêmes hypothèses abracadabrantes, dans le vain espoir de parvenir à comprendre pourquoi tout ceci arrivait.

Que l'Angleterre soit plongée dans le doute et, très bientôt sûrement, la guerre, il pouvait facilement le concevoir. Mais pourquoi la famille de Samantha devait-elle également subir, pour la deuxième fois, des attaques insensées de Voldemort ? Car cela ne faisait à présent aucun doute.

La Marque des Ténèbres s'était dressée au-dessus des ruines fumantes du village français.

Il n'avait pas revu Samantha depuis le début de la fête en l'honneur des élections, mais, en revanche, les autres Gryffondor l'avaient vu, lui et surtout son humeur exécrable. Il n'avait pas dormi, n'avait aucune nouvelle véritable de son amie, et n'avait pas trouvé l'ombre d'une réponse, à aucune de ses questions. Pire que tout, les théories qu'il avait échafaudées tout au long de la nuit, aussi folles qu'elles puissent paraître, ne l'avaient en rien rassuré.

C'était de donc de fort méchante humeur qu'il était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin-là. Et qu'il partit assister à ses cours de la journée.

Ni Hermione ni Ron ne lui adressèrent vraiment la parole. La jeune fille était encore sensiblement choquée par la nouvelle, et le roux ne cessait de lui jeter de rapides coups d'œil inquiets. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à dire. Rien à débattre. Ils n'auraient pu tirer de vraies conclusions de tous ces événements, et Harry rechignait à leur exposer les siennes.

Les visages, à la table des professeurs, offraient des expressions très variés. Certains, comme McGonagall, Hagrid ou encore Sinistra, broyaient du noir. D'autres souriaient vaguement, probablement ravis du résultat des élections. D'autres encore, et principalement Zénobie, ne partageaient ni la joie ni la consternation des autres. Harry nota sans y prêter attention qu'elle se montrait plutôt hésitante dans le comportement à adopter.

Et Amphitryon Drakomlès brillait par son absence.

Jamais Harry ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque, non plus qu'à lui-même, mais il avait le vague sentiment de chercher vainement ses repères. Il y avait eu dernièrement trop de changements – Dumbledore parti, Fudge démissionné… – et cela lui donnait l'impression que tout, peu à peu, était en train de changer, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ce sur quoi il s'appuyait, ce qu'il s'était constitué comme soutien, semblait disparaître de sa vie. Il commençait à perdre un peu pied.

Mais non, jamais il ne l'admettrait. Etait-ce cela qu'avait ressenti Samantha en arrivant dans le monde des Sorciers ? Avait-elle eu le sentiment de se noyer dans un monde inconnu ? Non, non et non, ce qu'elle avait vécu – et vivait peut-être encore, comble de l'horreur – n'avait sans doute aucune commune mesure. Lui-même ne traversait rien de ce genre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Vivement que Dumbledore revienne, se surprit-il à souhaiter. Le vieil homme lui avait sans doute caché bon nombre de choses, et conversait certainement nombre d'autres secrets, mais il était un pilier rassurant dans l'univers de l'école… Dans cette période de troubles, il lui manquait plus que jamais. D'autant qu'il ne parvenait à accorder sa confiance ni à Amphitryon Drakomlès, pourtant recommandé par le vieux mage lui-même, ni à Ethan Palmirya. Et que Samantha finirait tôt ou tard par vraiment craquer.

N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas déjà le cas ? Elle avait toutes les raisons pour s'effondrer. Elle qui était déjà bien malmenée par ses tout premiers mois en tant que sorcière, elle perdait à nouveau des personnes proches d'elle. Par la faute de Voldemort. Il y avait là quelque chose de profondément injuste.

Pourquoi diable s'en prenait-il à elle ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'y avait aucun sens à tout cela. Et de quoi en perdre son latin.

La matinée se passa sans heurt, mais le cours du professeur Rogue n'avait rien de commun avec ceux qu'il dispensait d'ordinaire. Il avait perdu toute son agressivité. Il se contenta de réciter ses notes d'une voix monocorde, prenant à peine garde à ce qu'il faisait, et encore moins à ce que faisaient ses élèves, un peu comme le professeur Binns, l'insouciance en moins et l'abattement en plus. Même les Serpentard ne purent que regarder avec incompréhension l'état de leur professeur. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Personne ne comprenait ce changement radical survenu chez un homme aussi hargneux que Rogue. Personne ne le pouvait, Harry en était sûr. D'autant qu'il avait remarqué les regards fébriles que le professeur jetait de temps à autres à son bras gauche. Il ne savait ce qu'il devait en penser mais, de toute manière, la raison de ce geste était évidente à ses yeux : Voldemort avait cessé de tenir son agent infiltré des dernières actions de son armée personnelle.

Harry n'avait pas envie de se demander si cela devait l'inquiéter ou non. A dire vrai, il attendait que Dumbledore donne son propre avis sur la question, il savait toujours interpréter les actions de chacun. Mais il n'était pas là.

Merde ! Etait-il donc si impuissant lorsque le vieux mage était absent ? Il avait pourtant déjà eu à se sortir d'un bon nombre de situations inextricables sans lui… Il allait devoir se ressaisir. Et vite. D'autant qu'aujourd'hui encore, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore comptaient sur lui.

Mais il était si fatigué…

Le cours de Métamorphoses ressemblait un peu plus à ce qu'il devait être. Le professeur McGonagall faisait de visibles efforts pour paraître un minimum naturelle. Largement aidée par son mépris affiché pour le jeune directeur de Sandarea, anciennement Meltingpot. Sa présence semblait la galvaniser et lui faire oublier tout le reste.

Sa présence, en effet, car le jeune Amphitryon Drakomlès se tenait fièrement aux côtés de la directrice des Gryffondor, tout sourire. Après avoir échangé un regard surpris face à un Rogue totalement amorphe, les élèves échangèrent cette fois-ci un regard face au sourire déplacé de leur nouveau directeur. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à voir le jeune homme se comporter d'une telle manière devant eux.

Une fois que tous les élèves se furent assis et firent enfin silence – quoique ce dernier détail fût très vite réglé – il s'avança d'un pas sous le regard réprobateur de McGonagall et se racla légèrement la gorge – faisant par la même occasion frémir quelques adolescents se souvenant trop bien des habitudes d'une certaine Dolorès Ombrage…

-Bonjour à tous, lança-t-il d'une voix claire et étrangement chaleureuse pour quelqu'un comme lui. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué que je n'étais pas présent ce matin…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil d'enfant pris sur le fait à McGonagall qui lui fit signe de continuer, l'air sévère.

-Bon, ça arrive de rater des petits déj… commença-t-il avec désinvolture.

-Amphitryon, grogna McGonagall sur le ton d'une mère réprimandant son fils.

-Ça va, ça va je m'excuse ! s'écria-t-il, vaincu mais souriant toujours. En tant que directeur je me dois d'être là, j'ai compris. Vous êtes vraiment pire que Maya, vous savez ?

Il récolta un regard meurtrier du professeur de Métamorphose et reprit d'un air contrit en tâchant de l'ignorer.

-Bon eh bien… Maintenant que ce souci est réglé…

McGonagall laissa échapper une vague expression de mépris mais ne dit rien. La plupart des élèves – tous ceux que l'annonce de l'attaque de Mangemorts en France n'avait pas plus perturbés que cela – se mirent à rire, ce qui sembla encourager le jeune homme.

-Bon, alors… comment présenter ça ? J'imagine que vous n'avez jamais vu Albus… euh, le professeur Dumbledore assister à aucun de vos cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Gryffondor échangèrent des regards surpris et haussèrent les épaules en faisant de légers non de la tête.

-Non, je m'en doute… C'est un homme très occupé, nota Drakomlès pensivement. Non pas que je ne le sois pas moi-même, ajouta-t-il d'un air gêné. Diriger deux écoles comme je le fais…

-Venez-en au fait, coupa le professeur McGonagall, agacée.

-Oui oui… Pour faire simple, je vais faire comme je le fais chez moi : à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'assisterai à quelques cours avec vous. J'aime beaucoup passer un moment avec les élèves que j'ai sous ma garde, et le professeur McGonagall a très gentiment accepté de me garder avec elle durant quelques-uns de ses cours de la journée…

Quelques filles se mirent à parler entre elles à voix basse, l'air visiblement ravi. Un peu comme si le professeur Lockhart était revenu parmi eux… Déprimant, songea Harry. Une main se leva fébrilement, aussi rapide que l'éclair. Celle d'Hermione, bien entendu.

-Oui, Miss euh…

-Hermione Granger, répondit-elle. Vous allez évaluer le professeur McGonagall ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt dans la salle. Tous se souvenaient avec une certaine répugnance de Dolorès Ombrage et de ses mesures absurdes. McGonagall s'agita, surprise et indécise, essayant malgré tout de ramener le calme dans la salle. Harry, lui, scruta le visage du jeune homme. De sa réponse dépendrait peut-être la confiance qu'il accepterait de placer en lui. Ou pas.

Mais Amphitryon Drakomlès paraissait ne pas comprendre le sens de la question.

-Evaluer Minerva ? répéta-t-il, sincèrement étonné. D'où vous vient cette idée ?

-Je… Je vous expliquerai, intervint brusquement McGonagall, l'air secoué.

Elle le poussa doucement d'un coup de baguette dans le dos et revint à son bureau. Le directeur s'assit au dernier rang sous les regards incrédules de ses élèves et accorda toute son attention au professeur. Ou presque. Le cours se déroula sans incident, et Amphitryon put se faire une idée assez précise des différents caractères des Gryffondor.

Très astucieux, songea Harry. Ce furent du moins les mots qu'Hermione lui glissa à l'oreille une fois le cours terminé. Amphitryon Drakomlès retint Harry alors que McGonagall les lâchait enfin.

-Je te rejoins en bas de l'échelle, dit celui-ci à Ron avant d'aller retrouver Drakomlès dans le coin opposé de la salle. Vous vouliez me parler, monsieur ? demanda-t-il au directeur.

-Le jeune Harry Potter, dit Amphitryon en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry qui ne cilla pas. Le petit protégé d'Albus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Il parle sans cesse de toi. Chaque fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, il n'y en avait quasiment que pour toi et tes exploits. Tu es très important à ses yeux, tu le sais, ça ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

-Je ne vais pas te retenir trop longtemps, j'imagine que tu as autre chose à faire, reprit Drakomlès. J'aurais voulu savoir comment allait ton amie. Ça a dû être un sacré choc, ce qui s'est passé ce week-end…

-Elle est toujours à l'infirmerie, monsieur, répondit poliment le Gryffondor, peu enclin à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Ah, d'accord… J'irai demander des nouvelles directement sur place, alors.

Pensant que la discussion était terminée, Harry fit mine de s'en aller. Le directeur le laissa faire quelques pas avant de le rappeler.

-Autre chose, dit-il. J'aimerais que tu saches que je suis à ton entière disposition. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas Dumbledore, et qu'en conséquence tu ne m'accorderas pas la même confiance qu'à lui, mais je suis là s'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire…

Ils restèrent immobiles de longues secondes, se fixant droit dans les yeux. Le plus jeune jaugeant son aîné. Puis finalement, le professeur McGonagall leur rappelant sa présence d'une légère toux, Harry se décida à répondre un simple :

-Merci, monsieur.

Avant de s'en aller.

**s---s**

Trelawney n'avait guère été différente des autres jours. En dehors de ses nombreuses lamentations concernant la malheureuse absence de Samantha – la pauvre, pauvre petite… Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil avait arboré des airs supérieurs tout le long du cours. Et Harry avait grogné face à leur dédain.

-Ne fais pas attention à elles, lui avait chuchoté Ron. Elles sont toujours comme ça.

Ce que Harry désigna comme le pire moment de sa journée fut celui où son chemin croisa celui d'Ethan Palmirya, ennemi s'il en fut – et très certainement rival dans son esprit, bien qu'il n'y crût pas lui-même.

-Je te cherchais, avait déclaré le Serdaigle.

Harry l'avait fixé sans un mot, durement. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : que cet individu douteux tienne ses distances avec lui et Samantha. Mais Ethan semblait bien déterminé à leur imposer sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? avait fini par cracher Harry.

-Des nouvelles de Sam, répondit Ethan avec fermeté.

C'était dit, même implicitement : il ne repartirait pas sans avoir eu ce qu'i voulait. Harry soupira.

-Va voir à l'infirmerie, lui lança-t-il.

-Elle n'y est plus, répliqua Ethan.

Harry dissimula du mieux qu'il put sa surprise, son soudain empressement… et son exaspération. Que ce bellâtre de Palmirya, personnage digne de méfiance, ait songé à lui rendre visite avant lui le gonflait de colère. Alors qu'on lui avait refusé l'entrée, à lui, ami et surtout petit ami reconnu de la jeune fille – bien que plus officiel que réel… Il y avait quelque chose chez le Serdaigle qui le rendait vraiment furieux.

-Alors, elle doit être à la Salle Commune, répondit-t-il avec tout le naturel dont il était capable, avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'y rendre lui-même.

-Harry ! s'écria alors Ethan. J'ignore pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point, mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : ordonne, et je ferai.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'éloigna sans un regard pour Ethan, Ron sur les talons – une fois qu'il se fut excusé d'un sourire contrit auprès de ce dernier.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans la Salle Commune, en compagnie de Ginny… et Samantha. La jeune brune, emmitouflée dans un épais châle d'une couleur indéfinissable, s'était recroquevillée au fond d'un des trop rares fauteuils de la tour, face au feu ronflant. Harry s'en sentit soulagé. Il avait craint qu'elle n'ait purement et simplement disparu… mais elle était là, bien vivante et visiblement en bonne santé. Bien que toujours un peu choquée, sans aucun doute.

Elle sourit faiblement en voyant approcher Harry.

-Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Comme dans du coton, dit-elle d'une petite voix. C'est doux et ça empêche de réfléchir… ça fait dormir aussi…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Non, je me suis assez reposée pour les dix jours à venir, au moins.

-Bien.

Il s'assit en silence sur le tapis, près des deux autres jeunes filles. Ron l'imita. Hermione et Ginny poursuivirent le plus naturellement possible leur conversation, malgré le silence qui s'était installé autour d'elles. Harry leur fut reconnaissant de faire tant d'efforts. Mais Samantha ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pas vraiment.

-Y a-t-il eu un article ce matin ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. Sur les élections.

-Euh… Oui, répondit prudemment Hermione. Rien de bien intéressant… Juste un récapitulatif des années de Fudge au Ministère, et un profil de Maximilien Moon et de ses idées…

-D'accord, fit Samantha, songeuse. Tu voudras bien me le prêter ? Je n'étais pas là ces six dernières années, alors ça pourrait me permettre de rattraper un peu mon retard…

-Si tu veux, oui…

-Super, sourit Samantha.

Elle se renfonça au fond de son fauteuil et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Sombres, très sombres, songea Harry non sans un pincement au cœur.

-Eh, Sam ! Tu connais la dernière ? s'exclama soudain Ginny avec un enthousiasme visiblement forcé.

La jeune brune émergea partiellement de sa fixation silencieuse des flammes pour reporter son attention sur son amie.

-Il paraît que le nouveau directeur aime se faire passer pour un élève ! expliqua Ginny, espérant sans doute ranimer un peu l'éclat qui s'était absenté du regard de Samantha.

-Oh… fit-elle seulement.

-Oui, on l'a eu, marmonna Ron.

-C'est vrai ? fit Ginny, surprise. Et ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Rien, il s'est contenté d'écouter le cours comme n'importe quel élève, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ou presque, rectifia Harry. Il en a profité pour observer chaque élève.

-Bien entendu, à quoi tu t'attendais ? répliqua Hermione. Ce qui m'étonne, par contre, c'est qu'il arrive à trouver le temps pour faire ça…

Personne ne répondit, et la discussion fut close. Quant à faire sortir Samantha de sa léthargie, la tentative fut un échec retentissant.

**s---s**

Il était impossible que cette journée finisse aussi bien, et Harry le savait. Dès le moment où il quitta la Salle Commune pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où le dîner les attendait, il sut qu'il allait arriver quelque chose de très peu agréable. Quoi, il l'ignorait. Mais il était prêt – et surtout très irritable.

Comme un mauvais présage, Samantha l'avait gentiment mais fermement repoussé lorsqu'il avait voulu lui parler, savoir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. Ce geste avait été à ses yeux comme une accusation, une façon de lui signifier qu'il était inutile et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Dans son esprit, s'était formée la certitude qu'elle préférait se confier à Ethan Palmirya.

Lequel le retint avant même qu'il n'ait descendu les dernières marches de l'escalier de marbre.

-Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il d'emblée.

-Là-haut, répondit laconiquement Harry.

Ethan serra les dents, agacé mais faisant de son mieux pour se contenir. Harry en ressentit une pointe de satisfaction, voir le jeune homme dans un tel état face à lui était plutôt réconfortant.

-Ça t'amuse de me voir m'inquiéter comme ça ? grinça Palmirya. Très bien, je m'en souviendrai. J'avais imaginé que tu étais quelqu'un de meilleur que ça.

Il le fixa d'un air mauvais et fit demi-tour, rejoignant la petite blonde qui l'accompagnait toujours avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Harry eut un instant d'hésitation, très court, puis entra à son tour, assez fier de lui.

Les habitudes avaient très vite repris leurs droits sur Poudlard depuis que l'angoisse des élections s'était dissipée. Pour ainsi dire, seuls les amis proches de Samantha, et quelques professeurs inquiets, ne paraissaient pas partager le soulagement général et gardaient des mines plus ou moins attristées. Mais, en dehors de cela, le château avait retrouvé son atmosphère ordinaire.

C'en était parfois enrageant. De savoir que tous avaient repris leur petit train-train quotidien avec tant d'insouciance quand le malheur s'abattait sur l'un d'entre eux… Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, mais son sentiment d'impuissance le poussait à vouloir que la terre entière souffre avec eux, avec elle…

Il mangea rapidement, pressé de retrouver Samantha, même s'il ne pouvait l'aider que par sa présence, qui ne signifiait plus grand-chose aujourd'hui. C'était assez étrange, quand il y pensait. Le monde entier croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble… Personne n'avait encore remarqué la distance qui s'était peu à peu instaurée entre eux depuis la parution de l'article officialisant leur couple. Personne n'avait rien vu. Et eux ne disaient rien. Ils cachaient leur rupture comme ils avaient caché leur relation, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur apporter ?

Ils n'en avaient à dire vrai jamais discuté. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais fait la moindre allusion au fait qu'ils s'étaient séparés… et aucun ne songeait à le faire. C'était… embarrassant… Plus encore peut-être que quand ils sortaient ensemble en secret – ce qui n'avait guère duré. Comment avouer la vérité quand le monde était suspendu à toute l'histoire de votre vie ? Avant cela, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'être célèbre pouvait être si frustrant, si handicapant. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans que les journaux en fassent immédiatement leurs choux gras.

C'était frustrant. Navrant. Extrêmement rageant.

**s---s**

Son repas rapidement avalé, le Gryffondor n'attendit pas ses amis et sortit de la salle, prétextant vouloir retrouver Samantha. Bien que ce fût effectivement la raison première de son départ, il apparut très vite, une fois dans le hall, qu'il appréhendait de la revoir si vite. Elle était si… absente… Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de la voir dans cet état. Et pourtant, il ne pourrait pas y échapper longtemps.

Il arpenta au hasard quelques couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était fatigué de toujours se reposer les mêmes questions, mais il lui était impossible de les écarter, c'était pire qu'une nuée de moustiques dans un marais. Pourtant, alors qu'il errait depuis de déjà longues minutes, une exclamation de colère le tira de ses pensées. Il releva la tête et attendit quelques secondes, pensant avoir rêvé. Mais quelqu'un grognait vraisemblablement tout près.

Haussant un sourcil, Harry s'approcha lentement du croisement et risqua un œil dans le couloir perpendiculaire. Malefoy se tenait non loin, près du mur. Harry se recula légèrement pour se cacher, surpris. Il ne l'avait pas vu quitter la Grande Salle, il l'y croyait toujours avec ses amis… Il s'était visiblement trompé. Il fut plus stupéfait encore d'entendre de vagues grondements de colère. Il regarda à nouveau, plus attentivement.

Le visage du Serpentard était dissimulé à la vue, son front posé contre la pierre froide du mur, son poing serré juste à côté. De loin, on aurait pu jurer un adolescent totalement abattu. Peu probable…

-Comment veulent-ils que je fasse ? marmonna-t-il soudain, la voix peu assurée. Je n'y arriverai jamais, et ils le savent, ils le savent !

Il frappa le mur de son poing.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas…

A son plus grand effarement, Harry crut un instant avoir entendu la voix de Dragon Malefoy trembler. Il fronça les sourcils. Que pouvaient-_ils_ bien avoir demandé à Malefoy qu'il se sentait incapable de faire ? Et… qui étaient _ils_ ? Tout cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

Malefoy releva soudain la tête, comme s'il avait entendu un bruit. Il s'écarta vivement du mur en grognant un « Merde ! » avant de s'enfuir le plus discrètement possible.

Harry resta immobile au milieu du couloir. Il y avait trop de mystères ces derniers temps au château, pour leur propre bien à tous.

**s---s**

La Salle Commune était vide, les élèves de Gryffondor terminant en ce moment même leur repas au rez-de-chaussée. Seule, Samantha était encore terrée au fond de son fauteuil face aux flammes rougeoyantes. Encore un peu sonné par sa rencontre avec le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds, il remarqua à peine la fiole bleu nuit qu'elle tournait et retournait dans sa main.

Cependant, il comprit soudain ce qui le gênait depuis son retour de l'infirmerie. Il poussa un cri de surprise, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

-Tes cheveux, dit-il simplement en la pointant du doigt.

Elle prit doucement une mèche de ses cheveux et l'amena devant ses yeux sans paraître s'émouvoir de quoi que ce soit. La mèche qu'elle regardait était rouge sang.

-Elles ont repoussé, dit-elle simplement avant de la laisser retomber.

-Je vois… C'est bien, non ?

-Peut-être bien… admit-elle, presque à contrecœur.

Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux repliés, enserrant la fiole entre elles et fixait le feu. Harry s'assit sur le sol et contempla lui aussi la cheminée, les bras autour des genoux.

-Je… reprit-elle. Je ne les aime pas… je crois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Elles me mettent mal à l'aise, parfois. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elles étaient naturelles, non ? Comment peut-on avoir des cheveux aussi rouges naturellement ? Ça n'arrive jamais, même chez les sorciers, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit…

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit si grave, tu sais, tenta de la rassurer Harry. Il arrive des tas de choses bizarres dans le monde de la Magie, et même le plus savant de tous ne peut pas tout expliquer.

-C'est possible…

Le silence revint un court instant. Harry se sentit tellement gêné qu'il ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole.

-C'est quoi ?

-Quoi donc ?

Il désigna du menton la fiole qu'elle tenait toujours précieusement sur ses genoux.

-Oh, ça… C'est pour mes migraines, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que l'autre n'avait aucun effet, alors elle m'en a préparé une nouvelle. Elle dit que celle-ci sera vraiment efficace…

-L'autre n'avait aucun effet ? s'étonna Harry.

Il grimaça, songeant à ses propres maux de têtes, dus à Voldemort et qui avaient, Merlin merci, disparu aujourd'hui. Il y en avait qui n'avait pas cette chance.

-Non, enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Il semblerait que j'en ai eu une hier…

-Il semblerait ? répéta Harry.

-Euh, oui… Je ne m'en suis pas bien rendue compte, j'étais… effondrée…

Sa voix se brisa et elle baissa la tête. Se sentant coupable, Harry posa une main sur les siennes, continuant de fixer le feu. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire de plus, et il le savait.

-C'étaient… ma meilleure amie Elodie, et ma grand-mère… dit-elle pourtant, la voix tremblante. Elles habitaient dans le même village, et…

Harry resserra sa main sur les siennes. Elle avait besoin de parler, et il ne pouvait pas lui demander de se taire, même si c'était dur, pour tous les deux. Intérieurement, il hurlait d'impuissance.

-Je n'ai plus que mes parents, tu sais ? murmura-t-elle. Et ils sont si loin… Ils sont loin, mais ils se font tuer…

Elle éclata soudain en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry qui la serra fort contre lui en tâchant d'ignorer sa propre peine.

**s---s**

-Il prépare quelque chose, c'est sûr.

-Mais Harry, que pourrait-il bien faire ? Il est à Poudlard, l'endroit le mieux protégé de toute l'Angleterre. S'il avait pu faire quelque chose, tu ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait déjà fait ?

-Tu oublies que Dumbledore n'est plus ici, Hermione. Et que la menace vient de l'intérieur même de l'école.

-Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec… la vision que tu as eue ?

Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient assis en cercle dans un coin de la Salle Commune quasi déserte et débattaient à voix basse de Drago Malefoy. Le Survivant leur avait raconté dès qu'il avait pu l'étrange scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Cela avait déclenché chez ses amis quelques vagues d'inquiétude et d'incrédulité parfaitement compréhensibles. Il regarda Ginny et hocha la tête avant de lui répondre.

-C'est possible, je n'en sais rien. Mais de toute manière, il faudra le tenir à l'œil. Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt arriver quelque chose, et ça sera à Malefoy qu'on le devra.

-Si tant est qu'il arrive quelque chose…

-Hermione ! C'est de Malefoy dont nous parlons ! s'exclama Ron. Bien sûr qu'il fera quelque chose !

-Et nous devons à tout prix découvrir ce que c'est, ajouta Harry. Je trouve qu'il nous arrive déjà assez de malheur comme ça. Si je peux prévoir ce qu'il compte faire, je pourrais bien empêcher une autre catastrophe de se produire.

-Je trouve que tu exagères un peu, Harry, nuança Hermione, l'air peu convaincu.

-Je préfère prévenir que guérir, Hermione, lui répondit Harry avec fermeté.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle. C'est toi qui vois.

**s---s**

Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était plongé dans une vague pénombre et un silence quasi religieux. Rien ne bougeait, pas même du côté du perchoir de Fumseck, libéré pour quelques temps de son occupant. Seules les ombres dansaient au rythme des flammes ronronnantes s'élevant dans l'âtre. L'atmosphère était indolente, endormie, chaleureuse. La présence de son ancien occupant imprégnait encore le lieu.

La porte avait été refermée avec douceur, presque à regret, et la clé tournée dans la serrure dans un très léger cliquetis inévitable. L'air avait vibré d'un furtif froissement de tissu, puis plus rien. Il n'avait plus fait un geste depuis lors, craignant de troubler le calme de la pièce.

C'était ainsi chaque soir, lorsque venait l'heure pour lui de venir ici pour y passer la nuit. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu accepter de dormir dans les appartements du vieux mage, d'occuper son propre bureau, alors que lui-même n'était qu'un intrus ici. Un intrus de passage.

Il sentait sur chaque parcelle de sa peau les effluves de la puissante magie du sorcier. Chaque molécule d'oxygène portait le parfum de sa bienveillance. Chaque couleur, chaque objet éveillait en lui d'anciens souvenirs de moments partagés avec lui. Ce bureau, pour simple qu'il fût, ressemblait pour lui à un sanctuaire où tout rappelait Albus Dumbledore. Il s'y sentait presque de trop.

Bien sûr, l'adjointe de son vieil ami ne cachait pas son mécontentement de le voir ici. Aussi bien dans ce bureau qu'à la simple place de directeur. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce qu'elle lui reprochait, mais ses regards sévères n'échappaient à personne. Il laissa échapper un soupir à la simple idée que cela ne l'aidait pas à asseoir son autorité. Il avait dans l'idée que son intégration dans cette école était plus difficile que dans la précédente. Il n'était plus très sûr d'y arriver.

Il n'avait pas pris son premier poste dans une école figée dans les anciennes traditions, encore moins dans un état en guerre.

Mais Albus l'avait jugé assez digne de confiance pour lui avoir confié Poudlard et le jeune Potter, les seules choses qui aient jamais réellement compté pour lui. Cette pensée seule suffisait toujours à lui redonner courage. Il pouvait le faire, et il allait le faire. Il voulait pouvoir dire à Albus qu'il avait eu raison de compter sur lui. Il voulait que le vieil homme puisse être fier de lui.

Il voulait simplement protéger ce qui était cher à Dumbledore.

Il embrassa une dernière fois le bureau du regard, et sourit. Albus pouvait lui faire confiance. Harry Potter pouvait lui faire confiance. Et tous les autres aussi. L'école était en de bonnes mains.

Il traversa la pièce et s'enferma dans la chambre de son ami. Cette nuit encore, il allait dormir avec l'essence d'Albus Dumbledore autour de lui.

_Fin du chapitre 27…_

---

_**Petite note de l'auteur**_

Un chapitre écrit en quelques jours, y croyez-vous ? Pour fêter avec vous l'année 2007, je me suis coupée en quatre pour vous offrir ce chapitre 27 le 1er janvier. J'espère, et j'y crois de tout mon cœur, que cette année sera meilleurs pour vous que ne fut 2006. Car pour vous comme pour moi, il semble que cette année à présent terminée n'ait pas été porteuse de beaucoup de bonheur. Alors crions-le ensemble :

2007 sera l'année du bonheur !

_DreamAngel7_


End file.
